Blue Blood: Minhas Memórias
by Pherein.Nike
Summary: Final do século XIX. Sem mais suportar a vida na alta sociedade em que vive, Rukia tomará uma importante decisão, e descobrirá que o mundo guarda mais mistérios do que ela poderia imaginar. UA, IchiRuki e outros casais. Cap. 23 ON
1. Full Moon Rising

**Blue Blood - Minhas Memórias**

**Capítulo 1**

**Full Moon Rising**

"_Tenho fases, como a lua  
Fases de andar escondida,  
fases de vir para rua...  
Perdição da minha vida!"_

_(Cecília Meireles)_

**Rukia's POV**

Não tenho lembrança de nenhuma outra noite mais clara do que aquela. Da janela de meu quarto podia presenciar a grandiosa Lua, redonda e láctea, que parecia querer revelar-me os seus mais profundos mistérios. Não só isso, parecia estar me observando, acompanhando cada movimento meu, penetrando ardilosamente em minha alma a fim de descobrir todos os meus segredos e pensamentos. Contudo, eu também a queria decifrar... Ah, a Lua... Por mais que ela se exponha, nunca deixará que a desvendemos por completo. Devemos aceitar que ela nos guie pela escuridão da noite... Que escute e guarde para si nossas confidências.

Foi com esses pensamentos que resolvi iniciar aquela carta. A escrivaninha que me servia de apoio ficava bem em frente à janela, cujas persianas se encontravam totalmente abertas, dando passagem ao luar que iluminava o papel igualmente branco. Molhei o pincel no tinteiro e suspirei pesadamente. Afinal, como começar uma carta de despedida? Meu peito doía, tão fortes eram as batidas de meu coração. Uma parte de mim não queria partir. Mas a outra parte dizia-me que era o certo a se fazer.

Fosse como fosse, eu já havia me decidido.

Casamentos arranjados eram realmente comuns naquela época. Moças de famílias nobres como a minha eram destinadas a se casar com rapazes escolhidos por seus pais e, bem... Comigo não fora diferente. Mas eu... não me conformava com isso. Simplesmente não conseguia aceitar tamanha injustiça para com os sentimentos das pessoas. Eu, Kuchiki Rukia, não me submeteria às vontades de outrem.

Em verdade, eu estava cansada. Sendo sempre a garota bondosa, educada e prestativa, cumprindo todos os meus deveres, obedecendo a qualquer ordem que me fosse imposta, eu nunca cometera um erro e era motivo de orgulho para os meus responsáveis. Meu irmão, por vezes severo e sempre calado, a seriedade como sua marca principal, sempre me protegia e eu sabia que ele tinha muito apreço por mim. Eu também o admirava – e ainda hoje este sentimento permanece, mesmo tendo se passado tantos anos. Entretanto, pensava que, por todos aqueles motivos, me seria cedida a liberdade, para que eu pudesse fazer _minhas próprias escolhas_... Estúpido engano.

Quando me foi apresentado o meu pretendente, o único a quem obtive apoio foi meu melhor amigo, Abarai Renji. Fiquei irritada com a notícia e, principalmente, magoada. Nem sequer deram-me um aviso prévio... No auge de meus catorze anos, eu não sabia como reagir ante a tão apavorante informação. Mas senti-me extremamente feliz ao perceber que Renji me defendia, dizendo que eu não merecia tamanho martírio... O que lhe proporcionou um belo castigo.

Renji era empregado daquela residência. Subordinado de meu irmão... E, contrariando a todas as regras de uma sociedade tão conservadora, nos tornamos amigos inseparáveis. Podíamos contar um com o outro para tudo.

Certa vez, quando ainda éramos crianças, brincávamos no bosque ao fundo da minha casa. Era um outono bem frio e, ao longe, podíamos observar os lindíssimos montes coloridos pela transformação da folhagem que sempre ocorre naquela época do ano. As árvores daquele bosque também adquiriram uma coloração bonita, meio amarelada, e o solo era coberto por um tapete dourado de folhas.

Comentei com Renji de que eu queria uma folha daquelas, a mais bonita que pudesse encontrar. E cismei de que ela estaria no alto de uma daquelas árvores. Elas não eram tão altas e, por terem troncos retorcidos, seriam fáceis de escalar. Estava tão fascinada que eu mesma queria desempenhar aquela proeza, mesmo sendo tão magrela e baixinha. Ele retrucou fazendo uma cara feia, dizendo que eu corria o risco de cair de lá de cima e que, se me machucasse, a culpa seria jogada sobre ele. Mas eu era apenas uma garotinha teimosa e não dei ouvidos aos seus avisos.

Não é necessário dizer que ele estava certo e que eu, tolamente, despenquei de um galho fraco que havia se quebrado ao meio. Caí, por sorte, em um montinho de folhas secas que estava ao pé da árvore e elas voaram por todos os lados com o impacto. Ele correu para me ajudar, sua expressão era tão preocupada que até me pareceu divertida, mas não consegui começar a rir devido a uma dor ardida principiar a despontar em meu braço. Havia me cortado com o galho e o sangue surgia em gotas brilhantes que podiam ser vistas pelo rasgo da manga de meu quimono branco, a qual se manchava lentamente.

Embora Renji tenha se irritado comigo e repetido durante todo o trajeto de volta para casa a irritante expressão "eu avisei", fora bem carinhoso e cuidadoso ao tratar de meu ferimento – chegando até mesmo a rasgar um pedaço de sua roupa para estancar o sangue em meu braço – e disse que manteria segredo sobre minha travessura. No dia seguinte, deu-me de presente a folha que eu tanto queria e me fez prometer que eu pensaria duas vezes antes de fazer algo perigoso.

Renji... Eu nunca me esqueci da promessa e sabia muito bem o quão arriscado era fugir. Não queria trair sua confiança, porém precisava seguir meu coração orgulhoso. E você sabia por quê. Havia um motivo principal para todo o meu alarde. Naquela época, havia alguém por quem eu estava apaixonada... Alguém do qual nunca poderia obter amor. Só você sabia deste meu segredo, da minha paixão por um homem muito mais velho, que vivia na propriedade vizinha à minha. Tratava-me com carinho e afeição quando nos encontrávamos, mas seus olhos não mostravam nada mais além disso. Eram apenas olhos gentis, que completavam seu sorriso simpático, atípico para quem nasceu em uma família rígida e tradicional de samurais. Nunca me esquecerei do nome de meu primeiro amor... Shiba Kaien.

Estávamos em plena era Meiji e, embora os samurais não mais existissem, Kaien continuara a servir o país militarmente. Eu nutria esperanças de algum dia conseguir criar coragem para me declarar, até mesmo pedia conselhos a Renji em busca de uma opinião masculina – os quais, estranhamente, ele relutava em dizer. Entretanto, veio o anúncio de meu noivado e o medo crescera juntamente com a vontade de revelar de uma vez por todas os meus verdadeiros sentimentos. A confusão em meu coração o apertava, a dor se refletindo em ideias e pensamentos desarranjados em minha mente. Cheguei a imaginar que, se meu irmão, Byakuya-_nii-sama_, soubesse e entendesse o que eu sentia, talvez aquele noivado fosse repensado. Contudo, pouco depois veio a primeira guerra sino-japonesa, na qual Kaien fora lutar. Não tive a chance de dizer nada a ninguém...

Não há como resumir em uma palavra o turbilhão de emoções que vieram à tona no momento em que soube da ida de Kaien à guerra. Temor, inquietação, desesperança, ódio de mim mesma por ter deixado tudo o que eu almejava, minhas aspirações, escaparem de minhas mãos... Raiva... Angústia. A garganta doía por segurar um pranto sofrido, cheio de mácula, que continha todos aqueles sentimentos. Durante algumas noites, derramei lágrimas em silêncio, pensando no que fazer... Submeter-me a um casamento, jamais. E então percebi que ainda me restava um pouco de orgulho.

Naquela noite clara, cuja mãe era a grande Lua a nos olhar do alto do céu, veio-me à mente uma saída. Arrumaria minhas coisas, pegaria algum dinheiro e fugiria do que me atormentava. Não queria que ninguém me procurasse. Hoje, penso que aquilo talvez tivesse sido algum ato desesperado, como uma forma de me libertar de todas aquelas aflições. O que teria acontecido se, afinal, eu tivesse aceitado o que me fora infligido? Isso já não mais importa. Em minha jornada tive arrependimentos... Às vezes quis sumir do mundo, como a Lua nova; às vezes quis que me encontrassem. Mas posso afirmar com toda a certeza de que meu arrependimento maior seria se eu não tivesse partido.

Escrevi poucas linhas naquele papel. Não disse para onde ia – nem eu mesma sabia –, desculpei-me pela minha rebeldia e fraqueza, pedi perdão pela minha ingratidão. Afirmei que sentiria saudades de todos. Não dei explicações. Apenas deixei claros os meus sentimentos para com todos... E disse adeus.

Continua...

* * *

Glossário:

_Nii-sama_: "irmão mais velho", forma bem respeitosa de tratamento. (tem gente que não sabe, tá? xp)

Notas da autora:

Bem, o que dizer sobre minha primeira fic IchiRuki? xD Rukia será a narradora, simplesmente porque eu a amo! Mas talvez eu faça alguns capítulos com POV do Ichigo... eu disse **talvez**. Esse primeiro cap. ficou mais curtinho, está mais para prólogo... os próximos serão maiores.

O que mais? Talvez eu seja meio doida por escrever pela primeira vez uma fic que será bem longa mesmo sobre esse casal num UA histórico, um momento de uma guerra da qual pouco se ouve falar... Mas, a ideia também surgiu meio de repente, então eu estava até receosa de postar. É, eu demorei muito, muito tempo pra postar e ela já tem 8 capítulos prontos! Portanto, provavelmente será atualizada toda semana, sexta-feira ou sábado.

Os nomes dos personagens eu deixei como no sentido de leitura japonês (sobrenome - nome), porque o povo está mais acostumado a ler assim. As palavras estrangeiras estarão em itálico e eu colocarei o glossário no final de cada capítulo.

Por fim, eu sou minha própria beta, portanto, perdoem eventuais erros xD

E lembrem-se: reviews fazem bem à saude!


	2. Sunrise

**Blue Blood - Minhas Memórias**

**Capítulo 2**

_**Sunrise**_

"_Vi uma estrela tão alta,  
Vi uma estrela tão fria!  
Vi uma estrela luzindo  
Na minha vida vazia."_

_(Manuel Bandeira)_

Fizera bem em ter partido em uma noite de lua cheia. As árvores daquele bosque não impediam a trilha de ser iluminada eficientemente, o que me deu confiança a continuar em frente. Eu não tinha medo da madrugada... O frescor da noite me embalava, uma brisa gostosa acariciava minha pele, como a mão macia de uma mãe que afaga seu filho antes de dormir. Não pensava em meus passos. Meus pés seguiam sozinhos, no ritmo dos grilos que cantam suas canções de amor. Amor... Teria eu o direito de continuar a ser amada por aqueles que me acolheram durantes tantos anos? Teria eu o dever de continuar a amar alguém a quem poderia não mais ver novamente? Embora Kaien não soubesse de meus sentimentos, parecia-me, naquela época, que eu estaria traindo meu próprio coração se o amor que eu nutria por ele se transformasse em algo menor.

Ia caminhando com esses devaneios, tentando chegar a alguma conclusão, quando finalmente me deparei com o centro da pequena cidade. As ruas estavam desertas àquela hora, os comércios fechados, as luzes das casas apagadas... Somente as luzes da rua é que estavam acesas. Suspirei. Não mais precisaria que a lua cheia me guiasse.

Eu não conhecia muito bem a cidade. Poucas vezes deixaram-me passear pelos bairros mais populares, os quais eu tinha muita curiosidade em conhecer e explorar, e quando ia para lá era sempre acompanhada de Byakuya-_nii-sama_ e Renji. Mas não poderia ter medo de me perder. Estava confiante de que encontraria pessoas gentis que me aconselhariam. Além disso, dinheiro não me faltava. Minha maior preocupação era encontrar um lugar onde pudesse dormir. À medida que avançava ainda mais para o coração da cidade, meus pés começavam a doer e o sono chegava, fazendo minhas pálpebras pesarem. Aproximei-me de um banco de madeira encostado à parede de uma casa e, quando pensei em me sentar, uma luz se acendeu. Estranhei num primeiro momento e, em seguida, temi que me confundissem com uma ladra! Já preparada para me desculpar, de dentro da casa saiu um senhor de meia idade, trajando uma _yukata¹_ de cor verde e levando na face um estranho sorriso. Seus cabelos eram loiros e muito bagunçados – imaginei até que o homem tivesse acabado de acordar – e os olhos pareciam me analisar.

- D-desculpe, senhor, e-eu não... – comecei, sentindo minhas bochechas ruborizarem.

- Ora, não precisa se desculpar! Percebi quando a senhorita vinha chegando e reparei que estava realmente cansada! Não gostaria de passar a noite em minha hospedaria?

- Ah! Eu agradeço muito senhor...

- Urahara Kisuke, ao seu dispor!

Realmente, uma figura muito excêntrica. Foi a primeira impressão que tive de Urahara-_san_.

- Eu sou Kuchiki Rukia. Muito prazer – respondi com um sorriso.

- Kuchiki? Da poderosa família Kuchiki? – Seus olhos se arregalaram em espanto. Senti-me uma idiota... teria sido melhor esconder minha identidade.

- Bem...

- O que uma dama faz aqui neste lugar a essa hora da noite? Está perdida? Poderia te ajudar a voltar para casa!

- NÃO! Não... É que... Eu não posso voltar. Pelo menos, não agora. – Desviei o olhar, ponderando se deveria ou não contar o que me ocorrera.

- Ah! – Ele bateu de leve o punho esquerdo na palma da mão direita, como se acabasse de ter concluído algo espantoso. Depois, abriu um sorriso maldoso, olhando-me de canto. – Está fugindo de casa!

- I-isso não é da sua conta! Vamos, mostre-me logo essa hospedaria! Eu lhe pago o quanto quiser!

- Ho, ho, ho! Não se preocupe, Kuchiki-_san_, guardarei seu segredo! Mas, vamos, entre sem fazer cerimônia! – Ele me empurrou para dentro da casa dando leves tapinhas em minhas costas. Ao adentrar o local, uma sensação de aconchego invadiu meu peito e instantaneamente eu me senti melhor. Estava aliviada por ter encontrado um local para repousar e a sala, embora pequena, era quente e possuía um leve cheiro de incenso que trouxe meu sono de volta.

- Onde fica meu quarto, Urahara-_san_?

- Siga-me, por favor.

Passamos por um corredor e subimos degraus de madeira clara. Ele levava uma luminária e, graças a isso, pude notar bonitas pinturas dispostas pelas paredes. Não conhecia o autor daquelas obras, mas posso dizer que ele possuía um talento extraordinário.

- Gostou desses quadros?

- S-sim. São lindos.

- Bem, chegamos. Este será seu quarto, Kuchiki-_san_ – ele disse sorridente, abrindo a porta para que eu pudesse entrar. O quarto também não era muito espaçoso, mas perfeito para passar uma noite de sono.

Havia uma janela que me dava uma visão perfeita do luar. O _futon_² estava bem abaixo dela e eu poderia aproveitar o vento agradável daquela noite quente de verão. Uma alegria preencheu meu peito. Sorri.

- Novamente, obrigada, Urahara-_san_.

- Fico feliz que tenha apreciado este humilde aposento.

- Ah, sim. Esta hospedaria é modesta, mas muito acolhedora. Sinto não poder ficar por muito tempo.

- Irá embora logo?

- Sim. De manhã cedo já devo partir. Preciso sair da cidade, seria ruim se me encontrassem e me levassem de volta.

- Não perguntarei o motivo para a sua fuga, Kuchiki-_san_. Entretanto, tem certeza de que é isso mesmo o que a senhorita quer? Não gostaria de voltar para seu lar?

- Eu... Tenho certeza. Talvez, eu volte algum dia. Mas agora, não.

- Muito bem. Então, não me intrometerei mais. Boa noite!

- Boa noite, Urahara-_san_!

Vi-o sair do quarto e fechar a porta. Peguei em minha sacola um roupão branco de seda e me troquei rapidamente, não via a hora de me deitar. Já no _futon_, fiquei olhando o céu através da janela e pude observar uma estrela grande e brilhante, tão brilhante quanto os olhos de Kaien. Como ele estaria? O que estaria fazendo? Pensamentos como esses começaram a correr em minha mente e, logo, voltei àqueles de antes, de quando ainda caminhava pelo bosque. Devem ter se passado alguns minutos... Um início de sonho começava a se misturar com a realidade de minha mente até dominá-la por completo. Sonhei, não lembro com o quê. Também, não é importante para estas reminiscências... Só sei que foi um sonho bom.

Um sonho de paz... que foi interrompido por um grito estridente de um rapaz.

- MAS O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSOOOOO?

Sim. Lembro-me até hoje como aquelas exatas palavras ecoaram em minha cabeça naquela manhã de um certo dia de meados de agosto. Acordei em um pulo, os olhos arregalados em pavor, procurando o dono daquele ruído horroroso. Vi a porta aberta e ouvi passos descerem freneticamente a escada. Decidi não me mover da cama e tentar ouvir o que viria a seguir.

- URAHARA, TEM UMA GAROTINHA DORMINDO NO MEU QUARTO! QUAL É? EU LEVEI O MAIOR SUSTO! CADA DIA VOCÊ INVENTA UMA NOVA!

- Ora, ora, Ichigo-_kun_! Acalme-se! Irá acordar a todos! Além disso, ela irá embora logo!

- Mas por que tinha que ser o MEU quarto?

- Não havia outros disponíveis e eu não poderia deixar uma pobre donzela dormir ao relento!

- Essa pelo menos vai te pagar?

- Mas é claro!

Quem seria aquele homem estúpido e nervosinho? E, ainda por cima, havia-me chamado de "garotinha"! Ninguém falava assim de mim! Tive vontade de lhe dar um belo pontapé nas fuças, mas controlei minha raiva. Sairia de lá o mais rápido possível, fingindo que nada acontecera e manteria minha imagem de "nobre donzela da família Kuchiki" perante Urahara.

Ao pensar nisso, algo me ocorreu: por que aquele tal de Ichigo chegara pela manhã naquela hospedaria? Teria passado a noite fora? Poderia ser um pervertido! Mais um motivo para eu querer ir embora logo. Bem... Não que eu fosse uma mulher atraente, mas nunca se sabe o que os depravados têm em mente.

Coloquei meu quimono, penteei os cabelos apenas superficialmente e deixei o quarto arrumado para poder sair. O sol já estava alto e eu me perguntava que horas seriam. Desci as escadas como um relâmpago, indo diretamente a Urahara.

- Muito obrigada pela hospedagem, senhor. Aqui está o pagamento que lhe prometi. – Estendi-lhe o dinheiro, impaciente.

- Não ficará nem para o café-da-manhã?

- Não. Realmente estou com pressa. Comerei algo pelo caminho.

- Pelo menos leve isto. – Ele sorriu e me deu um embrulho.

- O que é?

- Apenas um lanche! É por conta da casa!

- Ah, sim! Obrigada pela gentileza!

Urahara pegou o dinheiro e me acompanhou até a porta. Acabei por não ver o rosto daquele que me despertara de modo tão _delicado. _No entanto, pensei ter visto cabelos laranja e muito espetados. Sim. Realmente eram exóticos cabelos cor-de-laranja. Que faziam parte da cabeça de um garoto cuja personalidade era igualmente extravagante.

E no meu caminho, a estrela do dia reluzia abrasadora.

Continua...

* * *

Glossário e Notas:

1 - _yukata_: quimono usado no verão.

2 - _futon:_ tipo de colchão tradicional japonês, com cerca de 5cm de altura.

_-san: _"senhor", "senhora".

_-kun: _honorífico usado para tratar pessoas do sexo masculino, tendo o significado semelhante ao "_-san_".

Bem, apesar de neste capítulo a Rukia ter pensado muito no Kaien, o que não vai mudar assim tão cedo, não se preocupem pois a fic é sim IchiRuki. Mas deem um desconto, é difícil esquecer um grande amor, mesmo que seja platônico. xD E, bem... este capítulo é importante, pois nos apresenta dois personagens fundamentais para o andamento desta história, Urahara e o nosso querido moranguete!

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado.

Agradecimentos especiais a Sue Dii e a minha querida Cat-chan que comentaram o cap anterior!

E pessoal, não tenham medo de comentar, é importante! Podem soltar a franga! xD

Beijos!


	3. Caridade

**Blue Blood - Minhas Memórias**

**Capítulo 3**

**Caridade**

_"Seja a__ mudança que você quer ver no mundo." _

_(Dalai Lama)_

Aquele dia de verão trouxera um sol forte e seco. Confesso que nunca apreciei esta estação do ano, tão esperada por muitos. Sou da minoria que a rejeita e muito prefere a neve ao sol. A cada passo, eu sentia mais e mais seus raios transparentes e escaldantes a atingirem minha cabeça e minha pele com certa brutalidade, queimando-me. Por sua intensidade e posição no céu muito limpo, conclui que a metade do dia se aproximava. Porém, não sabia dizer com precisão há quantas horas eu já andava.

Caminhara por todo o tempo com os pensamentos voltados ao rapaz de cabelos laranja como o sol crepuscular. Por alguma razão, eu queria conhecer seu rosto, saber a cor de seus olhos – seriam eles como os cabelos? – e imaginava se ele teria uma boa aparência. Observando suas costas, pareceu-me ser possuidor de um corpo forte. Sua voz também o era, embora só o tivesse ouvido aos gritos até aquele momento. De modo geral, sabia apenas seu primeiro nome, um tanto quanto engraçado, mas não podia afirmar com certeza se era mesmo aquela a sua denominação ou se era apenas um apelido.

E, por acaso, lembrar daquele nome¹ estava me dando fome. Meu estômago roncou mais forte no momento em que eu atravessava uma ponte acima de um riacho límpido e cintilante. Era raso, podendo-se ver o fundo, bem como os peixes que o habitavam. Ah, como gostaria de estar no lugar daquelas pequenas criaturas naquele momento! Decidi parar de me perder em pensamentos inúteis e dar uma pausa para descanso. Chegara a uma praça grande e com muitas pessoas. Crianças, mulheres, idosos, todos pareciam estar felizes, mesmo com o calor que se fazia presente.

Sentei-me num banco velho e enfeitado por verdes folhas que caíam da árvore à qual estava acoplado. Esta era grande e sua sombra trazia-me uma sensação maravilhosa de refrescância. Peguei o lanche que Urahara-_san_ me dera e o abri com ansiedade, tão faminta estava. Bolinhos de arroz esperavam para serem devorados. Dei uma grande mordida em um, estava simplesmente delicioso! Queria comê-los todos de uma vez, mas meus planos não puderam ser concretizados...

Uma criança vestindo roupas amarrotadas, e sujas como o rosto, apareceu em minha frente, os olhos inocentes e angustiados brilhando intensamente em direção ao meu almoço. Olhei para o garoto, uma tristeza surgida não sei de que lugar de meu interior invadiu meu coração com uma vontade súbita de chorar... Não hesitei em lhe entregar a comida tão pouca, mas preciosa.

- Para mim? – ele me perguntou, surpreso.

- Claro. Por favor, pegue...

- Obrigado, moça! Como posso agradecer? – Seu olhar era sério, não se parecia com o de uma criança comum.

- Não precisa! Só o seu sorriso já é o suficiente. Agora, coma antes que estrague!

- Está certo... – Sorriu timidamente e se pôs a abocanhar um bolinho.

- A propósito, qual o seu nome? Quantos anos você tem?

- Hitsugaya Toushirou. Tenho dez anos – disse, com a boca ainda cheia.

- É muito bonito! Eu sou Rukia.

Hitsugaya observou-me com aqueles penetrantes olhos verde-água e uma expressão de dúvida. A pergunta logo veio:

- Rukia, a senhorita parece vir de uma família nobre, estou errado?

- Por que acha isso?

- Sua pele. É branquinha e não está acostumada com o sol. Seu rosto está muito vermelho.

- Verdade? Isso não é nada bom! – exclamei, não querendo sequer imaginar o estado em que me encontrava. Mas, acima de tudo, estava impressionada com a capacidade de observação e análise daquele pequeno garoto. Seria melhor que eu não dissesse mais nada para não levantar nenhuma outra suspeita.

- Ah, eu também não gosto do sol... – disse ele, de repente. – Mas ainda estamos no meio do verão. É uma pena...

- Há, há! Veja, já temos algo em comum! – Achei graça da cara melancólica que ele fez. Compartilhávamos da mesma opinião.

Ele sorriu e terminou de comer o lanche. Em seguida, voltou com sua expressão séria, que lembrava um pouco a de meu irmão, e disse timidamente que precisava ir. Ao observá-lo partir, imaginei se estaria indo ao encontro de seus amigos ou familiares, se teria um lar para onde voltar. Um súbito desejo de também voltar para casa encheu o meu peito... Ao mesmo tempo, havia um vazio... E depois, veio a dúvida. Estaria eu fazendo realmente a coisa certa? Não entendia o porquê daquele repentino medo – ou insegurança, talvez? – a confundir-me, mas o fato era que eu já havia chegado a um ponto de onde não mais poderia retornar. O que sentia, então, era saudade, uma saudade enorme... Mas apenas isso. E acordei de meus devaneios ao ouvir uma confusão, bem perto do lugar onde estava, numa modesta vendinha de artigos artesanais.

- Deixem-na em paz, malditos! – gritou uma voz forte e infantil, muito parecida com a do garoto com quem conversara há pouco.

- Ah, Toushirou-_kun_, sinto muito... Já cansei de esperar. Saiba que se ela não pagar tudo o que me deve até a meia-noite de hoje, não vamos deixar barato... – outra voz pôde ser ouvida, esta muito mais adulta e rouca, dita num certo tom de deboche.

- Desgraçado...

Aproximei-me apenas um pouco da agitação, com cautela, para poder observar melhor o que ocorria. Sim, era o menino de verdes orbes. Ele discutia com um homem muito mal-encarado, que esboçava um assustador sorriso de escárnio e tinha os olhos semicerrados, os quais o faziam ainda mais misterioso, fitando uma garota de cabelos muito negros e uma expressão de pânico estampada em sua face pálida. Ela era apenas um pouco mais alta que o garoto o qual a protegia, não devia passar dos doze anos de idade, e sua aparência era frágil e delicada.

O homem alto e magro com quem Hitsugaya brigava emanava uma perversidade, algo de obscuro devia haver em sua alma. Ambos possuíam cabelos prateados, mas esta era com certeza sua única semelhança, visto que aquele parecia fazer parte da nobreza, devido às roupas que usava e seu porte fino, poderia até ser que fosse conhecido de meu irmão. E eu sentia calafrios apenas de olhar. A desordem continuava.

- Não posso fazer nada... ela já extrapolou os limites, tanto que eu mesmo tive de vir pessoalmente até aqui. Geralmente não me dou esse trabalho. – O sorriso do homem se alargou e ele estendeu um braço à direção do rosto da garota, mas foi interrompido por Hitsugaya, que, em um reflexo rápido, segurou o braço magro e branco.

- Não encoste nela!

- Você está me deixando irritado, garoto – disse ele, de forma sombria, abrindo um pouco os olhos vermelhos. Num segundo, utilizou a mão livre para dar um audível soco no menino, que caiu ao chão, um filete de sangue escorrendo-lhe pela boca.

- Toushirou-_kun_! – a garota gritou, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele.

Vendo aquela cena de tremenda injustiça e covardia, não pude segurar meu ímpeto de me intrometer. Queria apaziguar a situação, ajudar as pobres crianças intimidadas pelo horrível homem, mas acabei por piorar as coisas. Não hesitei, adentrei o estabelecimento a passos firmes e parei muito próxima a ele.

- Ei! Pare já com isso, seu idiota! – gritei a plenos pulmões.

- E quem é você? – Voltou-me o olhar com seu característico sorriso cínico.

- Não interessa! Pare de agredir essas crianças, senão eu...!

- O que irá fazer comigo? Deve ter um bom plano, já que me parece tão indefesa quanto essas crianças – disse, dando uma risadinha.

- Eu... – Não soube o que responder. O homem estava certo, a seus olhos eu não passava de uma menina que acabava de entrar na adolescência e que por isso já se sentia uma adulta, mas que no fundo nada podia fazer. E era a mais pura verdade, embora naquele momento eu não pudesse admitir ou apenas não tivesse consciência de minha condição. Apertei os punhos e abri a boca para dizer qualquer coisa que viera à minha mente, mas Toushirou me interrompeu, preocupado.

- Pare, Rukia-_san_!

- Pode deixar que irei ajudá-los, – continuei – não posso permitir tamanha crueldade!

- Não costumo bater em mulheres, mas será que terei de abrir uma exceção para você? – quando ele disse isso, observei alguns de seus homens, que estavam um pouco atrás dele, darem alguns passos em minha direção. É claro que não poderia enfrentar todos eles... Como defesa, possuía apenas uma adaga pequena, que levava comigo dentro do quimono, mas naquela situação eu sabia que não me serviria de muita coisa. Contudo, era a única opção que eu tinha. Resolvi arriscar. Lembrava-me um pouco das aulas de _kendô_ que Renji me dera alguns anos antes e nunca pensei que elas algum dia me seriam úteis.

Um dos rapazes deu um passo rápido, uma das mãos abertas, talvez quisesse levantar-me pela gola do quimono. Eu me assustei e não pensei muito, apenas empunhei a adaga e, sem nem perceber, passei a lâmina afiada pelo braço do indivíduo, que urrou – não sei se de dor ou de ódio – e apertou meu pulso com força logo em seguida, a fim de que eu soltasse o objeto de metal banhado em sangue. O líquido vermelho que escorria em abundância do braço ferido pingou em minha mão em grandes gotas, e foi então que me dei conta do que fizera. A adaga caiu no chão de madeira num baque surdo. Eu olhei para o sangue nela, em mim e na ferida... Nunca havia matado uma mosca até aquele dia... Meus olhos se arregalaram em incredulidade, o que eu acabara de fazer? Esta pergunta se repetia, girava em minha mente, meu coração batia rápido e eu sentia que minhas forças iam se esvaindo pouco a pouco... Queria sair dali, correr, sabia que não deveria me desculpar – afinal, eles estavam errados desde o começo – mas não conseguia encarar o fato de que eu realmente havia machucado uma pessoa. Poderia tê-lo matado! Não sabia o que fazer... E não tinha como sair dali. Mesmo com o braço naquele estado, o homem segurava-me com força e parecia muito irritado. Sim, ele estava furioso. Jogou-me ao chão e eu caí de costas, uma dor terrível percorreu minha espinha. Com os olhos fechados, ouvi as vozes das duas crianças, passos, senti uma sombra acima de mim. E quando os abri, vi bem à minha frente um homem alto, trajando um quimono preto e... de cabelos laranja!

- Tem que ser mesmo muito sujo para atacar mulheres e crianças – ele disse e dessa vez não gritava. Sua voz, pelo contrário, era calma, mas firme. O homem maligno de cabelos prateados nada disse. Apenas deu uma nova risadinha, olhou para a garota e sussurrou algo que não consegui compreender. Depois, saiu do estabelecimento, seguido por seus subordinados. Por último saiu aquele com quem eu lutara. Estava mais ferido. "Ichigo", pensei.

Ele se virou para mim e eu finalmente pude ver seu rosto. Era bonito sim, mais do que eu imaginara. Tinha uma aparência jovem, não devia ter mais de dezesseis anos. Os olhos eram castanho-claros, pequenos, mas determinados.

- E aí? – ele me dirigiu o cumprimento enquanto estendia-me a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Eu aceitei e, logo, estava de pé.

- Você é o homem nervosinho da hospedaria? – perguntei apenas para obter confirmação.

- Sim. E você é aquela _garotinha _invasora de hospedarias.

Senti uma veia saltar em minha testa ao ouvir o displicente comentário e aquela grande vontade de dar um belo tapa voltou a me consumir, como na primeira vez em que ele assim me chamara. Entretanto, reconsiderando as circunstâncias em que nos encontrávamos, percebi que seria de uma tremenda ingratidão se eu realizasse o meu desejo momentâneo. Afinal, ele me ajudara. Ajudara a mim, uma desconhecida a ele. Tudo o que deveria fazer era engolir o orgulho e agradecer.

- Caham... – pigarreei, a fim de me acalmar, e poder continuar uma conversa com Ichigo. – Obrigada por me salvar. Mas... por que você está aqui?

- O Urahara me mandou. Bem, na verdade ele disse pra eu lhe vigiar. Fiquei atrás de você durante todo o caminho.

- Ora! Como eu não percebi nada? E ele acha que eu não posso me cuidar sozinha?

- E você pode?

- É claro!

- Sei. Ele me contou sobre você. Eu acho que deveria é voltar pra sua casa. Se eu não estivesse aqui, imagina o que teria lhe acontecido!

- Não teria me acontecido nada! Eu nem me feri!

- Porque eu entrei na frente pra salvar a sua pele.

- Ora, então por que raios o senhor não apareceu antes, já que estava me seguindo?

- Eu só queria observar pra ver se estava tudo sob controle. Mas como você foi comprar briga com aquele cara eu tive que agir.

- É claro que eu não queria comprar briga! Apenas estava fazendo o que eu achei que era o certo! Não há nada de errado nisso! E aposto que você faria o mesmo se estivesse no meu lugar – repliquei, batendo repetidas vezes a ponta do meu indicador no tórax de Ichigo.

- É, eu faria sim. Mas eu sei quais são os meus limites. Você quase cometeu suicídio!

- Eu não...

- Mas... – ele continuou, interrompendo-me. – Mesmo assim, foi muito legal o que você fez pelas crianças. Foi muito valente.

- Ah... b-bem... eu... – Ficara confusa com aquela repentina mudança de tom. Uma hora ele estava irritadiço e discordando de tudo o que eu dizia. Na outra, a expressão nervosa em sua face transforma-se em uma incrível serenidade. Cada vez mais eu me intrigava com aquele garoto.

Enquanto discutíamos, as crianças apenas nos observavam atônitas, sem emitir qualquer som, talvez esperando até que nós parássemos com a tola briga. E, quando finalmente o fizemos, a meninaa timidamente veio em nossa direção, os olhos marejados.

- O-obrigada por terem nos ajudado... – disse, fazendo-nos uma reverência.

- Ah! Não foi nada! – eu respondi, sorrindo-lhe. – Vocês dois estão bem?

- Sim. E a senhorita?

- Eu estou ótima!

Ouvi-a suspirar aliviada e em seguida olhar para Hitsugaya, logo atrás de si.

- Me chamo Hinamori Momo. A senhorita já conhecia o Toushirou, não é?

- Sim. Pouco antes de toda essa confusão começar eu o conheci. Isso me motivou ainda mais a fazer alguma coisa por vocês.

- Rukia-_san,_ – foi a vez de o garoto se pronunciar – não precisava ter feito isso. Agora aquele cara também vai querer vir atrás de você.

- Bem... Se ele vier, eu dou um jeito nele! Agora, você tem que dar um jeito no seu rosto – disse, lembrando-o do soco que levara.

- Ah, tudo bem. Depois eu cuido disso – respondeu, esfregando os dedos no local dolorido, que já começava a adquirir uma coloração arroxeada.

- O que eu queria saber... – começou Ichigo, que até então apenas escutava a conversa – é o que aqueles caras queriam.

- O nome daquele que me bateu é Ichimaru Gin. Basicamente, a Hinamori tem uma dívida a pagar. Há alguns meses, pediu dinheiro emprestado a ele pra pagar o tratamento médico do pai, que estava muito doente. O pai dela trabalhou algum tempo pro Gin e ela achou que ele poderia ajudá-los. O pai dela já tinha avisado que ele não era flor que se cheire, mas a situação já estava crítica e ela não tinha mais a quem recorrer. Bom, Gin aceitou, mas com a condição de que ela devolvesse o dinheiro num determinado prazo, que já se esgotou. Além disso, o tratamento médico não adiantou de nada... Há um mês o senhor Hinamori faleceu...

- Ichimaru Gin... Já ouvi falar desse cara, – Ichigo comentou, parecia estar intrigado – acho que ele é o braço direito de Aizen Sousuke.

- Isso mesmo.

- Vocês se meteram com caras perigosos. Ah, eu sinto muito pelo seu pai.

- Tudo bem... – ela respondeu tristemente.

- Canalha... – eu murmurei, apertando os punhos de forma a conter minha raiva. Ouvi aquela história sem acreditar que pudessem existir pessoas tão frias, achando um absurdo que houvesse realmente no mundo seres humanos sem um pingo de compaixão. Eu era muito ingênua, tola e pura na época, desconhecia sobre o mundo e o comportamento humano. Talvez fosse mais feliz naquela tenra juventude, quando a vida para mim parecia tão mais bela e simples. Talvez, também, me machucasse mais em ocasiões como aquela, onde presenciava situações cruéis e o lado terrível do homem.

- Kuchiki-_san_...?

- Quanto você deve? Pode deixar que eu pago!

- Não, não posso aceitar! – Ela arregalou os olhos, segurando meus braços.

- Por favor. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer.

- Mas...

- Eu insisto. – Olhei-a, determinada.

- Es... Está bem...

Não me lembro exatamente do valor que Hinamori dissera. Só me recordo de ter dado a ela uma grande quantia. Era quase tudo o que eu levava comigo, mas não me importei. Meu coração se encheu ao notar o sentimento de gratidão que seus olhos revelavam. Senti uma estranha alegria, uma satisfação por aquele ato de caridade. Hinamori não sabia se ria, chorava ou agradecia e optou por realizar as três ações ao mesmo tempo. Abraçamo-nos. Hitsugaya também me agradeceu. Ele devia ter muito apreço por aquela garota, talvez fossem amigos de infância. Agradeceram também a Ichigo. Não sei quanto a ele, mas eu saí do estabelecimento com a consciência tão tranquila quanto nunca estivera antes. E sorria.

- O que você vai fazer agora? – ele me perguntou.

- Continuar.

- O quê?

- A andar, oras.

- Não vai voltar pra casa?

- Não.

- Hum...

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, caminhando juntos, cada um com seus pensamentos. Mas aquele clima logo foi quebrado.

- Hey, baixinha.

- Me chamou do quê? – Parei, virando-me para ficar cara a cara com ele. – Não sou baixinha, nem garotinha, já tenho catorze anos e não admitirei que me chame assim novamente, entendeu, sua cenoura ambulante?

- OK, OK, já entendi! Eu também tenho nome, viu! Ku-ro-sa-ki I-chi-go! – ele soletrou, de modo que eu nunca mais esquecesse.

- Ora, finalmente pude saber seu nome completo! Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que você queria me dizer, afinal?

- Eu só queria saber se você tem alguma ideia de como sair da cidade.

- Bem... eu... – Não, eu não fazia ideia de onde era a saída. Meu orgulho não me permitia admitir a minha ignorância. Porém, a demora em formular uma resposta denunciou minha condição. E ele deu um risinho debochado, o que fez aumentar minha impaciência. Mas...

- Se quiser eu posso te ajudar.

- O quê? Vai me ajudar? – perguntei incrédula. Realmente não esperava por aquela resposta.

- Vou. Vou te acompanhar. Pelo menos assim você não se mete em muita confusão e nem corre muito perigo.

- E quem me garante que eu não estarei correndo mais perigo perto de você?

- O quê? Não confia em mim? Esqueceu que eu acabei de salvar a sua vida?

- Desculpe... É que é mesmo muito estranho... Você não tem nenhum motivo pra fazer isso. E não acho que seja apenas por causa de um pedido do Urahara.

- É que eu também preciso sair da cidade. Voltar para casa, sabe.

- Oh... E onde fica?

- Não vou dizer, você não confia em mim! – disse ele de forma extremamente infantil, mostrando-me a língua. Parecia não cansar de me provocar!

- Então, está certo! Vou deixar você me acompanhar! Mas com uma condição: se alguém da minha família aparecer, você não vai me entregar de jeito nenhum! Diga que não me conhece ou sei lá!

- Não posso prometer isso, nanica.

- E não me chame de nanica!

Discutimos durante todo o trajeto até a saída da cidade. Naquele momento, Ichigo parecia a pessoa mais irritante e desagradável do mundo para mim. No entanto, minha curiosidade sobre ele só fazia aumentar. Ele ainda era um mistério. Até quando me acompanharia? Por que necessitava sair da cidade? Para onde iria? Eu o deveria seguir? Bem... Só posso adiantar que aquele era o início de uma grande amizade.

Continua...

* * *

Notas:

1: acho que todos sabem, mas não custa lembrar. O nome do Ichigo significa "protetor", mas também pode ser entendido como "morango", daí a fome de Rukia ao pensar no nome dele. xD

Atrasei um pouco porque fiz várias modificações nesse cap antes de postar... Mas finalmente, Ichigo e Rukia se conheceram! Acho que com esse longo capítulo, já dá pra ter uma ideia do que os espera! /risada maligna

Me desculpem se o Gin ficou meio OOC... ele tem uma personalidade estranha, é meio difícil lidar com ele xD E quando eu escrevi essa história eu ainda o odiava, então posso ter exagerado um pouco no nível de maleficência do personagem... Não liguem. Eu sei que tem muitas fãs do Gin que podem estar lendo essa fic, espero que não tenha desagradado vocês!

O Histsugaya é um personagem que eu amo, ele é como um filho pra mim. Tá, estou exagerando, mas se algum dia eu tiver filhos, quero que eles sejam como o Shirou-chan! Hum, embora no mangá ele tenha a aparência de um menino um pouco mais velho, na fic ele será um menino de dez anos, mas tem um motivo pra isso xD Mesmo assim, tentei não fugir muito da personalidade dele também.

No mais, agradeço a Cat-chan, Sue Dii e KasuRukiC que comentaram no cap. anterior, obrigada pessoal! E aos silenciosos, continuem acompanhando!

Reviews?


	4. Dúvidas

**Blue Blood – Minhas Memórias**

**Capítulo 4**

**Dúvidas**

"_Tu mesmo escolheste a tua prova; _

_quanto mais rude ela for, e melhor suportares, mais tu te elevarás."_

_(Allan Kardec)_

A sombra das amplas árvores floridas fazia um grande bem ao meu corpo, desacostumado com o sol forte. Ichigo caminhava a passos rápidos à minha frente e eu o seguia tentando me desviar das pedras e raízes que obstruíam a estreita trilha daquele atalho que nos levava à cidade vizinha. Já havíamos parado de discutir fazia alguns minutos e um incômodo silêncio se formara. Nada me vinha à cabeça para que pudéssemos conversar até que me lembrei de algo no qual havia reparado no momento em que ele me ajudou com aqueles homens: além de levar uma espada na cintura, em suas costas havia uma de estranho formato, mais parecida com uma foice gigante. Eu já vira meu irmão com uma espada comum, já vira Renji e até mesmo Kaien utilizarem _katanas¹_, mas nunca imaginaria algo como aquilo que Ichigo levava. E, curiosa, resolvi perguntar:

- Hey, Ichigo... Por que você carrega duas espadas e essa tão estranha nas costas? Pelo que eu saiba já faz tempo que elas estão proibidas e...

Levei um susto quando ele parou de repente. Virou-se para mim, assustado, e me encarou seriamente.

- Você... você pode vê-la? A espada em minhas costas?

- É claro. Por que não poderia?

- É que... Como isso é possível? Ora, deixa pra lá! – ele bufou, zangado, e voltou a ficar de costas para mim.

- Espere, agora você vai me contar! Por que eu não poderia vê-la? O que está escondendo de mim, hein? Fale! – Parei na frente dele e cruzei os braços, esperando por alguma explicação.

- Isso não é uma espada comum. É uma _zanpakutou_. Pessoas normais não são capazes de vê-la. Isso significa que você deve possuir uma energia espiritual acima da média. Mas é tão estranho!

- Energia espiritual acima da média? Quer dizer que eu não sou humana ou algo assim? É, é estranho mesmo!

- Não é nada disso! Você é humana, é claro que é. O que eu acho estranho é o fato de você parecer não saber nada sobre isso e... Mas é claro! – Ichigo exclamou como se houvesse descoberto a solução para os problemas do mundo.

- O que foi?

- Com licença. – Rapidamente, pegou a sacola que eu levava como bagagem em minhas costas e a abriu sem minha permissão, começando a mexer em seu conteúdo. Fiquei extremamente irritada.

- Oi, seu mal educado! Sabia que é falta de educação fuçar assim nas coisas dos outros? Vou te denunciar, seu abusado!

- Ahá, achei! – disse ele, ignorando-me completamente. Em suas mãos estava a caixa com o que sobrou do lanche que Urahara me dera.

- Está com fome ou o quê? – perguntei, sem entender nada daquilo.

- Foi por causa disso! Você comeu, não foi? Ora, aquele maldito!

- Do que está falando? Eu comi, sim, e daí? Só falta me dizer que tinha um feitiço no bolinho de arroz!

- É isso mesmo. Aquele velhaco deve ter colocado alguma coisa nessa comida e agora você passou a ver coisas que não deveria. Só pode ser isso!

- Isso é ridículo e não faz sentido algum! Não tinha nada nesses bolinhos, eles estavam deliciosos! Além disso, por que ele faria uma coisa dessas?

- E eu vou saber? Vai ver ele queria testar mais uma de suas experiências mirabolantes.

- Ele não é só um dono de hospedaria?

- E você é bobinha, hein?

- Cale-se! – Não me contive e lhe dei um belo cascudo.

- Ai, ai! Além de boba é maluca!

- Quer levar outro, é? E chega de papo furado. Agora eu quero saber tudo sobre essa tal de _zanpakutou_. Por que pessoas normais não podem vê-la? Pra que ela serve?

Ichigo suspirou em derrota, percebendo que eu não deixaria esse assunto de lado. Devolveu-me meus pertences, os quais coloquei de volta às minhas costas, e me puxou pela mão guiando-me para fora da trilha. Compreendi que as informações que ele me daria poderiam ser sigilosas, que seria arriscado se mais alguém ouvisse, então apenas o segui calada adentrando cada vez mais a floresta – embora estivesse desconfiada e tremendo de medo por dentro, já que não podia ter certeza de que ele sabia para onde estava indo ou o que estava fazendo.

Ele parou de repente, estávamos no meio de uma mata fechada onde os raios solares mal chegavam ao chão. Ouvia-se o barulho de pássaros, macacos e o farfalhar das folhas e galhos das imensas árvores nas quais aquelas criaturas moravam. Fiquei assustada, por onde olhasse só conseguia ver mato, musgos, pedras, troncos e não havia o menor sinal de civilização. Olhei para ele e Ichigo me indicou que eu sentasse numa raiz elevada. Assim o fiz enquanto observava-o se sentar à minha frente.

- Se for possível, não comente com ninguém o que direi agora. Tem muita gente perigosa por aí.

- Ah... certo...

- Muito bem. Acho que não tem problema eu falar aqui – ele dizia em um tom um pouco baixo, mas audível.

- Não enrole!

- A _zanpakutou_ é uma espada espiritual. Só pode ser enxergada e manuseada por espíritos ou, bem... pessoas como nós.

- Isso significa que...?

- Sim. Enquanto uma _katana_ normal serve para cortar pessoas, essa daqui – disse, desembainhando velozmente a _zanpakutou_ e com ela rasgando o ar – serve para "cortar" espíritos.

Olhei na direção em que ele apontava a espada. Meus olhos se arregalaram em incredulidade. Num instante estávamos completamente sozinhos... Noutro, alguém de aparência aterrorizante estava caído ao chão com um enorme corte que ia do ombro à cintura!

- E-este era um... _espírito_? - perguntei num sussurro, enquanto observava-o se dissolver em partículas que flutuavam em direção ao céu. Pequenos pontos brilhantes como os cristais de gelo que compõem a neve se espalhavam pelo ar, causando um bonito e triste efeito visual. Imaginei se aquela existência desaparecera para sempre ou se continuaria a viver em algum lugar acima das nuvens. Ichigo respondeu-me que eu não deveria me preocupar com isso. – Mas por que não o vi antes? Ele já estava aqui?

- Estava por perto. Por isso te trouxe até aqui, para tentar despistá-lo, mas ele conseguiu nos achar e apareceu agora.

- Você foi tão rápido! Não consegui nem ver o que aconteceu. Esse espírito estava te perseguindo?

- Não. Quem ele queria era você. Acho melhor se livrar desses bolinhos de arroz.

Engoli em seco com a declaração dele. O que seria de mim quando Ichigo não estivesse mais por perto? Como eu poderia lidar com aquelas tais entidades espirituais? Era inacreditável, impensável para mim que elas pudessem realmente existir.

- Agora ele foi para o lugar onde deveria estar – ele disse quando o espírito desapareceu por completo. – Esse é o meu trabalho.

- Trabalho? Então você recebe pra fazer isso?

- Não exatamente... Mas, uma vez que tenho a Zangetsu em mãos, devo usá-la, certo? É como um... dom... – Ao proferir estas palavras, o brilho de seus olhos mudou. Ele parecia recordar-se de algo, algo importante. Não pude decifrar se seriam lembranças boas ou ruins, mas tantas outras perguntas surgiram em minha mente que por hora tive de deixar de lado aquele detalhe para sanar minhas dúvidas imediatas.

- Zangetsu? É o nome da sua _zanpakutou_? - continuei a conversa.

- Isso mesmo – respondeu, guardando-a. – Bom, mas os únicos que "perseguem" pessoas são aqueles espíritos malignos ou perturbados. Almas penadas, como essa de agora, que ficam vagando perdidas. Eu as ajudo. Os bonzinhos ficam na deles e geralmente conseguem encontrar seu caminho sozinhos, ou com a ajuda de outras entidades. Mas geralmente vão direto para o outro lado.

- Entendo... E existem outros como você? Digo, que fazem esse mesmo trabalho?

- Sim e até que não são poucos.

- Um trabalho... Semelhante ao dos tais "_shinigamis_" das lendas? Os deuses da morte? E se vocês se livram de entidades malignas são como... _Exorcistas_? Tudo é tão confuso! – Meu medo era gradativamente substituído por uma grande curiosidade. Por toda a minha vida nunca acreditei muito em histórias como essas, mas o que acontecera há pouco e todas aquelas informações deixavam-me completamente atordoada. Eu apenas queria saber a verdade.

- É, acho que você está começando a entender... Mas o trabalho de exorcismo é um pouco diferente e mais complicado. Não é bem a minha área, sabe? Não se preocupe, Rukia, o que eu faço não é nada "ilegal", mas também não está ligado à Igreja, nem nada do tipo. Apenas pense que... existem pessoas que são "Escolhidas" para esse tipo de trabalho.

- Puxa, nunca poderia saber! Mas que complicação! E essa outra espada? Ela é normal, não é? Você é um espadachim?

- Essa espada era do meu avô. Ganhei de herança. É bem útil quando se tem muitos inimigos.

Não era de se espantar que um homem como ele tivesse inimigos, mesmo sendo ainda tão jovem. Ao contrário do que eu imaginava, todas aquelas revelações só contribuíram para que ele se tornasse um mistério ainda maior para mim. E, embora dissesse que tinha oponentes, não me parecia ser uma má pessoa, apesar da expressão sempre séria em seu rosto e o cenho sempre franzido. Ora, Ichigo pacientemente – certo, talvez nem tanto – respondera-me todas as minhas perguntas. Além disso, protegera-me de malfeitores e até mesmo de um dito "espírito maligno". Estava me escoltando, ajudando-me em minha fuga... E até o momento tudo o que eu havia feito fora gritar com ele e lhe bater. Não que não merecesse, mas... Achei que devia demonstrar mais gratidão. Entretanto, o que eu podia fazer? Era apenas uma jovem ingênua que, apenas graças àquela viagem, estava começando a descobrir e compreender as coisas do mundo... e até mesmo coisas de outro mundo! Tudo o que me restava eram as palavras, pois nem mais dinheiro eu possuía.

Eu olhava para baixo, minhas mãos sobre minhas pernas apertando fortemente o tecido do quimono. Estava nervosa por causa do novo silêncio constrangedor e pelo fato de Ichigo me encarar tão intensamente... Mesmo não olhando diretamente para ele, eu conseguia sentir seus olhos sobre mim, a me analisar, como se eu fosse um objeto estranho. Estaria tentando dizer-me alguma coisa?

- Ru...

- Ichigo... Obrigada – eu o interrompi, fazendo uma reverência.

- Hã? O que é isso, de repente?

- Estou agradecendo por estar me acompanhando e também por ter me salvado. E também por ter respondido minhas perguntas. Ahm... Você está com fome? Pode comer esses bolinhos de arroz...

- Eu não quero esses bolinhos envenenados que o Urahara te deu! Vai saber que efeitos colaterais eles poderiam me causar se eu os ingerisse? Tô fora!

- T-tem razão... Se eu comi e passei a ver coisas de outro mundo... Não quero nem saber o que aconteceria com você. – Pensar nisso realmente dava medo.

- Só as suas palavras já são o suficiente pra mim. Não preciso de dinheiro, nem nada disso – afirmou, levantando-se em seguida. – Vamos?

- Sim!

- Logo vai começar a escurecer e não será bom se ficarmos no meio desse mato. Ouça, os passarinhos já foram dormir e os macacos também já pararam de fazer barulho.

- É verdade. Vamos sair logo daqui!

Ichigo talvez conhecesse muito bem aquela região, pois conseguimos voltar à trilha em cerca de alguns minutos. O sol já se punha e, devido ao forte calor daquele dia, a noite poderia ser chuvosa. Passei o caminho todo pensando em chegar logo a algum lugar coberto para que não pegássemos chuva ou até mesmo uma tempestade! Mas tivemos sorte e naquela noite não caiu uma gota sequer. Somente fomos pegos por uma súbita queda de temperatura.

- Mas que coisa! Esfriou de repente! – reclamei, não estava preparada para aquela mudança. Não se podiam ver muitas estrelas no céu e a lua estava encoberta por nuvens acinzentadas, prejudicando consideravelmente a visibilidade. Para piorar, meus pés latejavam de dor e cansaço, nunca havia andado tanto em toda a minha vida. O que eu não daria para entrar numa fonte termal naquele momento!

- Rukia, veja.

Ichigo, como que lendo meus pensamentos, apontou-me o que parecia ser a solução para todos os meus problemas.

- F-fontes termais! – Sorri de felicidade e agradeci a todos os deuses por terem sido tão eficientes em atender às minhas súplicas.

- Vamos descansar por aqui e amanhã continuamos.

- Certo.

- Eu vou entrar naquela ali atrás. Qualquer coisa é só gritar.

- Mas nada de espiar, hein!

Ichigo me deixou sozinha e eu pude tirar aquelas roupas incômodas e entrar na deliciosa água quente. A sensação que tinha era a de que aquele era o primeiro banho que tomava na vida. Todas as partes doloridas de meu corpo pararam de doer como que por mágica e, se pudesse, eu teria dormido lá mesmo dentro d'água. Estava tudo muito silencioso, o único som que podia ouvir era o das cigarras e o da água. Olhei para o céu, a lua começava a surgir por entre as nuvens. Estava tão grande e amarela, parecia estar tão perto de mim que por um instante pensei que conseguiria tocá-la. Ah, não era a primeira vez que me deixava ser enganada pelo grande satélite da Terra. E como se lesse meus pensamentos, ela logo voltou a se esconder atrás dos enormes tufos de nuvens que se formavam e se juntavam em desenhos disformes, recortando o céu noturno. Suspirei. Não gostando de todo aquele silêncio, resolvi chamar por Ichigo para saber se ele podia me escutar. Eu ainda tinha algumas perguntas a fazer.

Continua...

* * *

Glossário e Notas:

(1)_ Katana_: espada. Arma padrão dos samurais.

É, acho que devo explicações a vocês!

Bem, com este capítulo nos aproximamos do universo de Bleach. Vocês devem estar se perguntando "mas a fic não era UA? WTF?" e eu respondo que a fic continua sendo um UA, mas com elementos sobrenaturais xD Pode ter ficado confuso ou estranho e imagino que vcs devem estar se sentindo como a Rukia nessa história... Mas não se preocupem, por favor! Confesso que meu objetivo era mesmo surpreender vocês e fico feliz se tiver conseguido! xD

Só esclarecendo, nessa fic o Ichigo não é um _shinigami_, mas ele seria mais como um "ceifeiro de almas", apropriando-me da tradução brasileira do anime. Isso porque, apesar da questão dos espíritos, do bem e do mal, vocês devem ter percebido que o sistema é bem diferente de como funciona em Bleach. Me baseei ligeiramente no espiritismo (se bem que eu acho que o Kubo também deve ter se baseado nele o.o), mas ninguém precisa ser espírita pra entender a história (nem eu mesma sou, apesar de simpatizar, lol).

No mais, espero que tenham gostado do cap. e agradeço a todos os que estão acompanhando e me presenteando com reviews xD

Beijos!


	5. Darkness

**Blue Blood – Minhas Memórias**

**Capítulo 5**

**Darkness**

"_Estas palavras, em letreiro escuro,_

_Eu vi, por cima de uma porta escrito._

'_Seu sentido' – disse eu – 'mestre me é duro'."_

_(A Divina Comédia, Dante Alighieri)_

_

* * *

_

- Ichigo!

Chamei-o num tom de voz relativamente alto para me certificar de que as ondas sonoras cruzassem a distância entre uma fonte termal e outra e atravessassem os muros naturais de rochas que nos impediam de ver um ao outro. Fiquei apreensiva, pois a resposta demorou alguns bons segundos para vir, e suspirei aliviada quando ele perguntou o que eu queria, embora sua entonação parecesse-me um tanto quanto grosseira. Pensei que talvez ele estivesse deveras cansado, e se não fosse isso, que aquele deveria ser apenas seu jeito... Mas nunca vim a descobrir se na verdade ele se sentira irritado por eu estar atrapalhando seu momento de paz. Então, deixando rapidamente de lado meus pensamentos sobre o curioso comportamento de meu companheiro de viagem, continuei:

- Eu... gostaria de continuar aquela conversa... Ainda tenho muitas dúvidas e... E acabo de me lembrar que talvez tenha feito algo horrível...

- Então vamos começar pela "coisa horrível" que talvez você tenha feito... As dúvidas você possivelmente acabará sanando com o tempo.

- Es-está bem... – eu hesitei em continuar, com receio da resposta e de que maneira ela viria. Ichigo poderia ficar muito estressado e eu realmente não estava em condições de escutar seus gritos ou de iniciar uma discussão. Mas, se não contasse o que havia acontecido, ficaria com um grande peso na consciência. Assim, prossegui. – Antes de tomar conhecimento sobre os tais bolinhos, os quais ainda não consigo acreditar que estejam realmente enfeitiçados, ou o que quer que seja que Urahara fez com eles, eu os dividi com aquele garoto de cabelos prateados... Hitsugaya Toushirou... S-será que ele também...?

- Mas que droga, Rukia! Por que você teve que dar uma de boazinha e dar o seu almoço pro moleque? – Como previ, ele realmente se estressou.

- E o que você queria que eu fizesse? Você diz isso, mas aposto que faria o mesmo que eu!

- De qualquer forma, nós temos que verificar se o que ele comeu terá o mesmo efeito que teve em você. Mas que saco.

- Me desculpe. Mas também, como eu poderia saber...?

- Não se preocupe, ainda há a chance de eu estar completamente errado. Mas o fato é que a _sua_ energia espiritual mudou e não podemos fazer nada. Ah, pensando bem, agora eu entendo porque a estava achando tão diferente. De manhã, lá com o Urahara, você parecia bem mais fraca e eu já estava com a Zangetsu, mas você não sabia e só a notou depois. Se bem que mesmo antes dos bolinhos você já não parecia ser uma humana normal... O Urahara deve ter notado isso e quis testar você pra ver o que rolava. Ah, sim, deve ser por isso também que ele me mandou ir vigiá-la!

- Quer dizer que antes mesmo eu já...?

- Sim, você já tinha uma pressão espiritual um pouco superior a das pessoas normais. Não era muito, também. Mas já dava pra perceber que estava um pouco acima da média.

- Não sei nem o que pensar sobre isso... E você poderia fazer o favor de parar de interromper as minhas frases?

- Foi mal, baixinha!

- Se eu estivesse aí já teria espancado essa sua cabeça de tangerina! Ao invés de me provocar, por que não me dá uns conselhos?

- O que deveríamos fazer é ir falar com ele pra esclarecer tudo. Apesar de tonto, ele é um bom homem, com certeza não iria querer que nada de mal lhe acontecesse, Rukia.

- É, acho que você tem razão. Mas e quanto ao Hitsugaya?

- Vamos ter que esperar. Ele me parecia ter uma energia bastante elevada também, pelo que pude perceber no pouco tempo em que conversamos. O problema é que ele é só um garoto e não sabemos se tem alguém pra protegê-lo...

- Espero que ele fique bem...

- Então está combinado? Mudança de planos?

- Mas voltar logo agora que já estamos tão longe? E se fizer isso é capaz de eu ser encontrada por minha família! – Pensar que minha fuga pudesse ser em vão, que todo o trabalho que tive para chegar tão longe fosse fracassado, isso me afligia. – Não posso ir falar com o Urahara, Ichigo!

Eu o ouvi suspirar profundamente umas duas ou três vezes. Em seguida ele continuou, entediado:

- Que mulher complicada... E o que você quer fazer, então?

- Eu não sei, tá bom?

Ao mesmo tempo em que toda aquela situação me deixava confusa, eu também ficava irritada por ter de lidar com assuntos tão complicados em que havia me metido mesmo que sem querer. Eu sabia que, por mais que quisesse fingir que nada estava acontecendo, eu tinha de me conformar e simplesmente aceitar que minha vida já não era mais a mesma a partir do momento em que eu decidi sair da casa de meu irmão e viver por mim mesma. Os que me apoiavam eram pessoas que não me conheciam e, mesmo tendo ciência de que elas poderiam estar apenas a me enganar, me pregar uma peça, por alguma razão eu sentia que podia confiar nelas. Ichigo, principalmente, transmitia-me segurança – talvez por conta de sua personalidade tão peculiar, uma pessoa de feições sérias, mas de atitudes generosas e até mesmo descontraídas de vez em quando. E eu estava tão longe com essas reflexões que nem ao menos percebi o silêncio que novamente se apossara do local. Apenas quando ele chamou meu nome foi que eu notei que mais uma vez deixara o assunto morrer.

- Rukia? Ainda está aí?

- Ah, estou.

- Você não quer mesmo ir ver o Urahara, não é?

- O que está pensando em fazer?

- Por enquanto, achar um local pra descansarmos. Amanhã, quando chegarmos à cidade, posso enviar a ele um telegrama e mandar que venha conversar conosco. Tudo bem assim?

- Está certo... Obrigada. E desculpe por todo esse trabalho... Agora eu vou sair dessa água quente antes que desmaie.

- Há, há, tudo bem. Eu também.

Depois de colocarmos nossas roupas, nos encontramos e andamos por alguns minutos até descobrirmos em uma clareira um pequeno casebre que parecia estar abandonado. Ele era feito inteiramente de madeira, da qual a tintura vermelha estava extremamente desbotada. O papel de arroz da porta de correr possuía pequenos buracos, e as tábuas das paredes estavam repletas de rachaduras e obstruções, indicando que o tempo fora cruel com a velha moradia, tratando-a como alimento para as traças e os cupins, seus fiéis agentes. Fiz uma careta de repulsa ao pensar que teria de dormir acompanhada de tais criaturas. Eu, sempre acostumada a mais minuciosa limpeza que Byakuya-_nii-sama_ exigia de nossos empregados, sabia que teria muita dificuldade em pegar no sono, não fosse o imenso cansaço que dominava todas as células de meu corpo. Ichigo, talvez percebendo meu receio em entrar naquele lugar, disse em tom nervoso:

- Prefere dormir ao relento?

A ideia pareceu-me tão ruim quanto. Por fim, vendo-o passar por mim e abrir a porta rangente da cabana, eu o segui.

O lugar era escuro, sujo de poeira e repleto de teias de aranha nos cantos superiores das paredes. O chão, felizmente, era revestido por um tatame. Não seria tão incômodo dormir sobre ele.

- É pequeno... prefere que eu durma lá fora?

Bem... Eu não gostei nem um pouco da ideia de ficar sozinha ali dentro. Não que estivesse com medo... Ora, talvez um pouco. Enfim.

- Não precisa! – eu respondi, prontamente. – Eu não ligo de você ficar aqui, não mesmo!

- Tem certeza?

- Claro!

- É... Acho bom eu ficar aqui mesmo... – ele disse e sua expressão mudou de um tom entediado ou cansado, para um apreensivo. Eu estranhei e, quando ia perguntar alguma coisa, ele completou – Eu não tinha percebido antes, mas... Tem alguma coisa estranha nessa casa.

- Alguma coisa estranha? Você quer dizer... Além dos insetos e musgos e...

- Rukia, me dê a lamparina.

- S-sim...

Estendi a pequena lamparina que levava a Ichigo. Ele a levantou em direção a uma parede e eu segui seus movimentos. Foi então que senti meu coração falhar uma batida e meus olhos, arregalarem-se em horror: nas tábuas de madeira vi escritos ideogramas grafados com sangue! O líquido vermelho já estava seco, mas podíamos notar os rastros de como escorrera pela superfície até chegar ao chão, manchando-o também. Nas outras paredes havia inúmeros respingos, assim como no tatame, espalhados como se o ser que ali morrera tivesse sofrido cortes profundos de modo que seu sangue jorrasse.

Tive de me segurar ao ombro de Ichigo para que pudesse me manter em pé, principalmente após ter lido o que ali estava escrito. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem daquelas palavras tão difíceis de entender pela grafia horrenda e ainda sinto arrepios em recordá-las...

"_Foste um miserável em vida. Que sejas também um desgraçado na morte."_

Claramente a pessoa que escreveu essas palavras fora alguém com o coração maculado pelo ódio e desejo de vingança, a qual conseguira atingir. Entristeci-me ao pensar nisso, julgando ser errada a realização de um homicídio tão cruel, mas sem considerar as motivações do assassino. Eu tentava pensar no que fazer, talvez fosse melhor que saíssemos daquele local o mais rápido possível, mas Ichigo impediu-me de tentar qualquer coisa.

- Rukia – ele me chamou, sussurrando. – Não se mova e não fale nada. Entendeu?

- Sim.

De repente, surgiu diante de nós, entrando pela porta ainda aberta do casebre, um espírito de horrível aparência, com cortes profundos por todo o corpo e roupas manchadas de sangue. Ichigo rapidamente me deu a lamparina para que então pudesse sacar sua _zanpakutou_. O espírito, que até então nada dizia, mas apenas demonstrava grande medo, começou a gritar em desespero e rancor, avançando sobre meu amigo com muita rapidez.

_- O QUE QUEREM? O QUE QUEREM? O QUE QUEREM AQUI? EU VOU MATAR O DESGRAÇADO... VOU MATAR... EU NÃO POSSO MORRER..._

- Espere! Eu vou te ajudar, por isso, acalme-se! – Ichigo disse enquanto se desviava dos ataques. Ao ouvir a palavra "ajudar", o espírito parou e ajoelhou-se, chorando.

_- Ninguém... pode... me ajudar... Ninguém..._

- Diga, quem fez isso com você?

_- Foi ele... F-foi ele... Grimmjow Jaggerjacks... Ajude-me... _– O espírito tremia e falava com hesitação, como se aquele nome fosse impronunciável.

- Grimmjow, é? Foi ele quem escreveu isso?

_- Não... Foi outro... Ele não estava sozinho... Devem morrer, todos!_ – exclamou, exaltando-se mais uma vez. Sua voz saía áspera, rouca, era visível a dor que estava sentindo. Minha garganta estava seca. Eu não podia mais olhar.

- Você não deveria estar mais neste mundo. Descanse em paz. – Dizendo isso, Ichigo utiliza a _zanpakutou_ mais uma vez, enviando a pobre alma ao mundo a que pertencia. Gradativamente ela foi desaparecendo, até que sumisse de nossas vistas completamente.

- O que... Foi... Isso? – Eu ainda estava surpresa demais para esboçar qualquer reação.

- Mais um trabalho concluído. Outra alma penada... Coitado.

Se eu ainda tinha dúvidas sobre a veracidade da história de Ichigo, após aquele acontecimento nada mais me faria desconfiar de que ele estivesse mentindo. Passei a acreditar mais no estranho garoto de cabelos laranja.

É claro que após aquele breve momento de tensão, meu corpo já cansado desabou em cima de Ichigo e eu dormi tão profundamente aquela noite que fantasma nenhum ousou atormentar meus sonhos.

Continua...

* * *

Notas:

Capítulo curtinho, não? Apesar disso, é bem explicativo e, vejam só, mais um personagem foi citado. Ichigo, Rukia, leitores, guardem bem esse nome: Grimmjow Jaggerjacks! Mas não darei spoilers, haha! xD

Espero que tenha conseguido transmitir toda a tensão desta última parte do modo como ela estava na minha cabeça... Não sei se consegui, mas ficaria imensamente feliz se deixassem reviews comentando o que acharam! Não tenham medo, eu não mordo... só em situações muito especiais ;) /tentativa de sedução fail

Beijos, e obrigada por acompanharem!


	6. Gentle

**Blue Blood – Minhas Memórias**

**Capítulo 6**

**Gentle**

_"Qual a razão de viver se não for para tornar a vida menos difícil para os outros?"_

_(George Eliot, Middlemarch, Chapter 72_)

_  
_

Aquele era o ano de 1894, ano 27 da era Meiji. Ao mesmo tempo em que o Japão sofria cada vez mais influência da cultura ocidental, com a construção de prédios para bailes ¹, a entrada do vestuário europeu e até mesmo de tecnologias vindas de vários lugares do mundo, o país se encontrava em guerra com a China. 240.616 soldados foram mandados... 1.594 morreram. Mas durante o período do conflito, não podíamos saber o que aconteceria, embora o Japão estivesse com uma vantagem enorme sobre nosso vizinho, e tudo o que nos restava fazer era rezar. Mulheres preocupadas com seus maridos, filhos preocupados com seus pais, tempos de guerra sempre trazem aflição a todos, tirando-nos a paz de espírito. Nosso país teve poucas baixas e saiu completamente vitorioso, é verdade, porém... Desafortunadas foram milhares de famílias e eu não consigo deixar de pensar também nos chineses derrotados, em seus lares que perderam homens mortos em vão. Um triste cenário, que logo daria lugar a outro ainda pior, a 1ª Grande Guerra.

Reflito sobre tudo isso, pois naquela noite sonhara com Kaien e lembro-me perfeitamente de como meu sono fora desassossegado, inquieto. Não acordei sequer uma vez no meio da noite, porém aquele pesadelo deixou-me com a amarga sensação de que ele não fora um simples sonho, mas sim um presságio. Sensação essa que perdurou ainda por muitos dias e que não tive coragem de revelar a Ichigo.

Além de uma noite de sono agitado, quando despertei notei que me encontrava em um local completamente desconhecido. Pisquei algumas vezes até focar a visão e olhei para todos os lados tentando reconhecer o lugar, muito diferente daquele pequeno casebre da noite passada. Era um quarto retangular, relativamente amplo, arejado e muito limpo. Eu estava deitada em um _futon_ bem ao centro, tendo assim uma visão de todo o ambiente. Encostada à parede ao lado da entrada havia uma estante repleta de livros. À outra, ao meu lado direito, havia um pequeno armário. E atrás de mim, uma escrivaninha em cuja superfície repousavam um pincel e um vidrinho de tinta nanquim. Sequer tive tempo de me amedrontar ou pensar no que poderia ter acontecido e em que lugar eu estaria porque, de repente, uma garota de cabelos negros e curtos adentrou o quarto, olhou em minha direção e gritou para o lado de fora:

- Ichi-_nii-san_, ela já acordou!

Seria ela irmã mais nova de Ichigo? Por chamá-lo de forma tão íntima, concluí que sim e, no momento em que eu ia perguntar seu nome, ele apareceu. Daquela vez, entretanto, não trajava as vestes negras do dia anterior, mas uma simples _yukata_ de cor azul.

- _Yo_, nanica! Finalmente acordou! – disse ele, aproximando-se com um semblante entediado.

- Pode me fazer o favor de dizer que lugar é este e por que eu estou aqui, cabeça de cenoura? – eu perguntei nervosa, logo pela manhã já tinha que aguentar piadinhas!

- Ontem você desmaiou e eu lhe trouxe aqui pra minha casa... Não tinha condições de ficar naquele lugar.

- Como assim, "me trouxe"?

- Aff, será que vou ter que explicar tudo? Não tem importância saber como, o importante é que agora você está sã e salva. Estamos na cidade de Karakura.

- A "cidade vizinha"! Então você mora aqui, é por isso que queria tanto vir pra cá!

- Pois é...

- E esse quarto...

- É meu.

- O QUÊ? Eu dormi a noite inteira no q-quarto de um h-homem? O que você estava pensando, seu...?

- Idiota, o quarto é meu, mas você dormiu aqui sozinha! Exatamente como da outra vez, na hospedaria. Acha que eu sou o quê, um pervertido? Apesar de ser uma garota fujona, você ainda é uma nobre, eu não quero esse tipo de confusão pro meu lado.

- "Garota fujona?" Que belo adjetivo! Mesmo assim... por que não me colocou no quarto da sua irmã ou...

- Como sabe que a Karin é minha irmã?

- Ela chamou você de "_nii-san_", então eu concluí. Por quê, estou errada?

- Não, está certa.

- Pois bem, não desvie do assunto!

Nesse instante, outra garota entrou no quarto, esta de cabelos claros como os de Ichigo, e começou:

- Desculpe, eu estava ouvindo a conversa... Eu sou a Yuzu! Você não foi colocada no nosso quarto porque ele é pequeno e ficaria apertado para nós três dormirmos nele. Desculpe-nos se causamos algum transtorno, não era a nossa intenção... Por favor, sinta-se em casa, Kuchiki-_san_! Ah sim, vim aqui para dizer que já preparei o café da manhã, pode vir comer conosco se desejar!

- Obrigada, Yuzu! Pode deixar que eu já vou, sim? – eu respondi sorrindo, vendo-a se retirar, não acreditando que Ichigo pudesse ter uma irmã tão gentil e amável como ela, tão diferente dele que estava sempre com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Levantei completamente do _futon_, trajava o roupão branco de dormir e imaginei que quem havia trocado minhas roupas foram Karin e Yuzu.

Enquanto arrumava os lençóis e o colchão, Ichigo, que ainda estava lá, começou dizendo:

- Mandei chamar uma pessoa que é amiga de Urahara para conversarmos sobre o seu "probleminha". Ela estará aqui em breve. Ele mesmo não pode vir.

- Ela é confiável?

- Totalmente. E também tem uma conhecida que é amiga daquele garoto, o Hitsugaya.

- Isso é bom... Estou realmente preocupada com ele.

Fez-se alguns instantes de silêncio. E então, ele mudou completamente de assunto, começando de repente a dizer coisas que me deixaram, por assim dizer, encabulada e surpresa ao mesmo tempo.

- Rukia... você já sabe muita coisa sobre mim, mas ainda não me contou nada sobre você. A única coisa que eu sei é que você não quer voltar pra sua casa. Sabe, não estou querendo forçá-la a dizer nada, mas entenda que as coisas podem ficar perigosas e pode ser que eu não tenha como ajudar sem saber de nada, caso você entre em perigo.

Eu olhei para o rapaz, agora muito sério, que parecia estar realmente preocupado comigo. Quer dizer que ele também podia ser gentil como Yuzu... Talvez ele tenha percebido a tristeza em meus olhos naquele momento, embora não tivesse dito nada. E fiquei realmente com vontade de dizer a ele tudo o que havia se passado comigo, poria à prova todo aquele meu orgulho que até a ocasião só havia me trazido transtornos, mas sentia que ainda não estava preparada. Eu entendia o que ele estava tentando me alertar, contudo ainda não possuía coragem para abrir meu coração. Toda a coragem que eu tinha havia sido gasta no impulso da fuga, era o que eu pensava. Precisava juntá-la novamente.

- Eu entendo, – ele continuou – eu entendo que você passou por muita coisa desde que... Bem, desde que almoçou aqueles bolinhos, então está tudo bem em não falar nada por agora. Mas prometa que não esconderá coisas importantes de mim. Eu... sinto que virei seu guarda-costas, ha, ha! – ele disse com um sorriso, corando e levando uma das mãos à nuca em sinal de constrangimento. Eu também senti minhas faces ficarem vermelhas.

- Ichigo...

- Esqueça, não sei por que eu disse isso. Que idiota...

- Ichigo...

- Vou te esperar lá na sala. Apronte-se logo.

- Obrigada! – eu disse com a voz embargada, não queria chorar. Mas inevitavelmente uma lágrima escapou.

- Hã... P-por que está me agradecendo? – ele perguntou, constrangido. – Por que está chorando? Vamos, não chore, eu odeio ver mulheres chorarem!

- Desculpe... Eu só... Não é nada. Pode sair, eu já vou... – tentei desconversar, abaixando a cabeça na tentativa de esconder meus olhos vermelhos e marejados.

- Está certo – ele respondeu e, num gesto inesperado e surpreendentemente gentil, secou delicadamente meu rosto com as pontas de seus dedos, ásperos e calejados pelo manejo da espada, mas que ainda assim, conservavam o toque suave de alguém muito jovem que ainda sente receio de tocar em peças frágeis por medo de quebrá-las. Eu corei ainda mais.

- O quê...? – imediatamente olhei para frente e ele me sorria com sinceridade.

- Assim está bem melhor!

Com aquela última frase, Ichigo deixou o quarto e fechou a porta para que eu pudesse me aprontar. Mas eu demorei mais do que o previsto, já que fiquei uns bons minutos estática, imóvel como uma pedra e mais vermelha que os cabelos de Renji, a fitar algum ponto da parede enquanto em minha cabeça se repetia a mesma frase interrogativa: afinal, o que fora aquilo?

Fiquei receosa de que Ichigo pudesse ter escutado as aceleradas batidas de meu coração.

Continua...

* * *

Glossário e Notas:

1 – o prédio mais famoso que simboliza a abertura do Japão para o ocidente é o Rokumeikan, construído em Tóquio em 1883, famoso pelas festas e bailes que ocorriam no lugar.

Não tenho muito o que dizer sobre esse capítulo, a não ser que ele foi feito para todos que amam IchiRuki xD O próximo será longo, portanto peço que se preparem para muitas e importantes revelações. xD

Agradecimentos especiais à **Cat-chan, Sue Dii, KasuRukiC** e **Helo** que estão sempre comentando os capítulos! Vocês são demais!

Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando a fic e, não se esqueçam, reviews são importantes!

Até o próximo capítulo o/


	7. Confirmação

**Blue Blood – Minhas Memórias**

**Capítulo 7**

**Confirmação**

"_Pois a coragem cresce com a ocasião."_

_(William Shakespeare)_

O ambiente da sala era muito aconchegante. Lá, encontrei as irmãs de Ichigo e ele próprio sentados à mesa em bonitas almofadas vermelhas de seda, que possuíam em sua estampa desenhos de galhos floridos de cerejeiras, os quais pareciam ter sido bordados por mãos muito experientes. Sentei-me ao lado de Karin e agradeci pela comida, para que assim todos nós pudéssemos iniciar a refeição.

- Hum, que delícia! – exclamei quando provei um pouco de _missoshiru_¹.

- A Yuzu é uma ótima cozinheira! – Ichigo disse, sorrindo para a irmã que estava ao seu lado.

- Está realmente muito gostoso, Yuzu-_chan_!

- O-obrigada! – ela agradeceu, corada.

- Se me permite perguntar, foi você também quem bordou essas almofadas?

- Não... – ela negou com um aceno de cabeça e sorrindo de forma sem-graça, talvez até triste. Olhei-a curiosa e ela continuou – Quem bordou essas almofadas foi a nossa mãe... Eu não me lembro, nem a Karin, mas foi o Ichi-_nii_ quem nos contou.

- E a sua mãe...

- Ela faleceu quando eu tinha oito anos – Ichigo interrompeu-me, seu semblante era sério.

- Sinto muito... – disse e me calei, percebi que o clima havia ficado pesado e eles não gostariam de falar sobre aquele assunto. De alguma forma eu entendia. Também não conheci meus pais, nem sequer tenho conhecimento sobre o que aconteceu com eles. Meu irmão criou-me como se fosse meu pai, entretanto, a relação entre nós sempre fora muito distante devido à diferença de idade e, também, devido a algo mais que não sei definir ao certo... Posso dizer, porém, que naquela residência da família Kuchiki, o que reinava era uma espécie de _frieza angustiante_. Ora, era comum que em famílias nobres isso acontecesse e, embora sempre tivesse recebido tudo o que precisasse e fosse bem tratada por todos, inclusive por meu irmão, ainda achava que aquele tipo de relação familiar estava errado. Talvez fosse por esse motivo também que eu me aproximara de Renji, que nós tenhamos nos tornado tão amigos.

- Não se preocupe – Ichigo continuou, e sua pequena frase foi o suficiente para que os incômodos pensamentos que surgiram em minha mente fossem afastados. Ele sorria para mim e eu me tranquilizei por notar que ele estava bem, assim como suas irmãs.

Continuamos a comer e, ao término da primeira refeição do dia, ofereci-me para ajudar Yuzu na cozinha com a limpeza da louça. Após isso, quando voltávamos à sala, deparamo-nos com duas visitas muito, por assim dizer, peculiares.

- Então você é a famosa Kuchiki-_san_! – exclamou uma moça alta e muito bonita, trajando um quimono azul adornado com pequenos flocos de neve brancos e cujo decote pouco sustentava seu busto avantajado. Seu colo era parcialmente coberto por uma echarpe cor-de-rosa, que contrastava com seus cabelos ruivos e ondulados. Estranhei o uso da echarpe, considerando o fato de que estávamos em pleno verão.

- Sim, muito prazer, senhorita...?

- Matsumoto Rangiku, o prazer é todo meu! – ela respondeu, com um sorriso radiante.

Ao lado de Matsumoto havia um lindo gato preto. Ajoelhei-me para acarinhá-lo e, logo, ele pulou em meu colo, os olhos verdes fechados em sinal de que gostava dos afagos.

- Yoruichi, não se aproveite da situação! – Ichigo exclamou, pegando o gato pelo cangote e colocando-o de volta ao chão. E o que veio a seguir surpreendeu-me de tal forma que, depois deste acontecimento, nada mais poderia me assustar.

Eis o ocorrido: o gato falou!

- Kurosaki, isso dói! Seu estraga-prazeres!

- I-Ichigo... O gato... O gato f-falou? – eu perguntei, ainda atordoada com o que acabara de presenciar.

- Eu disse pra ela vir com a forma humana, mas não! Fica aí fazendo gracinhas estúpidas!

De repente, o gato não estava mais lá. Em seu lugar havia uma bela mulher de pele morena e longos cabelos arroxeados presos num alto rabo-de-cavalo, trajando uma roupa incomum que lembrava um uniforme ninja.

- V-você é a verdadeira Yoruichi? – perguntei, visivelmente assustada. – Que tipo de mágica foi essa? Ilusão de ótica? Nunca vi nada parecido em minha vida!

- Sou sim, querida! E que gracinha, acha que foi uma mágica! Bem, como dizem, "um mágico nunca revela seus truques"! – ela respondeu, lançando-me um sorriso divertido e um olhar misterioso que me deixou ainda mais atordoada.

- Essa é a amiga do Urahara, que te falei – Ichigo se pronunciou. Acalmei-me, sabendo que era conhecida de Urahara não havia por que me surpreender. Apenas começava a pensar em como o mundo podia possuir os tipos mais estranhos de criaturas e que eu, realmente, nada conhecia.

- Shihouin Yoruichi, muito prazer! Agora, chega de conversa fiada, temos assuntos importantes a tratar, não é mesmo, Rukia-_chan_? Afinal, o Kurosaki não nos chamaria aqui à toa!

- S-sim...

- Mas antes – interrompeu Matsumoto – por que não bebemos um bom saquê?

- Não tem nenhum saquê aqui! – Ichigo disse, irritado.

- Se tivesse, você não estaria tão estressadinho, ouviu? – Matsumoto respondeu, mostrando-lhe a língua. Eu não sabia dizer qual dos dois era mais infantil.

- Certo, crianças – Yoruichi começou, tentando acalmar os ânimos de todos. – Sentem-se e vamos resolver os problemas da Rukia-_chan _e acabar logo com isso.

- Não é algo que possa ser resolvido assim tão facilmente – disse Ichigo, sentando-se no mesmo lugar em que estivera no café-da-manhã. Nós três o acompanhamos e foi então que notei que Yuzu e Karin não mais estavam presentes. Era provável que ele tivesse pedido-lhes que se retirassem, pois o assunto a ser tratado seria de extrema importância. Seria possível que elas não soubessem sobre a "condição" de Ichigo? Talvez ele guardasse segredo a fim de manter a segurança de suas irmãs. Ele era assim... Um jovem protetor de coração muito nobre. E isso eu vim a descobrir conforme os anos me permitiam estar ao seu lado, ter sua preciosa companhia.

- O que exatamente aconteceu?

- A Rukia se envolveu em assuntos que não devia. Por algum motivo, ela passou a ver coisas do "lado de lá". E isso, é claro, é muito perigoso. Ela não está preparada pra enfrentar algumas coisas. E, por um acidente, um garoto chamado Hitsugaya Toushirou também está nessa situação.

- Foi por isso que eu fui chamada aqui? – perguntou Matsumoto.

- Sim... Matsumoto-_san_, o que você é exatamente do Hitsugaya? – eu perguntei, preocupada. Ela, desfazendo o semblante sorridente para uma expressão de tristeza, respondeu:

- Nossas famílias se conheciam há muito tempo. Só que, devido a uma recente briga que a família Hitsugaya teve com outra família inimiga a eles, houve um massacre e... Bem, eles perderam quase tudo o que tinham. Toushirou perdeu os pais e, agora, vive com a avó. Todos os dias ele se mete em alguma luta boba com outros meninos daquela família. Mesmo sendo maiores que ele, Toushirou consegue vencer! Eu tento ajudá-lo sempre que posso, ele é como um irmão pra mim, sabe? Mas agora que estamos vivendo em cidades diferentes, não posso vê-lo com tanta frequência. Eu me preocupo, mas sei que ele ficará bem e você não deve se preocupar também, Rukia.

- Por que não?

- Mesmo tendo acontecido esse "acidente" que Ichigo mencionou, independente do que seja, o Toushirou já há muito tempo vive com esse "dom" de ver coisas que não podem ser vistas por olhos comuns, como o Ichigo.

- É verdade? – surpreendi-me com a declaração. Não havia pensado nessa possibilidade e meus sentimentos naquele momento passaram a ser um misto de alívio e inquietação. Este último porque eu não podia ficar tranquila sabendo que aquele garoto convivia com coisas tão perigosas de outro mundo, além é claro, de ter de suportar o tormento diário de seus inimigos, segundo Matsumoto.

- Sim, é verdade.

- E todos os da família dele e os da sua...?

- Não. Na verdade é uma grande coincidência que ele seja como eu. E mais, o poder espiritual que ele possui dentro de si é algo extraordinário, que ele ainda poderá desenvolver de forma brilhante. Isso, é claro, se tiver o apoio correto. Mas seu coração é extremamente puro.

- Sim, isso eu percebi! Bem, obrigada por ter nos esclarecido tantas coisas, Matsumoto-_san_.

- Não tem de quê. Se isso foi de alguma ajuda, já fico feliz!

- Foi sim... Já não me sinto tão aflita em pensar que poderia ter prejudicado uma vida, mesmo que sem querer. Afinal, eu não sabia de nada.

- E o que é esse "nada" que você não sabia, Rukia-_chan_? – perguntou, finalmente, Yoruichi.

Contei a Yoruichi a história dos bolinhos de arroz, a teoria de Ichigo sobre eles e, depois, tudo o que passei com ele até desmaiar e acordar em sua casa. Ela ouviu a tudo atentamente. Em seguida, tirou de dentro da bolsa que levava consigo uma caixa que continha alguns bolinhos de arroz, exatamente iguais aos que recebi de Urahara.

- É desses que você está falando?

- Sim! Esses mesmo!

- Bem, então Ichigo está certo. O que você ingeriu não foram simples bolinhos de arroz, mas sim _estimulantes de poder espiritual_! Como são estimulantes, eles apenas aumentaram o poder que você já possuía e, agora, você faz parte da nossa turma, Rukia-_chan_!

- O quê? Então isso é realmente possível?

- O Kisuke está sempre inventando coisas novas. Você foi meio que uma cobaia deste novo experimento e parece que deu muito certo!

- E como é que ele consegue realizar esses tais "experimentos"? Usa alguma espécie de magia? Mas essas coisas não existem...

- Desculpe, mas não posso responder a essa pergunta. Isso está além do que você pode e deve conhecer no momento. Eu mesma não sei tudo sobre isso e Kisuke tem segredos que ele esconde a sete chaves, os quais não revela nem mesmo a mim. É fato que ele mexe com coisas que não existem nesse mundo humano, mas não sei se poderiam ser chamadas de magia ou bruxaria... Bem, talvez para leigos essa até seja uma boa explicação, mas com certeza não é a mais correta. Apesar de tudo, Rukia-_chan_, nunca diga que algo não existe ou que é impossível de ocorrer. Você mesma, até agora, já viveu muitas experiências que provam o contrário! Por exemplo, o fato de ter sido a escolhida de Kisuke para o "teste" dos bolinhos, se podemos colocar assim! – Yoruichi disse esta última frase com uma expressão divertida no rosto, da qual eu não gostei de maneira alguma, embora soubesse que ela estivesse apenas tentando me animar. Eu, porém, enraivecida com a situação, não consegui retribuir-lhe o sorriso.

- Maldito! Ele me usou como teste! Vai me pagar! – eu exclamei, apertando o punho.

- Acalme-se, querida! Não foi um simples teste que ele faria em qualquer um que visse na frente! Você tinha o potencial para que os bolinhos fizessem efeito, sabia? Se fosse uma pessoa totalmente comum e normal você continuaria desse jeito, sem mudar nadica de nada no seu organismo! Mas, como eu disse, e como o Ichigo já havia dito, você já possuía um poder. Na verdade, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele se revelaria e cresceria dentro de você. Os bolinhos apenas serviram para acelerar esse processo. E, claro, o Kisuke já desconfiou disso quando vocês se conheceram.

- Mas como eu poderia ter esse "poder" dentro de mim?

- Ora, como o Hitsugaya ou o próprio Ichigo. Além disso, você deve ter tido contato pelo menos uma vez com alguém que também possuísse energia espiritual elevada. Algum familiar, talvez.

- Eu não sei... Minha família nunca disse nada sobre isso... E eu também não vou voltar pra eles só pra perguntar isso! Aliás, se eles esconderam algo assim de mim, é apenas mais um motivo para que eu não queira voltar pra casa. Como vou voltar para pessoas nas quais não posso confiar?

- Sobre isso eu não posso afirmar nada, mas... No caminho para cá, eu e a Rangiku ouvimos duas pessoas procurando por uma moça chamada Kuchiki Rukia.

- Verdade? Já estão me procurando?

- Receio que sim. O que pretende fazer?

Eu pensei por um instante. Não queria ser encontrada, não estava preparada, e as descobertas que fiz com a conversa com Yoruichi apenas aumentaram o meu desejo de manter-me afastada dos Kuchiki por tempo indeterminado! Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde começariam a me procurar e, se já haviam chegado a Karakura é porque realmente não perderam tempo com isso.

- Como eram as pessoas que estavam perguntando por mim?

- Os dois usavam um quimono de luta com o brasão da família Kuchiki e levavam espadas na cintura. Um deles era mais baixo, tinha o cabelo curto e preto e o outro era alto, de cabelo bem vermelho e longo, preso num rabo-de-cavalo.

- Cabelo vermelho? Droga, sabia que Renji seria o primeiro a sair a minha procura! Ignorou a minha carta, aquele idiota!

- Parece que eles estão desesperados atrás de você – Matsumoto disse, em tom preocupado. – Você está mesmo determinada a não ir com eles?

Era verdade que eu sentia saudade de Renji, de todos, mas sim, estava determinada. E ainda havia outro motivo: eu queria treinar minha mais nova energia espiritual adquirida. Queria treinar, fortalecer meu corpo e meu espírito e, assim, tornar-me mais forte também psicologicamente. O orgulho e a determinação eu já possuía, mas sentia que para voltar a vê-los novamente eu precisava de mais. E quem poderia me proporcionar tudo isso era Ichigo, eu tinha certeza. Então, reuni minha coragem, encarei o garoto de cabelos laranja que estava bem na minha frente e disse-lhe:

- Ichigo... Eu gostaria de ficar aqui, por favor. Quero que você me ensine a lutar!

Continua...

* * *

Glossário e Notas:

_-chan_: honorífico usado em situações informais, demonstrando segurança e amizade em relação à outra pessoa, não necessariamente do sexo feminino.

1: _Missoshiru _ou sopa de missô, é um prato tradicional da culinária japonesa, feito à base de soja, hondashi (tempero à base de peixe), tofu, cebolinha e outros legumes.

Oi, pessoal! Agora as coisas estão começando a ser explicadas, não? Tentei deixar esse capítulo mais descontraído, por estar um pouco mais longo e ser mais "burocrático" xD Logo logo teremos mais ação, yey!

Espero que tenham gostado e desculpem o pequeno atraso!

Beijos!


	8. Treinamento

**Blue Blood – Minhas Memórias**

**Capítulo 8**

**Treinamento**

"_Os olhos continuaram a dizer coisas infinitas, _

_as palavras de boca é que nem tentavam sair, tornavam ao coração caladas como vinham..."_

_(Dom Casmurro, Machado de Assis)_

_

* * *

_

- Ichigo... Eu gostaria de ficar aqui, por favor. Quero que você me ensine a lutar!

Ao proferir palavras tão inesperadas, até mesmo para mim, que as soltei sem pensar duas vezes, o rosto de Ichigo petrificou-se, como se não entendesse o que eu poderia querer com aquilo. Ora, para ele eu era apenas uma garota normal, uma donzela sem qualquer habilidade que crescera e fora criada para se casar. E era verdade. Talvez nem eu mesma soubesse o real motivo de meu desejo tão repentino, talvez estivesse sendo precipitada novamente, mas aquela vontade de ficar mais forte cresceu de tal forma em mim que eu simplesmente precisava arriscar. Pensando agora, aquele pedido – sem dúvida o mais estranho dos pedidos que já fizera na vida – pode ter sido também o mais louco. Com minha condição, por causa de minha criação por que eu haveria de querer lutar? Para que fortalecer aquela energia dentro de mim da qual Yoruichi tanto falou? Por que manusear uma espada, calejar minhas mãos delicadas e pequenas, correr o risco de ferir-me? E por que, céus, fazer o pedido a alguém a quem conhecia a menos de dois dias e que naquele momento me olhava como se estivesse pensando que o que eu dissera não passava de uma brincadeira? Sim, ele realmente não acreditou e foi necessário que eu lhe pedisse novamente, com ainda mais determinação. Só havia uma coisa que eu sabia: de repente, despertou-se em mim algo que me fazia acreditar que eu podia realmente mudar o meu destino. Andar com minhas próprias pernas e procurar desafios, fazer justiça, esse desejo se tornou mais forte. Seria consequência ou algum efeito do bolinho de arroz... digo, do "estimulante de energia espiritual"?

De qualquer forma, tive de insistir para que Ichigo aceitasse, e muito. Ele parecia preocupado, e foi carinhoso à sua maneira dizendo que o que eu queria era perigoso. Mas depois, ele ponderou e entendeu que não seria nada mau eu aprender a me defender. O fato é que toda sua preocupação e atenção para comigo me deixou feliz. Ele era parecido com Renji nesse aspecto, mas com a diferença de que um era meu amigo de longa data e outro, uma pessoa boa que eu conhecia há pouquíssimo tempo. E, reparando em suas feições, percebi que se assemelhava com Kaien. O corte de cabelo era realmente muito parecido... mas Kaien não possuía as sobrancelhas franzidas a todo o tempo. Devo confessar que isso no começo me incomodava, mas depois passei a achar que este era o charme de Ichigo. Mas estou me desviando da história. O que nos interessa agora é o modo como meu treinamento começou.

Bem, eu tive o apoio de Rangiku e Yoruichi, que também achavam uma boa ideia eu iniciar meu aprendizado em combates e em defesa pessoal. As duas ofereceram-se para ajudar e ficou resolvido que durante duas semanas as primeiras lições que receberia ficariam a cargo de Ichigo. Durante este curto período de tempo, Yoruichi faria todos os preparativos para me receber em seu vilarejo e então, levar-me-ia consigo. Ela fazia parte de um clã de ninjas, portanto possuía inúmeras habilidades em combate e todos os recursos para que fosse possível dar-se início ao meu treinamento. Parecia ter ficado realmente empolgada com a ideia de ter uma "novata" em seu grupo. E sobre Rangiku, bem... Embora fosse a _okaa-san¹_ de uma casa de gueixas, cargo herdado de sua mãe, e por isso fosse uma pessoa muito ocupada, disse que no passado tivera uma "ocupação" similar a de Ichigo e que deste modo não via problemas em ensinar-me o que sabia. Eu concordei, curiosa para saber o que me aguardava. Porém, eu não tinha ideia de quanto tempo permaneceria junto de Yoruichi, pois nada daquilo estava em meus planos, e isto me deixava assustada.

No dia seguinte à visita das duas, resolvemos que eu acompanharia Ichigo em seus exercícios diários e, assim, ele me treinasse. Começamos bem cedo pela manhã, pois a partir do horário após o almoço ele deveria sair para fazer, como ele mesmo disse, "um trabalhinho" – ou seja, traria dinheiro para casa. Eu também queria trabalhar ou me ocupar em algo, mas ele convenceu-me a não me preocupar com isso. "Onde comem três, comem quatro", utilizou-se do velho ditado. Além disso, seriam apenas quinze dias. Então, decidi que sempre ajudaria Yuzu e Karin com os afazeres domésticos e elas teriam algum tempo para se dedicar mais aos estudos e seus _hobbies_ particulares. Estaria feliz com essa rotina, enquanto ela durasse, embora a meu ver tarefas como essas não combinassem nada comigo.

Treinávamos num terreno meio escondido atrás da residência dos Kurosaki, local que parecia ser o preferido de Ichigo para aquele fim. Era um lugar amplo, como uma clareira, chão de terra seca com alguns pequenos tufos de grama verdinha espalhados por ele e gigantescas árvores ao fundo e ao redor do terreno que serviam para abrigar-nos do sol escaldante de verão quando parávamos para descansar por alguns minutos. Como Ichigo, eu vestia um _keikogi²_ preto já um pouco surrado que servia perfeitamente em mim para a ocasião, pois fora dele quando era mais novo. Não sei por que ainda guardava aquilo, mas viera bem a calhar, então nada perguntei. Embora a roupa tivesse ficado por tanto tempo enfiada no armário, ainda mantinha levemente o cheiro de seu antigo dono... Por algum motivo, isso me deixava feliz e motivada.

- Você parece bem animada mesmo com isso, hein!

- Você acha? Então me diga logo qual será minha primeira lição!

- Não me apresse! Saiba que eu não sou nada bom em ensinar os outros... Aliás, é a primeira vez que faço isso, então não reclame de meus métodos! Vou seguir o que lembrar do que aprendi com outras pessoas... Primeiro de tudo, já que você não quer ser encontrada, a primeira coisa que deveria fazer é esconder sua energia espiritual. Você pode ser localizada por ela e as pessoas que estão te procurando devem conhecê-la bem o suficiente para encontrá-la rapidinho.

- E como eu faço isso? Não me parece nada simples...

- Mas é... Já ouviu falar em meditação?

- Mas é claro! E você não tem cara de quem faz isso, não mesmo!

- O quê? O que está insinuando?

- Ora, você não é nem um pouco "zen", está sempre irritado e com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou!

- Sua nanica! Olha quem fala! Até parece que é tão diferente de mim!

- Está me provocando?

- Quem começou a provocação aqui foi você! Agora senta aí e fica quieta!

Sem mais nem menos, Ichigo me agarrou pelos ombros e tentou fazer com que eu me sentasse. Teimosa como era minha natureza, não cedi e ao invés disso, mais por reflexo do que por qualquer outra coisa, forcei meu corpo para frente, tentando dar um passo enquanto minhas mãos agarraram-se aos braços fortes dele. Ouvi seu grito de "o que está fazendo?" e, quando me dei conta, nossos pés se enroscaram fazendo com que nos desequilibrássemos e tudo o que se pode ouvir a seguir foi o som de dois corpos caindo ao chão, acompanhado por uma nuvem de poeira que subiu ao ar e gritos de "seu idiota!", "maluca!" e insultos afins.

Quando a poeira baixou e eu percebi que ele estava por cima de mim, nossos olhos se encontraram. Foi então que pude notar como eram vivos, brilhantes e claros como mel. Aqueles olhos, tão contrastantes com os meus, que eram de um escuro violeta, encaravam-me penetrantes, como se quisessem explorar meus pensamentos, invadir profundamente minha alma e eu, quase hipnotizada, permitia aquela invasão. Pois eu, também, era puxada para dentro daquelas janelas, como se uma força maior me impedisse de fechar os olhos, desviá-los ou simplesmente piscar. Não sei dizer ao certo quanto tempo se passou naquela terna troca de olhares, mas apenas após tornar a sentir as batidas de meu coração é que me dei conta de como estávamos e, então, senti meu rosto queimar por completo, em vergonha e timidez. Ele ainda parecia petrificado e, como única saída que encontrei para despertá-lo do transe, dei-lhe um belo tapa na cara, seguido de um audível "ai!" por parte dele.

- Por que fez isso, afinal? – ele perguntou, levando a mão ao rosto e sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Desculpe... Acho que foi impulso... – Olhei para ele e constatei as marcas vermelhas dos meus dedos em seu rosto. – Acho que bati forte demais. Está vermelho. – Tentei conter o riso.

- De onde tirou tanta força? Achei que minha cabeça ia se desprender do meu pescoço! Rukia, você não precisa de nenhum treinamento pra ficar mais forte, porque isso você já é!

- Eu já pedi desculpas! E você é muito exagerado.

- Esqueça, eu também não devia ter sido tão impaciente. Bom, mas já que estamos finalmente sentados, o que você acha de aprender a "meditar", como eu disse?

- Pode ser... Mas me explique direito.

- Bem, é mais ou menos isso: com a prática, você vai aprender a esvaziar a mente de outras coisas e se concentrar em uma única coisa. No caso, será concentrar-se na sua própria energia, e guardá-la dentro de si, quero dizer... irá contê-la. Fechará o seu espírito. Quando quiser liberar sua energia, a mesma coisa, deverá voltar sua concentração para este processo e expandir seu poder espiritual, como expandiria sua mente.

- O conceito é até simples, mas me parece de difícil execução...

- Quanto mais tempo você praticar, melhor vai ficar nisso. Talvez devêssemos fazer isso todos os dias antes de começar a treinar propriamente.

- Entendo. Tudo bem, estou pronta!

Fui uma boa aluna e me dediquei passo a passo às recomendações de meu mais novo "_sensei_"³, aproveitando também os pequenos conhecimentos que eu adquirira com Renji. Ele realmente não era nada bom em explicações, mas tentava ser gentil e paciente considerando toda a minha inexperiência no assunto, embora muitas vezes falhasse terrivelmente. Comecei a acostumar-me com seu gênio difícil e após apenas três dias já conseguia realizar movimentos simples de artes marciais e passei a compreender melhor o que era essa tal de energia espiritual e seus processos para contê-la, de modo a também manter mais afastados espíritos de má índole. Por conta disso, pude estar escondida dos que permaneciam à minha procura e até fazia saídas rápidas pelas ruelas mais movimentadas da cidade.

Estranhei, porém, o fato de nada ter saído nos jornais e a notícia de meu "sumiço" não ter se espalhado. Pensei que meu irmão não quisesse causar alvoroço e preferira manter o caso sob sigilo, contando apenas com a capacidade de busca de seus subordinados. Depois de quase uma semana sem ter me encontrado em cidades pequenas como aquelas, devem ter pensado que eu estivesse em alguma cidade grande como Tóquio. Mas a verdade é que eu ainda não estava realmente longe de casa. E eu gostava da residência da família Kurosaki, gostava de estar lá e, de algum modo, pensar que dentro em breve me afastaria de Ichigo causava-me uma estranha inquietação. Por outro lado, saber que estava destinada a partir futuramente, seguindo a voz do meu coração, fazia-me sentir satisfeita e completa. Era engraçado, parecia que as dúvidas que me afligiam no começo de minha jornada iam desaparecendo gradativamente. Era este o significado de se tornar mais forte? Um caso a se pensar.

Alheio a estas minhas indagações, Ichigo parecia feliz em estar me ajudando. Não esperava esta reação por parte dele, mas sim que ele se mostrasse incomodado com minha presença em sua casa. A convivência fez com que eu notasse um outro lado do estranho garoto de cabelos laranja e, por mais que nossas brigas fossem constantes, eu acabei por conhecer sua parte carinhosa, atenciosa e divertida. Por trás das sobrancelhas franzidas, havia uma pessoa bondosa e feliz, sempre pensando em suas irmãs com um espírito protetor... reconfortante. Ocorre-me que talvez meu coração não mais estivesse perturbado por montes de dúvidas não só por ter se fortalecido, mas também por ter sido confortado, uma vez que o fator Ichigo havia surgido em minha vida. Por mais que este tipo de pensamento possa parecer demasiado romântico e apaixonado... Ora, eu ainda acreditava estar apaixonada por Kaien, a quem eu não via há tempos e de quem eu sentia extremas saudades, mas por quem meus pensamentos já não mais eram voltados a todo o tempo – somente quando lia no jornal notícia sobre a guerra e meu peito enchia-se de preocupação. E nestes momentos, quando as lágrimas principiavam a cair, Ichigo chegava ao meu lado e me dizia coisas doces para em seguida avermelhar-se em acanhamento. Isto sempre me acalmava, eu conseguia sorrir e, aos poucos, encontrei certa facilidade em contar coisas sobre minha vida a ele e também a suas irmãs. Era meu modo de gratidão. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu me perguntava como ele conseguia manter-se tranquilo, visto que seu pai, Isshin, também fora convocado para lutar. Eu sabia que no fundo ele compartilhava do mesmo sentimento que eu, apenas não queria demonstrar. E sabia porque, certa vez ao indagá-lo sobre seu pai, ele me disse com certo pesar e um brilho indecifrável nos olhos: "se eu já tivesse vinte anos(4), teria ido em seu lugar...". Eu, internamente, aliviei-me por ele ser ainda um adolescente.

Mas por hora, deixemos um pouco de lado o sentimentalismo e voltemo-nos às minhas "peripécias" relacionadas ao treinamento diário que realizava com Ichigo. Sobre isso, há um ocorrido interessante que fez aumentar ainda mais meu círculo de amigos.

Estávamos Ichigo e eu, após uma semana de treinamento, praticando no mesmo local alguns golpes de caratê, arte marcial que ele aprendera quando criança. Não era muito difícil e ele me dizia que eu estava evoluindo rapidamente, mas eu ainda não me sentia pronta, pois ele se desviava cada vez que eu tentava acertá-lo. Com ódio, resolvi que na próxima o pegaria desprevenido. Assim, posicionei-me rapidamente atrás de si, dei um grande salto, impulsionado pela leveza de meu corpo, e em questão de segundos meus dois pés o atingiam numa chamada "voadora" na lateral de seu corpo, o que o fez cair no chão alguns metros à frente. Lembro-me da cara zangada que ele me lançou e de suas contestações, dizendo que eu fizera tudo errado e que não era daquele jeito que se atacava alguém. É, ele parecia muito bem. Talvez eu devesse ter colocado mais força em minhas pernas.

Fui até ele, sorrindo vitoriosa e o ajudei a se levantar. Senti que ele iria me dizer mais alguma coisa estúpida, entretanto, fechou a boca sem emitir som algum e olhou-me muito sério.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei, estranhando sua atitude repentina.

- Está sentindo isso? Uma energia espiritual muito poderosa está se aproximando...

- Agora que você disse, sim... Eu também estou sentindo.

- Vou segui-la. Fique aqui.

- Não, eu vou com você!

- Mas pode ser perigoso e...

- Melhor! Assim eu adquiro mais experiência!

- Rukia...

- Está esperando o quê? Vamos logo! – eu exclamei, sem mais paciência para continuar com aquela tola discussão. Saí correndo e ele me seguiu, zangado.

Corremos em direção à floresta que ladeava o terreno. Ela não era muito fechada e logo à frente existia um riacho, local de onde provinha a pressão espiritual tão poderosa que sentimos. Ichigo estava com Zangetsu, mas eu não possuía nenhuma arma espiritual, apenas aquela pequena adaga que guardava dentro do quimono. Ela de nada poderia servir contra um espírito, mas se aquela densa energia pertencesse a um corpo material, eu teria alguma chance de treinar minhas habilidades.

- Veja! – ele gritou, quando já nos aproximávamos do riacho.

- Uma garota? Está sendo atacada? – eu perguntei retoricamente, preocupada com a segurança da moça. Ela possuía longos cabelos soltos e arruivados e vestia uma linda _yukata_ de pétalas de flores róseas e vermelhas, bem como sandálias _geta_(_5_) de madeira. Parecia uma pessoa de bem.

- Mais rápido, Rukia!

- Sim!

A garota estava sendo erguida pela gola do quimono por um rapaz de estranha beleza, a tez muito alva e cabelos tão negros quanto uma noite de lua nova. Ela se debatia, tentando livrar-se do homem inexpressivo, em vão. De repente, ele levantou a mão livre e, mais rápido do que meus olhos pudessem enxergar, avançou no frágil pescoço, apertando-o com força. Ichigo se aproximou ainda mais, saltou e, sacando a espada em sua cintura, atacou o homem, tentando atingi-lo no braço que era utilizado para enforcar a moça. A lâmina brilhou refletindo a luz do sol enquanto era enterrada no ombro erguido, fazendo surgir uma grande quantidade de sangue que manchava o tecido também branco do inimigo. Com isso, ele a soltou, e ela caiu no chão ao pé do riacho quase que inconsciente. Eu corri para ajudá-la e fiz com que ela se sentasse, sendo apoiada por meu braço esquerdo. Com o outro, eu limpava com um pedaço de pano os ferimentos que foram feitos pelos dedos do homem que a atacara. Seu pescoço possuía arranhões dos quais desciam filetes de sangue. Ao nosso lado, havia um balde de madeira jogado onde restava um pouco de água, que a dei para beber. Ela tossiu e, com a voz fraca, agradeceu-me.

Enquanto isso, Ichigo resolvia-se com o dono da grande pressão espiritual.

- Quem é você? – perguntou o homem, sem levantar o tom de voz, mas com o cenho levemente franzido. – Conhece esta mulher?

- Kurosaki Ichigo. Não a conheço, mas isso não me impede de ajudá-la. E o que te dá o direito de tentar matá-la dessa forma, seu desgraçado?

- Isto não lhe diz respeito. Saia do meu caminho – disse ele, levando a mão ao cabo da espada ainda embainhada em sua cintura. Ele parecia realmente forte.

- Ichigo! – eu o chamei, preocupada. Seria melhor recuarmos, parecia impossível que pudéssemos enfrentá-lo.

- Não sairei se quiser continuar com o que estava fazendo.

- Tsc... Tanto trabalho por tão pouco – ele respondeu. – Muito bem... Posso deixar essa mulher para outro dia. Ainda tenho muito que fazer hoje. Nos veremos de novo... Kurosaki Ichigo.

Apenas disse isso, virou-se e, num grande salto, chegou à outra margem do riacho e pôs-se a caminhar apressadamente, até desaparecer por entre as árvores. Ichigo suspirou vendo-o partir, enquanto guardava a _katana. _Depois, voltou-se a mim e à garota que já estava bem desperta.

- Qual o seu nome? – eu perguntei.

- Inoue Orihime... Mais uma vez, obrigada por me salvarem. Quem são vocês?

- Eu sou Rukia e aquele é meu amigo Ichigo.

- Inoue, não é? Ele parecia não sentir nenhuma dor! – disse Ichigo, indignado. Como eu também estava.

- Sim... – ela confirmou, com o olhar pesaroso. – O nome dele é Ulquiorra...

- Por que ele está te perseguindo?

- É uma longa história...

- Venha para casa, poderemos te ouvir.

- Sim.

Inoue Orihime, foi desse modo que ela entrou em nossas vidas, tomando o papel de uma _nakama__(6) _bondosa e muito preocupada com o bem estar de todos e principalmente de Ichigo, que fora seu salvador naquele breve momento de agonia. As circunstâncias fizeram com que, ao passar dos anos, não mais pudéssemos nos ver com grande frequência, mas a amizade é um sentimento duradouro quando verdadeiro. Com sinceridade e tristeza, ela nos contou sua história e, mais uma vez, o nome de Aizen Sousuke chegou a nossos ouvidos. Eu sentia que, algum dia, não tão distante, sua figura também chegaria aos nossos olhos.

Continua...

* * *

Glossário e Notas:

1: _Okaa-san, _que significa "mãe", nesse caso é o nome dado à proprietária da casa de gueixas.

2: _Keikogi _é o "quimono de treinamento", usado nas artes marciais. Na cena, eu imaginei a Rukia com sua roupa de _shinigami_ (embora, na fic, não seja o caso de ela ser uma _shinigami_).

3: _sensei_ significa "mestre".

4: Ichigo diz isso porque a maioridade (tanto penal quanto civil), no Japão, é atingida aos 20 anos de idade. A maioridade legal foi estabelecida em 1876, após a Restauração Meiji (na fic, o ano é de 1894).

5: _Geta_ (pronuncia-se "guetá") é aquela sandália de madeira muito usada por gueixas, possui dois saltos separados sendo, portanto, muito difícil de se usar.

6: _nakama _significa "companheiro" ( no sentido fraternal xD).

Talvez esse seja o maior capítulo da fic xD Ichigo e Rukia vão se despedir... eu juro que escrevi isso antes do cap 423 do mangá! E sim, vai ser triste... Mas um pouco de drama sempre é bom, né?

Tivemos uma cena típica de mangás shoujo, cliché, mas que eu achei super divertida de escrever! xD Em compensação muitas cenas de ação e a aparição da Inoue... Ela vai ser meio importante pro desenvolvimento da história, mas vou tentar fazer com que ela não atrapalhe nossos momentos IchiRuki. Quem me conhece sabe que eu não gosto nem um pouquinho dessa personagem, mas aqui eu serei boazinha com ela, na medida do possível, muahuahua 8D

No mais, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Bjss!


	9. Aliados

**Blue Blood - Minhas Memórias**

**Capítulo 9**

**Aliados**

"_A ambição é o refúgio dos fracassados." _

_(Oscar Wilde)_

Quando voltávamos para casa com Inoue Orihime, a garota que havíamos acabado de conhecer e ajudado a escapar das garras de seu estranho e perigoso perseguidor, gigantescas _cumulus nimbus_ começaram a se formar no céu outrora azulado daquele dia de agosto. Apertamos nossos passos, mas não pudemos evitar sermos atingidos por grandes gotas geladas de uma forte chuva de verão, que logo se transformou em tempestade. Ligeiramente molhados, adentramos a sala onde Yuzu e Karin nos esperavam sentadas à mesa, tomando chá verde. Havia outras duas xícaras em cima de uma bandeja prateada e quando a mais nova viu que estávamos em três, prontamente foi à cozinha buscar uma louça a mais. Inoue agradeceu timidamente a hospitalidade e, ao nos acomodarmos, Ichigo pediu que ela contasse sua história. Ela suspirou, hesitou e, por fim, pôs-se a falar, com a voz embargada e os olhos cheios de tristeza.

- Talvez já tenham ouvido falar em Aizen Sousuke. Ele é proprietário de muitas terras, as quais herdou de sua família. É um homem rico e importante, tendo participado desde muito jovem de diversas ações políticas contra a Restauração Meiji, há vinte e seis anos. Seu pai era um _daimyo¹_ e sua família apoiava o xogunato de Tokugawa, claro que por interesses financeiros. Minha família morava em um dos territórios pertencentes a Aizen, mas era a favor da Restauração e meu pai participou da guerra civil, iniciando muitos movimentos em defesa do novo governo que se instauraria alguns anos depois, acreditando estar fazendo a coisa certa pelo país, o qual ele achava estar tão atrasado em relação ao Ocidente. Lutou bravamente em oposição a Aizen.

- Quando o governo Tokugawa caiu, os _daimyos_ perderam força e, claro, Aizen também. Desapareceu da vida política por muitos anos, nada se ouviu falar dele desde então. Nesse meio tempo, eu e meu irmão mais velho, Sora, nascemos, e tudo parecia estar dando certo para minha família, eram anos de paz, foi o que me contaram. Mas Aizen sempre foi um homem muito poderoso. Há cinco anos ele voltou com importantes aliados, e tem feito da vida de muitas famílias que se opuseram a ele durante os tempos de guerra civil um inferno!

- Meus pais, meus tios, todos foram mortos por ele... Eu fugi com meu irmão, viemos para Karakura a fim de nos escondermos, mas há dois dias fomos encontrados. Ulquiorra o matou enquanto ele tentava me proteger... Eu corri o mais rápido que pude, sem olhar pra trás, mas apenas ouvindo os gritos angustiados de Sora-_nii-san_, que logo cessaram... Nem conseguia pensar no corpo de meu irmão, meus pais, não sabia para onde estava indo, mas notei que estava completamente _perdida_. Meus pés estavam descalços e doíam demais, no desespero da fuga não tive tempo nem ao menos de colocar meus chinelos. Foi então, quando cheguei ao coração daquele bosque onde vocês me encontraram, que parei. Não conseguia mais continuar, meu corpo doía, meu coração estava dilacerado pela perda de meus entes queridos... Cheguei a desejar que Ulquiorra me encontrasse e tirasse minha vida, para acabar com aquele sofrimento!

- Mas então, eu percebi que se morresse, que se me entregasse, a morte de meu irmão teria sido em vão! E isso eu não podia permitir. Adormeci com esse pensamento, encostada ao pé de uma árvore, estava completamente esgotada. Quando acordei, notei ao meu lado, espalhados pelo chão, alguns objetos que alguém havia me deixado, talvez durante a noite. Um par de sandálias, que estou usando agora, um balde de madeira cheio de água e um embrulho que continha dois _manju². _Quem quer que seja que tenha me deixado estes itens tão preciosos, sou muito grata. A alegria que preencheu meu coração me deu forças para continuar. Comi os _manju_, bebi alguns goles de água e calcei as sandálias. Então, decidi continuar a andar, seguindo a trilha. Imaginei que logo encontraria algum rio, o que poderia me levar de volta à cidade. Pus-me a andar... Mas após passada talvez meia hora de caminhada, quando eu já havia atravessado o rio, Ulquiorra surpreendeu-me, apareceu de repente e me atacou! Não sei se estivera me procurando a noite toda, ou se apenas retomou sua busca pela manhã, mas o fato é que ele me encontrou mais rápido do que eu esperava! Se vocês dois não tivessem me encontrado, eu estaria... A esta hora eu estaria...

Sem mais conseguir segurar o pranto, que durante toda a conversa esteve prestes a sair, ela encerrou sua história derramando muitas lágrimas. E era perfeitamente natural que estivesse tão fragilizada. Sendo perseguida pelo algoz de sua família, subordinado de um homem tão furioso quanto Aizen parecia estar por ter mandado assassinar aquela família e talvez tantas outras, por assuntos puramente políticos, Orihime não podia fazer nada mais além de chorar.

Eu a abracei, tentando consolá-la.

- Não se preocupe... – disse eu, fazendo um leve carinho em suas costas. – Você está segura agora, nós vamos te ajudar.

Seus soluços desesperados, provocados pelo choro que ela tentava, em vão, conter, faziam-me sentir pena e ao mesmo tempo, uma fúria incontrolável. Que tipo de ser humano podia ser tão cruel a ponto de fazer sofrer tanto uma pobre garota que nada tinha a ver com seus fracassos políticos? A vingança, afinal, já estava concluída com a morte do pai.

- Aizen... – ela continuou, com um fio de voz. – Aizen quer uma vingança completa. Além de pensar que eu deva morrer por ter presenciado o assassinato de minha família e por saber sobre seus crimes, deve achar que, se eu viver, continuarei pregando a ideologia partidária de minha família, mesmo tendo-se passado mais de vinte anos de Restauração. Eu já nasci na Era Meiji, a Era Edo não existe mais e eu só sei como ela foi pelas histórias que me contaram. Eu não tenho mais nada, tampouco uma ideologia política a seguir, eu só quero ter uma vida tranquila, viver em paz, mas ele quer me matar! Ulquiorra foi quem assassinou minha família há cinco anos. Ele apenas recebe ordens, é uma marionete de Aizen! E vai querer matar vocês também, se perceber que estão ao meu lado, ou seja, no caminho de Aizen. Ele não quer ser atrapalhado por ninguém. Eu agradeço muito por toda a ajuda, mas não posso deixar que se envolvam nisso!

- Já nos envolvemos! – Ichigo disse e eu concordei.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou.

- Ulquiorra não é o único, não é? Existem outros aliados.

- Sim. Aizen tem um grupo forte, mas que age na obscuridade. Alguns da _Yakuza³_ também estão ao seu lado.

- Um dos aliados dele é Ichimaru Gin, não é? Já nos encontramos com ele, é um agiota de primeira classe. – Ichigo continuou. Ele e eu sabíamos que Gin também poderia ter envolvimento com assuntos espirituais, devido a grande carga de energia que possuía.

- Ichimaru Gin... Sim, esse nome não me é estranho... Meu pai o citou alguma vez, mas não o conheço pessoalmente.

- Entendo. Já é alguma coisa. Quem mais você conhece?

- Tem um que agia com Ulquiorra... Um homem forte, cheio de cicatrizes! Qual era mesmo seu nome? Parecia estrangeiro... – Ela fez um esforço para se lembrar e, alguns segundos depois de pensar, disse-nos o nome em tom muito baixo, quase inaudível. – _Grimmjow... Sim, este era o nome dele!_

- Tem... Certeza disso? – eu perguntei, realmente espantada. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer ao lembrar-me da cena na cabana abandonada. Aquele espírito também havia dito este nome! Grimmjow Jaggerjacks! – Ichigo! – eu exclamei, olhando em sua direção. Ele parecia tão assustado quanto eu. Seus olhos esboçavam espanto e seus lábios tremiam levemente, a boca entreaberta. Ele demorou alguns segundos para processar a informação e só depois conseguiu emitir algum som.

- Sim, Rukia. Só pode ser ele!

- Que terrível coincidência... – eu disse, abaixando os olhos. Orihime também parecia surpresa.

- Vocês o conhecem? – ela perguntou, aflita.

- Não o conhecemos – Ichigo respondeu. Mas já ouvimos falar, sabemos do que ele é capaz. Ele me parece ser um cara perigoso. Deve ser daqueles que vê diversão em cortar pessoas, manchar de sangue a ponta da espada.

- Ele é realmente perigoso, mas Ulquiorra é mais forte! Isso porque a única coisa em que ele pensa parece ser "cumprir ordens", não vejo sentimentos em seus olhos! Quanto a Grimmjow... Este parece ter um espírito mais independente, fazer o que bem entende. Porém, eu não posso afirmar nada. A primeira e única vez que o vi foi há cinco anos. Aquela foi apenas uma impressão que tive à primeira vista.

- Já é o suficiente. Agora temos uma maior noção sobre com o que estamos lidando. Rukia, ainda quer ir com Yoruichi?

- Mas é claro que eu quero! Se eu não ficar mais forte, sabe-se lá o que será de mim!

- Entendo... Bem, acho que não preciso me preocupar, não é? Lá você estará segura...

Fiquei surpresa em ouvir aquelas palavras da boca de Ichigo. Então quer dizer que ele se preocupava verdadeiramente comigo? De certa forma, fiquei feliz com essa reciprocidade, porque eu também me importava muito com seu bem-estar.

- Mas o que faremos com Inoue-_san_? – eu continuei a conversa. – Ela não pode ficar sozinha!

- Vamos pedir para que Matsumoto a acolha.

- Boa ideia!

Confortamos Inoue, explicando-lhe quem era Matsumoto e dizendo-lhe que, aos cuidados dela, ficaria a salvo. No dia seguinte, a escoltamos até o _hanamachi__(4) _onde ficava a casa de gueixas, _okiya_, da qual Matsumoto era proprietária. O lugar era bonito, grande e parecia muito agradável. As cerejeiras que enfeitavam a paisagem das ruas nos davam uma gostosa sensação de paz e conforto, devido à bela visão que nos proporcionavam e ao delicioso e delicado aroma que exalavam. O róseo de suas pétalas contrastava com o azul do céu de verão, já limpo pela chuva do dia anterior. Pela rua, vimos lindas damas em quimonos caros e espetaculares, os rostos escondidos por uma carregada maquiagem, que parecia transformá-las em verdadeiras e frágeis bonecas de porcelana. Inoue se encantou com a atmosfera tranquila do lugar e, quando encontramos Matsumoto e a explicamos toda a situação, ela perguntou se a garota não se importaria em trabalhar para ela como gueixa, ao que prontamente respondeu que seria um imenso prazer.

Ichigo e eu ficamos realmente felizes. Despedimo-nos das duas e voltamos para casa. Eu ainda tinha uma semana de estadia na residência dos Kurosaki e esperava, de coração, que aqueles dias passassem o mais devagar possível, para que eu pudesse aproveitá-los ao máximo. Afinal, eu não sabia quando veria Ichigo novamente, após partir... E isso apertava meu coração.

Ichigo havia se tornado um amigo importante, além de mestre. Eu o admirava, tanto quanto Kaien. E o considerava, tanto quanto Renji. Não queria admitir, mas sabia que a despedida seria dolorosa, ao menos para mim, e esperava que Ichigo sentisse o mesmo.

O que me consolava era o fato de que, quando meu treinamento com Yoruichi enfim acabasse, eu o veria novamente e o mostraria como eu me tornara forte! Assim, poderíamos lutar juntos, ele não precisaria me proteger, formaríamos uma bela dupla! Eu queria ser forte como ele, nunca antes essa vontade estivera tão intensa como naquele momento. Eu esperava, verdadeiramente, poder concretizar este meu sonho tão bobo.

Continua...

* * *

Glossário e Notas:

(1) _Daimyo_: senhor feudal, grande proprietário de terras.

(2) _Manju_: bolinho tradicional japonês, pode ter diversos sabores.

(3) _Yakuza_: máfia japonesa.

(4) _Hanamachi_: bairro onde vivem as gueixas.

Olá pessoal! Acho que este capítulo nos dá uma melhor dimensão sobre o que é o universo dessa fic xD será que o meu Aizen será mais "dumal" do que era o Aizen do mangá? Vou tentar não deixá-lo OOC, espero conseguir... E gostaram da história da Inoue? Quanto sofrimento, até eu fiquei com dó enquanto escrevia xD Mas agora parece que as coisas vão melhorar... Ou não! /suspense

E o próximo capítulo será especial! Mas não contarei nada aqui, aguardem e verão ;D

Obrigada a todos que acompanham esta fic, pelas reviews e pelo apoio! Sem vocês, eu não conseguiria!

Beijos!


	10. As Memórias Dele

**Especial**

**Scarlet Blood: As Memórias Dele**

**Capítulo 10**

"_(...) Mas como causar pode seu favor_

_Nos corações humanos amizade,_

_Se tão contrário a si é o mesmo Amor?"_

_(Luís de Camões)_

**Ichigo's POV**

Ela partiu na primeira semana de setembro, final de verão. A carruagem que a levaria até o local onde vivia o clã Shihouin chegara pela tarde, após o horário do almoço, e Yoruichi viera pessoalmente buscá-la. Estava animada, como de costume. Rukia, porém, levava no rosto uma expressão diferente, na qual eu não pude deixar de reparar. E eu tive de olhá-la nos olhos, encará-la por alguns instantes para decifrar o que ela poderia estar sentindo naquele momento.

Seus profundos olhos violáceos... Era difícil não me sentir seduzido por eles, ímãs que me puxavam e prendiam, seguindo a lei fundamental de que "pólos opostos se atraem". Opostos? Sim, nós éramos, mas não completamente. E, como pessoas e não objetos de metal carregados de íons, aquele magnetismo que nos aproximava deveria ter alguma outra explicação para surgir, era o que eu pensava – e, na verdade, ainda continuei filosofando sobre isto por um bom tempo, mesmo após já ter descoberto a resposta. Porém, enquanto não conseguia compreender o porquê daquela nossa conexão, que nos fazia poder comunicarmo-nos até mesmo sem o uso das palavras, eu continuava a observar os olhos de Rukia, que revelavam muito sobre aquela garota de estatura tão pequena, mas de personalidade tão grande. Como seus olhos o eram. E naquele momento, eles mostravam que ela estava realmente desconfortável com a despedida, talvez até triste, mas acima de tudo, amedrontada. É claro que tentava não deixar transparecer todos esses sentimentos, colocando um sorriso em seu rosto, mas eu conseguia percebê-los.

Eu entendia. Ela era tão nova, mas já estava saindo para o mundo desse jeito, vivendo coisas que a maioria dos seres humanos nem sequer cogitaria! Era natural que ficasse com medo. Mesmo eu, sendo mais experiente, desde moleque lidando com o sobrenatural e todas essas coisas classificadas como "baboseiras" pela maioria dos céticos – e coisas das quais ela ainda tinha muito a aprender – mesmo eu sentia medo de vez em quando. Mas eu acreditava que o medo deixa as pessoas mais fortes, pois é necessário enfrentá-lo, muitas vezes. E daí, nasce a coragem, sentimento do qual muitos homens são desprovidos. Não que eu esteja a julgar ninguém, sabe? São apenas teorias – ou tolices? – que nasceram da cabeça de um jovem inocente, que teve de se acostumar a lutar. E também não estou reclamando... Ora, eu havia escolhido aquele "trabalho" afinal, pensando que dessa forma poderia fazer bom uso do meu dom – se é que podemos assim chamar. Só que, no caso dela, seguir o mesmo destino que o meu... Ah, eu não concordava com nada daquilo, por mim a levaria de volta para sua família! Mas não podia fazer isso sem sua aprovação. Ela era teimosa, decidida e orgulhosa demais! Além disso, voltar para casa era uma decisão que teria de partir dela, somente ela podia saber e fazer o que realmente queria. Cabia a mim, protegê-la... Ou melhor, sentia que isso era tudo o que me restava. Eu nada podia decidir por ela.

Era engraçado aquele sentimento... Nós nos conhecíamos há tão pouco tempo! Mas a amizade entre nós cresceu de forma quase instantânea, tão rapidamente que nem pudemos controlá-la, sequer percebê-la. Bem, eu pelo menos não pude. E acho que com ela foi a mesma coisa. Quando notamos, já havia acontecido, já nos tornáramos grandes companheiros, mais até do que amigos. E pensar que já teríamos de nos despedir! Eu ainda não sabia muita coisa sobre aquela baixinha, mas eu tinha mesmo muita vontade de saber. Por isso, naquela manhã, antes de Yoruichi chegar, eu resolvi tomar coragem e lhe perguntar tudo. Não podia deixar que ela fosse embora sem antes descobrir tudo sobre seu passado, sobre sua vida, aquilo realmente estava me matando! Eu precisava acalmar minha consciência e eu sentia que ela também precisava colocar pra fora tudo o que a afligia, desabafar. Se ela já me considerava um amigo, confiaria seus segredos a mim.

Eu a encontrei terminando de arrumar suas coisas, em meu quarto. Desde o dia em que a trouxera, aquele passou a ser o seu aposento. Eu achava que, por ser uma nobre, ela estaria acostumada a um quarto enorme e só seu, mas não sabia ao certo se estava confortável em dormir "no quarto de um homem", como ela mesma dissera no primeiro dia, embora não mais tivesse reclamado. Por alguma razão, eu me preocupava com seu bem-estar e me sentiria mal se qualquer coisa a incomodasse. Felizmente, Rukia não era tão fresca e mimada como as outras "donzelas" e eu adorava isso nela. Talvez por isso, não tivesse me importado em ter de dormir na sala...

O que não gostava era de vê-la chorar. Sentia meu coração apertar cada vez que ela derramava lágrimas, cada vez que se mostrava tão frágil como uma pétala de flor de cerejeira, e eu não conseguia compreender ao certo o porquê de seu choro, pois na maior parte do tempo ela demonstrava ter grande força! Tudo bem, ela estava sozinha, longe da família, da casa, de tudo. Mas não devia ser apenas por isso. Ela estaria cansada? Cansada de quê? Estaria abatida? Mas por qual razão haveria de estar? Por mais que tentasse procurar algum sentido em seu aparente sofrimento, nada podia encontrar. E este era mais um motivo para que eu quisesse indagá-la a respeito de seus problemas e depois talvez até ajudá-la com eles, aconselhando-a. Pelo menos dessa forma, quando ela partisse, eu poderia ter alguma noção de que ela ficaria bem.

Assim, com tudo isso em mente, adentrei o quarto. Um pouco nervoso, é verdade, afinal nós provavelmente teríamos uma conversa séria. Além do mais, eu não queria de forma alguma que nossa despedida se desse com uma briga, algo que fazíamos constantemente. Eu teria de escolher bem as palavras, pois ela tinha um gênio difícil de lidar e o menor deslize meu poderia estragar tudo. Não que eu fosse a pessoa mais paciente do mundo, também. Mas a Rukia era muito mais geniosa do que eu, disso eu tenho certeza!

Não sei se ela percebeu quando eu entrei, pois a porta de correr quase não emitiu qualquer som e ela parecia estar muito concentrada no que fazia. Estava de costas para mim, mexendo em algum objeto que não consegui identificar qual era, pois ela logo o guardou na bolsa antes de se virar.

- Rukia – eu a chamei, finalmente, tentando parecer o mais calmo e natural possível. Então, ela se voltou para minha direção.

- Ah, Ichigo! – disse meu nome sorrindo. – Já está quase tudo pronto.

- Ahh... Que bom – eu respondi e minha voz saiu hesitante. Foi sem querer. É que quando ela disse que já estava quase pronta, eu a imaginei indo embora e... A sensação que aquela imagem me provocou não foi das melhores. Eu estava... Chateado? Não sei ao certo, mas esperei que ela não tivesse percebido que aquilo realmente me incomodava.

- É... Hoje eu começo uma nova vida. Acho que... Deveria estar mais animada do que estou.

- Não está animada?

- Não é que eu não esteja...

Ela não continuou a frase. Foi estranho, pois não consegui dizer nada também, parecia que a coragem que eu tinha reunido minutos antes para ter aquela tal conversa havia desaparecido subitamente, misteriosamente. Mas então, ela retomou a palavra e disse algo que realmente me surpreendeu.

- Bem, Ichigo... Hoje teremos nossos últimos momentos juntos, não é? Eu... Gostaria de agradecer uma última vez por tudo o que você fez por mim até agora. E eu sinto que não posso mais esconder algumas coisas de você.

- O que está querendo dizer? – eu perguntei, estava visivelmente surpreso e internamente ansioso.

- Você é meu amigo. Eu... Eu gosto de você, sabe?

- Gosta, é? – Eu sorri vendo-a ruborizar. Rukia estava diferente naquele momento, sim. Pela primeira vez, eu senti que ela realmente queria abrir seu coração, senti que ela estava preparada para se revelar, mostrar o que sentia. E eu estava mais do que pronto a ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer ou, pelo menos, era o que eu achava.

- Gostar... N-não desse jeito! Pare de sorrir, seu idiota! – Viram só como ela é uma mulher difícil?

- Tá, tudo bem! Eu vou ficar sério! – Mentalmente, eu ainda estava achando graça de sua atitude, assim, meio infantil... Mas não queria contrariá-la. Não naquela hora. Pois a minha ansiedade crescia a cada segundo.

- Muito bem. – Rukia suspirou, tentando se acalmar. – Provavelmente você está querendo saber por que eu fugi de casa, não é? – Eu assenti. Esta era uma das minhas grandes dúvidas, realmente, embora não fosse a única. Esperava que me contasse tudo sobre si a partir desse ponto. Ela hesitou um pouco e depois continuou, desistindo de se preocupar em deixar transparecer seu nervosismo e embaraço. Eu desfiz meu semblante sério, tentando fazer com que não se sentisse pressionada a contar, se é que se sentia. Para ela, aquilo devia ser algo de muita importância. – É uma história boba, eu sei... Mas eu... Você sabe como eu sou, não sabe? Orgulhosa, decidida a ponto de ser teimosa e imprudente. Eu sei que sou assim. E sei que não podia contrariar as decisões de minha família, decepcionar meu irmão, e tudo o mais! Mas não consegui, Ichigo... Não consegui... Livrar-me de meu orgulho e me submeter a um casamento com um homem que nem ao menos conhecia. Eu só não sei... Eu só não sei se sou fraca por isso, ou o contrário. – Havia certa acidez em sua voz, em suas palavras, o que me assustou um pouco. Parecia desprezar toda aquela situação, mas era possível perceber que falava com sinceridade.

- Rukia... – Não sei ao certo por que eu disse seu nome, já que nada mais veio à minha mente para que eu pudesse completar a frase. Então, ela continuou:

- Ah, droga! Pro inferno com tudo! Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando, sei o que todos devem estar pensando de mim! Fugir é uma covardia, indigno de uma dama, mas a hora da fuga foi o único momento que me fez sentir livre, e eu precisava disso...! E precisei de coragem pra fugir, mesmo que este ato represente o sentimento contrário, a covardia... Eu não me arrependo, sabe? De ter feito isso, porque foi a decisão mais importante da minha vida, porque eu pude conhecer tantas coisas e pessoas tão preciosas e te conhecer, Ichigo... – Agora, eu sabia que ela estava se segurando pra não chorar. Apertava meus braços com força e suas mãos pequenas tremiam tanto... Ela queria ser forte, forte como aparentava nos nossos treinos. E ela o era, mas também tinha seus momentos de fraqueza, como todo ser humano. Era visível como se sentia pressionada. Mesmo assim, continuava com aquela determinação em sua voz, que era o que me fazia gostar tanto dela! E em nenhum momento eu achei que sua história fosse boba, tampouco pensei que fosse covarde por ter fugido! Na verdade eu tinha apenas uma vaga ideia de como devia ser horrível toda aquela situação.

Uma casa que ela não podia chamar de lar, a frieza constante de seus familiares, os pais que ela não conhecia e que faleceram, compromissos, manter as aparências, um casamento arranjado que somente formaria uma nova família igualmente necessitada de sentimentos, este seria seu futuro assustador. Tudo era um vazio e Rukia odiava isso, ao que parecia... Eu compreendia seu sentimento, mas sequer conseguia me imaginar vivendo dessa forma! Sem aquele tal de amor acolhedor que todos os seres humanos precisam para sobreviver, para viver com dignidade. Amor... Era tudo o que ela precisava.

- Rukia... – Eu me aproximei mais dela, fazendo com que soltasse suas mãos de mim. A abracei, a fim de acalmá-la, e ela correspondeu ao gesto, envolvendo-me fortemente. Era a primeira vez que sentia seu corpo tão pequeno daquela forma, até achava que se a apertasse demais poderia quebrá-la. Até então, poucas vezes a tinha tocado. Segurei-a no colo quando ela desmaiou na cabana, acariciei levemente seu rosto quando ela chorou pela primeira vez na minha frente... Agora, minhas mãos resvalavam em suas costas. A seda de seu quimono não escondia a maciez de sua pele. Ela também exalava um leve e gostoso perfume, o que me fez querer ficar daquele jeito para sempre. Eu senti o tecido de minha roupa molhar, ela liberava algumas lágrimas, finalmente. Daquela vez, eu não me importava que ela estivesse chorando.

Subi minhas mãos por suas costas, até encontrar seus cabelos tão sedosos. Se precisasse de carinho, pelo menos isso eu poderia proporcionar a ela. Acariciei de leve sua cabeça, ficamos assim em silêncio, palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento. Depois, não sei o que deu em mim, pois eu não sou de fazer essas coisas, mas... Não pude evitar beijá-la na testa. Prontamente ela me olhou, os olhos marejados, e foi então que eu percebi que só aquele beijo não bastaria para mim. Ora, mas o que é isso? Eu, pensando em beijá-la? Nos lábios? Exatamente. Bem, não que eu estivesse _pensando_. Eu apenas... Podia sentir. Nossos olhos se encontraram, como daquela vez, no treinamento. Ah, daquela vez também, eu senti a mesma coisa, mas não consegui ir em frente. Dessa vez não podia deixar escapar o momento! Eu não me perdoaria... Nem que ela me desse outro tapa, eu precisava provar de seus lábios.

Desci minha mão, até então ainda enroscada em seus cabelos, chegando ao seu rosto molhado e vermelho. Limpei os resquícios de lágrimas. Seus olhos estavam vidrados. Com a outra mão, envolvi gentilmente sua nuca, fazendo com que nos aproximássemos mais. Meu coração batia tanto! Batia mais forte do que da primeira vez em que beijei uma garota, era como se _Rukia_ fosse a primeira! Bem, talvez... Talvez ela tenha sido efetivamente a primeira do meu coração. Mas, naquela hora, em nada disso eu pensava... Eu apenas sentia! Sentia seus lábios finos e quentes junto aos meus, tão tímidos, tão trêmulos e inexperientes. Depois, a boca adocicada, pequena, mas que parecia se encaixar perfeitamente com a minha. Ela me permitia explorá-la e a cada segundo eu apertava mais seu corpo contra o meu, temendo que ela fugisse de mim. Ela não sabia corresponder ao beijo, mas tentava. E eu achava aquele momento divertido, gracioso e delicioso, tudo junto, como há muito tempo não sentia.

Só que, de repente, nosso beijo cessou. Ou melhor, ela o interrompera abruptamente. Seu olhar estava confuso. Era como se... Como se... Ela tivesse se lembrado de algo tão importante que até mesmo aquele momento de extrema intimidade entre nós precisasse ser interrompido.

- Ichigo, não, não devemos... Não deveríamos... Por favor. – Ela pediu e eu não entendi num primeiro momento. Ela não queria mais que eu a beijasse? Por quê?

- O que está dizendo, Rukia?

- Por favor... – Ela se afastou de mim, relutante, mas me encarava. Estaria tentando pedir desculpas? Parecia ter muitas dúvidas, seus olhos isto me mostravam, e um novo rubor se formara em suas faces. Então, ela continuou – Shiba Kaien, ele é a pessoa que eu amo! Ele está na guerra. E tenho medo... de que ele não volte.

- Shiba Kaien? Guerra? Que... Que brincadeira é essa?

- Não é brincadeira, eu estou falando a verdade!

- Era por isso, era por _ele_ que você chorava às vezes quando lia as notícias sobre a guerra no jornal? E nunca me contou nada?

Ah, eu estava bravo. E, naquele momento, eu não sabia por quê. Quero dizer, havíamos nos beijado, mas foi um beijo realizado totalmente à revelia, não sei, aconteceu rápido demais? Apenas um beijo, não necessariamente precisava significar "algo mais". Mas mesmo assim, ao ouvir aquilo, eu fiquei irritado, não gostei nem um pouco, mesmo. Kaien, quem era ele? Se ela nunca havia me falado sobre ele, será que o amava mesmo? E por que eu havia ficado preocupado com isso? Merda! Quem estava confuso era eu!

- Me desculpe Ichigo, eu não estava preparada para contar sobre ele! Mas eu confio em você! Este é um segredo que eu compartilhara apenas com Renji e mais ninguém! Ele conheceu Kaien... Mas agora, Ichigo... É você quem está comigo. Você precisava saber.

- Talvez eu não quisesse saber, Rukia. – Eu sei que não devia ter falado isso, pois eu _queria_ saber, não sei o que deu em mim. Ela me olhou como se dissesse "como assim?" e eu simplesmente respirei fundo, na tentativa de não deixar transparecer a raiva que estava sentindo. O fato é que tanto ela quanto eu parecíamos confusos demais e eu não podia apenas ficar bravo com ela, até porque, fora eu o maior culpado por aquela discussão. Eu, que tive a tola ideia de beijá-la. Então, passei a ficar com raiva de mim mesmo. – Não, nada... Tudo bem. Obrigado por compartilhar tudo isso comigo. Deve ter sido difícil pra você contar todas essas coisas... Esse Kaien, ele está na guerra, assim como meu pai. Eu sei o que você sente, eu sei. Mas eles voltarão, você vai ver. – Sim, essa era a resposta certa a ser dada.

- Eu queria ter tanta certeza, Ichigo... Mas agora, eu também estarei longe de você e... É tão estranho, sabe? Esse sentimento. Até parece que já estou com saudades! Acho que sou uma idiota. Fui eu que escolhi partir e fico aqui reclamando, parecendo estar arrependida de minha escolha. Mas eu não estou! Eu preciso ir com Yoruichi, você entende?

- Sim. – Na verdade, eu não sabia ao certo se entendia. Mas de que adiantaria negar? Ela iria do mesmo jeito. Ainda dava tempo de voltar atrás, mas Rukia não era de fazer essas coisas. Levaria sua decisão até o fim. E eu? Deveria apoiá-la. Afinal, ir com Yoruichi seria bom, ela estaria mais protegida e aprenderia muito mais coisas do que se ficasse comigo, disso eu tinha certeza.

Ela limpou o rosto e voltou a sorrir, desta vez de forma verdadeira. Então, não havia motivos para eu me preocupar tanto, certo?

- Agora estou mais tranquila! E prometo que não vou mais chorar, Ichigo, pelo menos não mais por tolices.

- Não faça promessas que não poderá cumprir, baixinha. – Força do hábito. Mesmo naquele momento eu não conseguia deixar de provocá-la um pouco. Além disso, ela havia me chamado de idiota primeiro.

- Você vai ver! Quando voltar, estarei bem mais alta e bonita e mil vezes mais forte! Pode esperar e se preparar!

Ela falava sério. Rukia não levava desaforo pra casa e eu não me surpreenderia se ela voltasse exatamente do jeito que falou. Porém, eu não via como ela poderia ficar mais bonita do que já era. Isso seria realmente possível? Ora, é claro que não falei isso em voz alta, meu orgulho não me permitiria. Só que quando esse pensamento passou pela minha cabeça, eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e acho que ela percebeu, pois franziu levemente as sobrancelhas, apesar de não ter dito nada. Bem, ao menos ela parecia ter se tranquilizado, o que também me deixou mais calmo.

- Rukia... Me fale mais sobre esse tal de Kaien. – Minha pergunta pareceu surpreendê-la.

- Bem, ele vivia na propriedade vizinha à minha, vem de uma família tradicional de samurais. A família Shiba foi uma das poucas que conseguiu resistir à Restauração e manter-se, pois o avô de Kaien havia recebido muitas terras férteis de seu senhor, que queria demonstrar como estava satisfeito com seus serviços. O avô de Kaien foi um grande guerreiro e extremamente fiel a seu soberano, que foi um importante _daimyo_ da Era Edo. Agora, mesmo que ao longo do tempo os samurais tenham perdido sua função militar até desaparecerem de vez, Kaien decidiu seguir carreira no Exército, então, foi inevitável a sua partida para a China. Ele é um homem muito bom, que pensa no futuro do país. Ele é alguém que eu admiro muito. Mas... eu nunca tive coragem de me declarar. Ele é tão mais velho, maduro... E agora, não sei quando irá voltar.

Rukia contou-me tudo pacientemente. Ela tinha um brilho nos olhos, dava pra notar o quanto o apreciava. Eu... Eu... Não podia competir. _Não tinha nenhuma chance._ Esta pequena frase ficou girando na minha cabeça e eu nem ao menos sabia por qual razão ela havia surgido. Uma chance para quê? Hoje, eu entendo muito bem. Na época eu era jovem e tolo demais pra compreender o que era aquele sentimento que fazia meu coração doer.

A Rukia precisava de amor. E eu também precisava.

Mas, será que ela o amava de verdade? Ele nem ao menos sabia sobre seus sentimentos e já fazia um bom tempo que não se viam. E ela acabara de dizer que gostava de mim! Tá, não nesse sentido... Mas gostava. E, de certa forma, havia me correspondido. Por alguma razão, de repente, senti uma pontada de esperança atingir meu peito. Contudo, naquele momento eu não sabia que espécies de sentimentos eu possuía em relação a ela e a toda aquela história. Talvez, nem ela soubesse. Só depois de um tempo, refletindo, foi que eu descobri a grande verdade da minha vida: eu a amava. Como era simples! Simples e complicado ao mesmo tempo. Eu mal a conhecia, afinal. E muito menos acreditava em amor a primeira vista.

Não sei dizer ao certo quando foi que descobri. Não foi naquela hora, naquele quarto... Mas é provável que tenha sido quando a vi entrar na carruagem e fechar a porta. Quando me dei conta de que seus olhos não paravam de me encarar e os meus não conseguiam se desviar dos dela. E depois, quando ela foi se afastando, até sumir de meu campo de visão, enquanto eu continuava a olhar em direção ao horizonte para onde ela estava indo. Parado na porta de casa, como um idiota – como ela diria. Sem saber o que fazer, apenas pensando no momento em que ela retornaria. No momento em que meus lábios poderiam se encontrar com os seus mais uma vez. Segurando firmemente o pequeno presente que ela me dera antes de ir...

_- Quero que fique com isso, pra se lembrar de mim enquanto eu não volto._

_- Como se eu fosse esquecer. Você me deu tanto trabalho esses dias, que eu vou lembrar-me de tudo pelo resto da minha vida!_

_- Idiota! Quer receber a droga do presente ou não?_

_- É claro que eu quero!_

_- Então... Toma._

_- Uma caixa pra guardar bolinhos de arroz? _

_- Isso mesmo. Foi assim que tudo começou, não? Fui eu mesma que fiz._

_- Você é boa em trabalhos manuais. _

_- Que nada... A Yuzu me ajudou com isso. Mas o que vale é a intenção, certo?_

_- Sim. Obrigado, Rukia._

Aquele "obrigado" significou muito mais do que um agradecimento pelo presente.

...

* * *

**Notas:**

E assim, terminamos a primeira parte dessa fic. Espero que tenham gostado da surpresa!

Eu particularmente achei o capítulo bem melancólico. E parado, com tantas reflexões do Ichi... Talvez caiba dizer aqui que a minha maior inspiração para este capítulo (e para alguns outros dessa fic) foi o romance Grande Sertão: Veredas, de Guimarães Rosa. Quem já leu, sabe como é. Um grande monólogo, ambíguo, repleto de reflexões e filosofias acerca do bem e do mal e, claro, do amor. E o Ichigo deste capítulo está bem assim, um Riobaldo (protagonista e narrador do Grande Sertão) xD Infelizmente, porém, eu não tenho a habilidade poética do Rosa e nunca conseguirei escrever como ele T.T (bem, talvez daqui a umas 3 ou 4 encarnações xD). Confesso, foi difícil escrever um POV do Ichigo, depois de tantos capítulos escrevendo com a Rukia em primeira pessoa... Eles são muito diferentes! E como o Morango não é assim o tipo de pessoa que expressa seus sentimentos com tanta facilidade... Tive que fazer com que ele descobrisse o que sentia com uma epifania (ou quase). xD

Bem, agora falta a Rukia. Como disse o Ichi, será mesmo que ela gosta assim do Kaien? Ou está só tentando esconder que o Ichigo não é só mais um amigo para ela? Eu acho que ele ainda pode ter muitas esperanças, hehe! xD

E gostaram do beijo? Fazia tempo que não descrevia cenas assim! Espero que não tenha ficado muito meloso, porque não queria fazer nada muito "picante" **por enquanto**... Mas um beijo entre os dois sempre é algo lindo de se ver, não?

Obrigada por lerem e comentarem!

Beijoss!


	11. You are my Sun

**Blue Blood: Minhas Memórias**

**Capítulo 11**

**You Are My Sun**

Or

**After that Kiss**

_"A vida se renova _

_na esperança de um dia novo."_

_(Carlos Drummond de Andrade)_

**Rukia's POV**

A carruagem ia veloz. Pela janela, eu via a paisagem se movendo, as casas e comércios do centro da cidade ficando para trás e dando lugar às mansões em terrenos afastados cobertos por verde, chácaras e fazendas rodeadas por altas árvores que já começavam a amarelecer ou perder algumas folhas, como se o outono estivesse chegando mais rápido naquele ano. O clima realmente estava mais ameno. E, embora eu nunca tenha sentido afinidade pelo verão, parecia-me que ele estava passando tão depressa... Por alguma razão, daquela vez, não me via tão ansiosa para que a mudança de estação acontecesse. O Sol e o calor, no entanto, iam sendo deixados para trás. O que se podia fazer?

Yoruichi estava sentada a minha frente, levava um sorriso sincero em seu rosto. Falava sobre todas as coisas que eu aprenderia, o que eu veria... Em verdade, porém, eu não prestava muita atenção em suas palavras. A todo o momento, minha mente recordava-se dos acontecimentos daquela manhã, uma manhã que ficaria gravada para todo o sempre em minha memória.

Eu ainda podia sentir o gosto de Ichigo em minha boca. Mesmo tendo-se passado algumas horas, os sentimentos e emoções que surgiram naquele pequeno e terno momento ainda permaneciam em mim tão vívidos quanto no instante em que nos beijamos. E foi tudo tão rápido e espontâneo e tão... mágico, como um sonho! Que eu, por um momento, acreditei enfim ter encontrado a felicidade que tanto buscava. O sol, o calor que iluminaria meu coração tão repleto de frio e tristeza, que preencheria aquele meu vazio. E tudo estava tão claro em minha mente, como nunca antes, permitindo-me apenas deixar-me levar pelo momento. E eu o fiz, quase como que hipnotizada por aqueles olhos tão vivos e iluminados de Ichigo. Por breves instantes, era como se não mais me restassem dúvidas e eu desejei que o tempo parasse de correr. O tempo não era mais necessário, afinal. Tudo o que eu precisava parecia estar ali, naquele segundo em que os lábios dele se encontraram com os meus.

Mas o que estaria acontecendo comigo?

Subitamente, lembrei-me de Kaien. E então, novamente, as dúvidas voltaram, daquela vez mais intensas do que nunca! Deus... O que eu queria, afinal? Antes, tudo parecia muito claro a mim em relação a ele, o homem que eu acreditava amar. Meus passos em direção a essa jornada que vos conto se iniciaram tendo como um motivo esse amor, um amor meio proibido, reprimido e – no fundo eu sabia – inatingível. Mas eu amava, simplesmente. E com isso, eu machucava as pessoas. Ora, quando fugi de casa, tudo o que fiz foi preocupar e decepcionar a todos e entristecer Renji. Eu tinha alguma consciência disso, mas meu coração também estava machucado. Não julguei aquele meu ato como errado, portanto. Então, por que, depois, tudo me pareceu tão mais complicado? Por que as dúvidas surgiram? Elas... Me impediam de continuar e eu precisava afastá-las. Mas hoje sei. _A confusão em minha cabeça surgia quando eu me via sem amor. E com cada vez menos frequência passei a pensar em Kaien. E cada vez mais pensava em outro alguém..._

Ichigo... Ele foi a pessoa que eu mais machuquei. E só muito tempo depois tive consciência disso.

Sempre fui movida pela minha determinação, pelo meu poder de decisão e pelo meu maldito orgulho. Mas, por quê? Alguma coisa mudou quando eu o conheci, alguma coisa muito grande mudou. É verdade... Com dúvidas, eu não podia me mover. Mas Ichigo as afastava de mim e fazia-me ter plena certeza de que a verdadeira felicidade podia existir em algum lugar. E ele estava lá, ao meu lado, divertindo-me e ensinando-me! Mostrando-me um mundo novo, que jamais pensei existir. Ele tinha uma família unida, pequena, mas feliz. Duas irmãs carinhosas, também tinha amigos, dos quais do mesmo modo obtive amizade. Por breves dias, mas que foram também tão preciosos, eu me senti em um lar. Senti que aquele era o meu lugar.

E então, eu compreendi. _Eu também era movida pelo amor..._

Eu podia, não? Ou, pelo menos, eu queria chamar aquilo de amor. Eu, finalmente, havia entendido o que era aquele sentimento que fazia meu coração se aquecer.

- Rukia-_chan_, está me ouvindo? – Yoruichi chamou minha atenção, elevando o tom de voz de súbito, e eu pisquei os olhos repetidas vezes com o pequeno susto que levara pela minha distração.

- Ah, sim, Yoruichi-_san_! – respondi, um tanto envergonhada por não ter dado atenção ao que ela falava.

- É que você me parecia tão perdida, olhando pela janela... E este sorrisinho, hein? Ah, já sei! Está pensando no Kurosaki! – ela disse, esboçando um sorriso malicioso que fez aumentar ainda mais meu acanhamento.

- O... o quê? Não, claro que não! Por que eu estaria pensando naquele idiota? Mas que besteira!

- Então por que é que você ficou tão vermelha, hein? – ela disse, apertando minhas bochechas. – E não precisa ficar brava! Mas pode dizer: você gosta dele, não gosta?

- De onde tirou isso?

- Acha que eu não percebi? Vocês dois se olharam tão intensamente na despedida, e de um jeito tão apaixonado, que todos entenderam o que estava acontecendo ali. Não me engane, Rukia. E não tente se enganar, se é o que quer. _Ele é o homem que mora no seu coração_.

- "O homem que mora no meu coração"? – Eu repeti a frase em um tom de deboche ou ironia, mais por estar tentando não acreditar que aquelas palavras eram _realmente verdade _para mim do que por não concordar com elas. – Isso foi tão meloso! Eu... Eu não acredito nessa bobagem – eu disse com convicção, de forma até mesmo forçada, tentando ignorar uma voz deveras irritante em minha cabeça que teimava em dizer-me exatamente o oposto.

- Não acredita, é? Pois é uma pena... Seus olhos me mostram o contrário.

- A-apenas mudemos de assunto, sim? – Ora, mas por quê? Não havia motivo para mudarmos de assunto! Porém, eu não podia mais continuar com aquela tola conversa... Eu não queria admitir... Que o homem que pertencia ao meu coração não fosse mais Shiba Kaien. Que seu lugar fora roubado... Por um garoto idiota de cabelos laranja...

* * *

Naquele tempo, a urbanização ainda se dava de forma lenta no Japão. Passadas apenas pouco mais de duas décadas de abertura para o Ocidente e sua cultura, nosso país ainda era muito rural. Os campos, as aragens, os arrozais... Durante a viagem, prestei atenção nas lindas paisagens que seguiam a estrada, também como forma de me distrair e afastar por algum tempo aqueles incômodos pensamentos sobre Ichigo _versus_ Kaien que tanto me atormentavam, e passei a pensar em como meu país podia ser tão belo e no quão grande o mundo deveria ser se o Japão parecia imenso, mas era apenas um pequeno arquipélago em um extremo do planeta, que não se comparava a países como a Rússia em extensão. Longas distâncias... Eu me perguntava para onde estaríamos indo, se já passávamos de quatro horas de viagem e o sol começava a se pôr.

- Não se preocupe, Rukia_-chan_. Logo estaremos chegando! Antes de escurecer, creio eu. Veja! Consegue enxergar algumas casinhas ali? – Ela apontou para fora da janela e, apertando os olhos, consegui ver um vilarejo ao longe, em meio a um vale.

- É ali onde vive seu clã?

- Sim. É uma vila pacífica atualmente, rodeada por bosques e cachoeiras onde treinamos nossas técnicas ninja. Mas não pense que vivemos apenas disso, nós praticamos atividades normais, como as pessoas de qualquer outra cidade e conseguimos nos manter por nós mesmos. É uma vila grande, somos quase sete mil habitantes e várias famílias, mas há poucas pessoas de fora, como você. Forasteiros não são muito bem-vindos, pois já tivemos problemas com eles algumas vezes, mas estamos abertos a exceções. Além disso, você está comigo, portanto, não há com o que se preocupar!

Pus-me a me perguntar o que Yoruichi havia querido dizer com aquela última frase. Então, me dei conta de que não sabia quase nada sobre aquela mulher de personalidade tão peculiar, mas que ao mesmo tempo me parecia ser possuidora de um grande e forte coração. Porém, relutando contra minha curiosidade, nada perguntei a ela. Tinha certeza de que, com o tempo, descobriria muito a seu respeito e também a todos os moradores daquele vilarejo que, depois, vim a descobrir ser tão belo.

Chegamos ao cair da noite. Pelas ruas, quase já não se podiam ver mais pessoas, as quais iam se recolhendo aos seus lares para descansar após um longo e tedioso dia normal de trabalho. Adentramos, por fim, a residência de Yoruichi. Era grande e muito bonita, tendo sido construída em um amplo terreno. Ansiosa, ela fez questão de me mostrar todos os cantos daquela propriedade, inclusive seu querido – colocando-o em suas próprias palavras – jardim japonês. Fiquei encantada com as belíssimas e perfeitas carpas de escamas vermelhas e douradas que nadavam no límpido lago adornado de pedras arredondadas. Pareciam tão tranquilas ali, e sem qualquer preocupação, que eu mesma tive vontade de transformar-me em uma carpa e juntar-me às minhas companheiras em sua morosa natação. Livrar-me-ia, desse modo, de todos os meus tormentos e problemas e viveria uma vida efêmera, mas plenamente feliz.

Apesar do cansaço causado pela viagem, acompanhei Yoruichi na "exploração" de sua residência. Ao menos, foi divertido. Observando seus pertences, notei que ela tinha um padrão de vida mais elevado, embora não tanto quanto o de minha família. Talvez, pensei, ela fosse alguém de posição importante dentro daquele clã.

- Considere-se como minha acolhida, Rukia-_chan_! A partir de hoje, este será seu novo quarto! – Ela parecia muito feliz. Eu apenas agradeci timidamente pela hospitalidade e entrei no aposento amplo, muito limpo e bem cuidado. – Espero que goste, este quarto foi preparado especialmente para você. Todas as suas coisas já estão aí, eu asseguro.

- Muito obrigada, Yoruichi-_san_.

- De nada, querida! Ah, sim, um banho está sendo preparado para você. Também providenciarei roupas limpas. Lave-se e depois venha comer, sim? Deve estar com fome!

- U-um pouco, sim. Então, farei isso!

- Estarei te esperando no jantar.

Ela saiu e fechou a porta de correr delicadamente, deixando-me sozinha no quarto. Eu o observei bem. Era parecido com meu antigo quarto na residência Kuchiki: a uma parede havia uma belíssima cômoda de madeira entalhada, um biombo ao lado, magnificamente estampado com imagens de dragões chineses, e um grande espelho com moldura de madeira adornada por desenhos abstratos feitos em fios de ouro. À outra parede, uma grande escrivaninha baixa também de madeira e, em sua superfície, dispostos alguns livros, papéis e um porta-caneta ao lado de um vidro de tinta negra, mas tudo muito bem organizado. Ao lado da escrivaninha havia um baú vazio que serviria para guardar minhas coisas de valor. E, finalmente, no centro do espaço, um _futon_ fora preparado no chão de madeira muito lustrosa para que eu pudesse me deitar.

Aquele quarto também dava acesso à varanda do jardim. Eu abri a porta, oposta à outra pela qual eu havia entrado, e observei por alguns instantes a beleza do lugar. O som da água era extremamente relaxante e fazia com que minha mente se esvaziasse. Aquela era uma noite de lua minguante, mas as estrelas, tantas como nunca antes havia visto na vida, preenchiam quase que completamente o escuro céu, substituindo perfeitamente com suas próprias luzinhas o brilho lunar. Um vento frio e leve passou, balançando as folhas da vegetação bem como os meus cabelos e minhas roupas. Sim... o outono já se aproximava.

- Bem, acho melhor ir tomar um banho quente... – pensei em voz alta e, estranhamente, minha voz saiu demasiado melancólica.

* * *

- _Itadakimasu¹!_

Quando Yoruichi disse "jantar", imaginei que seríamos servidos de uma refeição simples e modesta. Porém, ao chegar à sala, deparei-me com um verdadeiro banquete! Realmente, parecia que a hospitalidade de Yoruichi não tinha limites e, ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia lisonjeada por ela achar que eu fosse merecedora de tantos confortos, ficava envergonhada por não saber de que forma eu poderia retribuir sua grandiosa generosidade.

- Então, Rukia-_chan_, o que está achando? Gostou do seu quarto? E o banho, estava bom? E a comida? Está de seu gosto?

- Tudo está muito bom, Yoruichi-_san_! O quarto é confortável, o banho estava maravilhoso e a comida está divina! Eu realmente não sei como agradecer por tudo o que está fazendo por mim.

- Não precisa agradecer, querida! Apenas _sua presença_ aqui nesta vila já é motivo para que eu deva lhe oferecer estas mordomias. Não se acanhe, está bem? – Eu assenti, embora muito tivesse estranhado a ênfase que minha anfitriã dera ao dizer "sua presença". Ora, por que motivos eu haveria de ser tão importante desta madeira para essa pequena vila? Fiquei tão intrigada com isso, que mal pude apreciar a refeição e, depois, demorei a pegar no sono. Porém, mais uma vez, freei minha curiosidade. Dessa vez, porque julguei ser indelicado fazer perguntas como "o que quer dizer com isso?" em plena hora do jantar. Eu queria manter o clima agradável da ocasião e, além do mais, sentia que tudo logo me seria revelado.

De repente, enquanto ainda estávamos no meio do jantar, um fato curioso ocorreu. Uma garota de baixa estatura e olhar felino adentrou a sala, a passos firmes, levando no rosto uma séria expressão. Seu corte de cabelo era peculiar, tendo uma franja bem feita e duas mechas curtas e espetadas a cair-lhe ao lado das faces enquanto atrás de sua cabeça desciam longas madeixas, trançadas por boa parte de sua extensão com fitas brancas de cetim que as prendiam firmemente. As pontas das duas mechas longas eram adornadas cada qual por uma argola dourada, dando-lhes um bonito toque final. E suas roupas se assemelhavam muito às vestes ninja de Yoruichi, à exceção da fita branca enrolada em sua cintura, sendo que a de minha anfitriã era cor-de-laranja. Estaria ela vindo diretamente de um treinamento? Poderia ser, pois seu rosto e mãos se encontravam sujos e o uniforme, amarrotado. E pelo seu aspecto tão sério, imaginei que estivesse cansada e, talvez, irritada. O que teria acontecido? E imaginei que ela possuísse intimidade com Yoruichi, pois, ao entrar, foi diretamente ao encontro dela, sem sequer olhar para os lados.

- Soi Fong! Voltou tarde hoje! O que aconteceu? – Yoruichi disse, em tom de preocupação.

Então, a garota pôs-se a falar, em uma língua que eu não entendia. Mandarim, talvez?

Observei-as conversando, tentando decifrar alguma coisa do que se passava analisando suas feições. Pareceu-me ser um assunto de grande importância, mas o diálogo foi curto. Então, Yoruichi novamente voltou-se para mim.

- Queira perdoar, ela não fala muito bem a nossa língua! Rukia-_chan_, esta é Soi Fong. Ela veio da China há um ano, à procura de um meio de vida aqui no Japão. Perdeu a casa e os familiares em um incêndio e teve vergonha de pedir aos amigos para que a acolhessem, preferindo viver sozinha, mas disse que as coisas em sua terra natal estavam difíceis e por isso teve de se mudar, sendo o Japão o destino mais próximo. Uma garota corajosa, não? Eu a conheci em uma de minhas viagens a Tóquio e ela parecia estar completamente perdida. Também, pudera, estar em um lugar onde tudo é tão diferente do que estava habituada! Mas parece que por dois meses conseguiu se virar bem por lá. Esta é a magia das cidades grandes, não acha?

- Que história! E como a convenceu a vir para cá? – eu perguntei, realmente impressionada.

- Até que não foi difícil. Perguntei a ela se estaria interessada em aprender artes marciais, dizendo que isso seria de grande ajuda a ela. Parece que gostou muito da ideia e na hora aceitou a proposta... Aliás, seu perfil combina muito mais com isso do que com a vidinha pacata que estava levando antes, sabe? Trabalhando como cozinheira em um pequeno restaurante. Não, isso definitivamente não é pra ela. Suas habilidades em combate são realmente incríveis, você precisa ver!

- Fico feliz que ela esteja fazendo o que gosta. Então, ela se tornou sua discípula, certo?

- É verdade... Ela também poderá lhe ensinar muitas coisas, Rukia-_chan_!

- Estou ansiosa para receber seus ensinamentos.

As duas voltaram a conversar mais um pouco em chinês e então, Soi Fong pareceu se acalmar. Os olhos ficaram serenos e demonstravam gratidão por Yoruichi. A garota, por fim, inclinou o tronco, buscando uma das mãos de sua mestra, beijando-a em seguida, em um gesto muito terno e, ao mesmo tempo, de grande submissão e respeito.

Yoruichi balançou a cabeça negativamente, embora preservasse um sorriso gentil, e elevou a mão beijada ao rosto de Soi Fong, acariciando-o levemente. Esta corou violentamente com o gesto, desviando o olhar para qualquer ponto do chão. Em seguida, levantou-se e girou o corpo para minha direção para logo após fazer uma reverência de pedido de desculpas.

- Desculpe... por... atrapalhar seu jantar – disse ela com um forte sotaque.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema! Foi bom te conhecer, Soi Fong-_san_.

- Yoruichi-_sama_, me retirar agora. – Assim, saiu.

O jantar se deu sem mais interrupções. No silêncio que se formara após a saída de Soi Fong, pus-me a pensar sobre a história que Yoruichi contara e cheguei a conclusão de que, sim, ela era uma mulher muito corajosa e honrada. Da mesma forma que eu e Orihime, ela fugiu de seu lugar e foi procurar uma nova vida. Mas os motivos eram diferentes... Imagino que tenha realizado sua "fuga" para esquecer a dor da perda do lar e morte dos entes queridos. Já, Orihime, fugiu com o irmão para _escapar_ da morte. E eu... por não aguentar mais a minha vida de outrora.

Os motivos, no fim, não são o mais importante. O que realmente importa é que nós três podemos nos considerar sobreviventes.

Então, Yoruichi começou a falar novamente:

- Ah, é verdade! Já ia esquecendo. Eu encomendei algumas roupas para você e elas ficarão prontas amanhã. Eu gostaria que escolhesse qual usar para a festa que teremos pela noite.

- Festa?

- Sim, pela sua chegada. Quero que todos aqui a conheçam.

- Sim... Obrigada novamente, Yoruichi-_san_.

- Não precisa agradecer!

Ao término do jantar, pedi licença para que pudesse me retirar. Yoruichi entendeu que eu estivesse muito cansada e disse que seria melhor eu ir dormir. Mas minha cabeça estava tão cheia de ideias, algo típico dos jovens, que pregar os olhos não foi nada fácil aquela noite. E, apesar de toda a hospitalidade que me foi oferecida, eu ainda não me sentia completamente à vontade, pois tudo ali, ou quase tudo, era novo para mim. É verdade que eu estava em uma residência luxuosa, embora não tanto quanto a minha o era. Mas fora o luxo e a fartura, eu não conhecia mais nada: nem o lugar, nem as pessoas e seus costumes e só tinha um pequeno conhecimento sobre Yoruichi. Será que eu conseguiria permanecer ali por muito tempo? Será que as pessoas me aceitariam?

Antes de me deitar no _futon_, sentei à escrivaninha de meu quarto e comecei a escrever uma carta a Ichigo, relatando minhas impressões sobre a viagem e sobre o lugar e lhe assegurando que estava bem. Porém, não lhe escrevi sobre minhas preocupações – para que incomodá-lo com tolices, afinal? Na verdade, estas preocupações estavam mais para _ansiedades_, elevadas pela curiosidade própria da juventude. Era também de minha personalidade que eu sempre quisesse buscar o saber, e quando eu me obrigava a frear este ímpeto de fazer perguntas ou investigar, não conseguia sossegar e minha mente não podia parar de trabalhar. Talvez fosse por isso que aquela noite tenha sido tão intranquila, como da outra vez, aquela em que eu sonhara com Kaien. A diferença é que, desta vez, ele não fizera parte dos meus sonhos.

Quando finalmente adormeci, foi com o pensamento, ou melhor, o desejo, de que minha carta chegasse logo às mãos de Ichigo.

* * *

**Glossário e Notas:**

_(1)Itadakimasu:_ é uma expressão usada pelos japoneses antes das refeições, como um agradecimento pela comida.

Desculpem pela demora, pessoal! Mas aqui está o capítulo 11 da BB, contando o início de uma nova fase na vida da Rukia. Os sentimentos dela começaram a ficar mais claros e teremos novas aventuras pela frente! Yey! Foi particularmente divertido escrever esse capítulo, por causa da Soi Fong. Devo confessar que quando comecei a ler Bleach, não fui com a cara dela na primeira vez que apareceu. Mas conforme ela foi tendo mais destaque na história e mostrando melhor sua personalidade, eu comecei a gostar dela xD

Espero que tenham gostado do cap.! Nos vemos em breve!

Bjss


	12. Voice of Heart

**Blue Blood: Minhas Memórias**

**Capítulo 12**

**Voice of Heart**

_"Eu não sei o que o amanhã trará."_

_(__Fernando Pessoa__)_

Quando abri meus olhos pela primeira vez naquela manhã, por um momento me senti deslocada e inteiramente confusa sobre o lugar onde estava. Não reconheci o quarto e, somente passados alguns segundos, pude lembrar-me de que eu já estava no vilarejo onde vivia Yoruichi. Por alguma razão, entretanto, aquele lugar me fazia lembrar a hospedaria de Urahara. Alguém acendera no jardim um incenso de fragrância extremamente semelhante ao incenso daquele dia, aquele aroma tão gosto e relaxante que me fez sentir uma agradável sonolência. Eu dormi por mais alguns minutos até que um incômodo barulho do lado de fora me fez despertar de vez.

- Pare com essa gritaria, seu maníaco! Vai acordar nossa hóspede! – uma voz feminina se manifestou.

- Mas ela é uma Kuchiki! Eu estou ansioso para conhecê-la! – dessa vez, uma voz masculina e empolgada falou.

- Eu também quero conhecê-la! Mas se fizermos tanto barulho ela pode se incomodar! Não se esqueça que ela é uma nobre e, além disso, é como Yoruichi-_sama_!

- Dessa vez eu acho que você tem razão... Ela está num patamar acima de nós! Mas eu espero que ela possa apreciar este lugar.

- Eu também, mas se continuarmos conversando assim na porta de seu quarto, não sei se ficará com uma boa impressão das pessoas daqui! Por isso eu digo: espere até que ela esteja acordada e disposta!

Eu ouvi a todo o diálogo e não pude deixar de abrir um sorriso. Apesar da barulheira que faziam, pareciam ser pessoas gentis e, com certeza, muito divertidas. Esfreguei os meus olhos e sentei-me no _futon, _espreguiçando-me. Enquanto me levantava, olhei à direção da escrivaninha e vi a carta que escrevera a Ichigo ali, apenas esperando para ser colocada em um envelope e postada.

- Ichigo... – suspirei seu nome, pensando em como ele estaria. Depois, dobrei o papel cuidadosamente e o coloquei em um envelope, selando-o com um adesivo do brasão do clã Shihouin.

Enquanto isso, a conversa na varanda havia se tornado um cochicho. Eu não mais conseguia entender o que diziam, mas sabia que estavam ali, e discutindo. Contra a luz do sol, o papel de arroz da porta de correr revelava-me suas sombras e seus movimentos. Ninjas não deveriam ser mais discretos? Ou talvez fossem apenas empregados da casa.

Deixei o envelope ali, devidamente preenchido com remetente e destinatário, e me dirigi à porta. Abri-a bruscamente a fim de assustá-los, e consegui.

- K-Kuchiki-_san_! – falaram em uníssono.

Eram uma moça e um rapaz jovens. Ela possuía um cabelo bem curto e claro e grandes olhos cinza escuros, e parecia mais jovem do que ele, sendo tão baixinha quanto eu, talvez até com uma idade aproximada a minha. Ele era mais alto e tinha uma aparência estranha, com um cabelo muito preto e de corte triangular, além de grossas costeletas. Em sua testa havia amarrado uma espécie de tecido branco enrolado e para completar o visual exótico, possuía uma barba de comprimento médio e ponta extremamente bem aparada que descia apenas de seu queixo, sendo o resto do rosto totalmente limpo. Suas sobrancelhas também eram grossas e seus olhos, bem pequenos. Eram duas pessoas completamente diferentes, mas pareciam ter personalidades muito similares, pelo modo como discutiam.

- Olá! Em que posso ajudá-los? – perguntei com o maior sorriso que consegui abrir.

- Desculpe! Não é nada! Nós a acordamos? – a garota perguntou, totalmente desconcertada.

- De modo algum! Eu apenas ouvi cochichos e vim para ver o que era.

- Bem, novamente, desculpe-nos o incômodo! – dessa vez foi o homem quem falou. – Eu sou Kotsubaki Sentarou!

- E eu sou Kotetsu Kiyone! Estávamos ansiosos para conhecê-la, Kuchiki-_san_! Queríamos vê-la antes de todos!

- Obrigada, mas eu ainda não estou apresentável... – eu disse, lembrando que estava ainda com minha roupa de dormir.

- A senhorita está muito bem! Não é verdade, Sentarou? Ela é linda!

- Ah, sim! É um chuchuzi... – ele não pôde completar a frase, pois Kiyone deu-lhe um belo soco em seu rosto que pareceu ter doído, mesmo ela tendo mãos tão pequenas e delicadas. Eu não soube exatamente como reagir, pois sabia que aquela era uma tentativa de elogio por parte dele, embora me parecesse muito grosseiro. Então, no fundo, não achei ruim a atitude da garota em interrompê-lo.

- Não diga essas coisas na frente de uma dama! Seu pervertido! – ela disse logo em seguida.

- Sua maldita! Você quase quebrou meu nariz! – Não pude deixar de achar cômica aquela cena, e a expressão de dor que ele fazia, cobrindo o rosto com uma mão, enquanto ela mostrava-lhe a língua, era deveras engraçada. Segurei meu riso, porém, tentando manter a aparência de uma dama, como ela mesma havia dito.

Todavia, o momento de descontração durou pouco. Uma moça alta de cabelos acinzentados veio chegando pelo corredor, a passos apressados, e parou ao lado de Kiyone. Ela estava séria e olhava feio para a garota, como se estivesse zangada, e ao mesmo tempo parecia tímida ao me encarar. De repente, corou um pouco e dirigiu a palavra a mim, fazendo uma reverência.

- Por favor, perdoe os modos de minha irmã e de Sentarou! Prometo que eles não vão incomodá-la novamente! – disse e levantou o rosto.

- Não é preciso tudo isso, por favor. Eles são pessoas muito divertidas! Adorei conhecê-los!

- A senhorita é muito gentil, Kuchiki-_san_. Os empregados de sua casa deviam gostar muito da senhorita!

- Bem, eu...

- Meu nome é Kotetsu Isane. Por favor, se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em me chamar e eu a ajudarei no que for necessário, assim como esses dois. Agora, tenho algo importante a informar: o alfaiate já está a caminho e Yoruichi-_sama_ pediu para que você vá tomar seu café-da-manhã, para poder recebê-lo em seguida! Ou então, gostaria que trouxéssemos a comida para que possa fazer o desjejum tranquilamente aqui em seu quarto?

- Obrigada, Isane-_san_. Não precisa trazer, prefiro comer lá na sala. Eu já estou indo, sim? Diga a Yoruichi-_san_, por favor.

- Certamente. Vamos, Kiyone, Sentarou! Ah, sim, foi um prazer conhecê-la, Kuchiki-_san_!

- O prazer foi meu! – respondi, observando-os ir embora. Ainda ouvi Kiyone reclamar, dizendo "_onee-san¹_, como você é certinha! Assim a Kuchiki-_san_ vai achar que todos nós aqui somos uns chatos como o Sentarou! Porque, afinal, eu sou muito mais legal que ele!" e depois, imaginem, a dupla começou a trocar novos insultos. Era bom ver que naquela casa todos pareciam se dar muito bem, eram amigos, e podíamos ter situações divertidas como aquelas. Comecei a pensar se todo aquele clima não se devia ao fato de que a própria Yoruichi era daquela maneira, uma pessoa alegre e engraçada, que fazia todos se sentirem animados e motivados com uma simples conversa. Era tão diferente... de meu irmão...

Tive um agradável desjejum, junto com Yoruichi e Soi Fong que, descobri, também era moradora daquela residência. Minutos mais tarde, fomos informados de que o alfaiate havia chegado. Outra figura extremamente diferente de tudo o que eu já vira na vida. Passei a me perguntar, afinal, que lugar era aquele aonde eu fora levada para viver? Pois, até o momento, tudo o que eu havia encontrado foram pessoas tão distintas, singulares, que fizeram eu me sentir a pessoa mais normal do mundo. Para mim, aquela parecia uma terra mágica, mas estranhamente real. E eu estava gostando daquele mundo novo! E precisava também dar um jeito de algum dia agradecer a Ichigo por ter me apresentado a pessoa que me levaria a todas aquelas novidades. Eu me lembro de como eu pensei e desejei que ele pudesse estar ali, comigo, descobrindo coisas novas, conhecendo pessoas tão boas e divertidas, fazendo coisas interessantes ao meu lado. Ah, sim... Como eu queria! Mas, infelizmente, tudo o que ele sabe sobre esta época da minha vida, foi apenas devido às inúmeras cartas que lhe mandei. E suas respostas eram sempre animadas, como se ele estivesse feliz por mim, feliz por eu estar me adaptando a tudo. Naquelas cartas eu lhe contava tudo. E é claro que também lhe contei que passei por maus bocados, alguns apuros, mas sobre eles eu lhes contarei depois. O fato é que Ichigo e eu nem nos dávamos conta, mas parecíamos um casal de namoradinhos, duas crianças, trocando cartas repletas de saudade e ternura, como se a distância não fosse o suficiente para nos separar...

Como eu me sinto feliz... por ter essas memórias tão puras... por saber que, mesmo com as guerras, éramos puros assim... Duas crianças...

Pois bem. Eu falava do alfaiate, não é mesmo? Sim, sim, um homem muito extravagante. Meio afeminado, assim, de cabelo Chanel, preto e brilhoso, pele muito alva como a minha, talvez até melhor cuidada. Seus olhos eram lilases e tinham um brilho deslumbrante, como se ele estivesse atento a tudo, a todo momento. E de seus longos cílios, pela lateral, saíam dois fios curvos amarelos, bem como de suas sobrancelhas bem desenhadas dois fios vermelhos saíam. Eram como sua marca registrada. O quimono que usava era um tanto quanto feminino, exceto pelo _obi²_ amarrado em sua cintura pelas costas com um nós simples, mas caía-lhe perfeitamente bem em seu corpo magro e esbelto. Ayasegawa Yumichika era seu nome.

Ele levava em uma das mãos uma grande mala com vários tecidos. Na outra, uma caixa, com suas ferramentas de trabalho.

- Então é você a famosa Kuchiki Rukia! Realmente linda, como todos me disseram! – ele disse com grande entusiasmo.

- S-sim... Muito prazer...

- Vamos, vamos, querida, abra mais esse sorriso! E tire esse cabelo da frente da cara, está atrapalhando a beleza de seus olhos! É a primeira vez que vejo olhos tão grandes!

- Obrigada! – O que mais eu podia dizer, senão agradecer?

- Esta roupa que está usando, parece ser fina, mas já está muito gasta! Eu trouxe aqui as roupas que Yoruichi encomendou para você, garanto que são belíssimas. Só precisamos ajustá-las. E não pense que aqui só há _wafukus³_, pois eu também me aventurei na última moda da Europa! Em Tóquio, a elite já está começando a usar, principalmente nas festas, mas também no dia a dia. Não sei se a senhorita já foi a algum baile, mas quando for, preste atenção naqueles vestidos divinos!

- Eu experimentarei com prazer. Não, nunca fui a um baile, mas já vi vestidos em fotografias e gravuras de um livro ocidental. São bonitos, realmente, mas não vejo como alguns podem achar que são melhores que nossos quimonos. Para mim, ambos são equivalentes. Existem alguns _furisodes(4) _que são maravilhosos! Além disso, vestidos não me parecem tão mais fáceis de colocar...

- Tem razão em querer valorizar nossas vestimentas, Kuchiki-_san_! Mas dê uma chance aos vestidos europeus que são igualmente belos! Garanto que irá gostar do vestido que tenho aqui e que ficará maravilhosa nele.

- Tudo bem. Não há porque eu recusar sua proposta, Ayasegawa-_san_. Estou disposta a provar suas roupas agora mesmo!

- Excelente!

Fomos ao meu quarto acompanhados por duas empregadas e por Yoruichi, que não via a hora de me ver em roupas novas. Foi divertido experimentar todos aqueles tecidos e o vestido em estilo vitoriano, repleto de rendinhas e babados em camadas, realmente ficara maravilhoso em meu corpo. Alem deste, também experimentara dois _furisodes _muito bonitos e extremamente coloridos. O alfaiate possuía uma incrível habilidade com as mãos e fez os ajustes tão rápida e precisamente que em poucas horas as roupas ficaram prontas.

- Aprecio muito seu trabalho, Ayasegawa-_san_! Nem consigo imaginar como foi que adivinhou meus gostos!

- Eu sabia que iria gostar, minha cara! Ora, ora, sou um profissional. Enquanto você busca o domínio das artes da luta, eu domino a arte da costura. Nós dois somos artistas e a todo o momento queremos melhorar até atingirmos a perfeição, não é? Mas mesmo uma artista da luta precisa ser bela. Vocês são responsáveis pela minha segurança com sua arte. E eu sou o responsável por sua beleza, com a minha arte. É por isso que nos apreciamos e trabalhamos em conjunto!

- Tem razão. Mas então o senhor se interessa também por artes marciais?

- Confesso que quando mais novo me atrevi a aprender um pouco de _kenjutsu_, a arte da espada. E olha que eu era bom nisso e acho que ainda sou! Mas isto não era o que eu queria e, contrariando os desejos de minha família e, principalmente, de meu pai, resolvi seguir minha paixão, a alfaiataria. Imagino que não teria sido tão feliz como sou se não tivesse seguido o meu coração. Não é verdade?

- Seguir o coração... É verdade. O senhor está totalmente certo.

- E a Kuchiki-_san_ está seguindo o coração dela?

- Eu... Estou!

- Isso é ótimo! Então, o que gostaria de usar hoje a noite?

- Hoje teremos uma festa tradicional japonesa, não é mesmo, Yoruichi-_san_? – eu perguntei, olhando em sua direção e ela apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, sorrindo. – Então, usarei um quimono tradicional. Mas ainda usarei o vestido ocidental em alguma ocasião!

- Muito bem. Se me der licença, acertarei o pagamento com Yoruichi. Infelizmente eu já preciso ir.

- Tudo bem. O senhor ao menos comparecerá à festa?

- Eu tentarei!

Despedimo-nos e os dois saíram do quarto. Então, Isane chegou e anunciou que meu banho estava pronto. Dali a duas horas dar-se-ia início à tal festa que Yoruichi tanto falara durante o jantar do dia anterior. Eu também precisava me aprontar.

Antes de sair do quarto, porém, pedi a ela para que enviasse a carta que escrevi a Ichigo. Eu não sabia quanto tempo ela demoraria a chegar, por isso, quanto antes mandasse, melhor. O curioso foi que, durante todo o banho, eu só pensava em receber sua resposta, só conseguia pensar no que ele escreveria. Se estava sentindo saudades... E envergonhei-me com meu próprio pensamento, por achar estar parecendo uma boba jovem apaixonada. Mas penso que era inevitável... E desconfio de que Ichigo devesse estar se sentindo da mesma maneira. Nós podíamos ser muito diferentes um do outro, mas éramos parecidos em muitos aspectos. Principalmente... no que se referia a sentimentos.

Talvez o que tenha me deixado mais sentimental naquele momento tenha sido também o pequeno diálogo que tivera com Yumichika. Ele tocou naquele assunto que tanto me perseguia: seguir a voz do coração. Quando me contou sua história, percebi que era como eu. Um "fugitivo", alguém que não se deixou dominar pela família, que fez seu próprio destino sem se arrepender de sua escolha. Então, quer dizer que eu não estava sozinha. Seguir o meu coração fora mesmo a coisa certa a se fazer afinal, eu tive esta convicção. Ele havia encontrado a felicidade. E eu estava perseguindo a minha! Dali a algum tempo, eu me encontraria com Ichigo novamente e lhe diria, sem medo, tudo o que meu coração gritava nos momentos em que ele me vinha à mente.

Saí da banheira me sentindo tão leve quanto nunca antes. Confesso que nunca fui muito fã de festas. Mas, daquela vez, somente, eu estava certa de que teria uma noite de festejos animada e muito divertida.

- Venha, Rukia-_chan_! Estão todos a sua espera! – Yoruichi falou, enquanto eu terminava de me arrumar.

Continua...

* * *

Glossário e Notas:

_(1)Onee-san_: irmã mais velha.

_(2)Obi_: cinto ou laço que prende o quimono. Existem _obis_ femininos, que são maiores em largura e comprimento (e mais difíceis de colocar xD), e os _obis_ masculinos, que são menores.

_(3)Wafuku_: roupa japonesa. Em japonês, quimono significa literalmente "coisa de vestir" então pode se referir tanto a roupas ocidentais quanto a orientais. Assim, eles dizem _wafuku_ para as roupas orientais e _yofuku_ para se referir a roupas ocidentais.

_(4)Furisode_: quimono muito caro e formal de mangas longas usado por mulheres solteiras em ocasiões especiais.

Olá pessoal! Esse cap. saiu mais rápido, não? Não aconteceu nada de muito importante nele, mas agora vemos como a Rukia está pensando muito mais no Ichigo e seus sentimentos em relação a ele estão se tornando mais sólidos. Ela não citou o Kaien uma vez sequer nesse capítulo! Já podemos considerar uma vitória, hehe!

E também, conhecemos novos personagens!

Mas preparem-se, porque no próximo capítulo a paz e tranquilidade que a Rukia está vivendo vai acabar... Eu também quero mais ação!

Beijos e obrigada por lerem e comentarem, pessoal!


	13. Escolha

**Blue Blood – Minhas Memórias**

**Capítulo 13**

**Escolha**

"_Viver é muito perigoso"_

_(Guimarães Rosa, Grande Sertão: Veredas)_

Eu estava ansiosa. Ao ouvir a voz de Yoruichi dizendo meu nome, meu coração disparou. Todos estavam a minha espera... Mas todos quem? E, se eu era tão importante como ela havia falado, será que eu deveria fazer algum discurso, ou algo assim? Eu não tinha nada preparado... Talvez precisasse usar meu poder de atuação – ah, eu era boa nisso! Mas mesmo assim, sem conhecer ninguém e sem ter planejado o que diria a todas aquelas pessoas que estariam na tal festa... Isso me deixara com medo. Eu odiava me sentir tão insegura e, além de tudo, estava com a sensação de que algo ruim ia acontecer. Nem ao menos respondi ao chamado de Yoruichi! E, por isso, ela se preocupou e entrou em meu quarto. Nesse momento, eu me olhava no espelho, tentando distrair a minha mente de toda aquela insegurança enquanto apreciava novamente as cores daquele lindo quimono que Yumichika fizera.

- Está muito bonita, Rukia-_chan_ – ela disse enquanto se aproximava de mim, silenciosa como um felino. Também sorria como um.

- Obrigada... A senhorita também – eu disse, notando que ela usava um belo quimono preto estampado com flores douradas e vermelhas.

- Eu agradeço! Vamos, deixe-me ajudá-la com isso – disse gentilmente, referindo-se à presilha que teimava em escorregar de meus cabelos. Suas mãos eram ágeis e muito delicadas. Em poucos segundos, conseguiu prender meus fios perfeitamente em um coque alto, deixando algumas mechas caírem por minhas faces. – Agora sim! Mas ainda falta uma coisa.

- O quê? – eu perguntei e a vi andar em direção à cômoda. Abriu uma gaveta e tirou de lá alguns itens de maquiagem. Puxa vida, eu havia me esquecido completamente desse detalhe! Realmente, eu não servia para participar de festas... Rapidamente, Yoruichi passou em meu rosto o pó de arroz, levemente – para que eu não me parecesse com uma gueixa – depois um batom muito vermelho e uma sombra também leve, apenas para destacar meus olhos e cílios que já eram muito grandes.

- Prontinho. Se sente mais segura agora? – ela perguntou olhando-me através do espelho. Eu realmente parecia mais diferente. Mas como ela sabia que eu estava insegura? Estava tão explícito assim? Não, eu não podia deixar transparecer a minha insegurança e tratei de me recompor. Não sei se foi por causa da maquiagem, mas depois de sua pergunta, eu consegui ficar mais confiante. Porém, algo ainda me atormentava... E de alguma forma, ela descobriu isso também, pois antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela fez uma nova pergunta. – Você quer saber o porquê de tudo isso, não é?

- Quero. Eu ainda não entendi, não consigo entender, Yoruichi-_san_! O que eu sou para vocês, afinal? Não quero aparecer nessa festa sem saber de nada!

- Acalme-se, querida! Eu já planejava contar a você antes de irmos.

- E por que não contar antes?

- Você não parecia tão motivada a vir para cá. Era visível que estava receosa de tudo e que estava sendo doloroso para você deixar os Kurosaki. Por mais que dissesse que estava bem, eu percebi que precisava te deixar à vontade, mostrar-lhe que você é muito bem vinda aqui. Se eu lhe contasse antes o que irei contar agora, talvez você desistisse de vir, por causa da sua insegurança. Mas agora que está se adaptando bem, melhor até do que eu imaginava, sei que lidará bem com o que eu direi agora.

- E o que acontecerá se eu não conseguir?

- Você estará livre para partir quando quiser. Lembre-se que você não é obrigada a fazer nada nessa vida, Rukia. Você mesma luta por isso, não é? Quando saiu da residência Kuchiki, estava lutando por sua liberdade. E ninguém vai te prender aqui... Mas nós precisamos de você. Precisamos de sua ajuda – ela disse e sua voz era firme. Era a primeira vez que via Yoruichi tão séria daquela maneira e entendi que o que ela diria a seguir não seria nenhuma brincadeira. Porém, eu ainda estava confusa.

- Como assim? Sou eu quem precisa de ajuda! Eu aceitei vir para me fortalecer, para que vocês me ajudassem com minhas habilidades e meu poder espiritual... E agora, sou eu quem irá ajudá-los?

- Isso mesmo! Veja isso como uma troca de favores. Na verdade, uniremos o útil ao agradável.

- Por favor, me explique. Já não entendo mais nada...

- Preste atenção, Rukia, e depois disso poderá tomar a sua decisão de ficar ou partir. Mas só quero que saiba que você é a pessoa ideal para o que essa vila precisa. Escute bem: nós somos uma vila de ninjas e conseguimos tudo o que temos hoje com nosso trabalho. Mas nosso trabalho exige que sejamos dependentes de outras pessoas. Nós trabalhamos por muito tempo para muitas famílias, inclusive para a família Kuchiki.

- Isso é verdade? Vocês trabalharam para a família Kuchiki?

- Sim. Certa vez o seu avô, Kuchiki Ginrei, contratou nossos serviços. Isso foi há quinze anos, você ainda não era nascida, ou estava prestes a nascer e seu irmão ainda era uma criança de onze ou doze anos. E essa ocasião foi também meu primeiro trabalho como ninja, eu tinha um pouco mais que a idade que você tem agora.

- Então você conheceu meu irmão?

- Sim. Ele era um menino encantador! Mas isso não vem ao caso. O fato é que a família Kuchiki estava em rixa com a família Ichimaru.

- Ichimaru? – eu perguntei muito surpresa, arregalando os olhos.

- Sim, por quê?

- Eu... Conheci um homem chamado Ichimaru Gin. Eu briguei com ele no dia em que dei o bolinho de arroz para o Toushirou... Ele havia machucado o menino e eu não consegui não interferir... Mas não disse meu nome a ele.

- Entendo. Então, acho que as duas famílias são meio que inimigos naturais. Conta-se que nunca se deram bem. Na verdade, a família Kuchiki é especialista em arranjar inimigos, vocês são muito orgulhosos. Enfim! Os Ichimaru também contrataram especialistas em combate como nós, mas meu clã saiu vitorioso. E nós passamos a ser odiados também. O problema é que agora a situação piorou. Resumindo, aposto que conhece esse nome: Aizen.

- Conheço! E sei que Ichimaru é um de seus aliados!

- Exatamente. Mas a família Kuchiki é inimiga de Aizen e ele sabe que nós somos aliados dos Kuchiki e sabe também que somos muito poderosos.

- Mas que droga! Eu sei muito bem do que Aizen é capaz... Ouvi a história de uma amiga que sofreu nas mãos dele e teve sua família dizimada. E conheço o poder de seus aliados.

- Exatamente e era aí que eu queria chegar. Rukia, você não conhece nem a metade. Existem pessoas na família Ichimaru que mexem com assuntos espirituais. Aizen também. Eles são muito mais poderosos do que nós. Da família Shihouin, eu sou a única que tenho poderes espirituais também. E é aqui que você entra. E eu peço imensamente que me perdoe...

- Perdoar? Pelo quê?

- Não foi uma mera coincidência você ter ingerido aqueles bolinhos... Nossa vila tem sido constantemente atacada por um exército de "experiências" criadas por Aizen Sousuke em parceria com a família Ichimaru e outras. Ora, eles sabem que lutar contra um clã tradicional de ninjas poderosos não é tarefa fácil, então tiveram que ir além! Essas experiências não são pessoas comuns, não são espíritos... Talvez sejam uma fusão das duas coisas! Eu pedi ajuda ao Kisuke, mas ele ainda não terminou suas pesquisas e nós não podemos perder tempo, porém, estamos com dificuldades em lutarmos contra eles. E só eu possuo uma arma espiritual aqui. Por isso preciso de você e o ideal seria que muito mais pessoas nos ajudassem. Mas antes, é claro, vou treiná-la e ajudá-la a se fortalecer. Eu me sinto mal por ter de envolvê-la nisso, mas... Eu também não poderia pedir ao Kurosaki, pensando em suas irmãs. Ele não pode deixá-las sozinhas.

- Eu entendo, eu entendo perfeitamente... Abalando o clã Shihouin, abalam também a família Kuchiki, como acabaram com diversas outras famílias pelo que ouvi dizer. Isso é quase uma guerra civil e Aizen quer tomar o poder a qualquer custo! Mas, como você disse, os Kuchiki são muito orgulhosos e sempre tiveram uma posição muito firme no que se refere a assuntos políticos. Não se preocupe, Yoruichi-_san_, eu não me sinto usada. Como você já havia dito, eu tinha o potencial para desenvolver poderes espirituais. Você só quis agilizar um processo que ocorreria naturalmente em mim. E eu sei que de um jeito ou de outro eu teria que acabar lutando, por ser uma Kuchiki! E eu não aceitaria ser protegida por meu irmão! Eu sei que iria querer lutar... Só não entendo porque o governo ainda não interferiu, afinal, isso é caso de polícia, não é mesmo?

- O governo está muito ocupado pensando na guerra contra a China e Aizen está fazendo tudo às escuras, por enquanto. Ele escolheu o momento perfeito para nos atacar e lentamente voltar a ter o poder que possuía. Quando o governo sentir que está sendo abalado, que será quando várias famílias ricas e importantes perderem sua força, acho que será tarde demais. Ele é muito ardiloso e é por isso que está atacando aos poucos. Além disso, aliando-se à máfia, não duvido que eles consigam calar os investigadores.

- Ou seja, estamos em uma situação complicada nas mãos de um megalomaníaco.

- É verdade, Rukia-_chan_... E o pior de tudo é que nossos inimigos estranhos têm atraído a atenção de espíritos para cá. É uma malignidade muito forte que os atrai, e não deixa as pessoas em paz. Eu fico triste por aqueles que não são ninjas, que são inocentes e levam uma vida normal aqui. Ter que passar por tudo isso é simplesmente... incabível! Mas pelo menos essas energias espirituais servirão para que você treine.

- Mas como posso treinar se nem ao menos possuo uma arma espiritual?

- Você vai adquiri-la, de alguma forma. Mas amanhã poderemos conversar melhor sobre seu novo treinamento. Além disso, Ichigo te ajudou muito nesses quinze dias. Você pode não perceber, mas a sua energia espiritual evoluiu.

- Eu... Fico feliz em saber disso.

- Pois muito bem. Agora que sabe de tudo, o que gostaria de fazer?

Eu não precisei pensar muito e falei sem hesitar. Eu concordei com tudo, eu queria ficar. Primeiro, porque não podia quebrar a minha palavra, a promessa que fizera a mim mesma e a Ichigo de voltar para ele mil vezes mais forte. Segundo, porque não queria abandonar Yoruichi depois do acordo que fizemos. Ela me deixaria mais forte e eu retribuiria seu favor lutando ao seu lado contra os inimigos que estavam atacando inclusive pessoas inocentes. Também pensei em Orihime, ela havia passado pelo que várias famílias ali e em outros lugares também estavam passando. Eu não podia ser tão egoísta e fugir daquela maneira, sendo que sabia que podia ajudar. Uma vez eu fugi para me libertar. Se eu consegui a liberdade para escolher meu caminho, e esse caminho havia me levado até ali, eu podia escolher continuar. E foi isso que fiz.

- Eu vou lutar junto com você, Yoruichi-_san_. Eu acho que... Não é mais uma questão de escolha. É uma questão de honra.

Yoruichi sorriu, o sorriso mais sincero que já vi em toda minha vida. E seus olhos pareciam me agradecer imensamente. Naquela hora eu senti que seu coração falava, não através de sua boca, mas sim de seus olhos. E então, ela finalmente disse:

- Vamos para a festa. Vamos viver este pequeno momento de paz. Não podemos mais nos atrasar, Rukia-_chan._

- Sim. – Eu também sorri.

* * *

Saímos da casa de Yoruichi à hora do crepúsculo. Algumas estrelas já apareciam no céu quase sem nuvens. Um vento brando nos acompanhava, como se nos dissesse que podíamos ficar tranquilos, pois aquele era um momento de serenidade e a paz não seria interrompida por inimigos. Eu ia ao lado de Yoruichi e Soi Fong nos seguia mais atrás, sempre com os olhos atentos. Então, lembrei-me da conversa em chinês que ela tivera com Yoruichi no jantar da noite anterior. Será que falaram sobre a situação crítica que acometia aquele vilarejo? Será que naquela hora a garota havia acabado de voltar de uma luta contra um deles? Sem conseguir conter minha curiosidade, perguntei a Yoruichi, num tom de voz muito baixo.

- Yoruichi-_san_... Ontem, você e Soi Fong conversaram durante o jantar. De que falavam, se me permite a pergunta?

- Tudo bem, acho que isso eu posso te responder. Soi Fong foi espionar nos arredores a fim de ver se havia inimigos à espreita. Ela foi com um grupo. Não encontraram ninguém, exceto por um ladrão comum que deu a ela um mínimo de trabalho. Mas isso não é motivo para alívio, na verdade é preocupante. Pode ser que eles não estejam mesmo por aqui, mas o mais provável é que estejam escondidos extremamente bem e arquitetando algum plano. Teremos trabalho para localizá-los. Seria ruim se nos atacassem e nós nem ao menos soubéssemos o que pretendem desta vez.

- Entendo...

Andamos por mais alguns minutos e finalmente chegamos ao local onde ocorria a festa. Era um terreno aberto com espaço para todos aqueles que quisessem dançar ao som de uma animada melodia feita por flautas e tambores, e para as crianças que quisessem brincar. No centro, também havia duas mesas muito grandes onde eram servidos os mais diversos tipos de alimentos e todos poderiam sentar-se e comer à vontade. Aquele sim era um verdadeiro banquete, nada comparado ao jantar que me fora oferecido na noite anterior. E o espaço era belamente decorado por fitas coloridas que esvoaçavam ao vento – penduradas em cordas que atravessavam o local de ponta a ponta – intercaladas por luminárias cor-de-laranja que lembravam muito o cabelo de Ichigo. Ri de leve ao pensar na comparação... Apesar de tudo o que afligia aquelas pessoas, elas estavam sorrindo, contentes, como se eu fosse uma nova esperança que chegara para confortar suas vidas tão atribuladas. E eu ficava grata por toda essa confiança, mas ao mesmo tempo, confesso, sentia-me pressionada. Como eu, uma menina que mal sabia lutar, poderia retribuir-lhes toda aquela fé? Eles com certeza possuíam ninjas muito mais capacitados que eu para combater inimigos... Ah! Mas, segundo Yoruichi, nenhum deles tinha aquele meu "dom" especial...

Yoruichi nem precisou de muito para que todos lhe dessem atenção, quando ela pediu. Estávamos ainda próximas à entrada e por ali ficamos enquanto ela falava.

- Boa noite, companheiros! – exclamou, recebendo cumprimentos de todos os presentes logo em seguida. Então, ela era mesmo a pessoa mais importante daquele lugar. – Promovi esta festa porque hoje vocês conhecerão uma pessoa muito especial, que nos ajudará a manter a paz nesse vilarejo. Nós sempre trabalhamos para muitas famílias nobres, mas nossos melhores clientes sempre foram os Kuchiki. E, bem, hoje vocês estão diante de uma! Cumprimentem Kuchiki Rukia!

A ovação foi simplesmente emocionante. Meus olhos brilharam diante de todas aquelas pessoas que pareciam tão felizes somente por me verem! Eu não sabia o que dizer a elas, mas sabia que teria de trabalhar muito para que não as decepcionasse.

- Muito obrigada, pessoal... – senti minhas faces esquentarem ao começar a falar. Mas meu sorriso não era forçado, pelo contrário. Aquele fora meu primeiro sorriso que saíra de forma tão natural, não tenho lembrança de nenhum anterior. Mas depois, vieram outros até mais naturais que aquele. – Eu só... espero atender às expectativas de todos. Sei que sou muito importante para vocês. E eu agradeço muito por essa bela recepção! Não mereço tamanha hospitalidade... Obrigada, de verdade!

Mais aplausos foram dados e, então, Yoruichi pediu para que a festa continuasse. E foi uma grande celebração, que durou até altas horas! Até eu me permiti beber um pouco de _sakê_, coisa que nunca antes havia feito. Nas festas e reuniões que compareci com meu irmão, ele sempre ficava a me observar, cuidando para que eu apresentasse o comportamento mais exemplar que uma dama poderia ter. E eu só olhava todos os outros ingerindo a bebida transparente com gosto, como se aquele fosse um presente dos deuses. Sempre tive curiosidade em saber que gosto teria aquele líquido pelo qual os homens eram tão apaixonados e, naquela festa, tive essa oportunidade. E achei bom, mas minhas expectativas eram maiores e não gostei tanto como pensei que fosse gostar. E, falando em _sakê_... Tive uma bela surpresa naquela festa! Uma carruagem havia chegado e dela desceram duas mulheres belissimamente vestidas, com os longos cabelos claros presos em bonitas presilhas brilhantes. Os enfeites de cabelo da mais nova chamavam a atenção juntamente com a maquiagem carregada que usava, a qual deixava seu rosto branco como a neve e seus lábios, vermelhos como vinho tinto. Orihime e Matsumoto vinham juntas e, apesar das restrições impostas por seus trajes e sandálias, elas correram ao meu encontro, parecendo muito ansiosas por me verem novamente. Eu também fiquei muito feliz por poder reencontrá-las.

- Rukia-_chan_! – falaram em uníssono.

- Olá! Como estão vocês? Não sabia que vinham! Foi Yoruichi quem as convidou?

- Foi sim! – Matsumoto respondeu. – Na verdade ela convidou a mim e eu achei que seria bom Orihime vir comigo, ela precisava relaxar! E quando eu a disse que você estaria aqui, ela aceitou na hora!

- Que bom que estão aqui! Estava com saudades de vocês... E a Inoue-_san_ se transformou em uma linda _maiko¹_!

- Obrigada! – ela agradeceu timidamente.

Yoruichi também as cumprimentou e pediu para que aproveitassem a festa. Disse também que todos estavam ansiosos para ver uma gueixa dançar e Orihime, mesmo envergonhada, aceitou a proposta. Devo dizer que foi realmente belíssimo aquele número de dança ao som de _shamisen² _tocado por Matsumoto. Fiquei impressionada, pois nunca havia visto aquele tipo de apresentação e Orihime aprendera a dançar daquela maneira apenas em poucos dias – eu sabia que ela ainda tinha muito a aprender. A leveza dos passos e movimentos das mãos, e ao mesmo tempo tão precisos; a delicadeza da execução, que às vezes ficava um pouco vacilante, visto ela ser apenas uma aprendiz e aquela, sua primeira apresentação; o modo como o quimono acompanhava os movimentos do corpo, sempre lentos no ritmo das notas do instrumento musical, como se passasse a mensagem de que a paciência era uma grande virtude e podia nos proporcionar momentos tão belos e de paz. Sim, eu sentia uma verdadeira paz! E eu assisti a tudo tão compenetradamente que, quando o número terminou, eu senti como se estivesse voltando de um sonho à realidade. Dei-me conta de que o treinamento para se tornar gueixa devia ser realmente rigoroso... Imaginava como seria então em Tóquio ou Kyoto! Realmente, impressionante e encantador.

Parabenizei-as pela linda apresentação e desejei que Orihime se aperfeiçoasse ainda mais naquela arte, para se tornar muito bem sucedida no futuro. Ela agradeceu imensamente os meus votos e nós conversamos por várias horas sobre coisas leves e corriqueiras. Eu não queria estragar toda a diversão com assuntos tristes como a guerra... Por isso, ao menos naquele momento, tratei de afastar tais pensamentos. Como Yoruichi dissera, deveríamos viver aquele pequeno momento de paz.

Porém, para mim, a paz não durou tanto tempo quanto eu queria, naquela noite. Digo a vocês: eu realmente não esperava, não imaginava o que estava prestes a ocorrer. Matsumoto e Orihime resolveram permanecer mais um pouco na festa, mas eu estava cansada e Yoruichi, em um esquisito tom de voz, insistiu para que nós voltássemos. Ao retornar junto com Soi Fong e Yoruichi para sua casa – e percebendo o estranho clima silencioso que se instaurara entre nós – comecei a me incomodar. Aonde havia ido parar o clima amistoso de outrora? Mas, ao entrarmos na casa, eu logo descobri e o susto que levei foi realmente indescritível. Sentado na sala, sobre uma almofada, bebendo chá, e com a inconfundível expressão fria de seu rosto, estava nada menos que meu irmão!

- Como você é pontual... – Yoruichi disse, sorrindo. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

- Sempre sou. Mas hoje, especialmente, eu nunca me atrasaria. Por acaso não tem noção da importância deste momento? – ele disse e eu senti minhas mãos esfriarem. Não conseguia nem ao menos piscar, tamanhos eram o medo e o espanto que eu sentia.

E então, ele se levantou, depositando o chá numa pequena superfície de madeira à sua frente. Seus movimentos foram tão rápidos que nem pude percebê-los... Quando dei por mim, os braços de meu irmão me envolviam num abraço tão caloroso que só se comparava ao abraço que eu recebera de Ichigo antes de partir! Meu irmão, abraçando-me daquela maneira? Parecia impossível, mas era real!

- Rukia... Nunca mais, nunca mais me preocupe dessa maneira! Eu senti sua falta... – ele disse, apertando-me ainda mais.

- _N-nii-sama_...? – eu sussurrei a pergunta, que saíra espontaneamente. Ora... aquele era mesmo meu irmão? Sim... Era seu cheiro, era sua voz... Mas ele nunca agira daquele modo comigo! Ele... podia ser carinhoso? De repente, eu também senti uma enorme vontade de abraçá-lo, e foi o que fiz.

- O que... estava pensando, afinal? – Pela primeira vez, ouvi a voz de meu irmão vacilar. Ele parecia tão preocupado e eu senti uma espécie de vergonha por tê-lo deixado assim. Naquela hora eu percebi, finalmente percebi, o quanto eu importava para ele.

- Desculpe... – foi só o que consegui dizer.

Desvencilhamo-nos do abraço e ele me encarou. Não sorria, mas seus olhos não estavam sérios, pelo contrário. Estavam serenos, como se me mostrassem que meu irmão sentia um grande alívio por ter me encontrado. Mas eu não consegui encará-lo por muito tempo e logo desviei o olhar. Era estranho para mim vê-lo daquele jeito e, tendo consciência do que ele devia ter passado em minha ausência, nada do que eu pudesse dizer-lhe parecia ser bom o bastante. Preferi calar-me a dizer alguma coisa que o magoasse ainda mais. Por um momento me passou pela cabeça que teria sido melhor se ele tivesse sido frio comigo, se estivesse zangado e me dissesse coisas ríspidas e não todas aquelas palavras gentis e de extremo afeto e carinho... Mas a verdade é que aquilo me alegrava. Mesmo que até o momento não quisesse ser encontrada, quando o vi ali, fiquei estranhamente feliz. E o que eu podia fazer se não me era possível controlar meu coração tão contraditório? Eu estava confusa. Por isso decidi me calar e esperei que ele tomasse a palavra novamente.

- Não precisa responder... Eu li a tal carta e sei que não queria ser encontrada, mas não podia simplesmente permitir que você nos deixasse para sempre. Perdoe-me por novamente ter desrespeitado sua escolha, Rukia. – Meu irmão, pedindo perdão! Novamente, inédito.

- _Nii-sama_, é bom te ver. Eu também peço perdão por ter te preocupado e por ter agido de forma tão precipitada. Mas nesses dias, tantas coisas maravilhosas aconteceram comigo que não me arrependo do que fiz. Eu nunca poderei atender as expectativas de nossa família, porque o caminho que escolhi é outro e estou decidida a segui-lo. Não tente me impedir, eu peço, por favor!

- Como você é teimosa... Não sei o que nosso pai faria no meu lugar... Mas você não é minha filha, Rukia. Você é minha irmã. Infelizmente, eu não posso te obrigar a voltar comigo. O casamento também foi cancelado, a família do rapaz disse que sua imagem seria arruinada com uma esposa tão rebelde. – Eu ri levemente com o comentário em tom sarcástico proferido por meu irmão. Idiotas... Para eles, então, eu era só uma "esposa rebelde"? Devem ter ficado felizes como eu fiquei com o cancelamento da cerimônia. Byakuya apenas continuou. – Eu só gostaria que pensasse novamente. Não acho que seja madura o suficiente para tomar decisões tão importantes por si mesma. Diga-me o que quer fazer daqui pra frente para que eu ao menos possa aconselhá-la. Temo que ser super-protetor em demasia tenha sido a razão para que tudo isso acontecesse...

- Não se culpe, _nii-sama_! Como pode ver, eu estou muito bem e nada de grave aconteceu comigo por esses dias. – Na verdade, algumas coisas muito perigosas haviam ocorrido, como vocês bem sabem, mas eu não podia revelar-lhe tais detalhes. – Eu só sei que tenho uma missão e por isso preciso ficar por aqui.

- Nada de grave? Acha que não sei o que te ocorreu? Yoruichi me contou tudo, Rukia. Ela planejou para que eu viesse aqui esta noite. Além disso, eu sei de todos os conflitos pelos quais estamos passando por conta de Aizen. Eu sou o chefe da família Kuchiki, ou já se esqueceu disso? Não me subestime, Rukia. Eu sei que o que você quer fazer é muito perigoso. Porém, eu dei a minha palavra de que não irei impedi-la.

- Então...? – perguntei, com medo da resposta que receberia.

- Consegue ver essa espada? – ele perguntou, desembainhando a _katana_ que levava na cintura.

- Sim!

- É uma espada espiritual. Senbonzakura é seu nome.

- Como? Por que nunca me disse que tem poderes espirituais, _nii-sama_?

- E você entenderia, se eu dissesse antes? Eu nunca desejei que você também os possuísse e nunca teria revelado nada a você, se as circunstâncias fossem outras. Eu queria que você levasse uma vida normal. Mas já vi que não será possível. Portanto, só me resta ajudá-la.

Eu estava completamente perplexa. Por que não havia desconfiado antes? Quando conheci Yoruichi e ela falou sobre os bolinhos, também disse que meu dom poderia ser desenvolvido pelo contato com algum familiar que possuísse energia espiritual elevada! Mas na hora eu estava tão zangada que não pensei na possibilidade de meu irmão ter esse dom e só quis fechar ainda mais os olhos para a família Kuchiki. Como fui boba! E ela, Yoruichi, me enganara direitinho. Mas se havia chamado meu irmão, significava que ele também lutaria! Cada vez mais as coisas começavam a fazer sentido, mas ao mesmo tempo, novas dúvidas surgiram. E o mais impressionante é que eu nunca tivera uma conversa tão longa com Byakuya... Definitivamente, aquele estava sendo o dia mais interessante, empolgante, louco e revelador de toda a minha vida! Estava exausta... E à medida que as horas da noite avançavam, e as estrelas brilhavam com mais e mais intensidade, eu só conseguia pensar em ir dormir.

Então, me dei conta de que Renji não estava ali. Fiquei realmente triste... Por que não estava com meu irmão? Para todas as viagens, reuniões e outros assuntos importantes, ele sempre era o escolhido para acompanhar _nii-sama_! Quando Renji não estava junto comigo, estava com Byakuya... E, embora o tratasse com muito respeito, muitas vezes me parecia que não agiam como empregado e patrão, mas sim como amigos, uma amizade esquisita... Algo que eu nunca entendera completamente, mas que sabia que existia. Acho que Renji admirava meu irmão e sempre quis ser como ele, importante como ele. Bem, ele era admirado por todos, afinal. Mas penso que talvez houvesse um algo a mais, inexplicável.

Uma vez, Renji me disse que queria que eu o olhasse com a admiração que eu olhava para Byakuya. Outra vez, disse que inevitavelmente olhava para ele da mesma forma que eu olhava. Talvez Renji simplesmente gostasse muito de nós dois... E por isso eu não entendi por que ele não estava lá naquela sala, participando de nossa conversa. E, aflita, indaguei a meu irmão:

- E Renji, onde está? Ele não veio com você, _nii-sama_?

- Ele veio, sim... – Por um segundo, pensei ter visto surgir um pequeno sorriso no rosto de meu irmão. Mas foi tão rápido que eu poderia estar apenas vendo coisas, o que ainda assim era muito esquisito.

- E onde está? – insisti.

- Na carruagem. Disse que não sabia como poderia encará-la. Ele está muito irritado com você, Rukia. Magoar um irmão é diferente de magoar um amigo.

Senti-me péssima com aquelas palavras tão duras, e ao mesmo tempo tão verdadeiras.

- Ele quis ficar lá pensando num jeito de te perdoar. Quando você foi embora, ele achou que o tinha abandonado e que vocês nunca mais se veriam. Pasme, fui eu que tive de acalmá-lo. Ele leu sua carta, mas não se conformou com o que estava escrito e saiu te procurando. Duvido que você não tenha pensado que ele faria isso, Rukia. Ele te admira muito, não sabe?

- Eu sei... Como fez para acalmá-lo, _nii-sama_?

- Hmm... O procedimento padrão. – Por alguma razão, não acreditei naquela explicação tão sem sentido. O que diabos seria "procedimento padrão"?

- Entendo... Vou conversar com ele.

- Faça isso. Agora, tenho assuntos a discutir com Yoruichi. Fico impressionado por ela ter conseguido não se intrometer em nossa conversa dessa vez. – Este era o bom humor de meu irmão. Olhei para Yoruichi e ela sorriu de forma irônica, para em seguida dirigir-lhe alguns insultos. Deixei-os conversando "amistosamente", e fui ao encontro de Renji.

Ele ainda estava dentro da carruagem, olhando distraidamente para o céu, encostado à janela. Sorrateiramente, entrei na carruagem e me sentei ao seu lado, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Rukia? – ele gritou, acho que se assustou com meu gesto tão repentino e definitivamente não esperava me encontrar ali tão logo.

- Estou tão cansada... – eu disse, fechando os olhos. – Deixe-me ficar assim.

- Quê? Sai pra lá! Eu não sou um mero encosto! – ele reclamou, se remexendo, mas sem intenção de me fazer desencostar de si.

- Não, você é um amigo muito querido, Renji... – eu suspirei, levantando os olhos na direção dos dele. Ele estava visivelmente triste.

- Então por que foi embora? Não precisava ter feito isso, você sabia que eu a ajudaria. Por que fugiu, Rukia?

- Eu senti que precisava fazer isso. Sim, você me ajudaria, mas também fiquei com medo do que pudesse te acontecer.

- Sério?

- Claro. Nem todos os meus familiares são compreensíveis como meu irmão... – eu disse e lhe dei uma piscadela, sorrindo. Ele corou, mas também sorriu, encabulado.

- O que foi que andaram conversando lá dentro, hein? – ele perguntou.

- Muitas coisas. Sabe, hoje eu descobri um novo lado do _nii-sama_. Ele não tem somente um sangue azul, mas seu coração também é muito nobre. Pena que só percebi isso agora.

- Antes tarde do que nunca. Ele não é tão frio e austero como você pensava... Ele só faz tipo. Porque ele precisa. Ele tem uma reputação a zelar, uma família importante a cuidar, a pressão sobre ele é muito grande. Acho que acabou sendo um peso pra você também.

- É, mas agora estou mais forte. Muito mais forte e corajosa, Renji. Não sou mais aquela menininha franzina que conheceu. E eu conheci alguém que fez com que eu mudasse... – Embora eu tenha dito essa última frase em um tom baixo, mais para mim mesma do que para ele, Renji ouviu e não perdeu a oportunidade de me provocar.

- É homem? É um homem, não é? Aposto que se apaixonou por um cara e esqueceu o Kaien de vez!

- Não! Quer dizer, eu... Por que acha que eu me esqueceria do Kaien?

- Já está na hora, não acha?

- Droga, Renji! O que acha que eu sou? Tá bom, vai, vou confessar, mas só estou dizendo isso a você porque é meu melhor amigo, então não ouse contar a ninguém! Eu TALVEZ possa estar gostando de outro homem e... Do que está rindo? – Renji começou a rir de repente e tentava se conter, mas não conseguia. Aquilo me irritou e eu fiquei completamente confusa!

- D-desculpe! Há, há! É que eu estava com saudade desse seu jeito estabanado! Esse "talvez" foi ótimo! Não precisa esconder nada de mim, Rukia.

- Você é um tonto... Há dois minutos estava querendo me matar de tão bravo, e agora fica aí, rindo que nem um idiota! Pare já com isso!

- Desculpa, tá? Não quero mais brigar com você... – ele disse, já mais controlado e ainda sorrindo. Depois, levou a mão à minha cabeça, bagunçando os meus cabelos.

- Desculpa também... Vamos entrar? Lá dentro tem camas quentinhas esperando para serem usadas. Eu estou cansada, tive um longo dia hoje, e aposto que você também está cansado da viagem.

- Sim, é verdade. Cansado e com fome! Estamos no fim do mundo! Não tinha um lugar melhor pra você se esconder, não?

- De um jeito ou de outro, vocês me encontrariam, não é?

- É claro. Viajaríamos até a América, se fosse o caso, só para poder encontrá-la e levá-la de volta pra casa.

- Obrigada, gentil cavalheiro! – eu brinquei, mas estava agradecendo de verdade. Nunca pensei que pudesse me sentir tão emocionada por saber que as pessoas por quem eu mais me importava naquele mundo, também se importavam tanto comigo.

Saímos da carruagem e fomos andando em direção à casa, em silêncio. A noite estava fresca, um leve sereno no ar, e os grilos cantavam tão despreocupados, como se o mundo finalmente estivesse livre de todos os seus problemas e males. Por hora, eu queria acreditar que também estava livre dos meus... Mas, instantes depois, algo me fez lembrar de que isso não aconteceria tão cedo.

Continua...

* * *

Glossário e Notas:

(1) _Maiko_: aprendiz de gueixa.

(2) _Shamisen_: instrumento de corda tradicional japonês.

Acho que me empolguei com esse capítulo, ele ficou maior do que eu esperava xD Gostaram do Byakuya e do Renji finalmente dando as caras nessa fic? Eu adorei! E a Rukia, apesar de tudo, gostou muito também!

Matsumoto e Orihime tendo mais uma participaçãozinha, porque não consigo imaginar uma festa onde a Matsumoto não esteja! Parece que ela é atraída pelo cheiro do álcool ahueuahue xD

Desculpem pela demora pra postar esse capítulo, mas pelo menos ele está maiorzinho pra compensar! O próximo também pode demorar um pouco porque vou viajar no final de semana... Mas pretendo postar antes do natal, porque depois vou viajar de novo e aí ficaria complicado. Final de ano é uma loucura!

Então, é isso aí povo, nos vemos no próximo capítulo! Espero muitas reviews lindas de vocês!


	14. Orgulho

**Blue Blood – Minhas Memórias**

**Capítulo 14**

**Orgulho**

_"Ai de mim! – suspirou Bazin – Bem o sei senhor; _

_tudo está de pernas para o ar no mundo de hoje."_

_(Alexandre Dumas, "Os Três Mosqueteiros")_

Renji e eu voltávamos para a casa, onde Yoruichi e Byakuya nos esperavam. Acredito que todos nós estivéssemos cansados depois de um dia tão agitado e eles, particularmente, deveriam estar mais enfastiados do que eu, devido à longa viagem que fizeram e à fome que deviam estar sentindo. Eu lhe disse que era muito provável que uma refeição estivesse sendo preparada para eles e Renji pareceu-me muito animado ao ouvir-me dizer isso, pois só por imaginar-se sendo servido de farta comida e bebida, seus olhos brilharam. Depois disso, poderiam ir descansar. Eu desejei me deitar primeiro que todos e, mesmo que meu irmão quisesse conversar mais, poderíamos fazê-lo no dia seguinte pela manhã, porque até mesmo ele sentia fadiga apesar de ser um homem jovem, forte e saudável. Até mesmo ele, com toda sua pompa, altivez e seriedade, não era feito de ferro, mas de carne, osso e sangue, e seus músculos não podiam se manter ativos sem parar, vinte e quatro horas por dia. Um ser humano precisa repousar, nem que seja por alguns minutos – melhor que sejam algumas horas.

Porém, nossos planos foram por água abaixo. Nem bem começamos a andar pelo caminho de pedras que nos conduzia à entrada do domicílio, fomos interrompidos por alguém que pulara de cima de uma das árvores que ladeavam a trilha. O homem pulou e parou bem à nossa frente, tão de repente que nós dois levamos um grande susto, daqueles que fazem o coração disparar e os pés recuarem dois ou três passos. Renji ficou à minha frente, ele tinha uma espada e sacou-a imediatamente após o susto, ficando em posição de guarda. Não gostei de estar sendo protegida, mas não pude dizer nada naquele momento, pois Renji logo se pronunciou:

- Quem é você? – ele perguntou, firme. – Como conseguiu entrar aqui? Não parece ser morador dessa residência!

- Hah! Nem você! – o homem respondeu em tom de deboche. Eu não conseguia ver seu rosto direito, pois a única iluminação que possuíamos era a que vinha da casa ao longe, e ele estava contra aquela luz, sendo-nos permitido apenas ver sua silhueta. Porém, mesmo assim, dava para perceber que era um homem forte. Pude notar que ele não usava nada para cobrir a parte de cima do corpo e também não parecia se incomodar com o sereno ou com a espada que Renji lhe apontava. Sua voz era grossa e tinha um tom muito masculino e vulgar. – Mas você tá usando um brasão da família Kuchiki no seu quimono, hein! Você é um Kuchiki? Ou só está escoltando essa belezinha aí atrás? De qualquer forma, isso é ótimo! A minha caçada mal começou e eu já encontrei o que procurava! O chefe vai gostar muito quando eu levar essa sua cabeça de fogo pra ele e, de quebra, uma mulher pra ele brincar de vez em quando. Mas como eu a encontrei, vou querer brincar primeiro, acho que é justo, não?

Em questão de milésimos de segundo, ele ficou a centímetros de mim e Renji não conseguiu impedi-lo de avançar. Como havia sido tão rápido? Não pudemos sequer ver seus movimentos! Renji fora empurrado e seu rosto sangrava, enquanto eu podia sentir a respiração do homem em minha face e sua mão quente em meu pescoço. Eu suava frio e minha garganta estava tão seca que minha voz falhava e não consegui emitir som algum. Fui empurrada com violência contra o tronco áspero de uma árvore e senti que o homem estava excitado. Ele prendia meus braços de modo que eu não pudesse me mover. O pavor e a ojeriza correndo pelas minhas veias... Eu precisava fazer algo, e rápido!

- Será que é virgem? Hahah, deve ser, é tão novinha! Mas a sua pele está impregnada com cheiro de homem. E não é desse aí que eu derrubei... Ah, foda-se! – Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Renji o atrapalhou. Atacou-o com a espada e ele teve que soltar meu braço esquerdo para poder se defender. Essa foi a minha chance! Com a mão livre eu puxei a adaga que sempre guardava dentro do quimono e rapidamente a cravei no braço que ele usava para prender o lado direito de meu corpo. Usei o máximo de força que consegui e vi o sangue escorrer por sua pele, mas diferente do homem o qual eu ataquei pela primeira vez, aquele não gritou de dor. Pelo contrário! Ele apenas me olhou com seus profundos olhos azul-esverdeados e abriu um sorriso assustador, sem parar de apertar meu ombro contra a árvore. Ao mesmo tempo, segurava a lâmina da espada de Renji com a mão nua, sem nada para proteger a pele! Da mesma forma que Ulquiorra, a dor parecia ser algo desconhecido a ele.

- Solte a Rukia, seu desgraçado! – gritou Renji vendo o homem soltar sua espada. Apesar da dor em meu ombro, consegui movimentar o braço direito e agarrar o pulso que me prendia, juntamente com a outra mão. Não consegui movê-lo, mas pude usá-lo de apoio para tirar meus pés do chão e acertá-lo no abdome! Assim, ele finalmente me soltou e eu caí no chão, sentindo filetes de sangue escorrerem por meus braços devido aos ferimentos que suas unhas afiadas me fizeram.

- Você é fortinha, hein? Não é uma mulher qualquer!

- Rukia, você está bem? – Renji perguntou, estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

- Estou, Renji...

- Olha o estrago que essa sua espada me fez! – o homem disse, mostrando-nos um corte horrível em sua mão. – Infelizmente, isso não pode me matar, sabe? Ah, vocês queriam saber o meu nome, né? Acho que eu posso dizer, é justo, já que agora eu já sei os de vocês sem ter precisado perguntar. Grimmjow Jaggerjacks, prazer! Já vi que vou ter que lutar com vocês... Vou avisando que não tenho dó de mulheres! – Ao dizer isso, ele finalmente sacou a espada. Da posição em que estava, eu pude ver seu tronco repleto de cicatrizes. Exatamente como Orihime dissera... Grimmjow era... Realmente assustador! Mas eu nunca pensei que fosse encontrá-lo tão rápido e logo ali, dentro da propriedade de Yoruichi!

Falando nela, minha anfitriã apareceu correndo junto com meu irmão. Eles devem ter percebido que algo estranho se passava, mas no fundo eu desejava que tivessem chegado mais rápido.

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – ela perguntou, irritada. – Como você entrou aqui? O que está fazendo com meus convidados?

- Que bom, não é? Seus amiguinhos chegaram pra ajudar vocês! – ele nos dirigiu a palavra.

- Rukia, Renji. Saiam daqui. Vocês não podem contra ele – Byakuya disse, sem alterar seu típico tom de voz. Sacou a Senbonzakura com uma tranquilidade impressionante e, naquele momento, eu não sabia se ficava com mais medo de Grimmjow ou da indiferença com que Byakuya parecia encarar toda aquela situação. A frieza em seus olhos havia voltado, bem como a parede impenetrável que o envolvia, que nos impossibilitava de decifrar seus sentimentos e emoções, os quais ele só mostrava quando queria. Talvez, por dentro, estivesse realmente preocupado, do mesmo modo como se preocupara com meu sumiço – e fizera questão de deixar isso claro quando nos reencontramos – mas, agora, eu realmente não poderia dizer o que ele estaria sentindo. Só o que sabia era que ele emanava uma aura impressionantemente forte e me dei conta de que essa aura era o que mais me fazia temê-lo, mesmo que inconscientemente. Antes de conhecer tudo sobre energia espiritual, eu já sabia que Byakuya-_nii-sama_ era diferente... Só não sabia explicar o porquê. Mas depois de conhecer Ichigo e Yoruichi, depois de aprender com eles, isso me possibilitou entender melhor meu irmão. E lhes sou muito grata por isso.

- Vai usar a Senbonzakura? – Renji perguntou, parecia confuso. Ora, então ele também podia ver objetos e entidades espirituais!

- Não percebeu, Renji? Ele não é um humano.

- É um espírito? Não pode ser!

- Também não! – Yoruichi disse. – Quer dizer, mais ou menos... Acreditamos que uma arma espiritual seja mais eficiente para combatê-lo. Mas não é hora de conversa! Saiam rápido daqui e se protejam. Cuidem dos seus ferimentos e nos esperem lá dentro!

Eu não queria fugir da luta daquela forma, mas Renji fez o que pediram. Pegou-me e me colocou em seu ombro, desajeitadamente, segurando-me pela cintura, e pôs-se a correr. Olhei para frente enquanto nos distanciávamos da luta e os vi lutando com Grimmjow e tendo trabalho... Aquele homem era realmente muito forte, com certeza não era um humano comum. Talvez ele, como Ulquiorra, fossem os tais seres que Yoruichi dissera, entidades espirituais com um corpo humano... Sobre-humanos!

Já havíamos entrado na residência quando Renji me colocou no chão. Nos sentamos e, na claridade, pude ver nitidamente os cortes que ele tinha no rosto, que cobriam toda a extensão de sua face esquerda até o queixo e por pouco – ou por sorte – não ultrapassaram o olho, mas sangravam muito. Soi Fong chegou com uma toalha e um balde cheio d'água para limpá-lo e atrás dela vinha Isane com curativos.

- Vocês estão bem? – Isane perguntou, em tom de preocupação. – Yoruichi-_sama _achou estranho vocês estarem demorando tanto para voltar e disse ter sentido uma energia espiritual estranha, então saiu correndo com o senhor Kuchiki para ver o que se passava... Fico feliz por eles terem chegado a tempo, antes que algo de mais grave acontecesse a vocês – ela disse, enquanto limpava os meus machucados e Soi Fong cuidava de Renji.

- Obrigada pela preocupação, Isane-_san_.

- Está doendo muito, Kuchiki-_san_? – ela perguntou, percebendo a minha expressão de desconforto ao sentir a água quente sobre os profundos arranhões em minha pele. Sim, meus ombros doíam e estavam adquirindo uma coloração arroxeada devido aos hematomas surgidos pela força com que Grimmjow me prendera contra a árvore. Porém, não acho que se comparasse à dor que Renji devia estar sentindo. Pergunto-me que espécie de lâmina fora usada para feri-lo de tal forma... Em nenhum momento vi o inimigo portar qualquer outro tipo de arma antes de sacar a espada! E apenas garras de um felino como uma pantera seriam capazes de rasgar uma carne tão profundamente. Apesar disso, depois de todas as coisas bizarras que me aconteceram após minha partida da residência dos Kuchiki, eu não duvidava de que aquele homem realmente possuísse garras comparáveis a de um grande felino.

De qualquer forma, eu lhe respondi que estava bem e que logo meus ferimentos sarariam. Isane enfaixou meus ombros e braços e recomendou que eu repousasse e os movimentasse com cuidado para que se curassem mais rápido. Carregar peso ou fazer movimentos bruscos retardaria o processo de cura. Droga, pensei eu, isso só atrasaria meu treinamento! Fomos atacados e eu nada pude fazer... Essa impotência era o que mais me deixava enraivecida, pois eu odiava me sentir inútil, odiava não poder ajudar! Yoruichi contava comigo, mas eu ainda não estava pronta para atender suas expectativas... Naquele momento, mais do que nunca, eu desejei com todo meu coração me tornar verdadeiramente forte! Nunca mais seria humilhada, era o meu orgulho falando mais alto naquele momento. Acho que Yoruichi tinha razão... Os Kuchiki realmente são orgulhosos demais.

Depois de tratar dos meus machucados, ela se dedicou ao Renji. Foi então que descobri que Isane possuía conhecimentos médicos muito maiores do que simples primeiros-socorros, os quais qualquer um pode fazer.

- Tome isso, é bom para parar a dor – ela disse, entregando-lhe uma pastilha de ópio. Naquela época, o ópio era muito usado pela medicina como analgésico, pois se sabia dos efeitos de alívio da dor devido à presença de morfina em sua composição, além do efeito de sonolência que causava ao paciente. Com isso, era possível fazer cirurgias, já que não existia anestesia.

Renji engoliu a pastilha e adormeceu alguns minutos depois, um sono profundo provocado não só pelo remédio, mas também pelo seu cansaço e a baixa no nível de adrenalina. Assim, foi mais fácil para ela costurar os cortes do rosto dele, que ao menos já haviam parado de sangrar. Enquanto isso, Yoruichi e Byakuya apareceram e suas expressões não eram das melhores.

- O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei. – Vocês estão bem, não estão machucados?

- Sim, estamos bem – Yoruichi respondeu. – A luta ficou pela metade, ele foi embora. Não que tenha fugido, mas foi chamado por um tal de Ulquiorra que apareceu de repente por entre as árvores.

- Ulquiorra? Sim, eu o conheço! Já nos encontramos numa ocasião em que ele estava perseguindo Orihime! Ichigo e eu conseguimos salvá-la e ele não quis lutar conosco, dizendo que tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer! Orihime disse que Grimmjow andava com ele!

- Isso é verdade, Rukia? Dessa vez também... Ulquiorra disse a Grimmjow que estava sendo precipitado em nos atacar e que as "ordens do chefe" haviam sido apenas espionar e levar-lhe as informações. Disse que ainda não era hora de nos atacar. Porém, isso me preocupa. Eu já vinha sentindo presenças estranhas nos arredores, eles se infiltraram muito bem. Mas é a primeira vez que ocorre um ataque tão direto, dentro de minha propriedade. Acho melhor reforçarmos nossa vigilância e segurança. Soi Fong já havia me alertado ontem à noite. Nos descuidamos! Desculpe por esse final de noite tão desastroso, Rukia-_chan_. O dia estava sendo tão bom, mas agora isso... Irei com Soi Fong imediatamente recrutar nossos melhores guerreiros. Vocês podem descansar, por favor.

- Tudo bem. Eu também lhe devo desculpas por não ter conseguido fazer muita coisa contra Grimmjow... Daqui pra frente, prometo não decepcioná-la, Yoruichi-_san_!

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e me sorriu. Em seguida, vi-a sair com Soi Fong por um corredor, até perdê-las de vista. Então, dirigi o olhar ao meu irmão, que observava Renji a ser tratado por Isane. Ele se sentara ao lado dele, parecia abatido ao ver o corpo deitado e imóvel, e não demonstrava a frieza habitual. Era como se tivesse um brilho triste no olhar... Definitivamente, a relação que tinham era maior do que a de meros patrão e empregado e aquela cena só fez aumentar minhas convicções disso. Eu ficava feliz por ser assim, pois, mesmo que os outros Kuchikis não aceitassem minha amizade com Renji, Byakuya aceitava... E isso bastava para mim.

Como que percebendo meus olhares sobre si, meu irmão levantou o rosto e me encarou. Parecia querer dizer algo, mas demorou a emitir qualquer som. Nestes instantes de silêncio, meu coração disparou, pois eu temia que ele estivesse bravo comigo! Tentei me preparar para uma bronca, pensando que se eu havia encarado um inimigo tão forte e perigoso e nada que eu conhecia até então poderia botar mais medo do que Grimmjow, o sermão de Byakuya não seria nada perto disso. Então, abaixei a cabeça, respirei fundo para que as batidas de meu coração voltassem ao normal e esperei que ele começasse a falar. Eu não havia me esquecido como era tratar com respeito meu irmão mais velho que cuidara de mim por tantos anos.

- Rukia, – ele começou – por que não me disse que já havia se encontrado com subordinados de Aizen antes? Eu não sabia dessa parte. Você não tem noção do perigo, por acaso?

Byakuya não gritava, não elevava o tom de voz um milímetro sequer. Devo dizer que isso também dava medo, pois era impossível definir o que ele pensava sobre aquela situação. Eu não sabia se ele estava bravo, decepcionado, preocupado, ou tudo isso junto, ou ainda, na pior das hipóteses, apenas indiferente – o que era mais improvável, mas não impossível.

- Me desculpe, _nii-sama_... Eu só não queria te preocupar ainda mais – eu respondi. Era a verdade, mas a resposta não pareceu convencê-lo, ou agradá-lo.

- Tolice. Essas informações são importantes para nós. Conhecendo sua energia espiritual, eles podem segui-la por todos os lados. Todo cuidado é pouco, mas só é possível protegê-la se sabemos o que se passa com você.

- Mas eu... Eu não quero ser protegida, _nii-sama_! O que eu quero é proteger os outros! – eu disse, encarando-o.

- Como pode querer isso se nem ao menos consegue proteger a si própria? Aquele homem... Aquele homem te tocou e isso é imperdoável... – ele disse, estreitando os olhos e apertando os punhos. Era a primeira vez que o via com tanta raiva!

- N-não aconteceu nada! Eu juro!

- Mas poderia ter acontecido. Rukia, eu não consigo aceitar, mas sei que você não é mais uma garotinha, está se tornando uma mulher. Logo fará quinze anos. Confesso que fiquei aliviado com o cancelamento do noivado, porque dessa forma sua pureza estaria preservada por mais algum tempo. Seria bom se fosse assim para sempre, mas não posso impedir que homens olhem para você, pelo menos não quando não estiver por perto... Também não posso evitar que você se apaixone. Mas eu sei que é uma garota inteligente e tudo o que posso fazer é confiar em você. E para tanto, preciso que me conte tudo o que acontece com você, entende?

- Entendo... Mas eu fiz uma promessa. Prometi me fortalecer! E assim, ser capaz de proteger a mim mesma, meu orgulho, e aos outros também.

- Prometeu a quem?

-... A mim mesma... – Fiquei em dúvida se deveria contar-lhe sobre Ichigo ou não. A resposta era verdadeira, mas não estava completa... Não queria omitir-lhe mais nada depois daquela conversa, pois isso seria trair a confiança que Byakuya depositara em mim, mas também não sabia se aquele era o momento certo para falar sobre Ichigo com ele. Julguei que seria melhor, portanto, fazê-lo em outra ocasião. Quando ele estivesse mais calmo, quando toda a tensão do ataque repentino de um inimigo tivesse passado e nós estivéssemos tranquilos e descansados novamente. Mesmo assim, a vontade que tive de dizer o nome de Ichigo naquele momento foi assustadoramente grande. Eu já estava com saudades dele... Ah, que coisa mais tola de se dizer!

- Sei... – ele concordou, mas talvez soubesse que eu lhe escondia algo, apesar de não ter dito mais nada.

- Mas posso prometer a você também, _nii-sama_!

- Não se esqueça de que promessas devem ser cumpridas a qualquer custo.

- Eu sei disso. Então, assim será! – Eu me levantei, sentindo as pálpebras pesarem. O sono finalmente havia voltado e a visão que tive em minha mente de um colchão quente e confortável onde eu pudesse esticar meus ossos e músculos me pareceu realmente tentadora. Despedi-me de Byakuya e Isane, que terminava de tratar dos ferimentos de Renji, desejei-lhes boa noite e me dirigi ao quarto. Byakuya ainda ficaria lá, esperando até que pudesse levar Renji para o quarto de hóspedes, onde dormiriam. Um bonito gesto da parte de meu irmão, que salvou a noite quase perdida e me permitiu ter sonhos leves e agradáveis... Não me lembro exatamente como foram, mas o que sei é que Ichigo fez parte de cada um deles.

Continua...

* * *

Notas:

Olá pessoal! Apesar da correria, consegui postar o capítulo antes do Natal, como havia prometido! Yey!

E, finalmente, meu gost... digo, o Grimmjow apareceu! Sim, ele está do mal, meio sádico e doido, trazendo mais emoção e aventura para a nossa heroína, mas eu gosto dele assim! xD O Grimm não tem o perfil de um cara bonzinho, mas esse jeito mais durão dele é que é seu charme (na minha opinião, hehe). Além, é claro, de seus lindos olhos azuis! De qualquer forma, peço desculpas se exagerei um pouco. Acho que me empolguei xD

E eu acho que fui muito má com o Renji, mas ele vai ficar bem... o Byby vai cuidar bem dele -Q (yaoi fangirl mode on)

Então é isso, meu presente de natal pra vocês, leitores lindos e maravilhosos!

Capítulo novo agora só ano que vem... Então, desde já desejo a todos um Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo! Que 2011 venha com tudo e traga muitas alegrias para nós e muito IchiRuki em Bleach! xD

Muito obrigada **JV** (que não comenta aqui, mas está sempre lendo e elogiando minha humilde fic!),** Cat-chan, Sue Dii, xxKasuRukiC, Helo-chan, laari w. black., Paty Rocha** e a minha mais nova leitora **thali-chan** por sempre lerem e comentarem! Vocês são demais!

Beijos!


	15. A Primeira Carta

**Blue and Scarlet: As Memórias dos Dois**

**Capítulo 15**

**A Primeira Carta**

_"Quando se ama alguém, ama-se, _

_e quando não se tem nada mais para lhe dar, ainda se lhe dá amor." _

_(George Orwell, "1984")_

_

* * *

_

"_Rukia,_

Yo_! Como estão vocês? Por aqui as coisas andam bem, na medida do possível. Sabe como é... Já tentei começar essa carta umas quatro vezes, mas são tantas coisas pra dizer que nem sei por onde começar! Mas acho que agora vai._

_Acho que a primeira coisa que tenho que te dizer é o quanto eu fiquei feliz quando recebi sua carta, Rukia. As meninas também ficaram. Sério mesmo, não achamos que chegaria aqui tão rápido. Isso significa que não tiveram problemas pra chegar aí e isso é muito bom. Eu não tinha ideia de que era tão longe assim! E nem que a casa da Yoruichi era tão grande! Quer dizer... Pra você deve ser normal, né? Mas deve ser muito melhor do que ficar aqui, nessa casa minúscula do meu pai. Ah, falando nele... Preciso te contar sobre uma grande coincidência. No mesmo dia em que sua carta chegou, também chegou uma do velho. É a primeira carta que ele manda pra gente, depois de meses. Ele tinha sido mandado à guerra em junho, logo no início dos conflitos. Ainda não tinha começado a guerra de verdade. Ficamos tão preocupados por não termos notícias! Ou melhor, as meninas ficaram, principalmente a Yuzu, você sabe como ela é. Já eu, no fundo sabia que ele estava bem e chego a imaginar que ele tenha demorado tanto a escrever de propósito! Aquele velho é fogo... Mas o fato é que o conteúdo de seu bilhete era muito triste, sabe? Ainda não entendi por que ele contou todas aquelas coisas, mas algum motivo deve ter. Espero que tenha. _

_Como aquele seu amigo Kaien está na guerra também, acho que seria interessante eu te contar o que meu pai me escreveu, né? Pelo menos pra você saber o que está acontecendo por lá. Ainda está pensando muito nele? Creio que ainda não tenha recebido nenhuma notícia, não é? Às vezes elas podem demorar muito pra chegar, ainda mais quando vêm de outros países... Por isso, vou compartilhar um pouco do que eu sei com você. Se bem que eu não sei se isso vai te fazer se sentir melhor. _

_As boas notícias são que o exército japonês não está tendo quase nenhum trabalho com os chineses, estão até bem tranquilos (claro que, para o que se espera de uma guerra). Pelo menos, foi isso o que eu senti ao ler o que o velho escreveu. É, os chineses estão sofrendo muito em nossas mãos. Nós estamos em maioria. E o governo está investindo muito mesmo nisso. É engraçado, não é? Como alguém pode investir em algo que só causa destruição? Mas é assim que as coisas são... Por territórios, por poder, por influência, vale tudo. _

_Meu velho, quando escreveu a carta, estava em uma cidade pequena, toda em ruínas. Ele disse que só o que se podia ver ao redor era uma poeira amarelada que fazia os olhos arderem e a boca ficar seca, muitas casas abandonadas e caindo aos pedaços e muito entulho e sujeira por todos os lados. O fedor de cadáver e queimado eram quase insuportáveis. Tinha virado uma cidade fantasma. Não era a primeira, também. Já tinha passado por outras assim. De lá, ele e seus companheiros iriam se juntar a um outro grupo que estava em outra cidade. Disse que esse grupo estava tendo alguns problemas. Apesar de nosso exército ser muito forte, alguns dos nossos soldados já morreram ou ficaram feridos. É claro, é uma guerra. Ele mesmo viu um companheiro ser morto na sua frente. Mas ele não deu números, talvez nem tivesse esse dado. Só disse que era provável que mais reforços chegassem. E que, se continuasse assim, essa guerra não duraria por mais muito tempo._

_Mas, apesar de tudo, ele disse que está bem. Está com um pequeno ferimento no braço esquerdo que ainda não teve tempo de cuidar, mas não é nada grave e logo que chegar a um acampamento onde tenha um posto médico ele vai ver isso aí. Espero que seja só isso mesmo e que já tenha chegado. Não que eu me preocupe muito, eu sei que ele vai ficar bem. E ele também não citou nenhum Shiba Kaien – era esse mesmo o nome dele, né? Não devem se conhecer, talvez nem tenham se encontrado. Seria coincidência demais, não é? De qualquer forma, pode até ser que algum dia eles se encontrem, quem sabe? Meu pai está na Coreia, que é o motivo de toda essa briga por territórios e onde as batalhas começaram, e ele disse que durante todo o tempo as ordens foram para expulsar os chineses de lá e isso levaria os conflitos para os territórios deles, é claro. China, Coreia, Japão, tanto faz. Numa guerra, tudo vira uma coisa só, não é verdade? E o pior é que quem acaba pagando por tudo isso, sofrendo, são as pessoas que nada tem a ver com os interesses políticos dos seus países e só querem ter uma vida tranquila e normal. Pessoas como você e eu... Se bem que nossas vidas não são tão normais assim..._

_No final da carta ele só disse que sentia muitas saudades de mim, da Yuzu e da Karin e pedia para nós esperarmos por ele. Que sabia que logo seria mandado de volta para casa e que nossa mãe está rezando por nós e para que os tempos de paz voltem. Ele é sempre assim... Não importa o assunto, sempre arranja um jeito de falar da minha mãe. Aliás, acho que nunca falei muito sobre ela a você, né? Desculpe. É que ela era mesmo muito especial. Não lembro se já te disse o nome dela. Masaki era como se chamava. É um nome bem comum, não acha?Mas, apesar do nome ser comum, ela era diferente das outras pessoas. As lembranças que tenho dela são de uma mulher muito bonita, talvez a mais bonita que já existiu no mundo, com cabelos muito longos, ondulados e claros como os meus. Acho que isso foi a única coisa que puxei dela, haha! Ela era muito bondosa com todos também, gentil como um anjo (se é que anjos existem...). Nunca a vi ficar brava ou elevar a voz sempre doce, mas sabia como educar uma criança muito bem. Eu sinceramente não sei o que ela viu no meu pai, os dois são tão diferentes! Ah, como eu sinto falta dela... Foi mal, eu precisava desabafar. _

_Mas eu também não sei nada sobre os seus pais, Rukia. Acho que nós nunca tivemos tempo pra falar sobre essas coisas, mas algum dia deveríamos tentar... Se você quiser, é claro. Eu só... Queria conhecer mais sobre você. _

_Ah, devo estar falando muita bobagem. Você não deve estar tendo tempo pra ler essas coisas, né? Quando puder, gostaria que me contasse sobre o treinamento, se está ficando mais forte como prometeu... Quero só ver se vai cumprir, hein! _

_No meu caso, eu não estou com muito tempo pra treinar, infelizmente. Tenho sentido presenças estranhas nos arredores desde que você partiu, energias espirituais densas como a de Ulquiorra. Tem alguma coisa muito esquisita por perto, eu posso sentir. Já saí pra investigar algumas vezes, só que ainda não encontrei nada. E além de tudo a Yuzu ficou doente. Ficou doente e só foi piorando! Ela está de cama, com febre alta, eu sinceramente não sei o que fazer! A Karin tem cuidado dela o dia inteiro, e à noite, sou eu quem fica com ela. Foi tão de repente e ela está muito mal... Estou preocupado. Hoje mesmo um médico virá aqui examiná-la. Só espero que não seja nada muito grave, ela é só uma criança!_

_Foi mal se te deixei preocupada, Rukia. Eu sei como você se incomoda com essas coisas. Mas fica tranquila que eu vou estar sempre mandando notícias. E eu tenho certeza que o médico vai curá-la!_

_Bom, acho que já falei tudo. Até que ficou uma carta grandinha, né? E olha que a minha vida ultimamente nem anda tão agitada assim, exceto por esse acontecimento que acabei de citar. A rotina continua, afinal. Ou, sei lá, talvez eu tenha me acostumado com a loucura daqueles dias que passei com você e agora sinta que tudo está calmo demais – e isso nunca é um bom sinal. Quero dizer... Encontrar espíritos, enfrentar inimigos e treinar pareciam mais divertidos quando você estava comigo. Que droga, por que escrevi isso, afinal? Você deve estar achando que estou com saudades! E quer saber? Eu devo estar mesmo com saudades... Mal posso esperar para o dia em que possamos lutar juntos novamente. Ou, não sei, apenas... Mandar algumas almas pro outro mundo. _

_Enfim, agora eu tenho mesmo que ir. O médico já está chegando para atender a Yuzu. Mande um abraço à Yoruichi por mim. Ela ficaria triste se eu me esquecesse dela, haha! Só espero que ela não esteja dando muito trabalho pra você, se bem que eu acho que é o contrário... Bem, apenas se esforce e se cuide. Eu sei que você vai dar conta de tudo, Rukia. _

_As garotas estão te desejando tudo de bom. Eu te desejo muita força! _

_Até logo!_

_Ichigo."_

Esta foi a primeira carta que recebi de Ichigo, apenas uma semana após o ataque de Grimmjow. Recebi o envelope pelas mãos de Isane e, ao ler o nome no remetente, meu coração automaticamente disparou. Senti uma intensa felicidade, como se meu coração tivesse sido ligado novamente após aqueles dias vazios de angustiante tranquilidade – não sofremos novo ataque depois daquele – onde eu praticamente me desliguei do mundo apenas pensando num jeito de cumprir a promessa que fiz a Ichigo, a qual foi assunto da última conversa de verdade que tive com meu irmão desde nosso reencontro na casa de Yoruichi. Byakuya dissera que "promessas devem ser cumpridas a qualquer custo". Então, eu precisava mostrar a ele que era capaz.

Mas, após pensar tanto e chegar a tantas possibilidades mas nenhuma conclusão, o desânimo começou a aparecer, trazendo consigo a frustração. E a carta de Ichigo me devolveu esse ânimo que estava prestes a ir embora! Ah, deve ser por isso que eu tenha ficado tão feliz quando senti a textura docemente áspera do papel em minhas mãos, que lembrava a pele de Ichigo. E quando inalei o aroma que vinha dele, o aroma que eu tanto conhecia e do qual tanto sentia saudades, o cheiro de Ichigo! E ainda, quando abri o envelope e passei os olhos pela grafia surpreendentemente bonita dele. Li tudo com muito cuidado, cada parágrafo, cada linha, cada palavra. Li e reli a carta várias vezes. Não podia desgrudar os olhos daquelas frases, as quais me proporcionaram as mais diferentes reações. Sorri com suas brincadeiras, chorei com os relatos de seu pai, Isshin; alegria, tristeza, alívio e preocupação, tudo isso oscilando em meu peito à medida que eu avançava na leitura, como quando lemos um romance empolgante de algum autor famoso.

Era ruim saber que eles poderiam estar sendo espreitados por inimigos e que Yuzu estava doente e isso decerto me deixou apreensiva. Algo que me intrigou também foi o fato de ele ter mencionado Kaien. Ichigo se preocupava comigo a ponto de lembrar-se de Kaien, a ponto de querer confortar meu coração aflito por uma pessoa querida que pudesse estar em perigo! Estranhamente, isso me fez gostar ainda mais desse rapaz que tinha tanta dificuldade em dizer o que sentia e preferia mostrar seus sentimentos com ações (ora, a sensação de seu beijo ainda permanecia nítida em minha memória). Porém, era bom saber mais sobre ele, bom saber o que pensava sobre a guerra e que suas opiniões eram parecidas com as minhas, bom saber que sentia saudades de mim, que pensava em mim e queria saber mais sobre mim! Era bom saber que, apesar de tudo, estava bem e confiava em mim para dizer tudo isso. E, com isso, pude me sentir melhor. Era como se não quisesse mais tirar os olhos daquele pedaço de papel repleto de ideogramas escritos a tinta nanquim. Era como se aquilo me prendesse, me prendesse ainda mais ao garoto que havia ficado em Karakura e que agora cuidava da irmã doente... Sim. Parei de pensar tanto sobre o treinamento (de uma forma ou de outra ele acabaria acontecendo) e sobre a promessa. Pensar demais faz mal. Não lembro onde já ouvi isso, mas concordo plenamente com a afirmação. Com aquela carta, eu senti minha ligação com Ichigo se fortalecer. Podíamos estar longe um do outro, mas não estávamos completamente separados. E ele também sabia disso.

Por fim, relutantemente, respirei fundo e dobrei novamente o papel, guardando-o no envelope. Cuidadosamente depositei-o dentro de uma gaveta da cômoda de meu quarto. Aquela gaveta estava vazia e seria reservada apenas para as cartas de Ichigo – ora, elas precisavam de um lugar especial, certo? Logo depois, Kyone bateu à porta, anunciando que meu banho estava pronto. Após isso ela trocaria os curativos de meus machucados, como estava fazendo todos os dias a pedido da irmã. Eu precisava me recuperar rápido, pois logo meu treinamento começaria. Então, com o coração mais calmo e a mente mais leve, banhei-me, embalada pela fragrância confortante do incenso que fora aceso na sala de banho, o qual mais uma vez me recordava do cheiro do incenso de Urahara, no lugar onde eu conheci Ichigo pela primeira vez.

Energias renovadas, esperanças restauradas. Eu estava quase pronta para a nova etapa de minha vida, que começaria dali a alguns dias, com a chegada do primeiro dia do outono, ao cair da primeira folha da estação.

Continua...

* * *

**Notas:**

Olá! Este é o primeiro capítulo do ano! Yey!

Primeiramente, peço desculpas pela imensa demora! E ainda trouxe um capítulo minúsculo como esse pra vocês! Mil perdões! O próximo será maior! Mas pelo menos esse teve bastante IchiRuki xD

Apesar do tamanho, fiquei feliz com esse capítulo pq pude explicar bastante coisa sobre o Ichigo e o que ele esteve fazendo. Vimos que tem pensado bastante na Rukia e isso é bom! xD

Não prometo nada que o cap. 16 sairá rápido, mas farei de tudo pra não atrasar muito...

Ah, sim!

Fiquei muito feliz por ter aparecido gente nova comentando aqui na fic! Muito obrigada, pessoal! Leitores novos são muito bem vindos!

E é isso aí, meu povo! Até o próximo!


	16. Colors of Heart

**Blue Blood – Minhas Memórias**

**Capítulo 16**

**Colors of Heart**

_"O homem nada pode aprender_

_senão em virtude do que já sabe."_

_(Aristóteles)_

Não era uma coincidência o fato de aquele vilarejo ter sido construído em um vale entre as montanhas. O difícil acesso permitia maior segurança contra ataques inimigos e o relevo da região possuía áreas perfeitas para a realização de treinamentos de artes marciais. Utilizavam os mais diferentes terrenos e deformações, desde declives suaves cobertos por vegetação rala até altas áreas rochosas, como precipícios contornados por rios de correnteza forte. Mas, no primeiro dia de meu verdadeiro treinamento, a paisagem em que me encontrava era diferente dessas e era a que predominava por muitos e muitos quilômetros em volta do grande vale. Não havia rochas, nem grama, e a visão do céu cinzento de outono era coberta pelas copas das árvores mais altas que eu já vira na vida. Coníferas antigas, de centenas de anos de idade, cresciam por todos os lados, os troncos estreitos muito próximos uns dos outros, bem como os galhos que cresciam horizontais, entrelaçando-se, misturando-se, fazendo com que suas folhas escuras deixassem apenas poucas e pequenas aberturas para a passagem da luz. Mas, estranhamente, eu não me sentia incomodada em estar ali, naquele lugar aparentemente assustador. Era uma floresta silenciosa, mas de certa forma, aconchegante. Aos poucos, ia me acostumando à visibilidade e, quanto mais avançava, melhor o ambiente me parecia. O dia apenas começava e eu, acompanhada por Yoruichi e Soi Fong, já subia a colina pela estreita trilha cercada por imensos abetos, que nos conduziria a uma clareira onde havia uma nascente de água cristalina. Aquela nascente, disseram-me, era purificada por uma sacerdotisa que vivia no coração daquela colina e raramente saía de lá. Uma mulher completamente conectada à natureza. Eu estava curiosa e muito ansiosa para conhecê-la.

- Bem, Rukia. Chegamos – disse Yoruichi.

- O ar daqui é muito bom... É tão leve! Tão diferente do ar ao pé da colina – eu disse, sorrindo.

- É claro. Esse lugar tem a proteção de uma sacerdotisa muito poderosa. É uma mulher muito sábia e bonita, que não aparenta a idade que tem. Ama a natureza e é muito bondosa, sempre zelando por nosso vilarejo e por nossos guerreiros. Nós devemos muito a ela, Rukia. Foi ela quem, inclusive, ensinou técnicas de cura a Isane.

- Entendo. Quero muito conhecê-la!

- Ela chegará em breve. Vamos descansar, por enquanto.

- Sim.

Sentamo-nos no chão mesmo, formando uma roda. Eu fiquei bem à frente de uma árvore, onde um passarinho pousou em um galho e ficou a nos observar com os olhos muito atentos, mexendo a cabecinha repetidas vezes de um lado para o outro. Então, Yoruichi continuou a falar.

- Este é o lugar preferido de Soi Fong para treinar.

- É mesmo? Imagino que seja. É tranquilo, tem um ar que parece deixar nossos corpos mais leves... Além de ser muito bonito. Eu costumava brincar com Renji nos bosques próximos a Casa Kuchiki quando éramos mais novos, bosques bonitos como este lugar. Tenho boas lembranças... Sabe, nunca senti que fôssemos diferentes. Para mim, éramos iguais. Eu não o tratava como um "filho de empregados" e ele não me tratava como a "_ojou-chan_"¹. Não, eu nunca me senti superior a ele e acho que ele também nunca se sentiu inferior a mim. E éramos as únicas crianças da casa, também, apesar de ele ser uns três anos mais velho que eu... Só tínhamos um ao outro. Quando nasci, meu irmão já era um adolescente e nós nunca brincamos juntos. Não... _Nii-sama_ passava mais tempo discutindo com meu avô e estudando. Ele já era tão ocupado, sendo tão jovem! Eu me lembro... eu tinha apenas quatro anos quando o vovô morreu. Byakuya teve que assumir tudo com dezessete anos. Imagino que tenha sido muita pressão pra ele. Mas eu... Até hoje, eu nunca havia parado pra tentar compreender meu irmão. Acho que o Renji entendeu muito antes de mim, mas nós nunca falamos muito sobre isso.

- Você não teve culpa, Rukia. Era uma criança muito pequena. Por que as pessoas falariam de coisas tão complicadas a você? Seus pais já haviam morrido, depois o avô. É difícil para uma criança entender tudo isso.

- É verdade. Mas odeio não saber das coisas. Odeio ficar de fora... Espero que agora eu possa me inteirar mais nas questões de minha família. Ah! Desculpe estar falando tudo isso...

- Tudo bem. – Yoruichi sorriu. Mas o silêncio que se formara durou pouco. Durante todos aqueles dias de ócio, uma dúvida não me saía da cabeça e, naquele momento em que podíamos ter uma conversa tranquila, eu resolvi dizer a Yoruichi aquela dúvida que tanto me incomodava.

- Yoruichi-_san_... Eu estive pensando... Todas aquelas coisas que você me contou a respeito de Aizen... Como pode saber de tantas coisas?

- Bem, nós temos muitos espiões em nosso clã e muitos informantes de diversos lugares que são nossos aliados, pessoas nas quais confiamos. Precisamos estar sempre alertas a qualquer perigo ou comportamento suspeito daqueles que consideramos inimigos. Quando Sousuke Aizen sumiu após a Restauração Meiji, imaginamos que não seria bom baixar a guarda e pensar que as coisas só melhorariam, que ele não voltaria mais. Isso não seria de seu feitio. E, de fato, como esperávamos, ele voltou. Mas, felizmente, não estamos tão despreparados. Ah, é claro que ele sabia que corria o risco de estar sendo espionado. E é por isso que eu acho que, na verdade, ele esteja enganando o governo. Não duvido que tenha se aproximado com algum plano maluco, dizendo estar arrependido por sua rebeldia e que, agora, apóia o novo governo. Ele fez alguma coisa, tenho certeza. Caso contrário, não estaria livre desse jeito, e sim na cadeia. Não vejo a hora de descobrir o que ele fez. Não acho que ele tenha tanto dinheiro assim para comprar os políticos. Mas não posso dizer mais nada, Rukia. Precisamos investigar mais para chegar a conclusões mais concretas. E, por isso, enquanto uns fazem essa parte do trabalho, outros precisam lutar.

- Entendo... Mas não sei... Acho que ser um espião às vezes pode ser mais arriscado do que qualquer outro tipo de trabalho.

- É verdade. É um trabalho difícil e perigoso. Apenas pessoas muito experientes conseguem executá-lo. Mas, veja bem, ninjas são guerreiros das sombras. Eu, Soi Fong ou qualquer outro guerreiro de nosso clã pode realizar a tarefa de espionagem, pois é o que fazemos de melhor. Saber lutar, matar ou se defender, apenas faz parte disso. Você, Rukia, não terá tempo para aprender tudo, portanto terei de ensiná-la apenas aquilo que será mais importante para que você sobreviva a essa guerra. Terei de ensiná-la como lutar e se defender, mas para isso você precisa fortalecer seu corpo e sua mente. Foi por isso que viemos aqui hoje. Você pode começar a frequentar este lugar sempre que desejar, ou quando for necessário – ela disse, pousando a mão esquerda em meu ombro direito, sorrindo. Depois, levantou-se. – Ela chegou – disse.

Levantei-me também e ao me virar, vi uma linda mulher caminhando em nossa direção. Sua pele era muito branca e seus cabelos, muito longos e mais negros que os de meu irmão. Estavam presos por uma trança bem feita que lhe caía pela frente de seu corpo do colo até o final do abdômen e era amarrada por uma fita branca de cetim. Os olhos eram claros, penetrantes e pareciam enxergar distâncias que olhos normais não enxergariam. Pareciam, inclusive, poder enxergar por dentro de nossa alma. Ela usava um quimono totalmente branco e tão limpo que brilhava ao ser refletido pela luz do sol, a qual aparecia cada vez que uma grande nuvem saía de seu caminho. Ela também emanava uma aura muito grande e extremamente pura. Meu coração se acalmou no momento que a vi, pois aquela energia, apesar de muito poderosa, era estável e límpida, como a nascente do rio.

- Yoruichi-_chan_, Soi Fong, é bom revê-las – a sacerdotisa disse, lançando-lhes um sorriso. – Vejo que trouxeram alguém muito importante com vocês hoje – dessa vez ela disse dirigindo seu olhar a mim. – Unohana Retsu é meu nome. Prazer em conhecê-la!

- Eu sou Kuchiki Rukia. O prazer é todo meu – eu disse, fazendo uma reverência em sinal de respeito.

- Kuchiki... Já ouvi muitas histórias sobre esta família... – ela murmurou, desfazendo o sorriso. Senti-me desconfortável com seu gesto, mas nada disse. Então, ela continuou a falar. – E qual é o motivo de tão nobre visita a esta humilde colina?

- A Rukia-_chan _veio aqui para treinar, Unohana-_sama_!

- Entendo! Ela é uma garota que emana uma aura muito poderosa, mas ainda em estado bruto. Precisamos purificá-la e lapidá-la! Venham comigo!

Unohana nos guiou até a nascente que saía de uma parede de pedras como uma pequena cachoeira e descia ao chão onde um laguinho redondo e raso se formava, que mais adiante estreitava suas margens e seguia como um pequeno córrego descendo a colina até alcançar o rio que abastecia a vila de Yoruichi, lá em baixo. Ali, no laguinho, ela mandou que eu me lavasse, num ritual de purificação. A água tiraria as impurezas de meu corpo, tanto externa quanto internamente e, assim, eu estaria preparada para iniciar um treinamento de elevação espiritual. Com isso, o treinamento físico se daria de forma mais fácil, pois meu corpo e meu coração estariam mais leves.

Despi-me e entrei na água gelada, deixando que o líquido cristalino corrente batesse na minha cabeça e em meus ombros. Logo, fui me acostumando à temperatura e comecei a sentir uma estranha leveza, como se meu corpo flutuasse. Era uma sensação muito boa, comparável ao sentimento de felicidade, mas diferente de tudo o que eu já sentira, e naquele momento eu pude me esquecer de todos os problemas que me afligiam. Concentrava-me em apenas uma única coisa, que era aquele sentimento crescendo em mim, juntamente com uma energia que eu nunca pensei possuir. Com os olhos fechados, podia enxergar apenas meu mundo interior, um mundo preenchido com luzes em tons de azul, vermelho e branco, e eu pus-me a pensar que significado aquelas cores teriam. Estavam todas misturadas, meio bagunçadas, mas também eram vivas e vibrantes e o branco brilhava de tal modo que sua luz quase ofuscava as outras duas cores. Era um branco que lembrava os campos cobertos de neve no inverno onde eu passava horas brincando com Renji, um branco que me deixava feliz. Já o azul e o vermelho, faziam-me lembrar o frio e o calor, respectivamente. E então, o azul começou a parecer com o tom dos olhos de meu irmão... E o vermelho... a figura de Ichigo...

Finalmente abri os olhos, subitamente, como se houvesse despertado de um sonho. Olhei para Unohana, que me observava com um singelo sorriso.

- Já pode sair – ela disse.

- S-sim. – Desconcertada, saí do laguinho e a sacerdotisa me estendeu uma toalhinha branca de pano que retirara de dentro do quimono, a qual eu peguei prontamente e me sequei. Em seguida, coloquei minha roupa, que deixara nas mãos de Soi Fong.

- O que viu? – Unohana perguntou.

- Foi como um sonho... Um sonho que me levou para dentro de meu coração... E nele, três cores eram destacadas. Mas a cor branca foi a que mais me chamou a atenção.

- Entendo. E você gosta dessa cor?

- Gosto. Ela me lembra a lua, a neve e... Coelhos! Sim, eu gosto muito de coelhos. E também adoro a lua e a neve. São coisas que fazem eu me sentir em paz.

- A tranquilidade é o primeiro passo para o crescimento espiritual. Quanto mais calma você tiver em uma luta, mais sua aura se elevará e maiores serão as chances de vitória. Acho que você está no caminho certo, Rukia.

- Sim. Mas e as outras duas cores?

- Elas não fizeram bem a você?

- Fizeram... Mas estavam misturadas. Isso me deixou confusa.

- Talvez elas representem duas coisas tão importantes em sua vida que você não consegue separá-las, nem medir o tamanho do amor que sente por cada uma delas. Ambas fazem parte de seu coração de formas diferentes, mas na mesma intensidade.

- Pode ser... Eu gostaria de acreditar em suas palavras, Unohana-_sama_!

- Então, acredite. E não se preocupe, Rukia. Se essas cores estão lá, é porque devem estar.

- Obrigada! – agradeci, refletindo sobre as profundas palavras da bela sacerdotisa.

.

* * *

O terreno, agora, era totalmente aberto, sendo uma área circular com chão de terra batida que levantava uma nuvem de poeira cada vez que meus pés pisavam com força ou freavam os movimentos de meu corpo. Um pouco afastado do vilarejo, aquele local era perfeito para treinamentos com armas ninja. Com alvos dispostos pelo contorno do terreno, eu podia treinar o manuseio de _kunais² _e _shurikens³_, bem como minha mira.

Sentia a transpiração percorrer minha face e fios de cabelo grudarem-se à minha testa. Apesar do clima ameno que a chegada do outono trazia consigo, e do vento refrescante que batia em meu rosto e fazia meus cabelos e vestes esvoaçarem, um intenso calor percorria meu corpo, um calor provocado pelo pesado treinamento imposto por Yoruichi. E não era só isso... A energia que fluía dentro de mim também era quente e ardia em meu coração, como se uma chama houvesse acendido dentro dele e começasse a se espalhar por cada célula de meu organismo. Sim, meu coração bombeava sangue e energia. Essa chama, despertada por minha vontade e pelo meu orgulho, crescia mais e mais à medida que o sentimento de determinação também aumentava. Nem eu mesma sabia que escondia um poder tão grande dentro de mim.

O primeiro dia de treinamento já começou com um alto nível de dificuldade. Comparado com o de Yoruichi, o de Ichigo não passara de um aquecimento para mim. Ela tinha uma voz forte e imponente, que me ditava firmemente o que eu devia fazer. Era rigorosa e não tolerava erros. Por isso, eu tinha de me concentrar ao máximo em cada movimento que fazia. Disciplina e vontade eram as palavras-chave para suportar a rigidez daqueles treinos. E eu fazia tudo sem reclamar, pois sabia que somente com trabalho duro eu poderia alcançar meu objetivo de me tornar mais forte, alimentar meu orgulho, ajudar Yoruichi e, enfim, cumprir a promessa feita ao garoto de Karakura que esperava por meu retorno.

Soi Fong também era discípula de Yoruichi e uma aprendiza muito habilidosa e forte. Falava pouco, mas executava os movimentos e técnicas ninja com uma impressionante precisão. Sendo minha veterana e treinando há mais tempo, suas habilidades eram muito superiores às minhas. Yoruichi já havia dito que ela era uma garota prodígio e, mais do que nunca, eu acreditei nessas palavras durante os longos dias de treino que passei com aquela chinesinha tão talentosa.

Enquanto treinava em local aberto, sendo ensinada por duas das pessoas mais fortes daquele lugar, o vilarejo e seus habitantes não podiam ficar desprotegidos. Então, pedimos para que Unohana-_sama_ fizesse uma barreira espiritual em seu perímetro, para que inimigos se mantivessem afastados. Com seu poder e pureza infinitos, isso seria possível por meses e não precisaríamos nos preocupar tanto com aquelas pessoas. Porém, precisávamos nos apressar, pois enquanto nos preparávamos para enfrentar nossos oponentes de frente, estes também o faziam, e sua força até aquele momento era superior à nossa! Eu, Soi Fong, Yoruichi e seus guerreiros, todos nós treinávamos e trabalhávamos para que a situação se invertesse e ficasse a nosso favor, mas não podíamos estar confiantes demais. Todo cuidado era pouco.

Byakuya e Renji também se preparavam. Os dois apoiaram minha escolha, embora se preocupassem muito com o que poderia acontecer comigo, e meu irmão sentia que, como chefe dos Kuchiki, tinha a obrigação de lutar contra algo que poderia comprometer a família. Ele queria investigar mais sobre os planos de Aizen para que pudéssemos elaborar nosso próprio plano e atacá-lo, ou pelo menos impedi-lo de realizar seus desejos que, certamente, afetariam toda a nação japonesa, não apenas famílias importantes como a nossa. E, Renji, já quase recuperado dos ferimentos (embora ainda estivesse com alguns pontos nos cortes mais profundos), também sentia necessidade de nos ajudar. Então, enquanto eu passava os dias praticando técnicas corporais de luta ou o manuseio de armas cortantes, ou simplesmente meditando para equilibrar minha mente e meu espírito, como Ichigo havia me ensinado, Renji fora designado, junto com outros homens subordinados da família Kuchiki, aliados aos profissionais do clã Shihouin, a pesquisar a fundo o envolvimento de Aizen com o governo e, acima de tudo, com as questões espirituais. Precisávamos saber mais sobre nossos inimigos. E tudo isso eu contei a Ichigo, em uma nova carta. Considerava aqueles assuntos importantes demais para que fossem passados em branco e Ichigo também poderia ser de grande ajuda. Já enfrentara Ulquiorra uma vez, já tinha experiência em combate e uma energia espiritual elevada e impressionante e, mais tarde, descobriríamos que ele possuía um motivo muito forte para querer lutar... Um motivo como o meu...

Nos dias seguintes, nossas investigações nos levariam a impressionantes e preocupantes descobertas. O tempo era curto e parecia diminuir ainda mais... Mortes estavam sendo planejadas! E não sabíamos se poderíamos impedi-las de acontecer.

Continua...

* * *

**Glossário e Notas:**

1 – _ojou-chan: _"jovem senhora", tratamento geralmente utilizado por empregados ao se referirem à filha de seus patrões. Semelhante ao "_bocchan_" usado para os meninos.

2 – _kunai:_ arma ninja constituída por uma lâmina de ferro e uma "argola" em sua base.

3 – _shuriken: _arma ninja que pode ser de vários tipos e formatos, mas a mais conhecida aqui no Brasil é a que possui formato de "estrela", que pode ter de 3 a 8 pontas.

E chegamos ao final de mais um capítulo! Mas essa fic ainda está um pouco longe de acabar xD E eis que mais um personagem surge para a nossa alegria! Adoro a Unohana! Não via a hora de colocá-la na fic!

Não irei me estender muito no treinamento da Rukia, mas usarei esse tempo também para revelar algumas coisas... se tudo correr bem, nossos heróis terão um pouquinho de trabalho com os vilões, hehe xD (mas não muito, só um pouco, para as coisas ficarem, digamos, divertidas 8D /soumá)

Então é isso, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo que saiu mais rápido do que eu esperava!

Ah e gostaria de agradecer às leitoras novas que mandaram reviews e também, claro, às que acompanham a fic desde sempre xD Muito obrigada, pessoas lindas!

Beijos e até o próximo!


	17. Desafio

**Blue Blood – Minhas Memórias**

**Capítulo 17**

**Desafio**

"_Eis-me despido. Nu. Diante dos que apupam. _

_Despido também da ilusão com que pretendi amar a humanidade oceânica. _

_Mas as vagas humanas batem contra o meu peito que é como um cais de amor. _

_Roem-me. Roem-me. Uma longínqua, penetrante dor... _

_Mas o sal marinho me enrija. Ergo-me mais uma vez."_

_("O Artista Moderno", Mário de Andrade) _

_.  
_

Alguns dias se passaram desde minha primeira visita à Colina. O clima começava a ficar mais frio com a aproximação de outubro e isso me fazia sentir extremamente bem. Já lhes disse em capítulos passados – os quais agora me parecem tão distantes quanto o dia da morte de meu avô Ginrei – que o clima frio é o que me deixa mais disposta, mais viva e revigorada e que posso lidar muito melhor com baixas temperaturas que com o intenso calor do verão. Nunca entendi de fato o porquê desta minha "preferência" e achava que era apenas um reflexo físico e sensorial de minha vida na nobreza da Casa Kuchiki, a qual eu me acostumara (ou melhor, era a única que conhecia), vida esta construída em meio à frieza de meus parentes, distanciados uns dos outros e solitários, cada qual em suas próprias redomas de gelo, engajados em seus próprios interesses, como se naquela família houvesse uma espécie de maldição que obrigava seus integrantes a terem esse comportamento. Talvez, no passado, a família Kuchiki fosse diferente e se mostrasse mais calorosa em seu núcleo. Porém, penso eu, esse calor foi-se esvanecendo, a chama começou a se apagar até sumir completamente, como quando observamos uma vela derreter até não sobrar mais cera para sustentar um pavio completamente queimado. Sim, é provável que este tenha sido o ocorrido... Um calor gradualmente substituído por uma frieza, pessoas próximas que aos poucos se distanciaram, a distância acompanhada de dor, receio, decepção... E me pergunto, por que _tais_ tragédias acometeram minha nobre família? Sim, pois o que eu chamo de "maldição", chegou à Casa Kuchiki por meio de algo que está além de minha compreensão (chego a imaginar que nós estivéssemos apenas destinados a isso) e a "maldição" deu início a vários motivos que levaram os Kuchiki a serem o que são no tempo desta história. E eu só vim a descobrir esses motivos muito depois do que deveria, em minha opinião, embora meu irmão diga que seria melhor se eu nunca tivesse sabido de nada. Ora... Mas este é um assunto para outro capítulo, pois merece uma atenção especial. Deixo nestas linhas algumas dicas, apenas, para deixá-los curiosos e aflitos. Por hora, voltemos ao meu treinamento com Yoruichi, que já durava, me parecia, muitos e cansativos dias.

O fato é que o meu gosto pelo frio não vinha apenas dos casos acima mencionados. Agora, eu começava a entender melhor meu corpo, meu organismo, meu interior, meu espírito. Oh, sim. O frio era meu poder. Mais precisamente, o objeto de meu poder. Cada ser possui algo em si mesmo, em seu mundo interior, que o faz ter poder e vontade, domínio e força. O meu, era o frio. E eu precisava controlá-lo.

Pela manhã, concentrava-me em explorar e fortalecer minha mente, com exercícios de meditação. Depois, fortalecia meu físico, treinando em combates corpo a corpo com Soi Fong. Não era tão difícil, pois, apesar de sua experiência ser maior que a minha, tínhamos quase o mesmo peso e altura, o que tornava a luta mais equilibrada. Ela tinha um estilo muito bonito e rápido de luta e seus socos e chutes eram tão velozes quanto poderosos. Seus saltos atingiam altas distâncias no ar devido a sua leveza e, algumas vezes, eu tinha a impressão de que ela podia voar. Pela imitação, tentava aprender seus movimentos, seguir seus passos, cortar o ar com minhas mãos e pés como uma espada afiada atravessa o estômago de um homem, alcançar a altura das copas das árvores com pulos que desafiariam as leis da gravidade! Porém, quando Yoruichi me enfrentava, as coisas se tornavam mais difíceis e, então, eu entendia que ela me apresentava exercícios de superação. Além disso, também treinava com outros guerreiros do clã e, assim, podia absorver diferentes estilos de luta, acostumar-me com diversos tipos de forças e poderes e me preparar melhor para enfrentar os inimigos que estavam por vir.

Além do combate corpo a corpo, o manuseio de armas cortantes também era uma parte importante do aprendizado. E era, talvez, a parte mais perigosa. Algumas vezes, as lâminas das _kunais_ atravessaram minha pele, embora apenas superficialmente, não deixando cicatrizes, ou deixando apenas pequenas marcas. Minha atenção precisava ser redobrada, mas os ferimentos também faziam parte do processo de fortalecimento e, quanto mais os dias se passavam, menos dores eu sentia, como se um novo corte fosse menos dolorido que o anterior. Yoruichi pedia para que eu tivesse cautela e eu comecei a perceber que aquele tipo de treinamento fazia com que exercitasse tanto a mente quanto o corpo ao mesmo tempo. A atenção, o cuidado, a parcimônia, a coragem, a força, o equilíbrio, a mira, a superação... Tudo isso eu aprendi durante aquelas lições.

Ao final de mais um dia de pesado treinamento, enquanto o sol se escondia atrás das colinas que rodeavam o vilarejo, tingindo o céu com seus tons alaranjados e arroxeados, eu guardava as armas que acabara de usar, quando Yoruichi aproximou-se de mim e disse:

- Rukia, seu progresso está impressionante! Você possui uma ótima técnica e acho que aqueles quinze dias com Ichigo foram elementares para que você conseguisse encarar este novo treinamento. Estou impressionada com seu crescimento e sua força de vontade e acho que já está na hora de avançarmos mais um nível!

- Verdade? Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso, Yoruichi-_san_! Realmente, tenho me esforçado muito para atender as suas expectativas, e saber que estou conseguindo é simplesmente maravilhoso. Minhas metas também estão sendo alcançadas. Mas, diga, o que faremos a seguir?

- Amanhã, você não lutará com Soi Fong com as mãos livres. As duas já poderão usar armas. Portanto, prepare-se.

- Yoruichi-_san_, acha mesmo que já tenho capacidade para isso?

- Pelas minhas avaliações, você tem total capacidade. Mas o que você acha? Se sentir que ainda não está preparada, podemos adiar.

- Não. Eu aceito o "desafio". Não temos tempo a perder. Eu devo confiar em mim mesma e sinto que estou pronta para novas lições. Se não estiver, descobrirei amanhã, mesmo que isso seja arriscado. Já corro muitos riscos de qualquer jeito, afinal. Além disso... – fitei-a com um olhar determinado, franzindo o cenho, apertando os punhos e sentindo uma gota de suor escorrer por minha face. Minhas mãos tremiam. – Além disso, prefiro morrer a ser um estorvo nesta guerra. Se não conseguir completar o treinamento e perecer, isso mostraria que eu realmente não estava preparada para a guerra e seria melhor do que viver e não poder agir, apenas vendo meus companheiros em combate e não poder fazer nada... Eu não tenho muitas opções.

- Admiro sua coragem, Rukia. Cada vez mais sinto que você será uma aliada importante nas lutas que virão. Pois muito bem! – ela exclamou, batendo uma palma na outra como insinuando que o assunto se encerrara. Sorrindo, ela pegou seus equipamentos e foi andando pelo caminho que conduzia à sua casa e eu a segui, dando-me conta de que Soi Fong já não estava lá entre nós. Talvez tivesse ido à frente, pois precisasse resolver alguns assuntos, mas era provável que já tivesse conversado com Yoruichi sobre a nova etapa do treinamento, então não me preocupei. Por hora, desejava apenas lavar-me e me alimentar, e esperava ter um jantar agradável na companhia de todos, em especial meu irmão e Renji, os quais andavam muito ocupados com as investigações e seus próprios treinamentos. Ambos ficaram fora nos últimos três dias e eu gostaria muito de conversar e lhes perguntar o que vinham descobrindo. Não nego que minha apreensão também fosse grande, mas eles eram homens, fortes, saudáveis e inteligentes, então não havia motivo para que me preocupasse demais. Porém, a ansiedade falava muito alto em meu coração.

Naquela noite, no entanto, eles jantaram conosco. Haviam voltado pela parte da tarde e pareciam cansados, abatidos... E meu irmão, principalmente, tinha um semblante preocupado e sombrio. Não falaram muito durante a refeição e Byakuya pediu a Yoruichi que conversassem a sós. Ao término do jantar, os dois se levantaram e se dirigiram a um aposento isolado e eu perguntei a Renji o que havia acontecido, sem obter resposta. Ele apenas disse que eu saberia do que se tratava na hora certa, depois que os dois discutissem o tal assunto e chegassem a alguma conclusão. Haveria uma grande reunião da qual eu poderia participar, mas, por hora, seria melhor eu não saber de detalhes. Fiquei extremamente irritada por ter sido deixada de fora, por terem escondido as coisas de mim, embora hoje eu entenda que essa tenha sido realmente a melhor atitude a se tomar. Minha vontade de escutar atrás da porta o que diziam era grande, enorme, como qualquer adolescente em minhas condições faria, mas me contive, pois o medo de decepcionar Byakuya_-nii-sama_ mais uma vez era ainda maior. E, dias depois, realmente, tudo me foi revelado. Em breve também reproduzirei aqui o que me foi dito, mas (como dizem) tudo há seu tempo.

Naquela noite, fui dormir sem falar com ninguém, cansada, exasperada e, além de tudo, triste. Sim... Porque estava à espera de uma carta de Ichigo que custava a chegar! A ansiedade que sentia me fazia ter pensamentos muito ruins, como "será que minha carta não chegou a ele?" ou "algo muito grave pode ter acontecido!". Aquela era uma época onde a comunicação era difícil e as notícias demoravam a chegar... Embora as más notícias sempre venham mais rápido que as boas, isso em qualquer época. Pensando bem, este pensamento era o único que me consolava. Se, até aquele momento, não ouvimos que algo de muito grave ocorrera, significava que as coisas poderiam estar bem, ou pelo menos, não tão piores quanto eu imaginava.

De qualquer forma, meus sonhos foram intranquilos... A atmosfera parecia estar densa naquela casa e eu podia sentir energias estranhas, mesmo que a barreira espiritual de Unohana fosse forte o suficiente para purificar até a mais vil das almas. Talvez, fosse um pressentimento. E meu único consolo naquela noite, a única coisa que me fez sentir melhor, foi um abraço de Ichigo em meu sonho. Aquela sensação boa permaneceu em mim até depois da hora do alvorecer, quando os raios solares entraram sorrateiros por uma fresta da porta que dava para o jardim, despertando-me gentilmente de meu sono.

* * *

Apesar do céu nublado, aquele era um dia quente. Sentia meu rosto molhado, meu coração acelerado e o sangue pulsando em minhas veias. Concentração! Atenção! Eu precisava captar a intensidade da energia de Soi Fong. Era pura, mas densa e parecia mais perigosa do que nunca! Mas eu me sentia incrivelmente preparada para enfrentá-la, como se novas forças tivessem surgido dentro de mim, forças que eu não conhecia, mas que naquele momento me pareciam muito bem-vindas. Corri. Via meus olhos nos dela. Via a lâmina que eu segurava refletida naqueles olhos escuros. O choque. O barulho de duas peças de metal se chocando, num estalido, rangendo enquanto se atritavam. E então, nada mais havia em minhas mãos. Colocando mais força em seu próprio punhal, minha adversária conseguiu fazer com que o meu voasse e caísse fincado no chão ao lado de meus pés. Eu recuei, distraindo-me ao olhar para baixo.

- Rukia, preste atenção! – gritou Yoruichi no momento em que Soi Fong avançava em minha direção apontando-me um _tanto¹. _Ela era muito rápida e ágil, tendo ganhado no vilarejo o apelido de "Suzumebachi", a vespa. Então, eu precisava superar sua rapidez! Antes que pudesse ser atingida, peguei uma _kunai _e, milésimos de segundos depois, as duas lâminas se chocaram, fazendo um barulho metálico e brilhando com a luz de um raio de sol que penetrava por entre densas nuvens. Porém, a_ kunai _era muito menor que o _tanto, _não só a lâmina como também o cabo o qual eu segurava com apenas uma mão e, por isso, a força que eu precisava colocar na arma era muito maior que a da minha rival. Logo, meu braço começou a ceder, mas ainda assim não deixei que a _kunai_ escorregasse. Com a mão livre peguei outra _kunai_ e a posicionei contra a lâmina do _tanto_, logo abaixo da primeira. Com isso, dobrei a força com a qual bloqueava o golpe e pude impulsionar meu corpo para frente, para em seguida direcionar um chute na lateral de Soi Fong, que teve de se desviar. Finalmente me vi livre da ameaça de sua arma, mas não podia baixar a guarda. Soi Fong logo correu para trás de mim e, quando fui me virar, seu pé esquerdo passou rente a meu pescoço. Se ela quisesse realmente me matar, teria conseguido com aquele golpe. Felizmente, ela havia mirado o ar e não minha cabeça.

- Rukia, desse jeito não irá durar nem cinco segundos em uma luta contra aquelas criaturas – Yoruichi disse, aproximando-se. – Precisa ser mais rápida. Precisa sentir o ambiente, ter os olhos atentos a qualquer movimento do ar. Você tem olhos muito bonitos, mas que ainda estão despreparados para captar os movimentos do inimigo. Treine-os. Mas lembre-se, não é só com os olhos que se vê. Numa luta, todos os sentidos de seu corpo precisam ser utilizados. Por que Soi Fong consegue ser tão rápida? Porque ela consegue antever os movimentos do outro. E por quê? Porque ela conecta todos os sentidos de seu corpo ao ambiente ao mesmo tempo em que analisa minuciosamente o adversário. Não é uma tarefa fácil. E é mesmo surpreendente que ela tenha conseguido fazer isso em pouco mais de um ano. Mas você também pode, Rukia! Eu vejo seu potencial e consigo sentir uma enorme energia espiritual dentro de você. Trabalhe-a. Domine-a. Com isso, estará preparada para tudo. Mas, claro, não se afobe. Percebi certa impaciência em você nessa luta.

- Tem razão, Yoruichi-_san_. Eu estava impaciente por não conseguir vencer... Mas agora, seguirei seus conselhos. Este poder que você sente em mim, eu também sinto e é algo que me faz ter muita vontade de lutar! Mas a vontade não é o suficiente. Preciso trabalhar a minha força. Agora eu entendi! Muito obrigada, Yoruichi-_san_.

- Não precisa agradecer. Mas anime-se, foi uma boa luta! Logo poderá lutar seriamente contra mim!

- Está sendo otimista demais, Yoruichi-_san_. Você possui muitos anos a mais de experiência do que eu! Imagino que seja extraordinária em um combate!

- Pensando bem, você nunca me viu lutar, não é? Digo, contra inimigos de verdade. Bem... Receio que a hora se aproxima... Em breve, talvez, você poderá presenciar alguma luta minha contra algum oponente poderoso aliado de Aizen. Não que isso seja algo bom. Mas acredito que toda experiência é válida.

- Sim. Também pressinto que a batalha se aproxima. Acha que até lá terei chances de me aperfeiçoar a ponto de enfrentar, não sei, Grimmjow, talvez?

- Tenha mais confiança em si mesma. Novamente está me fazendo perguntas difíceis. Tudo depende de quanto você quer isso, Rukia, o quanto quer se fortalecer. Mas eu já disse: você tem a força de vontade e a disciplina necessárias para isso. Soi Fong tem lutado com você e te avaliado também. Por que não faz perguntas a ela? Podem conversar sobre isso. Ela poderá te dizer muitas coisas – Yoruichi falou, olhando com um misto de ternura e orgulho para a garota que, agora, estava sentada no chão, concentrada em limpar as armas. Embora aparentasse estar alheia à conversa, eu sabia que ela prestava muita atenção em tudo o que nossa mestra dizia. – Bem – Yoruichi continuou –, agora preciso resolver alguns assuntos referentes ao vilarejo. Conversem e treinem e depois contem tudo para mim, tá? Nos vemos no final da tarde, eu espero!

Observei-a se afastar até sumir completamente de minha vista. Porém, ao me virar, vi Soi Fong levantar-se em um pulo e girar, ficando de costas para mim, para logo em seguida lançar uma _shuriken_ em direção ao bosque que ficava mais à frente, no limite do terreno que usávamos para treinar. Foi tão rápido que meus olhos apenas puderam captar o brilho metálico da _shuriken_, voando ao encontro das sombras das árvores. E então, ouviu-se uma espécie de risada aguda, que ecoou pelo vale, espantando todos os pássaros.

Continua...

* * *

**Glossário e notas:**

1-_Tanto_: adaga ou punhal, arma ninja semelhante à _katana_, mas de tamanho menor. Geralmente usam-se os de madeira para treino, mas na fic, como os personagens estão em uma "corrida contra o tempo", decidi adaptar para o uso do _tanto _normal xD

Demorei, mas cheguei! Por algum motivo, esse capítulo me deu muito trabalho... E ainda não ficou exatamente como eu queria, mas acho que está bom xD Espero que pelo menos vocês tenham gostado!

O que será que o Byakuya e o Renji descobriram que é tão sério, hein? E o que acontece com a família Kuchiki? São tantos mistérios que nem sei por onde começar ahahua (na verdade, eu tenho tudo planejado, mas tenho que fazer suspense, né!)

Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic desde sempre, aos que começaram a acompanhar agora, aos que mandam reviews e também aos anônimos (senhores, larguem a preguiça e comentem!).

**JuliaCalasans** e **Imaginarium**, obrigada pelos elogios maravilhosos!

Beijos!


	18. Battle Starts

**Blue Blood – Minhas Memórias**

**Capítulo 18**

**Battle Starts  
**

"_Um plano superpõe-se a outro plano,  
O mundo se balança entre dois galhos,  
Ondas de terror que vão e voltam,  
Luz amarga filtrando destes cílios."_

_(Murilo Mendes, O Espelho)_

Ouvimos o eco de uma gargalhada fina e terrível, penetrando nossos ouvidos como afiadas agulhas. O silêncio pacífico de minutos antes fora assassinado pelo ruído malévolo daquela risada, que durou alguns segundos, provocando-nos um odioso mal-estar. Como desejar alguns instantes de paz? Sabíamos que mais cedo ou mais tarde a tranquilidade cessaria e, então, teríamos de pôr à prova o resultado dos duros treinamentos. Eu podia sentir a energia espiritual do inimigo, tão poderosa quanto à de Grimmjow, e isso fez meu sangue ferver de vontade de lutar.

Quando a gargalhada parou, Soi Fong disse, em um tom de voz baixo e firme:

- Prepare-se, Rukia-_san_. Ele está se aproximando. Melhor ter cuidado. – Seus olhos brilhavam, fixados em algum ponto dentro da floresta. Então, dirigindo-se outra vez às armas que antes estava polindo, as quais estavam dispostas ao chão organizadamente sobre um tecido retangular de cor bege que aparentava ser muito novo, ela pegou uma espada embainhada e me estendeu um jogo de _kunais_ e _shurikens _envenenadas¹, as quais eu estava mais acostumada a usar.

- Essa espada... – eu comecei, mas ela me interrompeu, dizendo:

- Isto não é uma _katana _comum, mas sim uma _Ninja-to_, uma espada ninja. Pode notar a diferença de tamanho e curvatura. É um pouco mais curta e reta e possui apenas um fio, é mais leve e fácil de manusear. Observe!

Dito isso, ela desembainhou a espada em segundos, num movimento que meus olhos mal puderam captar, enquanto um vulto aproximou-se em altíssima velocidade. Foi tudo tão rápido que apenas pude ouvir o ruído metálico de duas lâminas se chocando com força. De repente, vi diante de meus olhos um homem alto e magro, de olhar sinistro e cabelos muito pretos, longos e escorridos, segurando contra Soi Fong uma arma de aparência muito esquisita, como se fosse uma foice de lâmina dupla com uma longa corrente de ferro em sua outra extremidade. Ele usava um tapa-olho branco sobre o olho esquerdo e levava um sorriso maníaco e intimidador. Suas roupas eram parecidas com as de Ulquiorra. Era mais um deles! Poderia ser que estivesse nos observando desde o início?

Soltou uma nova gargalhada, separando-se de Soi Fong e apontando a foice gigantesca em nossa direção.

- Ora, ora, isso é realmente muito engraçado! Não é possível que Grimmjow tenha tido trabalho com garotinhas como vocês! Haha, que idiota! Vamos, me mostrem onde está o inimigo de verdade ou isso não terá graça nenhuma. Se bem que já faz um tempo que não corto mulheres.

- Não nos subestime – disse Soi Fong, sem se abalar com as palavras daquele homem. Mas eu não podia deixar que ele simplesmente nos ofendesse daquela maneira! Além disso, ele havia citado o nome de Grimmjow, o que fora suficiente para me deixar ainda mais irada. Então, reuni minha coragem e lhe dirigi a palavra, com a voz mais firme que consegui.

- Diga seu nome! O que pretende, atacando-nos assim sem mais nem menos? Vamos!

- Você quer saber o meu nome? É, não deve ser bom morrer sem nem saber o nome do cara que te matou! Nnoitra Gilga, pode gravar se quiser! E eu vim aqui pra esmagar alguns vermes que podem estar no caminho de Aizen. Por alguma razão ele tá preocupado, então... Que seja! O que me interessa aqui é lutar, por isso acho que vou começar por vocês duas mesmo! Nem precisam me dizer o nome de vocês não, tá? – ao dizer isso, ele pulou na direção de Soi Fong, girando a enorme foice pela corrente em uma grande velocidade. Mas velocidade era também a especialidade de Soi Fong, que conseguia se desviar de todos os ataques de Nnoitra. Ele, porém, também era muito ágil e magro, quase esquelético, e os dois estavam em igualdade naquele momento, quando eu pude perceber qual era a real capacidade de minha colega de treinamento, discípula de Yoruichi. Lutando com tudo o que tinha, sua velocidade era extraordinária. Não sem razão era conhecida por todos como a Vespa e sua incrível habilidade fez despertar em mim o desejo de aprender suas técnicas grandiosas até que pudesse ser tão apta quanto ela... Ou melhor, tudo o que Soi Fong sabia se devia a Yoruichi! E eu tinha a plena certeza de que nós duas queríamos algum dia nos igualar a esta grande guerreira, ou até mesmo superá-la... Embora este último pensamento fosse demasiado prepotente, especialmente para mim, que ainda era apenas uma principiante. Mas, ah! Seria tão maravilhoso ser tão forte! Seria tão bom... Poder mostrar a Ichigo que eu também podia ser assim. Que ele e eu também fôssemos iguais! Sim... Mas eu tinha uma estranha sensação enquanto acompanhava os movimentos dos dois. Era como se Nnoitra estivesse apenas testando a capacidade de minha colega, como se aquilo fosse apenas um aquecimento para que ele mostrasse suas verdadeiras habilidades. Sua aura perversa era o que me fazia ter essa convicção e eu estava certa de que Soi Fong também sabia disso. Nosso adversário não demonstrava espanto pela técnica perfeita dela e nem por um segundo desfazia aquele sorriso sádico, enquanto balançava sua estranha foice tentando atingi-la, levantando uma nuvem de poeira perigosa para a visão. Sua expressão de deboche despertava-me uma cólera incontrolável, pois era como se estivesse apenas rindo de nós, tratando-nos como piada! Precisávamos de um plano para derrotá-lo, mas eu, em minha inexperiência em combate, não sabia que atitude poderia tomar e já começava a perder a pouca calma que me restava.

E, no entanto, após alguns minutos que me pareceram muito longos, observando atentamente a difícil luta que se desenrolava bem diante de meus olhos, comecei a perceber que havia brechas entre seus ataques, momentos os quais eu poderia aproveitar para atacar. Era provável que Soi Fong também houvesse notado isso, mas as brechas se davam em períodos curtíssimos de tempo e ele era forte... Então, só me restava ajudar. Ele sequer olhava para mim, tão concentrado estava em atacar minha colega! Agindo conosco com tamanha frieza, achei necessário tratá-lo da mesma forma... Assim, finalmente juntei-me a Soi Fong no combate.

Avancei para trás do inimigo, enquanto ele girava sua foice no alto, e eu tive de me desviar da pesada corrente que rodava como um redemoinho em volta do corpo magro e branco. Ao mesmo tempo em que me deslocava, olhei para Soi Fong e ela olhou-me de volta sutilmente, como se entendesse o que eu pretendia fazer. Então, a corrente passou frente a Soi Fong. Ela parou de atacar. Ao invés disso, simplesmente levantou a espada, e a corrente enrolou-se na lâmina como uma cobra prestes a devorar sua presa. E, nesse momento de fatal distração do inimigo, eu pulei o mais alto que pude com uma _kunai_ em uma das mãos, já livre da ameaça aérea, atingindo meus joelhos em sua nuca e a lâmina em seu pescoço. Eu segurava tão fortemente a empunhadura da arma que fazia meus dedos sangrarem. A pressão de meu corpo fez Nnoitra cair. Sua pele era dura e não se cortava com facilidade, ao contrário da minha, que, eu sabia, demoraria uns bons dias para se recuperar. Mas mesmo assim, ele pareceu não ter gostado nada de ser interrompido. De seu pescoço saiu um filete de sangue.

- Um inseto em minhas costas! Mas o ferrão que carrega é fraco demais para me arranhar! – ele disse, agarrando meu pulso com um de seus braços e me forçando ao chão. Eu bati minhas costas, mas a dor desta vez foi muito menor à dor que senti da primeira vez em que situação semelhante acontecera comigo! Eu havia evoluído de verdade. E apenas este pequeno pensamento já foi suficiente para que uma nova pontada de esperança de vencer aquela luta surgisse em meu coração. Não soltei a arma que carregava, mas a estendi de forma que sua ponta ficasse a milímetros de distância da face de meu inimigo e o encarei sem hesitação, enquanto meus pés pressionavam o estômago de Nnoitra.

- Mulheres são tão teimosas... Porra, como essas vadias dão trabalho! – ele se levantou, finalmente desfazendo o sorriso repugnante. Ele ainda segurava sua foice, embora uma extremidade estivesse inutilizável pela espada de Soi Fong. Ainda havia duas outras extremidades, muito mais perigosas, que ele poderia utilizar e nos fazer em pedacinhos se quisesse. Mas não, não podíamos desistir! Nenhum de nós três possuía ferimentos graves e a luta tinha totais chances de continuar.

Mas Soi Fong já não estava mais preocupada com sua _Ninja-to²_. Nos instantes em que Nnoitra se distraiu comigo, ela tratou de armar-se novamente, com o _tanto_ que há pouco utilizara para treinar comigo. E então, eu me preocupei por um segundo. Aquela luta seria desleal, pois o que uma pequena adaga poderia fazer com uma foice dupla que era até maior que seu usuário? Seria possível a nossa vitória? E ele era resistente demais, não era um humano comum. Era uma criatura que não se feria com armas normais... Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitra... Afinal, o que eram eles? Um médico poderia descobrir a resposta para as minhas indagações?

Soi Fong avançou novamente. Seu rosto estava molhado de suor e sujo de poeira. Mas o brilho em seu olhar permanecia o mesmo. Ela ainda não havia perdido a esperança. Talvez, como eu, também estivesse buscando uma resposta... Mas, enquanto não a encontrava, precisava lutar. Era seu dever como guerreira. Ora... Aí estava a diferença maior entre nós duas: minha fraqueza muito se devia ao fato de que eu ainda possuía muitas inseguranças e hesitações. Mas ela já era forte plenamente, convicta do que fazia! Correndo como um raio, pulou, prendendo a lâmina da adaga entre a concavidade da foice de Nnoitra e ele forçou um movimento que a impulsionou para o lado. Aproveitando o impulso, ela utilizou seu pé esquerdo para tentar atingir a face de Nnoitra, enquanto o fio do punhal escorregou pela curvatura da arma do inimigo. Ele se desviou do golpe e em uma fração de segundos, no momento em que Soi Fong parou atrás de si, ele a atingiu com a lâmina da parte interna da foice, a ponta da meia-lua cravando-se em seu estômago como uma agulha perfura um tecido fino! Soi Fong não teve tempo de se desviar dessa vez... Mas o movimento não fora em vão! No último segundo, ela também pôde trespassar o _tanto_ pelas costas de Nnoitra, o sangue jorrando de ambos os corpos.

- Soi Fong! – eu gritei, após segundos de choque. Meus olhos não piscavam e eu os sentia arregalados como nunca antes, pois pela primeira vez presenciava tamanha violência! O pequeno corpo caiu, manchando o chão de rubro. O corpo maior, à sua frente, estava imóvel, mas decerto estava vivo. Senti meus olhos marejados... Eu nunca conseguiria vencer aquele homem! Mas precisava ajudar minha amiga, tão ferida! Estava confusa sobre o que deveria fazer, mas uma fúria crescia em meu peito. Temia deixar que a emoção tomasse conta de minha racionalidade, mas o que uma garota de quatorze anos, uma iniciante no mundo das batalhas, poderia fazer numa situação desesperadora como aquela?

Levantei o corpo de Soi Fong. Ela ainda respirava, ainda estava acordada!

- Rukia-_san_... Eu ainda posso lutar... – ela disse, enquanto eu sentia seu sangue escorrer e manchar meu _keikogi_ – aquele mesmo que Ichigo me dera para treinar.

- Não pode... Temos de tratar desse ferimento, caso contrário...

- Não há tempo...

Soi Fong tentou se desvencilhar de mim, justamente quando Nnoitra se mexeu. Ele próprio arrancou o punhal cravado em suas costas, jogando-o em um canto qualquer, fazendo com que o tecido branco que usava se colorisse completamente com a cor escura de seu sangue. Então, soltou um risinho abafado. Eu não pude ver seu rosto, pois ele estava de costas para mim. Mas pude ouvir muito bem suas palavras, que me atingiram como um balde de água fria.

- Cansei de brincar.

Yoruichi-_san_... O que faria agora? _Nii-sama_, Renji... Ichigo... Não, eles não estavam lá para me ajudar. Eu deveria fazer o que estava ao meu alcance, tentar, honrar o nome Kuchiki. Estava sendo corajosa? Orgulhosa? Ou apenas louca? Já não importava. Eu só sabia que não queria fugir. Então, deixei Soi Fong e peguei a adaga banhada em sangue da qual Nnoitra acabara de se livrar. Ele olhou para mim com estranhamento. Talvez tivesse pensado que eu fugiria. Talvez estivesse feliz, pois eu provavelmente estava fazendo o que ele queria. Mas o que me importava naquela ocasião era o simples fato de que eu não estava mais insegura. Havia tomado uma decisão, a terceira mais importante decisão de minha vida até o momento, e uma decisão honrosa. Sem mais fugas. Sem mais medo. Sem mais.

- Escute, Nnoitra Gilga! Meu nome é Kuchiki Rukia!

- Kuchiki, hein? Por isso é tão teimosinha. Vamos ver até quando esse seu orgulho idiota vai durar.

- Está tão ansioso assim pra saber?

- Mas é claro que não. – Ele riu, claramente tentando me provocar. Mas nenhum de nós estava a fim de falar mais.

O tempo virou. Um vento frio e refrescante de chuva passou, balançando nossas roupas e cabelos. O frio... Isso me fazia lembrar o quão ansiosa eu estava para o inverno! Muito em breve completaria quinze anos. Talvez, até lá, pudesse despertar completamente meus poderes espirituais! A ansiedade me impulsionou para frente, na direção do inimigo, e meu coração pulsava, pulava em meu peito a cada vez que meus pés tocavam o chão!

Nnoitra me atacou sem hesitar, mas eu desconfiava que ele não tivesse dado tudo de si. Talvez estivesse guardando energia para uma ocasião mais especial, ou o que fosse. Não importava, pois eu sabia que estava fazendo o melhor que eu podia, embora só conseguisse me defender de seus ataques. Não havia mais brechas para atacar... Ao menos eu havia conseguido um pouco mais de respeito – ou pelo menos algum respeito – por parte daquele inimigo tão impressionante.

Mas aquele jogo durou pouco, muito pouco. Logo comecei a sentir uma presença, uma energia muito familiar... Onde estava ela? Não podia desviar meu olhar dos ataques, mas queria saber de onde ela surgiria!

E então, eu a vi... O olhar furioso, pupilas dilatadas, em chamas, um poder imenso saindo de seu corpo! Ela apareceu bem atrás de Nnoitra, bem diante de mim!

- Yoruichi-_san_!

Não sei dizer se meu grito foi de surpresa ou alívio, por ela finalmente ter chegado a nosso socorro. "Por que demorou tanto?", pensei. Mas ela estava diferente... A espada que trazia não era como a de Soi Fong. Era uma espada espiritual, poderosa como a de meu irmão, a qual eu tive o privilégio de ver apenas uma vez...

E sem receio, atravessou profundamente sua _zanpakutou_ no inimigo.

Continua...

* * *

**Glossário e Notas**

1: as _kunais_ eram armas muito afiadas que podiam com um só golpe ser fatais; já nas _shurikens_, era comum que se colocassem certos tipos de veneno, o que podia atrapalhar o inimigo ou até mesmo ser letal.

2: diferentemente dos guerreiros samurai, os ninjas não viam sua espada como parte de si mesmos, de sua alma, mas sim como apenas um instrumento de luta.

Puxa vida, quase 3 meses sem atualizar! Me desculpem mesmo... Além da falta de inspiração, esse semestre foi muito corrido pra mim na faculdade e eu mal tive tempo de respirar o.o Mas afinal consegui um tempinho pra atualizar a fic! O capítulo ficou um pouco curto, mas pelo menos teve bastante ação xD Espero que tenham gostado e vou tentar não demorar tanto pra trazer o próximo...

Beijos e obrigada a todos por acompanharem e pela paciência xD


	19. Feelings

**Blue Blood – Minhas Memórias**

**Capítulo 19**

**Feelings**

"_I can't believe, it's happened to me  
I can't conceive of anymore misery  
Ask me why, I'll say I love you  
And I'm always thinking of you"_

_(Ask me Why – The Beatles)_

_.  
_

Daquela vez, Nnoitra não teve tempo de se desviar. Virou-se, apenas para ver a lâmina da espada de Yoruichi atingir-lhe em cheio o tórax e o abdome, rasgando-lhe a pele profundamente. O ataque foi rápido e preciso, calculado friamente, para que não houvesse chance alguma de falha. O sangue saiu em abundância, respingando em meu rosto e minhas vestes, bem como em Yoruichi, cuja _zanpakutou _regou-se com o sangue do inimigo. Então, ele foi ao chão, e seu olho visível arregalou-se, como se estivesse espantado e incrédulo com o que acabara de lhe acontecer.

- Yoruichi_-san_...

- Rukia, você está bem?

- Es-estou, mas Soi Fong...

- Vá ficar com ela.

Enquanto me distanciava, dirigindo-me para perto de minha colega de batalha, pude ouvir Nnoitra soltar um grunhido. Sentei-me com ela e nos pusemos a observá-lo, aliviadas por Yoruichi ter chegado para nos ajudar, mas apreensivas sobre o que viria a seguir. Yoruichi já havia guardado a espada e apenas olhava para o homem a seus pés.

Nnoitra mexeu um braço e o levou lentamente à região ferida de seu corpo. Passou a mão por toda a extensão do ferimento, fechando os olhos, sentindo-o, para depois levar a mão à frente do rosto e olhar para o sangue que a manchara. Então, sorriu, fechando o punho, e voltou a pousar o braço ao lado do corpo. Com um suspiro, ele disse:

- Então... Essa é a sensação... Isso é que é sentir dor...

Vi Yoruichi apertar o cabo da _zanpakutou_ embainhada com uma força que fez sua mão tremer. A expressão em seus olhos era de seriedade e confiança, como se tivesse acabado de confirmar algo que vinha suspeitando desde muito tempo. Porém, por alguma razão, ela não me parecia de todo satisfeita.

Ajoelhando-se, retirou uma corda de dentro do uniforme que serviu para amarrar as duas mãos de Nnoitra de modo a imobilizá-lo. Seus movimentos foram rápidos e profissionais. Nós sabíamos que nosso inimigo estava fraco após receber um ferimento quase fatal, mas todo procedimento de segurança era bem-vindo, afinal, podíamos esperar qualquer coisa vinda de criaturas tão poderosas como ele.

Logo depois, Isane chegou trazendo um kit de primeiros-socorros e imediatamente amparou Soi Fong que, naquele momento, havia perdido a consciência.

- Levaremos você para interrogatório – disse Yoruichi para Nnoitra.

- Ei... O que aconteceu com aquela vadia? – ele perguntou, desdenhoso.

- Fala de sua aliada?

- "Aliada"? – ele repetiu, com cara de nojo. Em seguida, emendou – não gosto desse termo. Anda, diz o que aconteceu com ela.

- Também foi capturada.

- Ah, é? Aizen não gostará nada disso... hahahah! – ele riu audivelmente, como se por um instante houvesse esquecido completamente de sua dor e da posição em que se encontrava. Isso me irritou e eu me levantei, mas Yoruichi continuou o diálogo sem se importar.

- Como pode rir ferido dessa forma? – ela perguntou em um leve tom de surpresa e curiosidade. Enquanto isso, eu me aproximei.

- Estou rindo... Porque essa situação é realmente engraçada. Você não acha? – ele respondeu de forma provocadora. Yoruichi tratava a tudo aquilo com uma crueza profissional impressionante, mas eu não possuía a mesma capacidade de manter a cabeça fria diante daquilo, ainda não. Zangada, deixei-me levar pela provocação e não controlei meus impulsos. Ajoelhei-me ao lado do corpo de Nnoitra estirado no chão e, com a palma da mão bem aberta, acertei com todas as minhas forças um tapa naquele rosto comprido e sorridente, que se virou para o lado com o impulso. Sua face avermelhou-se com a marca de minha mão, a qual também ardia. Era a primeira vez que eu batia tão forte em alguém! E eu nunca me arrependi daquele gesto, pois ele me trouxe um alívio instantâneo, como se todo o meu ódio, minha raiva e dor houvessem sido liberados através de um único golpe da palma de minha mão.

Recuperando o fôlego e deixando que a ardência em minha mão provocada pelo forte contato com o rosto de Nnoitra passasse, eu ainda disse unicamente isto, tão alto que todos os presentes, surpresos, olharam em minha direção:

- Não tem graça nenhuma, idiota!

Com isso, saí de perto e fui ajudar Isane a cuidar de Soi Fong.

- Nervosinha, hein...

- Cale-se – Yoruichi proferiu, secamente. Depois, olhou para Isane. – Como está aí?

- Já acabei. Podemos ir.

- Ótimo. Nnoitra Gilga é seu nome, não é? Consegue ficar de pé?

Ele não respondeu. Yoruichi, então, pegou-o pelos ombros e o ajudou a se levantar, para levá-lo até o vilarejo. Ele era mais alto que ela, mas era mais magro e, por estar fraco, ferido e com dor, andava encurvado e a passos lentos, possibilitando que ela o guiasse e segurasse com força pelo braço, para não deixá-lo escapar.

Isane pegou Soi Fong no colo e a levantou. Ela era uma moça alta e forte, parecia não fazer esforço algum ao carregar a guerreira que se mostrava tão frágil e pequena em seus braços.

- Temos de ir rápido – Isane afirmou, apreensiva. – Soi Fong não aguentará por muito tempo!

- Vá na frente – disse Yoruichi. – Rukia, me ajude com este daqui.

- Está bem – assenti.

Isane era rápida e logo se afastou, até que não pudéssemos mais enxergar sua silhueta. Então, eu me posicionei atrás de Nnoitra, como indicado por Yoruichi, atenta a qualquer movimento suspeito por parte dele, pronta para sacar minhas armas quando fosse necessário. Embora ela o estivesse guiando, segurando-o firmemente, ao passo que ele estava ferido e decerto incapaz de lutar corretamente, eu ainda estava apreensiva e meu coração pulava, como se tivesse o pressentimento de que nem tudo estava acabado e algo grande ainda estava por acontecer a qualquer momento. Ao passar por ele, eu pude sentir sua aura intimidadora e, talvez por isso, o medo houvesse crescido em meu coração. Mas, como aprendiz de Yoruichi, eu sabia que deveria dominar aquele sentimento, guardá-lo, não deixar que ele se manifestasse, pois isso poderia ser fatal naquela situação.

Andávamos devagar e Nnoitra parecia não aguentar o peso do próprio corpo. Eu me perguntava como era possível um inimigo tão poderoso, uma criatura tão diferente de um humano normal cair a um único ataque de uma espada. Não. Aquele não foi um ataque comum, não foi feito por uma lâmina comum. Ele não caíra ao ser perfurado pela arma de Soi Fong... Nem sequer sentira dor! Yoruichi utilizara uma _zanpakutou_, eu tinha certeza, pois a energia emanada daquela espada era forte, intensa, como se fosse a própria extensão da energia espiritual de Yoruichi. Porém, eu nunca a tinha visto com aquela espada antes. Foi uma surpresa saber que ela a possuía e me perguntei por que razão ela nunca a utilizara até aquele momento. Ichigo, por exemplo, estava sempre com a Zangetsu. Acho que meu irmão também portava a Senbonzakura sempre que possível. Poderia ser que Yoruichi não gostasse de sua própria _zanpakutou_?

Tive de deixar a pergunta de lado sem chegar a conclusão alguma. Yoruichi parou de repente. Foi então que eu senti. Uma energia poderosa se aproximara e aquela pressão espiritual só fez meu coração bater ainda mais rápido. Nnoitra virou ligeiramente a cabeça em minha direção e então sorriu.

- Achei que não viria... Já estava pensando em como me livrar dessa sozinho... Mas até que você não é tão inútil afinal.

Pra quem? Pra quem ele disse aquilo? A resposta logo veio. Yoruichi gritou meu nome, soltando Nnoitra, correndo em minha direção com um olhar desesperado. Empurrou-me e fomos juntas ao chão. Ouvi um estrondo, um barulho de algo batendo forte na terra, abrindo-lhe um buraco, levantando uma nuvem de poeira que fez meus olhos arderem e minha boca e nariz ficarem secos. E aquela pressão, aquela energia estranha que não era de todo maligna, mas que fazia minha cabeça doer... Minha visão estava turva pela terra, mas eu pude ver o corpo de Nnoitra ajoelhado no chão, com uma mão apertando o abdome como se aquele gesto pudesse aliviar sua dor. E, quando a nuvem começou a se dissipar, pude ver ao seu lado uma pessoa de pé... Era uma mulher de cabelos longos e esverdeados, de olhar triste, e que possuía uma marca avermelhada logo abaixo daqueles olhos disposta horizontalmente de uma face a outra. Suas vestes esfarrapadas, rasgadas, que pouco cobriam seu corpo, esvoaçavam com o vento juntamente com os cabelos ondulados. Seus pés estavam descalços. Era muito bonita. Mas sua aura era triste.

- Quem é ela? – eu perguntei num sussurro.

- Eu não sei...

- A energia dela... Me faz ficar confusa... Ela não me parece uma má pessoa... Ah! Eles vão escapar, Yoruichi-_san_! – eu gritei, vendo que, após alguma relutância de Nnoitra que não parecia nem um pouco disposto a ser ajudado por uma mulher, ela o apoiara passando o braço fino dele por seus ombros, para em seguida correr em uma velocidade tão impressionante que era como se eles tivessem simplesmente desaparecido de nossa frente.

- Não vá... – Yoruichi disse, impedindo-me de levantar ao segurar-me pelo braço.

- Por quê? Eles escaparam... Nnoitra está vivo e não pudemos arrancar-lhe nenhuma informação... Quem são eles? O que são? Não sabemos de nada...

- Acalme-se, Rukia. Aquela mulher me parecia perigosa. Nnoitra estava muito ferido, sem condições de lutar, mas ela parecia ser sua aliada e era forte. Não demonstrava querer lutar conosco, entretanto. Tudo bem... Ele demorará muito para se recuperar, se conseguir, e é um tempo de que precisamos. Não podemos nos precipitar agora, precisamos ser cautelosos. De qualquer forma, não foi em vão, Rukia. Quer saber por que eu demorei a vir ajudá-las? Eu estava lutando com outra mulher, também do grupo de Nnoitra. Disse que se chamava Hallibel. Ele se referia a ela quando me perguntou o que tinha lhe acontecido. Ela era muito forte, mas Byakuya e Renji me ajudaram e, quando notei que vocês precisavam de mim, deixei que eles a levassem para interrogatório. Ela está ferida e presa, mas nos deu muito trabalho, acredite. Mas eu pude tirar conclusões valiosas com essas lutas e, se conseguirmos obter alguma informação de Hallibel, poderemos traçar um bom plano. Agora, vamos voltar. Estou preocupada com Soi Fong.

- Ela ficará bem, Yoruichi-_san_. Eu tenho certeza disso. Obrigada por nos salvar.

* * *

Ao chegarmos ao vilarejo, Yoruichi foi imediatamente ao Conselho, o local onde haveria uma reunião a respeito da tal Hallibel. Eu gostaria muito de participar, mas mais uma vez teria de ficar de fora, porque era menor de idade. Ela pediu que eu fosse descansar e prometeu que me poria a par de tudo quando a reunião e o interrogatório fossem encerrados. Perguntei, então, o que seria feito daquela mulher. Yoruichi respondeu que a decisão não dependia apenas dela, embora fosse a líder do clã. Assim, me dirigi a sua residência, decepcionada com tudo, sentindo meus ferimentos doerem e minha cabeça latejar.

Chegando lá, perguntei por Soi Fong a Kiyone, que havia me recebido.

- Ela está em seu quarto e minha irmã está tratando de seus ferimentos. Foi horrível... Ela não parava de sangrar... Acabei de limpar as manchas de sangue no chão.

- Entendo...

- O senhor Kuchiki quer vê-la com urgência.

- Onde ele está?

- Em seu quarto. Está pálido de tanta preocupação. Dizem que é raro vê-lo desse jeito.

- Eu vou acalmá-lo. Muito obrigada, Kiyone.

- De nada, Rukia-_chan_.

Fui até o quarto de hóspedes onde meu irmão se instalara. Eu não queria apresentar-me a ele da forma como estava, imunda de terra, suor e sangue, ferida, descabelada, com as roupas amarrotadas... Com certeza não era a melhor visão da dama perfeita que ele vinha criando, construindo ao longo de todos aqueles anos para mim, a dama que deveria se casar com um homem escolhido para ela e assim ampliar os negócios da tão importante família Kuchiki, ao mesmo tempo em que dava herdeiros à família de seu marido. _Nii-sama _ficaria horrorizado ao me ver naquele estado, um estado que nunca imaginaria para mim. Eu não queria chocá-lo, não queria que ele sentisse que havia perdido sua irmãzinha... Mas eu havia escolhido aquele caminho perigoso e difícil. Eu não era mais a dama. _Eu nunca fui_.

- _Nii-sama_... – eu disse, do outro lado da porta.

- Entre.

Abri a porta lentamente e a fechei atrás de mim. Byakuya pareceu aliviado por ver que eu estava bem. E, pela segunda vez na vida, ele me abraçou.

- _Nii-sama_... Vai sujar sua roupa... – eu disse, tentando quebrar o clima de tensão.

- Não tem problema... – ele respondeu, desfazendo o abraço. Foi então que eu notei. Por baixo de suas vestes, havia ataduras recém feitas. Então, ele havia se ferido na luta contra Hallibel.

- Está ferido.

- Não é nada. Você também deve cuidar de seus ferimentos.

- Sim... O senhor participará do Conselho?

- Receio que sim.

- Mesmo ferido?

- Não tenho escolha.

- Entendo... Volte logo, por favor.

- Renji não participará. Fique com ele. Os dois têm muito que conversar, eu acredito.

Eu assenti e então ele me encarou por alguns instantes. Senti que eu estava corando... Isso porque meu irmão nunca havia me encarado daquela forma. Às vezes, eu tinha a impressão de que ele evitava olhar para mim e isso me machucava. Mas daquela vez ele olhava bem dentro dos meus olhos. Isso me deixou feliz.

- Está tão parecida com ela... – ele disse baixinho, mas eu pude escutar.

- "Ela"? Refere-se à mamãe?

- Esqueça, não é nada. Preciso ir.

- _Nii-sama_!

Ele passou por mim e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta bruscamente. Eu odiava quando ele desconversava, principalmente quando começávamos a falar sobre nossa família. Afinal, por que tantos segredos? O que a família Kuchiki tinha tanto a esconder? Eu não sabia nada... Não sabia nada sobre minha própria família...

Minha cabeça latejava.

Kiyone entrou no quarto e disse que meu banho estava pronto. Eu agradeci e fui até o banheiro, não via a hora de tirar aquela roupa imunda e esfregar meu corpo até que todos os germes e impurezas fossem pulverizados pelo sabão e pela esponja. A água quente... Sempre que entrava naquela banheira me lembrava da noite em que Ichigo e eu nos banhamos nas termas. Havíamos acabado de nos conhecer. Eu nunca confiara tanto em alguém como nele, pois, pensando agora, era muito arriscado que uma garota como eu se banhasse em águas termais acompanhada por um garoto como ele, separados apenas por uma parede de pedras e plantas que nos permitiam inclusive ouvir a voz um do outro. O que teria acontecido se Ichigo fosse apenas um tarado qualquer? Não, ele não era assim. Ichigo era um garoto estressado, rude, cabeça dura, mas que sabia ser doce quando queria. E seu sorriso... Ah, seu sorriso! Eu era apaixonada por aquele sorriso. Que nascia na mesma boca que me beijara... Aquele beijo, eu sonhava com ele todas as noites! Não só com beijos, mas com abraços, carícias, toques, toques inapropriados...

- No que está pensando, Kuchiki Rukia?

Eu me repreendia por pensar em tudo aquilo. Mas o que podia fazer? Eu era uma adolescente que em breve faria quinze anos. Eu tinha desejos que não podiam ser evitados. Estava na flor da idade, e muitas vezes eram os hormônios que controlavam meus pensamentos. Eu não era mais criança. Se não tivesse fugido de casa daquela vez, provavelmente estaria casada há essa hora e não demoraria até que viessem os filhos. Mas eu não conseguia pensar em fazer aquilo com mais ninguém além de Ichigo. Era só ele que invadia meus pensamentos todas as vezes. Eu só queria sentir o seu toque, a sua boca novamente. Ficava me perguntando se ele queria o mesmo. Que saudades... Eu precisava tanto vê-lo... Sentir seu abraço novamente, seu cheiro, seus lábios.

Quando senti que estava devidamente limpa, saí da banheira, me sequei e coloquei o roupão que fora preparado para mim. Sentia-me um pouco melhor, mas ainda estava preocupada com o que estava sendo discutido na reunião da qual Yoruichi e meu irmão participavam. Fui procurar por Renji e o encontrei sentado na varanda que dava para o jardim. A noite já caíra e a lua iluminava as plantas e o laguinho, de forma que eles pareciam brilhar como um objeto de metal extremamente bem lustrado e polido.

- Oi – eu disse, simplesmente.

- Chega aí.

Eu me sentei ao seu lado. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, apenas a ouvir o cantarolar dos grilos. E então ele começou a falar:

- Hoje foi um dia e tanto... Não esperávamos que fôssemos atacados por dois deles de uma só vez. É uma pena que o outro tenha escapado.

- Da próxima vez nós o pegamos, pode deixar.

- Você quer mesmo continuar com isso, Rukia?

- E quando foi que eu quebrei uma promessa?

- Nunca. Mas sabe... Você é só uma garota.

- Eu não acho que seja uma garotinha. Pode ir juntando grana pra me comprar meu presente de quinze anos, hein.

- E o que você quer? Um daqueles automóveis que os europeus inventaram?

- É uma boa ideia. Com um desses eu poderia ir visitar o Ichigo muito mais rápido.

- Você só fala dele...

- Está com ciúmes?

- Claro que não. Eu te conheço desde quando você nem tinha dentes, sua pirralha. Vi você fazer xixi nas calças por não conseguir segurar, vi você chorar de medo de uma baratinha... Nós já até tomamos banho juntos várias vezes naquele lago no verão.

- I-isso foi quando nós éramos criancinhas!

- Pois é... Mas eu já te vi de todo jeito. E você também já me viu de todo jeito. Nós nos conhecemos muito bem, Rukia. Somos como irmãos. Eu sei que você tá apaixonada por esse tal de Ichigo. Eu quero conhecê-lo, pra ver se ele não é só um idiota que está se aproveitando da sua inocência.

- Ele não é assim! E... acho que você é muito mais meu irmão do que o Byakuya...

Renji demorou um pouco para responder. Suspirou, olhou para mim de um jeito esquisito, um olhar que eu não consegui decifrar.

- Ele... É seu irmão de verdade, Rukia. Ele te ama, não se esqueça disso. Ele só quer o seu bem.

- Você também fala muito do meu irmão... Renji... Parece que você o conhece melhor do que eu. Aposto que ele não esconde nada de você.

- Eu... Sou só um empregado da mansão Kuchiki. Ele nunca olhará pra mim como mais do que isso...

- Renji... – Notei que seu olhar estava um tanto quanto perdido. Eu já havia percebido que ele gostava muito do meu irmão. Talvez... Renji gostasse mais dele do que eu jamais conseguiria gostar. Não por minha culpa, claro. A culpa era dessa tal maldição da família Kuchiki, uma força maior que fazia com que seus membros se distanciassem e não agissem como uma família de verdade.

- Vamos parar com isso. Não gosto desse assunto.

- Renji, você é meu melhor amigo. É o único em quem eu posso confiar. Eu não quero que haja segredos até entre nós, não, já basta tudo o que _nii-sama_ esconde de mim, o que todos querem esconder de mim. O que acham que eu sou? Olha, não estou dizendo que você tem que me dizer tudo de uma vez. Mas, quando estiver pronto, quando quiser desabafar. Pode desabafar comigo. Porque eu espero o mesmo de você.

Renji não disse nada. Apenas envolveu seu braço em meus ombros e me puxou para perto de si. Ficamos grudados daquele jeito, observando a lua, o laguinho e o jardim, da mesma forma como fazíamos quando éramos crianças.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas:**

**Ufa! Achei que nunca conseguiria terminar esse capítulo! Me desculpem mesmo pela demora... Queria ter podido postar mais durante as férias.**

**Pra compensar, o próximo capítulo será especial xD**

**Obrigada por lerem e comentarem!**


	20. A Segunda Carta

**Blue and Scarlet: As Memórias dos Dois**

**Capítulo 20**

**A Segunda Carta**

"_Não mais posso andar por mim mesmo_

_Tão fortes são os ventos do tempo."_

_(X Japan – Forever Love)_

Os dias cinzentos do final de outubro foram lentamente substituídos por um tempo limpo e fresco com a chegada de novembro. Faltava pouco para o início do inverno, mas o frio ainda não chegara com sua força total e, pelo menos por alguns dias, o sol nos sorriria novamente. A temperatura amena, agradável, e o calor aconchegante dos raios solares, incomum para aquela época do ano, nos ajudaram a recuperar e renovar nossas forças durante um curto período de paz, no qual nos preparamos física e psicologicamente para as novas batalhas que viriam. Nós nos concentrávamos em traçar nossos próximos passos, estudando as possibilidades de um contra-ataque ao inimigo, embora soubéssemos que aquela era uma corrida contra o tempo, pois logo os aliados de Aizen recuperariam sua força e nos atacariam novamente. Assim sendo, reforçamos a proteção do vilarejo e enviamos espiões que localizassem os possíveis esconderijos dos inimigos e observassem suas atividades. Cada vez mais precavidos, aos poucos íamos reunindo pistas sobre as reais intenções de nosso inimigo e como ele pretendia alcançar seus objetivos.

Afinal, este era o serviço primeiro dos guerreiros daquele clã e de tantos outros clãs ninja infiltrados pelo Japão. Usados pelo governo japonês como policiais e espiões, muitos atuavam na guerra que acontecia naquele tempo entre a China e o Japão como agentes especiais, guerra da qual o pai de Ichigo participava e ainda não regressara. Aizen era apenas mais um de tantos problemas a serem por eles resolvidos, embora se apresentasse como uma grande ameaça ao país mas, estranhamente, o governo não lhe dava a merecida atenção, talvez mais preocupado com a guerra que ocorria pelo domínio do território coreano. Porém, como não se preocupar com a volta de alguém que tanto poder teve no passado e que certamente queria recuperá-lo? Yoruichi também se preocupava com este fato e trataria de investigá-lo a fundo.

Halibel poderia ter sido uma ótima fonte de informações. Fora interrogada durante todos os dias em que estivera presa, porém não dissera uma palavra sequer, nem mesmo sob tortura. Eu a vi apenas uma única vez. Seus olhos eram opacos e inexpressivos. Não emitiam qualquer tipo de brilho e ela passava todo o tempo quieta, sem se mover. Apenas um olhar atento poderia captar seus mínimos movimentos de respiração. Era como se fosse um corpo sem vida, sem alma, apenas um recipiente vazio que não esperava ser preenchido. Ou uma alma em eterna meditação. Também não tocara na comida e eu não sei dizer se ela realmente dormia. Apesar disso, seus ferimentos curaram-se de forma surpreendentemente rápida. Temendo uma fuga, os anciãos do Conselho planejavam sua execução. Contudo, antes que Yoruichi desse a palavra final, em um certo dia do início de novembro, Halibel foi encontrada morta dentro de sua cela, com uma lâmina de gelo pontiaguda atravessada no pescoço, seu corpo caído sobre uma imensa poça de sangue no chão.

- Suicídio - alguém comentou. - Mas que arma mais estranha...

- Todas as suas armas haviam sido recolhidas, não?

- Sim, todas elas. E não possuímos nenhuma arma desse tipo. Ela tampouco foi visitada por algum amigo que pudesse tê-la fornecido o objeto. Só me resta acreditar que ela fabricou aquela lâmina de gelo com seu próprio poder espiritual...

- Vindo destas criaturas, até acredito que isto seja possível. Isso seria mais uma prova de que apenas uma arma espiritual tem efeito sobre eles.

- O que Yoruichi-_sama_ fará agora?

Eu apenas ouvia a conversa, os comentários curiosos e surpresos a respeito do ocorrido. Bem, nada mais se podia fazer além de examinar o corpo de Halibel a fim de descobrirmos um pouco mais sobre como aqueles seres não-humanos funcionavam. Mas eu não parava de me perguntar por quê. Por que ela cometera suicídio? Em seu coração não havia sequer uma gota de esperança? Ela não poderia ter tentado escapar, uma vez que seu corpo possuía um processo tão acelerado de cura e regeneração? Sua força não estava recuperada? Ela não desejava vingança? Então... O que ela desejava? Morrer para recuperar sua honra, como os samurais? Não teria coragem de encarar seus aliados, se conseguisse fugir do cárcere, ou mesmo se algum dia fosse libertada, por ter sido derrotada e humilhada? Ou não queria voltar para eles? Não queria mais apoiá-los? Mas ela não estava do nosso lado, então... De que lado estava? Não apoiava a ninguém...? Ou guardava um segredo consigo que ninguém no mundo poderia saber, um segredo que deveria levar consigo para o túmulo? Fidelidade, traição? A única saída era morrer...

Em meu quarto, refletia sobre aquele incidente tão intrigante, que por alguma razão me incomodava em demasia, enquanto bebia um chá quente. Então, meus pensamentos se dispersaram quando Kiyone pediu permissão para entrar.

- Rukia-_chan_... Tenho algo aqui de que talvez goste muito - ela disse, um pequeno sorriso despontando em seus lábios.

Meu coração disparou.

Ela me estendia um envelope branco e logo reconheci aquela letra bonita.

Meus olhos se encheram de água.

Eu agarrei o papel e o abracei, como se abraçasse o próprio dono daquela carta pela qual tanto esperei!

- Sabia que ficaria feliz.

- Obrigada! Obrigada, Kiyone!

- Deixarei vocês a sós... - ela brincou, rindo levemente. Eu também sorri. Mas quando a porta se fechou, minhas lágrimas finalmente escorreram, as mais puras lágrimas de saudade! Não, não contive meu pranto. Como poderia? Sentia seu cheiro vindo do papel, o cheiro de Ichigo que eu mantinha tão vivo em meus pensamentos. Podia sentir até mesmo seu calor... Os soluços escapavam, as gotas cristalinas caíam no papel e manchavam a tinta que dava forma aos ideogramas, mas eu não me importei. Eram apenas lágrimas de amor... Elas me faziam bem.

Quando me acalmei, pude enfim iniciar a leitura. E ao longo da carta, novas lágrimas se formaram, desta vez, mais contidas. Emocionei-me com o relato de Ichigo sobre aqueles dias tempestuosos. E ao mesmo tempo uma nova esperança despontou em meu coração.

"_Rukia,_

_Já faz um tempo, não é? Desculpe por ter demorado tanto pra escrever. As coisas aqui estão agitadas! Mas eu prometo que da próxima vez minha resposta será mais rápida. A última coisa que eu quero é fazer você se preocupar, pois sei que já tem tantos problemas!_

_Como estão todos? E você, como está? Creio que esteja aprendendo muitas coisas novas. Os treinos da Yoruichi devem estar cada vez mais puxados... Mas eu sei também que você é forte e determinada e que nunca desistiria. Afinal, você é a Rukia. Eu confesso que nunca antes na minha vida vi olhos tão determinados quanto os seus. Bem, talvez outras pessoas também já tenham lhe dito isso, mas é que eu simplesmente não consigo parar de pensar neles. E, sabe, estou dizendo tudo isso reunindo toda a minha coragem, porque eu quero que saiba o quanto o seu olhar me motiva a cada vez que eu penso nele. Nesses dias difíceis, é o seu olhar que está me dando forças, Rukia. A simples lembrança dele. Obrigado._

_Deixando de lado o sentimentalismo, acho que você vai querer notícias daqui. Como eu disse, os dias estão sendo difíceis. Você é nobre, com certeza nunca passou por isso, mas ultimamente tem sobrado pouco dinheiro pra comida, por causa dos remédios da Yuzu. Eles são caros, mas ela ainda não melhorou. Estou tão irritado. O que eu vou fazer se ela não aguentar? Desculpe, eu sei que não posso pedir para que você não fique preocupada quando eu mesmo estou nesse estado... E na verdade os remédios não vão adiantar de nada, eu sei disso. Outro dia veio um médico, o doutor Ishida Ryuuken, junto com seu filho que é aprendiz. Foi a Inoue quem recomendou. Ela descobriu que quem a tinha ajudado aquele dia na floresta quando estava sendo perseguida por Ulquiorra foi Ishida Uryuu, o filho do médico, que estava no local pesquisando ervas de poder medicinal que podem ser encontradas naquele tipo de ambiente, quando a encontrou adormecida e lhe deixou a comida e a água. Recentemente eles se esbarraram na rua e ele a reconheceu mesmo ela estando com a maquiagem de gueixa. Parece que se tornaram amigos e agora Yuzu tem sido examinada pelo doutor Ishida. Ele me parece ser um ótimo médico, mas, como eu ia dizendo, ele mesmo não nos deu muitas esperanças de que ela se recuperasse. Disse que os sintomas de minha irmã não pertencem a nenhuma doença conhecida e que tem pesquisado em livros da medicina ocidental para tentar descobrir o que ela tem. _

_Sinceramente, eu desconfio do que seja isso. No início pensei que poderia ser bobagem, mas agora tudo me leva a crer que o que ela tem não esteja relacionado a nada físico, mas sim espiritual. E o que mais poderia ser? Lembra do que eu te disse? Estava sentindo energias estranhas e poderosas por perto. Eu já estou acostumado com isso e a Karin é bem forte, mas a Yuzu... ela não deve ter aguentado o contato com essas energias espirituais. E o contato que ela teve com uma delas foi grande demais!_

_Veja só, Rukia, ela teve contato direto com uma daquelas criaturas parecidas com Ulquiorra! Se eu estivesse presente na hora a pegaria pelo braço e a levaria para um lugar seguro no mesmo instante. Ela não poderia ter chegado perto dele... Ele era poderoso demais... Um grandalhão de pele morena, carrancudo, devia ter mais de dois metros de altura. Seu nome era Yammy, acabei de me lembrar. Era um monstro, isso mesmo. Sei disso porque o enfrentei alguns dias depois de Yuzu ter ficado doente. Ele apareceu aqui procurando por mim e Yuzu reagiu com a presença dele. Começou a gritar, suar frio, tremer e Karin também se sentiu mal. Foi assustador. E então ele me disse que já tinha visto a 'menininha de cabelo claro'. Meu sangue ferveu nessa hora. Eu me descontrolei e, por alguma razão, saquei a Zangetsu. Acho que foi o instinto. Nós lutamos pra valer e na hora nem senti meus ferimentos. Mas o desgraçado não morria! E então, o Urahara chegou e me ajudou. Eu não sei como foi que ele adivinhou que eu estava precisando de ajuda, mas você sabe como ele é... _

_Bem, não vou te descrever os detalhes da nossa luta, mas só posso dizer que Yammy deu muito trabalho. Nós conseguimos liquidá-lo e então Urahara o levou para examinar o corpo, como todo bom cientista. Enquanto isso eu tive que ficar de molho pra poder sarar dos meus ferimentos... Se não bastasse a condição da Yuzu, mais essa... Mas a Karin se mostrou uma menina muito forte e responsável, conseguindo dar conta de nós dois. Nunca tive tanto orgulho dela como agora. Eu logo fiquei bom para que fosse a vez de ela descansar. _

_E então, Urahara finalmente veio com notícias de suas pesquisas, sobre as quais chegou a algumas conclusões realmente aterrorizantes. Eu não perguntei a ele se podia contar tudo o que ele me disse a você, mas mesmo que não pudesse acho que eu contaria. E, sei que pode parecer absurdo, mas peço que acredite em mim. Sei que posso confiar em você, Rukia. Mas talvez, depois de ler isso, seja melhor você ir conversar com a Yoruichi. O problema que temos nas mãos é muito maior do que eu pensava._

_Examinando o corpo de Yammy, ele descobriu que aquele não era um cadáver recém morto, mas sim uma carcaça de meses. De meses! Era um corpo já morto há tempos, mas que se movia, Rukia! Era como um zumbi, daqueles que aparecem nos livros de terror e lendas ocidentais. Só que um zumbi não possui consciência, apenas fome. Um morto-vivo não é um ser pensante e dotado de sentimentos, mas apenas um corpo sem vida em movimento e que pode ser liquidado quando arrancada-lhe a cabeça. Yammy não era um zumbi. O que foi arrancado daquele corpo foi sua alma... E, de algum modo, outra alma foi inserida dentro dele, uma energia espiritual artificial. Ou pelo menos, foi essa a conclusão a que Urahara chegou._

_Confesso que me arrepiei quando ele me contou tudo isso. Será realmente possível? Ainda ficam tantas dúvidas, mas vendo desse modo até que faz sentido o fato de termos conseguido machucá-lo e matá-lo apenas com nossas _zanpakutou_. Por que apenas com armas espirituais e não com armas normais? Um espírito inserido num corpo humano morto... O qual, aliás, também havia sido modificado, pois era mais resistente do que nossos corpos normais, como também pudemos constatar com Ulquiorra. E que projeto ambicioso seria esse? Os inimigos que vem nos atacando possivelmente são testes, protótipos de criaturas ainda mais poderosas que estão por vir, e nós estamos inseridos nesse plano maluco. Caso contrário, por que justo nós, que também possuímos poderes espirituais, estamos sendo atacados? E se isso for verdade, como poderemos detê-los? Será possível que Aizen esteja planejando criar um exército formado por essas criaturas? Receio que ainda seja cedo demais para tirar esse tipo de conclusão, mas acho que temos de nos preparar pra tudo._

_Espero que não tenha ficado assustada. Acho que nós estamos vivendo uma história de terror. Eu queria tanto estar aí perto pra te proteger... Já que nenhum lugar me parece seguro, que pelo menos nós estivéssemos juntos, nos apoiando. Você ao meu lado, é tudo o que eu queria Rukia._

_Outra coisa que está me deixando preocupado... meu velho não escreve há muito tempo. Eu escrevi pra ele contando o que aconteceu com a Yuzu e tenho certeza que se ele tivesse recebido a minha carta teria dado algum jeito de voltar pra casa. Acho que sua presença a faria melhorar. O que é mais aflitivo é essa incerteza... Você deve saber o que é esse sentimento. E tudo é tão incerto! Ele está vivo ou morto? Vai voltar ou não? Onde diabos ele pode estar? Rukia, você não acha que jovens como nós deveriam estar longe de situações tão estressantes?_

_Na verdade, eu só queria entender como foi que as coisas chegaram a esse ponto. Chegamos ao caos. O que aconteceu com a minha vida de antigamente? Ajudar almas penadas era a única coisa com a qual eu tinha de me preocupar. E o que aconteceu com aqueles dias que passamos juntos, você e eu? Eles se foram tão rapidamente que, agora, parecem até fazer parte de uma lembrança distante. Um sonho bom em meio a toda essa desordem. Você sente o mesmo, Rukia? Se eu não possuísse a lembrança do nosso beijo, do seu toque e do calor do nosso abraço tão viva em minha mente e se não tivesse aqui comigo suas cartas e seu presente – aquele que me deu antes de partir – poderia jurar que você fosse fruto da minha imaginação, ou a mulher que eu sempre desejei aparecendo para mim na forma de um sonho, como um anjo. Agradeço todos os dias por saber que você é real e a esperança de ver seu rosto novamente, de abraçar seu corpo e sentir seu calor, é o que me motiva a seguir em frente. Pensar em você é a única coisa que me conforta..._

_Não tenha pressa, Rukia. Faça de tudo para cumprir sua promessa. E quando nos reencontrarmos, poremos fim ao caos. Esta é a minha promessa."_

O único pensamento que eu detinha em minha mente ao término da leitura, uma gota de racionalidade em meio ao oceano de emoções que transbordava de meu coração, era o de que eu precisava me esforçar. Pois, o quanto antes completasse meu treinamento, mais cedo estaria apta a lutar ao lado de Ichigo. E com isso, acabaríamos com o caos em nossas vidas, em nossos corações.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas:**

Demorei um pouco mais do que pretendia para postar, me desculpem... Acho que esse foi um dos capítulos mais intensos que já escrevi e por vezes tive de conter minhas lágrimas... espero que tenha conseguido passar a vocês a mesma emoção que senti enquanto escrevia. Recomendo que o leiam ouvindo a música Forever Love, do X Japan :D

Obrigada a todos que acompanham!


	21. Plano

**Blue Blood – Minhas Memórias**

**Capítulo 21**

**Plano**

_"You better run, you better do what you can_  
_Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man_  
_You wanna be tough, better do what you can_  
_So beat it, but you wanna be bad"_

_(Michael Jackson - Beat it)_

Sentada no chão, no centro do amplo quarto que fora emprestado a mim na residência de Yoruichi, eu permanecia com a carta de Ichigo em minhas mãos trêmulas. Meus olhos ainda estavam molhados, mas as lágrimas já estavam contidas e o que restara em meu rosto foram apenas as marcas que deixaram. Por quase meia hora eu permaneci daquele jeito, tentando acalmar meu coração, para só então pensar em como contaria as descobertas de Urahara a Yoruichi. Imaginava como ela receberia a notícia e o que faria em seguida. Imaginava se eu poderia ajudar em algo... Se eu _conseguiria_ ajudar. E então, pensei que antes de tudo deveria lavar meu rosto e me recompor, pois não poderia me apresentar a ela no estado em que me encontrava - daquele jeito, era óbvio que não me deixaria fazer nada.

Olhara-me no espelho: os olhos inchados, a face vermelha, os lábios sem cor... Qual foi a última vez que chorei assim? Só Ichigo conseguia me emocionar daquela maneira. E eu estava confusa, pois a preocupação, o medo e a tristeza estavam unidos a um sentimento bom em meu coração, afinal, suas palavras de amor me trouxeram alegria. Ou, talvez, apenas um conforto, confundido com um sentimento maior pela debilidade em que me encontrava. De qualquer forma, saber de seu amor me fazia feliz e me dava forças, como um pequeno oásis num deserto, de modo que eu não podia saber de que era feito aquele pranto afinal. Angústia ou alívio, tristeza ou alegria? Acho que tudo isso estava misturado, sentimentos tão intensos e antagônicos que meu coração não pôde segurá-los, fazendo-os sair em forma de lágrimas. Logo, me senti um pouco melhor.

Guardei a carta junto com as outras e fui lavar meu rosto. Quando senti que estava apresentável, resolvi que era hora de ir procurar Yoruichi, pois queria resolver aquele assunto o quanto antes. Quanto mais o inverno se aproximava, mais cedo os dias escureciam, e o sol já se punha naquele dia quando eu, por fim, encontrei a senhora daquela casa.

Yoruichi treinava sozinha num descampado próximo ao vilarejo. Imaginei que estivera treinando por horas, mas mesmo assim não aparentava cansaço. Ao me ver, sorriu e foi ao meu encontro.

- Rukia-_chan_, o que faz aqui? - ela perguntou animada.

- Preciso conversar com a senhora. É importante. Mas receio que aqui não seja um bom lugar para falarmos - eu respondi em tom sério e ela assentiu, talvez compreendendo que havia algo que me afligia.

- Tudo bem. Vamos voltar pra casa e conversaremos com calma.

- Sim. Desculpe por atrapalhar seu treino...

- Não se incomode com isso, eu já estava para acabar. E também, já está escurecendo. - Ela olhou para o céu e inalou o ar puro que emanava do descampado. - Confesso que nem percebi o tempo passar.

- Imagino. A senhora parecia tão concentrada.

- É mesmo? Kisuke sempre me diz isso quando me vê treinar. - Ela comentou e sua expressão me pareceu doce e calma. Eram poucas as vezes em que podíamos conversar descontraidamente, mas nessas ocasiões Yoruichi sempre aproveitava para falar sobre Urahara e parecia muito feliz quando ele era o assunto principal. Imaginei se aquela era a expressão que eu mesma fazia quando falava sobre Ichigo...

- Vocês costumam se encontrar com frequência? - eu indaguei, apenas para dar continuidade ao assunto.

- Mais ou menos. Antes nos víamos mais. Mas há tanto trabalho a fazer que está difícil nos encontrarmos regularmente hoje em dia. Você entende... - ela suspirou.

- É... - eu também suspirei. Não pude deixar de pensar em Ichigo e como a situação de Kisuke e Yoruichi se assemelhava à nossa. Porém, achei precipitado julgar que eles pudessem ser amantes de fato, de modo que poderiam ser apenas bons amigos, quem sabe. Portanto, apenas completei - Acho que entendo...

- E como vai o Ichigo? Soube que você recebeu uma nova carta dele.

- Sim - respondi, um pouco desconcertada com a brusca mudança de assunto. Mas continuei. - Estou preocupada... Ele não vai muito bem. E ele me contou umas coisas... Bem, é sobre isso que iremos conversar.

Yoruichi desfez o sorriso e não falamos muito o resto do caminho, ambas imersas em pensamentos. Ao chegarmos à casa, fomos recebidas por Isane, a qual anunciava que o jantar estaria pronto dentro de uma hora e que o banho de Yoruichi já estava preparado.

- Rukia, se importa de me esperar para conversarmos durante o jantar?

- Não, tudo bem.

- Então, eu já volto.

Eu não sabia se a conversa que teríamos seria o melhor assunto para ser discutido durante um jantar, mas achei melhor deixá-la descansar um pouco após aquele longo dia de treinamento. Além disso, ocorrera-me que seria interessante que meu irmão e talvez Renji também estivessem presentes. Afinal, eles estavam envolvidos naquela guerra tanto quanto nós e não seria justo que não recebessem as notícias por mim, ou que as recebessem depois. Soi Fong, entretanto, não poderia participar, pois ainda se recuperava de seus ferimentos e estava de cama. Eu esperava que ela, assim como os outros guerreiros do clã que estavam participando das batalhas e investigações, fossem informados por Yoruichi de tudo o que fosse discutido durante nosso jantar.

Isane já havia se retirado, dizendo que iria trocar as ataduras de Soi Fong. Vi-me sozinha e, como não havia muito que fazer até a hora do jantar, voltei ao meu quarto, aproveitando a paz solitária daquele aposento que dava para o jardim. O frio se intensificava ao cair da noite e, mesmo me sentindo bem com aquele clima, eu não podia deixar de sentir falta do calor dos dias de verão que passei com Ichigo. Sentei-me na varanda, sentindo a brisa suave e fria na pele de meu rosto, observando a lua gigante que subia lentamente no céu muito estrelado e sem nuvens. Respirei fundo, podendo até mesmo ouvir as batidas do meu coração devido ao silêncio que se instaurara. Com a proximidade do inverno, os insetos e sapos se escondiam e a noite se tornava sepulcralmente silenciosa. Ali eu estava acompanhada apenas da lua e das estrelas e esperava permanecer ao menos mais uns minutos daquela maneira, para refletir sobre o conteúdo da nova carta que escreveria a Ichigo em resposta e devanear sobre como seria se ele estivesse ali.

Porém, minha paz foi interrompida quando, subitamente, ocorreu-me uma estranha inquietação. Eu não sabia por que ou como ela havia surgido, mas sentia que algo me incomodava, como um mau pressentimento. Poderia não ser nada além de uma preocupação exagerada com tudo o que vinha acontecendo, aquele tipo de sentimento que chega no meio da noite, quando as pessoas se sentem solitárias... Contudo, minha preocupação com Ichigo e sua família voltou, mais forte do que antes. E, além deles, outro nome familiar me veio à cabeça – um nome no qual há algum tempo não pensava.

Kaien.

- Por que estou pensando nele agora? – perguntei a mim mesma, aflita. – Será possível que você não esteja bem, Kaien-_dono_? Eu... Ainda sinto um carinho muito grande por você...

Um vento mais forte bateu, fazendo-me arrepiar. Por algum motivo senti que não estava mais sozinha naquele quarto, embora não pudesse enxergar ninguém nele além de mim. Eu estava com medo e talvez isso estivesse fazendo-me imaginar coisas, ou então eu podia estar ficando louca... Mas o que eu mais temia não parava de latejar em minha mente: a possibilidade de Kaien estar morto.

Apertei o tecido de meu quimono fortemente, os nós de meus dedos branqueando-se. Apertei meus olhos, balançando a cabeça em negativa, como se aquele gesto pudesse afastar aquele horrível pensamento. O frio se intensificou e eu me levantei, entrando no aposento escuro e fechando a porta bruscamente.

- Kaien-_dono_... Mas que droga, por que não manda notícias? Por que tem que me fazer pensar em coisas que eu não quero pensar? Já chega, vamos, Rukia. Não pense mais nisso, você tem assuntos importantes a tratar com Yoruichi... Já chega...

Meu coração estava apertado e acelerado. Eu dizia a mim mesma para parar de pensar em bobagens, respirando fundo várias vezes, como Renji me ensinara quando éramos crianças. "Respirar fundo faz acalmar o coração", eu repeti suas palavras em pensamento. Enfim me tranquilizei.

* * *

Todos à mesa, agradecemos pela refeição e principiamos a comer, num jantar que se iniciou incomodamente silencioso. Mas, passados alguns minutos, Yoruichi se dirigiu a mim, convidando-me a falar sobre o "tal assunto importante". Eu depositei minha tigela de arroz sobre a mesa com calma e pedi humildemente para que prestassem atenção, ainda que as novidades viessem de uma menina que nem completara quinze anos de vida, ainda que o que contaria parecesse um absurdo ou, como Ichigo dissera, uma história saída de um livro de terror. Eu sabia que Renji estava atento, mesmo sem parar de comer, mas meu irmão me observava com uma atenção até exagerada, o que me intimidou um pouco. Apesar disso, consegui começar a falar sem maiores problemas:

- Bem... meu amigo Ichigo me contou por carta que derrotou uma das criaturas de Aizen com o auxílio de Urahara-_san,_ que a examinou em seguida em seu laboratório, como queriam fazer com Halibel.

- Entendo. Nós também enviamos o corpo dela ao Kisuke hoje - disse Yoruichi. - Espero que chegue até lá em bom estado...

- Se, com o corpo de Halibel, Urahara_-san_ chegar às mesmas conclusões a que chegou com o de Yammy, aquele com quem Ichigo lutou, acho que teremos uma confirmação sobre o que são os inimigos com os quais estamos lidando. As conclusões às quais ele chegou foram impressionantes, ao meu ver. Pois... Acho que realmente estamos lidando com coisas do "outro mundo", se me entendem.

- Eu não me surpreenderia - meu irmão comentou. - Já vínhamos desconfiando. De qualquer modo, prossiga, Rukia.

- Segundo Ichigo, Urahara-_san_ constatou que o corpo de Yammy era de um homem humano já morto há tempos e que teve sua alma arrancada de seu corpo... - Até eu me surpreendi com a frieza com que proferi aquelas palavras, mas não podia demonstrar o quanto aquele assunto me incomodava, pois, eu achava, isso seria um sinal de fraqueza. Tomei um gole de chá e continuei a falar naturalmente. - Esse cadáver provavelmente fora modificado para então servir como recipiente de um corpo espiritual com energia muito elevada. Penso que seja um projeto bem ousado e imagino de que forma tais espíritos foram inseridos nesses corpos... Ou por que aceitariam fazer isso. E Urahara acha que são almas também modificadas, talvez energias espirituais artificiais. Mas não consigo imaginar como isso seria possível.

- É possível sim, Rukia - Yoruichi confirmou e sua voz estava alterada. Ela parecia extremamente preocupada. - Mas isso é terrível! Kisuke já havia comentado comigo sobre ter encontrado pesquisas antigas que falavam em almas modificadas artificialmente e comentavam sobre um pequeno objeto, semelhante a uma pequena pílula, chamado Gikongan¹, com o qual seria possível retirar e inserir almas em corpos humanos. Mas essas pesquisas não estavam completas e achava-se que seria impossível criar tal artefato. Por isso, ele pensou que esse projeto havia sido abandonado e escondeu os escritos para que nunca fossem encontrados e caíssem em mãos erradas. Eu acho que o próprio Kisuke pensava em retomar o projeto algum dia, mesmo não dizendo nada, vocês sabem como ele é. Mesmo assim, era para ser mantido em segredo! Como essa informação foi parar nas mãos de Aizen é um mistério... A não ser que houvessem cópias em algum lugar e alguém tenha sido mais ousado que Kisuke para dar continuidade às pesquisas.

- E o que faremos agora? Ichigo também disse que há a possibilidade de essas criaturas serem apenas testes para algo muito maior!

- Sim, eu concordo. Por isso temos de detê-los antes disso. Mas primeiro precisamos descobrir quem foi encarregado por Aizen de realizar tais pesquisas e em que local. Eu duvido muito que o próprio esteja fazendo isso sozinho, pois dessa forma estaria se arriscando muito a ser encontrado e ele é esperto demais para isso.

- Deixe que eu me encarregue da busca - Byakuya disse de repente.

- Alguma ideia de quem pode ser?

- Um projeto ambicioso como esse requer muito dinheiro para ser realizado. Além disso, requer a ousadia digna de Yakuzas. Ichimaru Gin é o primeiro nome que vem à minha cabeça. Mas ele deve ser apenas o chefe de alguém contratado para fazer o verdadeiro trabalho sujo.

- Vamos pensar. Deve haver alguém que conhecemos que aceitaria fazer tal trabalho.

Os dois pensaram por alguns momentos. Renji e eu apenas os observamos, ansiosos para que um dos dois dissesse alguma coisa. E então, meu irmão balbuciou um nome:

- Kurotsuchi Mayuri... Ele foi notícia dos jornais há alguns anos e depois sumiu. Um louco que foi pego realizando experiências anti-éticas com partes de corpos humanos. Parece que possui uma espécie de obsessão. Foi preso, mas dois dias depois desapareceu misteriosamente e ninguém mais conseguiu encontrá-lo... até hoje.

- Eu me lembro bem. Pela sua foto no jornal, ele possuía um aspecto sinistro. Se realmente estiver trabalhando para Aizen, podemos obter muitas informações dele. Mas será realmente difícil encontrá-lo, eu suponho.

- Talvez não. Ele não deve ter voltado para seu antigo laboratório, mas com certeza deve trabalhar em um. E eu acho que sei onde ele pode estar.

- Huh, entendo. A vantagem de ser herdeiro de uma família aristocrática é que você possui muitos contatos, não é verdade, Byakuya? As fofocas realmente rolam soltas entre os nobres.

- Exatamente. As famílias de Tóquio, especialmente, são as que mais gostam de contar histórias.

- Tóquio, não é? Será uma longa viagem. Sugiro que peguem um trem. Você tem dinheiro, poderá ir de primeira classe! Mas, diga-me, você já se recuperou de seus ferimentos?

- Eu já estou bem. Renji irá comigo e você pode me emprestar mais alguns de seus guerreiros. Eu também levarei um ou dois de meus subordinados.

- Tem certeza disso?

- É claro.

- Tudo bem, então você irá.

- Partiremos amanhã, ao nascer do sol.

Animada com a ideia de poder viajar com meu irmão, ainda que em uma missão, eu disse com empolgação exagerada:

- Eu também quero ir!

- Você fica! - Byakuya e Yoruichi gritaram em uníssono.

- Mas eu... - ainda tentei insistir, mesmo sabendo que seria em vão. Aqueles dois nunca me deixariam sair numa missão que poderia se tornar perigosa.

- Rukia, você já fez muito por nós apenas trazendo essas informações. Não tente discutir. Você ainda nem ao menos despertou sua _zanpakutou_. - E este era meu irmão, sempre direto e dizendo palavras duras. Mas ele estava certo... Nem mesmo uma _zanpakutou_ eu possuía... Eu não poderia querer lutar ao lado deles.

- O senhor tem razão, _Nii-sama_ - eu disse, abaixando a cabeça. - Me desculpe.

Eu me levantei da mesa, preparando-me para ir ao meu quarto. Havia perdido a fome.

- Já terminou de comer, Rukia? - Yoruichi perguntou.

- Sim. Fico feliz em ter sido útil para vocês. - Notei que meu tom sarcástico em nada agradara ao meu irmão, mas eu simplesmente não pude evitar. E, desse modo, me retirei.

Atravessei os corredores cabisbaixa, entrei no quarto e acendi uma lamparina. Então, peguei novamente a carta de Ichigo e, de alguma forma, esse simples gesto fez com que minha raiva fosse embora. Só de pensar que ele reservara uma parte de seu precioso tempo apenas para escrever aquelas palavras a mim, isso já me dava imensa satisfação. Às vezes eu me culpava por ter esse tipo de sentimento num momento tão conturbado como aquele em que nos encontrávamos, onde certamente só deveria haver espaço para a dor... Mas, se em meu coração ainda restavam sentimentos felizes, é porque eu ainda tinha esperança de que as guerras terminassem e a paz voltasse aos nossos dias. Me apeguei a essa ideia para que minha culpa diminuísse e assim foi durante muito tempo. Pensando agora, quem poderia condenar uma menina por ter pequenos momentos de felicidade?

Eu estava concentrada e foi só quando Renji gritou meu nome do lado de fora do aposento que eu despertei de meus pensamentos e permiti que ele entrasse.

- Puxa, achei que tinha morrido aí dentro. Você não atendia.

- Desculpa, eu estava distraída. O que está fazendo aqui afinal?

- Isso é jeito de falar com quem te defendeu?

- Como assim? Você ficou calado o jantar todo! Parecia estar mais concentrado no seu salmão do que no que eu estava falando!

- Pois saiba que eu ouvi tudo, viu? Depois que você saiu eu falei com o Byakuya e disse que você estava se esforçando. Também disse que se você não tiver mais experiências, os treinamentos que está fazendo não adiantarão muito e você vai demorar mais ainda pra conseguir sua _zanpakutou_.

- E o que ele disse?

- Bem, ele até concordou comigo, mas disse que ainda era muito perigoso que você fosse.

- Eu sei... por que ele acha que eu só iria atrapalhar...

- Não é nada disso, Rukia. Ele só quer te proteger.

- Eu sei, mas... Enquanto ele achar que eu sou a menininha que precisa ser protegida, eu nunca vou crescer.

- Não pense assim. O medo dele é justamente saber que você está crescendo rápido demais, mais do que você mesma imagina. E, sabe... Eu também ficaria muito preocupado se você fosse conosco, Rukia. Eu não sinto que você _se sente_ pronta pra isso. - Ele me olhou atentamente, como se estivesse tentando enxergar minha alma. Eu o olhei com estranhamento, sem entender o que ele queria dizer.

- Eu... Por que diz isso?

- Eu consigo perceber que você ainda está insegura com muitas coisas. Nós crescemos juntos, sabe... Acho que sei um pouco sobre você...

- Sim, Renji, eu entendo que esteja preocupado, mas...

- Admita, Rukia. Você não se sente preparada de verdade. Caso contrário, não teria concordado tão facilmente com a decisão do Byakuya.

- Ah, Renji, eu só... - me afastei um pouco dele, dando-lhe as costas, pois aquele olhar investigador já estava me fazendo sentir desconfortável. - Eu só me sinto frustrada por não conseguir progredir da maneira como queria. Mas talvez você esteja certo, talvez eu esteja preocupada demais com tudo e isso também esteja me deixando insegura. Eu não sei... Sabe, hoje...

- O que foi, Rukia?

Eu me virei novamente e o encarei. Ele parecia curioso.

- Hoje eu senti algo estranho... Lembrei de Kaien...

- É sério? Mas não entendi, achei que você pensasse nele todos os dias.

- Não, eu não tenho pensado nele. Mas hoje seu nome e seu rosto vieram de repente à minha cabeça, acompanhados de uma sensação nada boa. O que você acha que pode ser isso?

- Eu não sei... Mas os seus pressentimentos sempre funcionaram. Fique de olho, Rukia.

- Está bem. Eu vou tentar não pensar muito nisso.

- Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem, tá?

- Se você diz...

- Pois é o que estou dizendo. E adoraria ficar conversando com você sobre isso a noite toda, mas preciso ir dormir.

- Eu entendo, vocês partirão muito cedo...

- Sim. Boa noite, Rukia.

- Boa noite. E, se caso não conseguir acordar a tempo pra me despedir, por favor, vão com cuidado.

- Ficaremos bem. Obrigado por se preocupar.

- Não precisa me agradecer por isso! É quase uma obrigação eu me preocupar com vocês. Agora venha cá e me dê um abraço.

Renji e eu nos abraçamos, num clima melancólico de despedida. Eu ainda brinquei com ele, perguntando por que ele estava com o perfume de meu irmão, mas ele apenas desconversou, parecendo um pouco desconcertado. Será que ele sabia que nos últimos tempos eu vinha desconfiando dos dois? Talvez pudesse ser apenas minha imaginação, mas eu sempre notava os olhares discretos que um lançava ao outro e o modo como Renji falava sobre Byakuya de forma especial... Chegava a ser um pouco irritante o quanto ele o defendia, principalmente quando eu estava irritada com meu irmão. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu me sentia feliz por saber que eles se davam bem.

Pedi a Renji para que se despedisse por mim de meu irmão e em seguida ele se retirou. Àquela altura eu estava cansada demais para escrever a Ichigo e decidi que seria melhor começar a carta no dia seguinte, quando estivesse mais descansada e disposta. Porém, outra ideia veio à minha mente, a qual logo se transformou em um plano que mais parecia uma travessura de criança. Renji dissera que eu não estava segura de mim mesma, mas eu precisava superar os meus medos e ser corajosa como fui no dia em que fugi de casa, seguindo meu coração. Eu precisava provar a mim mesma que podia me sentir segura, mesmo no meio de tantos problemas, mesmo durante uma missão. Portanto, eu me decidi: iria com eles, mesmo que eles não soubessem disso. Daria algum jeito de me esconder e os seguiria e, de repente, essa ideia me pareceu tão divertida que eu resolvi realmente ir com ela até o fim. Assim, determinada, eu deitei no _futon_ e fechei meus olhos, mas só muito tempo depois consegui pegar no sono, devido à ansiedade. Naquele noite não sonhei com Ichigo, mas sim com Kaien. E despertei muito antes do nascer do sol.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Glossário e Notas:**

(1) _Gikongan_: na série original, são as pílulas (_soul_ _candy_) ingeridas pelos _shinigamis_ para saírem de seus _gigais_, ou, no caso de Ichigo, para seu corpo espiritual se separar de seu corpo material.

Ufa, consegui postar antes do natal! xD Me desculpem por ficar tanto tempo sem atualizar, mas essa fic está se mostrando mais complicada do que eu pensava n.n Bem, considerem esse capítulo como um presente de natal ou ano novo pra vocês! Tentarei não atrasar muito com o próximo.

Beijos, um Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo para todos!

PS: Suas reviews serão como presentes de natal para mim xD


	22. Encontros

**Blue Blood – Minhas Memórias**

**Capítulo 22**

**Encontros**

_"Os fins justificam os meios."_

_(Nicolau Maquiavel)_

Embora escondido entre os vales das montanhas da região leste do país, o vilarejo ninja onde eu esta vivendo não ficava muito distante de Tóquio, para onde meu irmão estava indo disposto a descobrir mais sobre nossos inimigos, motivado pelas informações valiosas que recebera de seus contatos na capital do país. Porém, o trajeto era difícil, pois as estradas eram estreitas, havia lama quando chovia e os caminhos atravessavam áreas extensas de florestas, montes e declives, fazendo com que a viagem se tornasse longa e perigosa, pelo menos até a chegada à fronteira da cidade. O frio era outro fator que dificultava a travessia, mas a neve ainda não começara a cair naquele ano e ainda faltavam alguns dias para o inverno chegar.

Por conta de todas aquelas dificuldades, foi decidido que o melhor jeito de se chegar à capital era pela estrada de ferro. No período Meiji, que estávamos vivendo, grandes ferrovias começaram a ser construídas para ligar as principais cidades do Japão. A primeira linha ferroviária japonesa foi construída em 1872, ligando Yokohama a Tóquio, e o trem passou a ser o principal meio de transporte do país, como no continente europeu. No ocidente os automóveis já existiam, mas ainda não eram produzidos em massa, sendo que no Japão começaram a ser fabricados apenas nas primeiras décadas do século XX. Desse modo, a única alternativa para realizar aquela viagem era por meio da locomotiva, já que ir de carruagem seria inviável devido ao caminho complicado e sinuoso que poderia nos consumir um tempo do qual não dispúnhamos.

As carruagens seriam utilizadas apenas para chegar por um caminho mais fácil à cidade mais próxima de onde estávamos, Yokohama, de onde sairia nosso trem para a capital. Ah, as distâncias entre as cidades, províncias e vilarejos pareciam tão maiores do que são atualmente... Hoje em dia, Tóquio não é mais considerada uma cidade, mas sim uma metrópole, devido à mudança em seu sistema administrativo durante a Guerra do Pacífico em 1943, na última Grande Guerra. Porém, naquela época, Tóquio era um município, a antiga cidade de Edo, e entre ela e Yokohama havia realmente um longo caminho a ser percorrido. A estrada de ferro foi uma grande facilidade para todos naquela época, mas até mesmo os trens, que para nós pareciam tão rápidos, se deslocavam numa velocidade muito inferior à de hoje! E pensar que eu estava tão animada para andar de trem, pois apenas o fiz uma ou duas vezes em minha infância e não estava acostumada àquele tipo de "aventura". E estava duplamente animada, porque de certa forma eu iria sozinha, já que meu irmão, Renji, ou as outras pessoas que os acompanhariam, não sabiam de minha presença ali.

Quando o céu ainda estava escuro, eu já havia reunido tudo o que levaria, uma pequena e leve bagagem, apenas com os itens essenciais e o principal: dinheiro e um mapa. Saí pelos fundos da casa, dando a volta pelo jardim e, então, observei de longe as duas carruagens que estavam sendo preparadas para a partida. Os condutores conversavam enquanto verificavam os cavalos e a bagagem e eu fiquei atenta a cada detalhe da conversa. Dessa forma, pude descobrir o itinerário da viagem e não teria problemas caso me afastasse muito deles ou os perdesse de vista.

Ainda faltava um tempo para o nascer do sol, mas eu sabia que meu irmão era extremamente pontual, portanto, precisava me apressar. Assim, fui rápida e sorrateiramente até o estábulo da propriedade de Yoruichi. Era nessas horas que eu agradecia por ser pequena, pois tinha a agilidade para me esconder e me deslocar sem que os outros notassem, habilidades que eu estava aprimorando devido aos treinamentos que vinha recebendo. Meu irmão ainda estava dentro da casa, assim como Yoruichi e os outros, o que me deu mais segurança para chegar ao estábulo sem ser vista, ainda que para isso eu também tenha me aproveitado das sombras das árvores e arbustos que permeavam o caminho. Ainda observei ao meu redor para me certificar de que ninguém se aproximava, pois faltava pouco para o horário em que os tratadores chegavam para cuidar dos cavalos. Certa de que não havia ninguém ali além de mim, entrei no estábulo e procurei pelo animal com o qual estava mais familiarizada, aquele que usara em alguns treinamentos com Yoruichi. Era um bonito e forte alazão negro, que mal podia ser visto na escuridão da noite, mas cujo pelo reluzia à luz do sol.

- Bom dia, amigo – eu disse, acariciando sua fronte. Apesar de ser grande e forte, era um cavalo dócil e companheiro e eu tinha certeza de que estaria segura com ele.

Eu aprendera a andar a cavalo ainda pequena e gostava de cavalgar pelos campos da propriedade da família Kuchiki na primavera, mas nunca havia ido muito longe. Meu coração acelerava só de pensar que com aquele eu faria uma verdadeira viagem e, ao me imaginar em cima daquele alazão correndo pela estrada ao alvorecer, sentia-me uma verdadeira amazona! Mas, como sabemos, as coisas nem sempre acontecem da forma como imaginamos e pode-se considerar que minha travessia foi um tanto perigosa.

Eu parti assim que terminara de equipar o cavalo e, de início, fiz um caminho diferente do planejado no percurso que meu irmão faria. Analisando seu itinerário, pude pensar num caminho alternativo considerando as estradas no entorno do vilarejo, segundo o mapa que levava. O melhor caminho além do planejado pelos condutores era mais longo e dava uma granda volta pelo vale até chegar à estrada principal ao pé da colina Norte, a qual levava à cidade de Yokohama. Desse modo, precisava partir antes de todos para que, quando chegassem àquela estrada, eu não estivesse tão longe e pudesse acompanhá-los a uma distância razoável.

Os primeiros raios de sol surgiram quando eu já me afastava do vilarejo. O dia clareava, mas o céu estava encoberto por muitas nuvens e havia neblina, o que me impossibilitou de ver o sol nascer. Eu tive de ir mais devagar do que pretendia, pois era difícil enxergar a estrada com o nevoeiro, mas preferi perder um pouco mais de tempo a me arriscar correr num terreno quase desconhecido que eu não podia ver. O tempo estava frio e a sensação térmica era a de uma temperatura ainda mais baixa, devido ao ar úmido e ao vento e eu temi que justamente naquele dia ocorresse uma nevasca, pois nesse caso eu não teria outra alternativa senão voltar. Mas minha esperança era a de que a neblina da manhã se dissipasse e o céu abrisse conforme as horas passavam...

Aquela estrada fazia muitas curvas e possuía um bom trecho de subida, mas sua inclinação era leve, o que permitiu que o cavalo não se cansasse muito. Porém, os trechos de descida eram íngrimes e o solo estava úmido e escorregadio, especialmente nos espaços onde não havia grama e o chão se transformava num nojento lamaceiro. Eu precisava redobrar minha atenção, principalmente pelos verdadeiros obstáculos que eram as raízes saltadas das grandes árvores que margeavam o caminho, as quais muitas vezes se enroscavam umas nas outras, atravessando de um lado a outro da estrada e fazendo os incautos tropeçarem. Segurando firme nas rédeas, o cavalo trotando no mesmo ritmo das batidas do meu coração, segui em frente, sempre ao leste, com todos os sentidos atentos a cada pedaço de floresta ao meu redor, captando cada cantar dos passarinhos ou cada movimento suspeito por entre o mato mais denso. Quem sabe o que poderia se esconder por ali? Inimigos, predadores, espíritos, loucos... Só pensei em tudo isso quando já estava no caminho, quando já não havia mais como voltar. E quanto mais eu avançava, mais eu dominava meu medo, transformando-o em coragem.

Conforme o tempo passava, fui me acostumando ao silêncio e à paz daquela trilha. Mais de duas horas já deviam ter se passado, mas eu não havia sentido qualquer presença suspeita e o dia parecia estar melhorando, pois quanto mais eu descia a colina, mais a neblina se dissipava. Eu me sentia bem, como se algo houvesse me protegido durante todo o trajeto, como uma energia ou um espírito protetor cuidando de meu caminho para que nenhum mal me acontecesse. Ou talvez, pensei, eu apenas tenha tido sorte, o que eu diria ser essencial para um viajante solitário.

Quando senti que o chão estava mais firme e a descida se tornara mais suave, fiz o cavalo aumentar a velocidade de seus galopes. Imaginei que os outros já deviam estar alcançando a estrada principal e, naquele ritmo, eu a alcançaria em cerca de meia hora. Só devia tomar cuidado para não me perder dentro das curvas que a estrada fazia ou das trilhas mata adentro que saíam do caminho no qual eu estava. Seria um grande problema se eu me perdesse dentro da floresta, pois nessa situação um mapa de nada me adiantaria.

Contudo, o verdadeiro problema apareceu bem na minha frente, há alguns metros de distância, tão de repente e assustador quanto um abalo sísmico. Um problema que eu já conhecia, na figura de uma mulher. Seus cabelos longos, verdes e ondulados e os farrapos que usava eram inconfundíveis.

O cavalo assustou-se com o repentino obstáculo e parou antes que eu o ordenasse, refugando e quase fazendo-me ir ao chão. Segurei firme em suas rédeas e não sabia se mais devia temer uma queda ou a mulher à minha frente. Mas quando o cavalo levou os cascos ao ar, inclinando seu corpo, a força de meus braços não foi suficiente para segurar-me e eu caí, atingindo com violência o chão duro e levantando uma fina e seca poeira. Não me recordo da dor, mas do susto. Naquele momento, vi apenas um vulto ao lado do cavalo, segurando-o para que se acalmasse, afastando-o de mim. Eu estava tonta e achei que fosse desmaiar, pois minha visão estava turva e sentia meus movimentos lentos. Mas após acalmar o animal, o vulto veio até mim e eu senti braços frios segurarem meu corpo, envolvendo-me com surpreendente ternura!

- Você está bem? – a voz feminina perguntou e eu apenas balancei a cabeça em afirmativa.

- S-só... Estou um pouco tonta... – eu respondi, fechando os olhos.

- Me desculpe, foi minha culpa. É incrível que não tenha desmaiado. Sua queda foi grande.

- Não, tudo bem... – eu repliquei, ainda atordoada para dizer qualquer outra coisa. Porém, logo percebi o quanto era estranha aquela situação e o fato de eu me sentir bem ao lado daquela mulher. Ela emanava uma energia diferente, totalmente diferente da aura de Nnoitra, a quem havia ajudado quando Yoruichi o feriu. Era boa e cálida, de certa forma aconchegante... Então, já sentindo-me melhor, abri meus olhos e a encarei intrigada, para questioná-la. – Por que está me ajudando?

- Porque você não é minha inimiga – ela afirmou simplesmente.

- Mas... Você ajudou Nnoitra... – eu argumentei, ainda mais confusa.

- Sim, eu o ajudei – ela disse, esboçando um leve sorriso triste. – Foram ordens. Mas... Fui descartada.

- "Descartada"? Como assim?

- Exato – ela suspirou, parecendo cansada. Seu pequeno sorriso desapareceu por completo. – Eu sou um teste que deu errado... Eu não sirvo para ser um Espada...

- Espada? O que é isso? – Eu nunca ouvira aquela palavra antes e tinha certeza que não era da língua japonesa. Fiquei imaginando por que ela usara aquele termo estrangeiro, mas ela não respondeu. Contudo, eu logo vim a descobrir o que eram Esapadas, naquele mesmo dia, algumas horas depois. No momento, havia algo mais importante para indagar. – Por que você não serve?

Ela demorou alguns instantes para responder. Mas finalmente disse, com grande tristeza no olhar:

- Minha alma é fraca.

- O que está dizendo? – Eu a encarei, indignada com sua afirmação. – Você tem uma energia tão poderosa, uma força que eu nunca senti antes... Ela é triste, mas traz uma espécie de paz.

- Exatamente... Paz não é o que eles querem. Você sabe. Eu fui criada como Nnoitra, treinando para eliminar os inimigos e obedecer às ordens do nosso mestre, mas não sentiam em mim o tipo de força que sentiam nele, aquele tipo de força maligna.

- Nnoitra realmente possui uma aura assustadora...

- Sim. Mas a minha não se desenvolveu como deveria. Eu era a número 3...

- Número 3?

A mulher me soltou e se levantou, ficando de costas para mim. Então, pude notar algo tatuado em sua pele. Também fiquei de pé e, aproximando-me, levantei de leve o tecido que ela usava, revelando assim o número gravado em suas costas.

- O número indica sua ordem e sua força – ela comentou, virando-se novamente para mim. – O número 3 foi depois dado à senhorita Halibel... Realmente eu tinha um grande poder, mas meu caráter não servia aos propósitos do mestre. Então, eu fui descartada e virei uma escrava. Porém, aquele dia em que você me viu pela primeira vez, eu havia sido enviada para lutar, numa segunda chance de mostrar meu poder... Mesmo assim, não tive coragem de atacar e simplesmente levei Nnoitra embora. Ele já não gostava de mim e me odiou ainda mais por isso.

- Escrava... É por isso que usa esses trapos?

- Sim. Eles são horríveis... Por pouco tempo cheguei a usar a roupa branca, mas não me sentia à vontade. Eu não me sentia bem em fazer o que me ordenavam... Nem como Espada, nem como escrava... E também me sinto triste por não poder fazer o que fui criada para fazer. Então eu fugi.

- E para onde pretende ir agora? Com o seu poder poderia nos ajudar...

- Meu poder está se enfraquecendo. Eu logo não terei serventia para mais ninguém. Além disso, eles estão vindo atrás de mim. Não poderei fugir por muito tempo e estou cansada...

- Mas não pode deixar que a matem!

- E o que mais poderia fazer? Quando descobrirem que te ajudei, eles vão me eliminar de qualquer jeito. Além disso, não há lugar nesse mundo para mim. Sinto como se eu pertencesse a outro mundo, entende?

- Pertencer a outro mundo...? Sim, eu entendo... – posso dizer que a entendia perfeitamente.

- Então, eu ficarei por aqui. Boa sorte em sua viagem.

- Antes de ir, eu queria saber seu nome.

- Neliel tu Oderschvank. Mas pode me chamar só de Nell.

- Eu me chamo Rukia. Bem, Nell... Era você quem estava me protegendo durante toda a minha viagem nesta estrada?

- Não. Mas eu sinto que há pessoas pensando em você, orando por você. Quando eu aparecei de repente na sua frente, eu apenas vagava por essa trilha sem pensar e talvez meus pés tenham me trazido até aqui porque é perto do último lugar onde estive antes de decidir fugir, mas notei que nos arredores há energias espirituais conhecidas. Então, senti sua energia se aproximando e me voltei para poder observá-la. Eu posso lhe dizer que você está protegida, envolvida por bons sentimentos de pessoas que lhe querem bem.

Neliel falara tudo aquilo com um sorriso no rosto. Será que ela também começara a se sentir em paz? Fiquei realmente comovida com suas palavras e por saber que em minha volta havia tanto amor... Foi inevitável pensar em todas as pessoas as quais eu queria bem e foi incontrolável a felicidade em saber que todas elas nutriam por mim os mesmos sentimentos que eu por elas nutria. Por um momento, até mesmo me esqueci do que fazia ali. Mas então me lembrei de que por amar aquelas pessoas, eu queria ser útil a elas, queria participar de suas decisões e ajudá-las a enfrentar os problemas pelos quais todos nós estávamos passando. Dessa forma, voltei ao meu estado de seriedade e encarei Neliel:

- Obrigada por me dizer tantas coisas. Agradeço também por ter me revelado sobre sua vida, tenho certeza de que essas informações serão úteis para termos resultados positivos nessa guerra. Por favor, há mais alguma coisa que você saiba?

- Não sei muito sobre Aizen. É ele quem vocês procuram, não é? Mas posso dizer que os Espadas ainda deixarão vocês em paz por algum tempo. Acredito que alguns estejam com o próprio Aizen. Outros estão passando por novos testes. E corpos novos estão sendo procurados... Enfim, eu sugiro que sejam rápidos se quiserem impedir tudo isso.

- Pois é exatamente o que estamos fazendo. Muito obrigada por tudo, Nell.

- Não me agradeça, apenas vá. Não consegue sentir? Há energias poderosas se aproximando e provavelmente estão atrás de mim. Pegarão você também se ficar aqui. Não precisa ficar para me ajudar, você está com pressa, não é? Além disso, eu já tomei minha decisão, como havia dito.

- Tudo bem... Eu realmente preciso ir – eu disse, sentindo-me desconfortável por ter de deixá-la nas mãos dos inimigos. Mas eu tinha uma missão a cumprir. Subi novamente no cavalo e parti, não sem antes agradecer novamente a ela e dizer-lhe, por fim, adeus.

Aquela foi a última vez que vi a mulher de cabelos verdes.

* * *

O cavalo corria pela larga estrada que margeava um rio de forte correnteza. As carruagens já deviam estar longe e eu temia não conseguir chegar a tempo de pegar o mesmo trem que meu irmão pegaria. Não fazia ideia de que horas seriam pois não levava nenhum relógio comigo e não podia deduzir o horário porque o céu estava completamente nublado. Mas, consultando o mapa, eu ao menos estava segura de que seguia na direção certa.

Ao longe, pude enxergar a ferrovia rasgando um extenso campo verde, coberto pela grama que resistia ao frio. O vento balançava o mato alto que se ondulava, num bonito efeito visual que fazia o campo verde parecer um mar de ondas suaves. Um trem passava, emanando uma fumaça negra, sendo conduzido a toda velocidade.

Com a visão da bela paisagem e a sensação gostosa e gelada do vento outonal em meu rosto, pude chegar ao meu destino sem maiores problemas. Não demorou muito, já podia avistar do alto a cidade de Yokohama movimentada, suas construções e pouco verde, suas ruas cheias de gente, os comércios todos abertos, as carroças e cavalos que de vez em quando passavam em meio às pessoas apressadas. Era uma cidade que vinha crescendo muito devido à construção da ferrovia e eu não podia enxergar onde ela começava ou terminava. Não me recordo do tempo que levei, mas achei que, pelo menos até ali, a viagem valera a pena.

Entrando na cidade, logo procurei por uma estalagem onde pudesse guardar meu cavalo em segurança. Ele precisava de comida, água e um bom descanso, assim como eu. Encontrei um lugar que ficava perto da estação ferroviária e aproveitei para perguntar ao estalajadeiro as horas e quando sairia o próximo trem.

- Está perto das onze... O trem já vai sair, mocinha.

- Verdade? Obrigada! – Nem ao menos pude me despedir de meu companheiro de viagem como deveria, dado meu desespero em comprar logo minha passagem e entrar no maldito vagão. Meu estômago reclamava por comida, mas só fui pensar nisso quando finalmente me acomodei no assento de madeira, apenas alguns segundos antes de a locomotiva começar a andar. Daquela vez eu realmente havia tido sorte.

A passagem que comprei era de classe econômica e meu irmão certamente estava na primeira classe. Porém, contanto eu pudesse me alimentar, não me importaria com esse detalhe. Àquela hora eu já começava a sentir os efeitos de ficar mais de doze horas sem colocar nada no estômago... Havia comido pouco no jantar e não tomara o café da manhã. Talvez por causa da adrenalina eu não tivesse sentido falta de comida até aquele momento, mas quando tudo se acalmou e eu pude me sentar tranquilamente ao lado da janela para aproveitar a viagem, senti-me zonza e fraca, como se toda a energia de meu corpo tivesse se esvaído repentinamente.

Fechei meus olhos e então senti o assento ao meu lado, até então livre, ser ocupado. Não quis dar atenção, mas tive de olhar quando ouvi a voz conhecida chamar meu nome.

- Rukia-_chan_!

A echarpe rosa; os cabelos bem cuidados; a silhueta extravagante... Como não reconhecê-la?

- Matsumoto_-san_!

- Você está bem? Está mais pálida do que nunca...

- Só estou morrendo de fome... Mas o que você faz aqui?

- Ora, o mesmo que você, viajando. Agora pegue, coma isto antes que morra de inanição. – Ela me estendeu uma caixa repleta de bolinhos de arroz que serviriam como lanchinhos ao longo da viagem.

- Er... Estes aqui não são mágicos, certo?

- Ihh, acho que você já está tendo alucinações. Coma, eles estão ótimos. Fui eu mesma que fiz!

- Tudo bem... – Sem duvidar dos dotes culinários de Matsumoto, eu dei uma mordida em um e até achei que estava bem apetitoso. Mas estranhei o fato de haver tantos para apenas uma pessoa.

- Não, não são só para mim. Além do mais, estou de dieta. É que Toushirou está comigo.

- Hitsugaya-_kun_? Por quê?

- Sim. Nós estamos indo para Tóquio. Eu preciso me encontrar com uma certa pessoa e ele insistiu em vir junto quando descobriu.

- Quem é essa pessoa?

Matsumoto olhou para os lados, receosa de que alguém estivesse nos observando e então sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Gin.

- Ele está em Tóquio? – exclamei, totalmente surpresa com a notícia.

- Shh, fale baixo! Não sabemos quem pode estar nos ouvindo... Além disso, Toushirou não pode nem ouvir falar no nome dele.

- Desculpe-me. – Eu tampei minha boca com as mãos e então olhei em volta procurando por ele. O localizei sentado apenas há alguns assentos a minha frente e na fileira ao lado. Seu rosto estava virado para a janela. Imaginei se ele estava pensando em Hinamori... - Por que o deixou vir? Ele é apenas uma criança...

- Eu quis impedi-lo, mas não pude. Ele é muito teimoso. Acho que ficou preocupado comigo, veja só. Mas acho que ficará tudo bem, se eu ficar de olho. Além disso, ele evoluiu muito sua energia espiritual nos últimos meses, por ser assim tão jovem. Ele tem treinado e se esforçado e você acredita que ele já adquiriu sua _zanpakutou?_

- Verdade? Ele deve ser mesmo um gênio!

- Sim, ele é realmente um prodígio. Mas as coisas são assim mesmo. Pessoas jovens e fortes como ele ou você possuem uma energia pura e a desenvolvem com grande facilidade. Não que eu não seja jovem...

- É, pode ser... Mas eu ainda não tenho uma _zanpakutou_... – comentei, abaixando meus olhos. – Estou tão frustrada... Mas prometi a Ichigo que só voltaria quando eu estivesse mais forte. – Eu não pretendia dizer aquela última frase, mas a disse em voz alta e só percebi quando já havia terminado de falar.

- Que romântico! Então você está fazendo tudo por amor?

- N-não é nada disso! Eu...

- Está tudo bem, Rukia_-chan_. Mas diga, a viagem que você está fazendo não tem nada a ver com ter ou não uma _zanpakutou_, não é? Por que está aqui sozinha, na classe econômica? Onde está seu irmão?

- Na verdade não era para eu estar aqui. Meu irmão está indo para Tóquio para investigar sobre nossos inimigos, mas me proibiu de viajar com ele... Sei que só está preocupado, mas diante de uma missão tão importante eu não conseguiria ficar parada sem poder ajudar em nada. Eu... Não gosto de me sentir excluída. Quero mostrar a eles que posso ser útil também! Portanto, eu vim por conta própria. Na hora certa eu pretendo aparecer pra ele e não me importo de levar bronca... Só estou decidida a ir até o fim.

Rangiku olhou para mim como se não estivesse acreditando em minhas palavras. Seus olhos estavam fixados nos meus, como se daquela forma pudesse confirmar a veracidade delas. Só então, disse:

- Você é realmente uma garota determinada. Mas não passou pela sua cabeça que você ajudaria mais não se metendo em encrenca e ficando quietinha lá no vilarejo?

- Sim. Eu sei que a essa hora todos lá devem estar desesperados procurando por mim, se já não desconfiam que eu vim pra cá, mas eu sei que tudo se resolverá. Sei que quando voltar, terei de pedir desculpas a todos por deixá-los preocupados... e por ter roubado um cavalo..., mas não estou arrependida de ter vindo escondida. Na verdade, acho que está sendo uma grande aventura!

- Aventura, é? Bem, eu só peço que tome cuidado. Se você já está aqui, não há mais nada a fazer. Mas procure não ficar longe de seu irmão.

- E você, Matsumoto-_san_? Por que está indo... vê-lo?

- É complicado para uma criança como você entender...

- Mas eu não sou criança! Logo farei 15 anos!

- Para mim você ainda é uma criança, como o Toushirou, se quer saber. Mas o fato é que preciso vê-lo... E se quer saber de mais uma coisa, eu sei porque o senhor Kuchiki está indo para a capital.

- Você sabe?

- Em minha Casa, recebemos muitos clientes de várias regiões, inclusive da capital. Homens ricos de férias, ou mesmo viajando a negócios... Enfim, pessoas que querem tirar um tempinho para se divertir e beber na companhia de lindas artistas. Pessoas até mesmo ligadas a Gin ou a Aizen. Pessoas que _sabem_ bastante. Você já ouviu falar no poder do sakê, Rukia-_chan_?

- Bem, eu...

- É claro que o que é feito ou dito na Casa, lá fica. Nunca oriento minhas funcionárias a sair espalhando segredos de seus clientes por aí, obviamente. Mas somos todas mulheres e o falatório lá dentro corre solto, é inevitável. E também é inevitável que algumas fofocas escapem de lá, por alguns ienes... Sei que isso pode não ser legal ou ético, mas em alguns casos, você sabe, os fins justificam os meios.

- Não me diga que as informações que meu irmão obteve saíram de você? Esse tipo de coisa é muito perigosa...

- Quem sabe... Mas não se preocupe com isso, Rukia. O que importa é que essa guerra acabe. E o mais importante ainda não sabemos: qual é o plano de Aizen. Eu... espero descobrir isso ainda hoje.

- Eu também espero.

- Só não sei o que farei com Toushirou. Se bobear, é capaz de ele querer tentar matar o Gin. Mas isso seria impossível e ele só se machucaria. Preciso deixá-lo num lugar seguro. Por mais esperto que seja, é perigoso deixar um menino sozinho numa cidade grande, certo?

- Realmente. Eu poderia ficar com ele se não estivesse indo pra uma missão perigosa... Ou, pelo menos, eu imagino que seja.

- Pode ter certeza. Mas obrigada por se preocupar.

- Imagina... Eu posso ir falar com ele?

- É claro. Ele precisa se distrair um pouco.

Sentei-me ao lado de Hitsugaya levando a caixinha com os bolinhos de arroz de Matsumoto. Ao sentir minha presença ali, ele desviou seu olhar da janela e se voltou para mim, dizendo de forma comicamente séria:

- Você realmente gosta de bolinhos, hein...

- Ora, mas estes são de Matsumoto-_san_ – eu respondi, rindo de leve. Seu comentário me fez lembrar da primeira vez em que nos encontramos. Naquela ocasião, eu também levava bolinhos, mas aqueles feitos por Urahara. Naquele mesmo dia, conheci também Ichigo...

- Matsumoto contou a você o porquê da nossa viagem, não foi?

- Sim...

- Ela está louca. Se envolvendo com aquele homem... Isso é ridículo...

- Você está com ciúmes?

- C-claro que não! Eu não quis dizer isso! Eu só... Eu só não quero que aconteça nada. Ela e Hinamori são as únicas pessoas que eu tenho... – Ele desviou o rosto, mas eu pude notar seus olhos marejarem e suas faces ficarem vermelhas.

- Hitsugaya-_kun_, o que aconteceu? Eu me lembro Matsumoto-_san_ ter dito que você morava com sua avó...

- Ela morreu... Faz um mês...

- Eu sinto muito...

- Tudo bem – ele respondeu, enxugando os olhos. – As pessoas não vivem para sempre... Pelo menos, não neste mundo. Mas eu sei que ela está em paz agora. Eu mesmo ajudei sua alma, com minha _zanpakutou_.

- Ela deve ser orgulhosa de você. Você é um garoto muito maduro.

- Você acha?

- Acho sim. E por isso sei que vai usar seu poder com responsabilidade.

- É o que pretendo. Eu preciso proteger as pessoas que ainda me restam.

- É por isso que está indo com Matsumoto-_san_? Mas é ela que está responsável por você agora, não?

- É por isso mesmo. Ela pode saber das coisas, mas não tem energia espiritual elevada. E eu sei que tem alguma coisa relacionada a isso acontecendo. Eu fiquei sabendo que aquele seu amigo Kurosaki lutou com uma criatura estranha. E se resolverem atacá-la, o que ela vai fazer? Não posso deixar.

- Você é realmente um garoto esperto. Sabe, eu também gostaria de proteger e ajudar as pessoas que me são caras. E é por isso que também estou indo nessa viagem. Espero que tudo dê certo para nós, Hitsugaya-_kun_. Mas você não acha que foi uma grata coincidência nos encontrarmos novamente justo neste trem a Tóquio?

- Não sei se acredito em coincidências. Mas nossas histórias são parecidas, não são?

- É, são sim... Realmente.

Conversamos e comemos mais um pouco e depois troquei também mais algumas palavras com Rangiku. Perguntei sobre Orihime e fiquei contente por saber que ela estava bem e que parecia muito feliz quando se encontrava com o jovem Ishida Uryu, com quem, Matsumoto achava, ela deveria estar tendo um romance. Mesmo contente, tive uma pontinha de inveja... Afinal, eu estava longe do homem que eu amava e não sabia quando o veria. Foi por isso que, durante o resto da viagem, peguei um papel e uma caneta que havia levado e comecei a escrever uma nova carta a Ichigo, mesmo com dificuldade por conta do balanço do trem. Será que ele se importaria com minha letra tremida?

_Continua..._

* * *

**Notas:**

Bem, até que postei rápido dessa vez xD Esse capítulo foi longo como a viagem da Rukia... O próximo eu diria que será essencial para entendermos essa história. Portanto, não percam! Q

E o reencontro está cada vez mais próximo! Mal posso esperar!

Reviews?


	23. Confiar

**Blue Blood – Minhas Memórias**

**Capítulo 23**

**Confiar**

_"A confiança é um ato de fé, e esta dispensa raciocínio."_

_(Carlos Drummond de Andrade)_

As cores vibrantes do fim de tarde no céu de Tóquio combinavam bem com a agitação da cidade grande que, mesmo ao crepúsculo, continuava desperta e ativa como se o dia estivesse apenas começando. Pela janela do trem observava do alto a capital cada vez mais próxima e fiquei animada com a profusão de construções, gente, carruagens, ruas, lojas, que se avolumavam e cresciam e preenchiam completamente a paisagem conforme o trem se encaminhava para a entrada da cidade. Era tudo tão grande e bonito, maior que Yokohama e infinitamente maior que minha pequena cidade provinciana... Um misto de encantamento e apreensão se formou em meu peito. Afinal, eu nunca conhecera uma cidade tão impressionante quanto Tóquio.

A viagem fora longa, mas eu acreditava que, pelo menos até ali, havia valido a pena. Logo o trem começou a diminuir a velocidade ao entrar na estação, até parar completamente. Meu coração, por outro lado, acelerava de excitação. Peguei minha bagagem cuidadosamente e saí junto com Matsumoto e Toushirou, depois que todos os passageiros daquele vagão já haviam desembarcado.

Assim, a noite começou a cair. Por alguma razão, eu não sentia medo de estar numa cidade desconhecida, mesmo sob um céu noturno pouco iluminado e coberto por poderosas nuvens, que impediam a lua de guiar meus passos com a luz reconfortante de seu olhar. A iluminação artificial dos postes de luz a gás era uma boa substituta e eu não me sentia sozinha, pois Matsumoto e Hitsugaya ainda estavam ali, esperando que eu me decidisse sobre o que fazer naquele momento, e a estação de trem ainda se encontrava muito movimentada. Mas eu não poderia ficar ali para sempre, apenas observando as coisas e pessoas ao meu redor. Ela me convidou gentilmente para que eu me hospedasse consigo e Toushirou em um hotel e passasse com eles a noite. A proposta fora muito tentadora, mas eu podia sentir a pressão espiritual de Byakuya e receei que ele começasse a se afastar antes que eu pudesse encontrá-lo. Desse modo, decidi recusar o convite e ir ao encontro de meu irmão. Eu sabia que um grande sermão me esperava quando eu aparecesse na sua frente, mas ele nada poderia fazer além disso e me mandar de volta para casa estava fora de cogitação, pois o último trem estava prestes a partir. Ele não teria escolha a não ser me levar consigo. Eu queria mostrar a ele que havia sido capaz de enfrentar toda aquela viagem sozinha e, por isso, também seria capaz de participar daquela missão. A coragem e a vontade eu possuía e ele perceberia isso, mesmo que ficasse muito irritado. Tudo estava saindo como o planejado.

Despedi-me de Toushirou e Matsumoto. Antes de ir, ela me entregou um mapa da cidade e um papel dobrado no qual escrevera rapidamente alguma coisa antes de me entregar, dizendo para que eu o mostrasse a Byakuya. Eu assenti e em seguida me virei e olhei na direção onde ele estava, prestes a subir em uma carruagem. Em situações normais, a curiosidade em saber o que ela escrevera naquele bilhete me faria esquecer de tudo, mas naquele momento eu nem ao menos me preocupei com o que poderia estar escrito ali. Simplesmente saí correndo, desviando de algumas pessoas que apareciam no caminho, apertando fortemente a bolsa que carregava até sentir meus dedos arderem! O nervosismo começava a me consumir e o meu peito doía de ansiedade. Eu devia estar vermelha, meu corpo estava quente e minha pele parecia nem mais sentir o vento gelado daquela noite de outono que, no entanto, não era tão fria quanto a expressão costumeira de meu irmão. Mas, antes de conseguir alcançá-lo, senti a manga de meu quimono ser puxada fortemente, detendo minha corrida. Perdi o equilíbrio, mas não houve tempo de eu cair no chão, nem sequer de concluir algum pensamento. Fui amparada por mãos conhecidas... as mesmas mãos que me impediram de avançar.

― Mas o que...?

― O que você está fazendo aqui, sua doida?

― Renji! ― Eu o olhei e ele me encarava com as sobrancelhas franzidas, como se estivesse confuso e ao mesmo tempo irritado por me ver ali.

― Você perdeu completamente o juízo? Não tem ideia do perigo? Eu ainda não acredito que você tá aqui! Como encontrou a gente? Quem te trouxe, hein?

― Eu vim sozinha! ― disse, desvencilhando-me dele. ― Acha que sou incapaz de fazer até isso?

― É claro que não. Eu sei que você é esperta até demais. Só não entendo qual é a sua em querer deixar seu irmão bravo e preocupado de novo. Tá, eu entendo que você queria muito vir, mas... Caramba, eu ainda disse pra ele que você não ia se meter em encrenca de novo, apesar de tudo.

― Até parece que não me conhece, Renji. Achou mesmo que eu ia te deixar vir sem mim e ficar por fora de tudo?

― O problema não é esse, Rukia. Você não entende... Não sabe o que ele me disse...

― O que o _nii-sama_ te disse?

― Que queria confiar em você...

"Confiar"... Quando Renji disse aquela palavra, senti um aperto em meu peito. Eu sabia que até ali havia tomado algumas atitudes que podiam abalar sua confiança em mim, mas naquele momento, ao ouvir Renji proferir aquela palavra em tom estranhamente triste, ao ouvi-la ecoando em minha cabeça, é que parei para pensar na gravidade dos meus atos... No quanto a minha relação com Byakuya estava abalada e precisava progredir. Eu queria que ele sentisse orgulho de mim de qualquer forma e, ao invés disso, tudo estava caminhando para que ele perdesse a confiança em mim que lhe restava! Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. No entanto, não pensei em nada além do meu orgulho quando decidi ir a Tóquio sozinha. E, naquele momento, com Renji olhando pra mim com ar de desaprovação, eu estava realmente dividida. Um grande medo de encarar meu irmão me acometeu e, mais ainda, o medo de ouvir de sua boca que ele não confiava mais em mim para nada... De olhos baixos, sem saber o que dizer, apenas ouvi Renji falar:

― Já que você está aqui, vá falar com ele. Quer que eu vá na frente? Nós não podemos demorar mais.

― Tudo bem. Era o que eu pretendia desde o começo. Já vim preparada para levar uma bronca, já sabia que ele não ia gostar de me ver aqui. Mas eu tinha que fazer isso. Só isso.

― Eu sei.

Renji segurou minha mão gentilmente e nós fomos andando até onde Byakuya aguardava. Ele mais à frente e eu quase atrás dele. Pude ouvi-lo dizer, colocando a cabeça para dentro da carruagem que ainda estava de portas abertas, que havia uma "surpresa" o esperando. E foi assim que Byakuya me viu, quando saiu para ver a tal surpresa.

― Oi, _nii-sama_...

Ele me olhou de baixo a cima. Inexpressivo, impassível. Em seguida, deu-me as costas e olhou para Renji, ainda sem nada dizer. Não sei qual foi sua reação ao fazer isso, mas os segundos que demorou a se virar só serviram para aumentar meu nervosismo. E eu esperei, observando suas costas largas e seu cabelo comprido a balançar levemente com o vento, até que ele dirigisse novamente seu olhar a mim.

Quando se virou, seus olhos estavam fechados. Ele suspirou uma vez, como se estivesse tentando se acalmar. E, enfim, me encarou. Poucas vezes vi a expressão no rosto de Byakuya mudar, mas daquela vez havia sim algo de diferente em seu olhar. Parecia um pouco... desapontado. Mas ao começar a falar, percebi que sua voz, como sempre fora, continuava contida e calma e ele parecia nada sentir, o que fazia tudo ser ainda pior.

― Rukia. Penso que não terei escolha a não ser levar você comigo, não é?

― O senhor... não dirá nada, meu irmão?

― Apenas entre. Conversaremos no caminho.

Byakuya nada mais disse. Apenas pegou minha pequena bagagem e a depositou no outro veículo, junto com as outras. Então, subimos na carruagem, sob um silêncio sepulcral e a débil iluminação de um poste de luz.

Logo, o veículo começou a se movimentar. Não fosse pelo barulho do balanço da carruagem e das rodas trepidando sobre a rua escura de paralelepípedos, o silêncio dos primeiros minutos de viagem junto com meu irmão seria total. Havia uma pressão na atmosfera da pequena cabine, um desconforto que me dava mal estar. Eu só conseguia olhar para a janela ou para meus joelhos, mas não para o sério e altivo Kuchiki que estava bem a minha frente e certamente me olhava com ares de reprovação. Ah, ouvir um sermão teria sido muito melhor... Pois, aquela sensação da expectativa por qualquer reação de Byakuya não era nada agradável e não havia maneira de decifrar seus pensamentos.

O momento de tensão, porém, logo foi quebrado pela voz grave de meu irmão.

― Rukia, o que eu posso lhe dizer neste momento? Eu já devia esperar que você viesse atrás de mim, não é? E nem é necessário perguntar o porquê. E, não é de meu feitio confessar o que direi agora, mas isso me deixou nervoso, Rukia. Entenda que, na minha condição de irmão mais velho e de seu responsável, eu deveria confiar que você me obedecesse ao menos uma vez ― e foi o que fiz. Eu realmente acreditei por um instante que você me entenderia e que não me causaria preocupações novamente, saindo escondida e sozinha, o que me parece ser seu novo hobby. E é por esse motivo que eu devo lhe dizer que estou decepcionado. Me pergunto se é com esse tipo de atitude que espera que eu confie em você para qualquer coisa... É assim que quer ganhar minha confiança, tomando decisões sem pensar nas consequências, arriscando-se somente para afirmar seu orgulho?

― _Nii-sama_, eu...― de novo, os vocábulos não vieram. A cada palavra de meu irmão, sentia-me mais e mais envergonhada. Ele falava tudo tão naturalmente, sem alterar o tom de voz, daquele jeito firme e sério que só ele possuía.

― Deixe-me continuar. É preciso que eu diga: Rukia, você é como eu. Seu orgulho muitas vezes fala mais alto do que a razão que deveria comandar seus passos. E é por isso que eu não consigo deixar de me preocupar. Sei que você não é uma garota desajuizada, pelo contrário. Mas você ainda tem muito a aprender e é por isso que eu não _posso_ deixar de me preocupar. Então, apenas tente entender que nos arriscamos demais sempre que tentamos alimentar nosso orgulho... ― Ao dizer isso, a expressão de Byakuya mudou e seu olhar pareceu ter se tornado distante, como se uma lembrança ruim tivesse lhe ocorrido. Por alguns segundos ele parou e me encarou fixamente. Não pude aguentar a pressão de seus olhos escuros tão penetrantes sobre mim e acabei por desviar o olhar. Foi então que ele continuou ― reconheço e admiro sua coragem. Era isso o que queria ouvir, certamente. Mas ao mesmo tempo não podemos ser imprudentes como você foi hoje. Diga-me, o que faria se seu plano desse errado e você não tivesse conseguido me alcançar?

― Eu os seguiria de alguma forma. Eu trouxe dinheiro e poderia me hospedar em algum lugar...

― Acha que seria fácil assim? Que aqui é como Karakura? Acha que em qualquer lugar existe um Urahara Kisuke para te amparar? Nada é tão simples como parece e nem sempre podemos contar com a sorte.

Meu irmão estava certo sobre tudo e não adiantaria discutir. Mas ele havia reconhecido o meu esforço, a minha coragem, e isso era o bastante para mim.

― Eu sei. Tem razão. Eu peço desculpas pela minha imprudência, _nii-sama_...

― Certo. Não podemos nos estender mais. Já estamos chegando ao nosso destino.

― Compreendo. Prometo que não atrapalharei. Eu só quero uma chance para provar que posso ser útil para o senhor, meu irmão! Sei que é difícil confiar em mim, ainda mais agora, mas eu não o desapontarei mais. E também agradeço por me entender.

― Você... É realmente como eu ― ele disse, abaixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos. Até pensei tê-lo visto esboçar um pequeno sorriso, o que era extremamente raro e, por isso, talvez tenha sido fruto da minha imaginação. Mas, a notar pelo sorriso genuíno que Renji dirigia a Byakuya, prefiro pensar que aquele pequenino gesto tivesse sido verdade. Por fim, ele continuou ― Mas só quero que saiba que não precisa provar nada para mim. Ainda que distante, eu a vi crescer. Eu, mais do que ninguém, sei do que você é capaz.

* * *

Não demorou muito para que chegássemos ao local da missão. Porém, antes de descermos do veículo, lembrei-me de entregar o bilhete de Matsumoto a Byakuya. Eu não o havia lido e, naquele momento, uma imensa curiosidade despontou em mim. Em especial quando ele terminou de ler o que estava escrito com os olhos levemente arregalados.

― O que foi? ― eu sussurrei, tentando arrancar dele alguma informação.

― Depois lhe digo. Mas saiba que nossos compromissos em Tóquio não acabarão aqui.

Estávamos numa parte periférica da cidade. Ali, numa ruela de terra, totalmente deserta e silenciosa, cuja única iluminação era a lamparina que Renji levava, nós deixamos para trás nossos pertences, os quais ficaram sob os cuidados de nossos empregados mais fortes que conduziram os veículos, e fomos caminhando com cautela e atentos ao mínimo ruído. Levávamos apenas nossas armas e Byakuya fez questão de andar bem atrás de mim, para que eu ficasse entre ele e Renji e, desse modo, mais protegida. Confesso que, naquela circunstância, não haveria outro modo de eu me sentir segura.

Quanto mais andávamos, mais podíamos observar casas simples de madeira, residências pequenas e mal-acabadas que completavam o aspecto macabro da paisagem. De quando em quando, ouvíamos uivos e latidos de cachorros ao longe. E também, o chiar de ratos que, além de nós, pareciam ser os únicos a andar por ali, embora a todo o momento eu tivesse a sensação de que estávamos sendo observados por olhos invisíveis.

Eu não estava acostumada com aquele tipo de ambiente. Vivi a minha vida toda numa área rica e próspera, frequentando belas e grandiosas residências, de pessoas finas e importantes, sempre vistas com suas roupas de tecidos caros e semblantes afáveis, ostentando todo o poder permitido aos que nasceram com o sangue azul da nobreza. Sempre andei por ruas largas e limpas, bem conservadas, arborizadas e aconchegantes para se ter uma agradável caminhada ao fim da tarde ou sob as luzes singelas das estrelas, à brisa morna de uma noite de verão. E, talvez por isso, nunca temi a noite. Naquele momento, no entanto, a escuridão da estreita viela me fazia ter medo. Um temor, é claro, somado à ansiedade de estar num lugar totalmente desconhecido, cuja paisagem era no mínimo tenebrosa. Aliado a isso, o fato de caminharmos em silêncio, cada um perdido nos próprios pensamentos, ou concentrado demais para pensar em qualquer coisa para dizer. Porém, eu ainda estava curiosa para saber que lugar era aquele. Sombrio, carente. Mas, talvez, o lugar perfeito para um esconderijo? Sim. Pois, ninguém iria imaginar que, debaixo do solo de um lugar tão pobre, se escondesse um projeto tão ambicioso quanto aquele que eu estava prestes a descobrir.

Avistamos há alguns metros a fachada de uma casa modesta, mas que parecia um pouco maior e mais conservada que as construções vizinhas. Havia um lampião a gás iluminando a entrada e era possível ver o aspecto desbotado das vigas de madeira que sustentavam uma sacada. Parecia uma residência familiar como qualquer outra, que se encontrava no final daquela rua. Para além dela, não parecia haver mais nada.

― Rukia – meu irmão sussurrou, aproximando-se mais de mim. ― Vamos por esse caminho, agora ― completou, apontando para outra ruela à direita.

― Afinal, para onde estamos indo?

― Saque suas armas. Pode ser que tenhamos de enfrentar alguns inimigos.

Caminhamos por aquela rua e viramos novamente, dessa vez à esquerda. Ali, as casas começavam a ficar escassas e dar lugar a uma vegetação alta e árvores de troncos baixos e retorcidos, cujos galhos já haviam perdido quase todas as folhas, o que deixava o ambiente com um aspecto ainda mais ameaçador.

― Tenha cuidado, Rukia. Alguns metros ali à frente, depois desse bosque, há um muro que pertence àquela residência que vimos no final da primeira rua. Precisamos passar por ali. É provável que haja guardas nos esperando, mas não há outra maneira de nos infiltrarmos no local. Pelo visto, vão aguardar até que nos aproximemos o bastante, já que não apareceram até agora. Não sei se percebeu, mas fomos vigiados durante o trajeto. E são pessoas fortes... Se achar que não está preparada para enfrentá-los, é melhor que espere aqui e observe a luta escondida. Voltar sozinha também é perigoso.

― Então é por isso que estava com a sensação de ser observada... E são muitos guardas?

― Poucos, provavelmente. Mas estão sendo muito bem pagos pelo serviço, se é que me entende.

Eu entendia meu irmão. Ele queria me fazer desistir da ideia de lutar a qualquer custo. Era visível e compreensível sua preocupação sobre mim, ainda mais por estarmos apenas em três, mas eu me sentia confiante. Talvez pela adrenalina, ou qualquer outra coisa que não saberia dizer ao certo, mas que me fazia sentir uma estranha força e vontade de seguir em frente, eu queria continuar naquela missão até que nossos objetivos fossem alcançados.

― Se cheguei até aqui, não é agora que irei recuar. Quero lutar ― eu respondi com convicção. Diante de minha insistência, percebendo que eu não cederia, Byakuya não tentou mais me fazer mudar de ideia, mas agora sua inquietação se fazia bem visível.

― Rukia, pegue essa espada ― disse Renji que, até então estava calado.

― Obrigada, Renji...

― Cuidado! ― nem bem o agradeci, ele gritou e eu imediatamente levantei a espada ainda embainhada, na direção da silhueta que aparecera do alto e cobrira meu campo de visão, mas meu irmão havia sido mais rápido e, antes que eu sequer sentisse a intensidade do golpe que receberia, ele se colocou à minha frente, defendendo-me do inimigo com sua própria espada, o estalido do choque das duas lâminas ecoando no ar.

― Muito covarde de sua parte atacar de surpresa uma garota, não acha? ― Byakuya disse, agora ainda mais irritado.

Não era possível ver o rosto do inimigo, coberto por uma máscara negra, tal qual o tecido de sua roupa. Apenas seus olhos brilhavam à luz da lamparina, olhos escuros e assassinos. O homem nada dizia, apenas atacava meu irmão quase que sem pensar. Byakuya se defendia, acompanhando os movimentos do adversário com agilidade e rapidez para escapar de seus golpes. Mas meu irmão era maior e parecia mais forte. Não demorou muito para que começasse a atacar também. Admirada, eu só conseguia observar sua luta.

Em golpes perigosos, o inimigo balançava a lâmina no intuito de atingir meu irmão em pontos vitais. Porém, num rápido contragolpe, Byakuya conseguiu travar a espada e fazê-la se soltar da mão do adversário, fazendo-a cair no chão. Aproveitando a oportunidade e, antes que o inimigo se recompusesse da distração, por uma questão de milésimos de segundo, Byakuya puxou-o com força pelo tecido e o atingiu em cheio no estômago com o joelho. Ele caiu e Byakuya apontou a espada para seu peito, desferindo-lhe um rápido e frio golpe mortal.

― _Nii-sama_... Ele está morto?

― Sim. Não havia escolha. Agora vamos, não temos tempo a perder.

Enquanto corríamos, eu me perguntava onde meu irmão aprendera a lutar daquela maneira. Ele era realmente muito forte e talentoso, mas eu nunca o vira lutar até então. Foi assim que me dei conta do quão protegida eu havia sido a minha vida toda, a ponto de nunca ter sido exposta a uma luta sua ― ou, o que me parecia mais certo, nunca me ter sido _permitido_ presenciar um de seus duelos. A imagem impressionante da morte do homem que me atacara também foi algo que permaneceu em minha cabeça. Uma imagem da qual eu precisava me acostumar, vivendo no meio de uma guerra, por mais triste que isso pudesse ser.

― Não fique com pena dele, Rukia. Era um assassino que estava acostumado a matar pessoas inocentes. Talvez fosse jovem e não houvesse tido muita experiência com pessoas mais fortes que ele e por isso caiu ― comentou Renji, talvez percebendo que eu ficara impressionada.

― Não estou com pena...

― Então, levante a cabeça. Fique contente por seu irmão ter ganhado a luta. Tivemos sorte agora, mas ainda há pessoas a enfrentar.

Mais três inimigos apareceram quando nos aproximamos do local onde nos infiltraríamos. Vestiam os mesmos trajes e máscaras que o outro, mas tinham tipos físicos diferentes. Um deles, de voz muito grossa e grande estatura, comentou que "aquele idiota" ― referindo-se ao companheiro que fora morto por Byakuya ― não havia prestado nem ao menos para causar algum dano em nós. Pareciam muito arrogantes, mas, mesmo possuindo fortes pressões espirituais, não se comparavam com os inimigos que já havíamos enfrentado, com cuja força admirável e alarmante nos acostumamos. Por ter presenciado a força de Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, ou até mesmo de Neliel, aqueles homens misteriosos não me assustaram, a não ser pelos olhares sedentos de sangue que nos dirigiam, atacando-nos como se estivessem se deliciando com o simples pensamento de nos matar. A agressividade de seus golpes contra nós e suas técnicas marcadas pela força bruta, porém, não foram suficientes para nos deter. Saímos feridos e debilitados, mas trabalhando em conjunto e dando assistência uns aos outros, pudemos vencer mais uma batalha e ainda tínhamos forças para avançar. Eu mesma não sabia de onde tirara tanta energia, pois era claramente mais fraca do que nossos adversários. Minhas únicas cartas eram minha agilidade, dadas minha baixa estatura e leveza, e minha vontade. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia felicidade por poder provar-me útil, por ter tido a chance de mostrar ao meu irmão minha capacidade e, acima de tudo, por perceber que, ao lutarmos juntos, reforçamos nossos laços. Entre nós nascera ali uma nova relação, a confiança que eu sempre quis que ele tivesse em mim, a cumplicidade. Foi naquela batalha, ao lado de Byakuya, que eu senti que éramos realmente irmãos.

Sentia-me leve. Toda a tensão da viagem, do encontro, da conversa, da luta, todo o peso sobre minhas costas se esvaiu quando vi o último homem cair e notei que mais uma batalha chegara ao fim. Conquistei uma vitória junto com meu irmão, ao lado dele... Era tão incrível. Essa felicidade genuína me fez esquecer dos ferimentos, do cansaço, eu não sentia mais nada além daquele sentimento. Porém, Byakuya notou que eu estava ferida e me olhou com semblante preocupado.

― Você está bem, Rukia? ― ele perguntou.

― Sim. Estou muito bem. Estou estranhamente feliz ― eu o respondi com sinceridade, esboçando-lhe um sorriso.

― Que bom... ― por um instante ele pareceu aliviado. No entanto, ainda havia muito o que fazer e não podíamos mais nos demorar. Desse modo, recompôs-se e voltou à sua frieza costumeira. ― Guarde sua felicidade para o fim desta missão, se conseguirmos alcançá-lo. Não é hora para conversarmos.

― Há mais inimigos? ― eu perguntei, preocupada. Talvez não conseguíssemos vencer mais lutas, debilitados como estávamos.

― Não sinto mais nenhuma pressão espiritual suspeita aqui fora. Porém, o acesso ao local onde precisamos ir não é tão simples. Pode haver armadilhas e até mesmo mais guardas lá dentro. Precisamos ter cuidado.

― _Nii-sama_, por que tivemos de vir por aqui? Temos de entrar na casa que está atrás daquele muro, não é?

― Arrombar a porta da frente e entrar por ela chamaria muita atenção. É imprescindível que sejamos discretos. Além disso, o risco de envolver as pessoas inocentes que vivem nas casas vizinhas seria muito grande. Eles pensaram em tudo para tornar as coisas muito difíceis para nós, precavendo-se caso fossem descobertos.

― Entendo. Mas como faremos para atravessar esse muro? Ele não é muito alto, mas...

― Não haverá necessidade de pulá-lo. Perceba que ali há uma barreira espiritual, um portal que, se aberto, dará acesso ao terreno da casa.

― Mas como vamos abri-lo?

― Eu o cortarei com a _Senbonzakura_. Pessoas como nós, que temos poder espiritual ou o estamos desenvolvendo, podemos ver e passar por ali. Ele não é percebido por pessoas comuns. As pessoas que vivem aqui não desconfiam deste local e devem pensar que aquela é apenas mais uma casa abandonada. Sua entrada principal é, de fato, por este muro. Além disso, como o terreno está muito bem camuflado nesta área esquecida da cidade, nós que estamos investigando levamos muito tempo para notar este lugar. Mas, por já termos lutado com algumas das criaturas aparentemente encomendadas por Aizen, eles já perceberam que também temos habilidades espirituais e é por isso que eu estou com o pressentimento de que lá dentro as coisas serão ainda mais difíceis.

― Compreendo...

Vi Byakuya usar sua linda _zanpakutou_, desta vez, de forma nítida. Passamos pelo muro e, dentro do terreno, tudo exalava energia espiritual, em especial, de dentro da casa à nossa frente. Foi então que fomos recepcionados por uma garota de cabelos pretos presos por uma longa trança para trás e com duas mechas soltas do comprimento de seu rosto, que saíam de cada lado de sua franja volumosa. Era uma mulher bem jovem e bonita, de expressão muito séria e elevado poder espiritual. Ela usava um quimono curto, mas parecia não sentir frio...

― Sinto muito, mas não passarão por aqui.

Nem bem terminou a frase, a estranha mulher nos atacou. Estávamos machucados, mas se juntássemos nossas forças, talvez pudéssemos derrotá-la. Dei suporte a Renji e Byakuya, mas ela era rápida demais e eu por vezes perdi seus movimentos. Porém, eu também aprendia rápido. Passado algum tempo da luta, comecei a me acostumar com o estilo daquela mulher, que mais parecia uma boneca. Ela não mudava sua expressão e durante toda a luta permaneceu com aquele rosto apático, como se não sentisse qualquer emoção ao lutar e estivesse apenas cumprindo alguma ordem sem vontade de fato. Seus golpes eram mecânicos, calculados, mas seguiam um padrão o qual os meus companheiros também perceberam. Ela seria uma oponente muito difícil para uma pessoa sozinha, mas três cabeças pensam melhor do que uma, mesmo que as três não estejam nas condições físicas mais adequadas. E, como se nossos pensamentos estivessem sincronizados, olhamos uns para os outros e decidimos o que fazer para pará-la.

No momento em que ela se virou para desferir um golpe contra meu irmão, nós três nos deslocamos e eu apareci na sua frente, não mais com a _katana_ que Renji me dera e eu usara para lutar, mas com minha pequena e leve adaga que sentia mais facilidade em manusear. Atingi-a no lado esquerdo do abdômen, ao mesmo tempo em que Byakuya e Renji apareciam detrás, um de cada lado dela, resvalando suas espadas em seu pescoço de tal modo que as pontas de cada lâmina se encontrassem. Ela estava imobilizada. Os dois eram fortes e seguravam os braços dela para trás com as mãos livres. Com qualquer movimento que tentasse fazer para se mexer, correria o risco de ter seu pescoço cortado com as duas espadas. Sua pele era resistente, mas não tanto quanto a pele de Nnoitra.

―Você perdeu. Leve-nos até o seu chefe ― disse Byakuya.

― Eu só obedeço a Mayuri-_sama_.

― Não seja idiota! ― eu gritei, inconformada. Cada vez mais estava convencida de que aquela mulher era tudo menos humana. ― Você será morta pelo meu irmão, é isso que quer?

― Mayuri-_sama_ os matará de qualquer forma...

― Se acha isso, por que não nos leva até ele?

Visivelmente contrariada, ela resolveu ceder. Renji a acompanhou, mantendo-a imobilizada, e eles foram à frente enquanto eu e Byakuya os seguíamos. Depois de entrarmos na casa, descemos uma longa escadaria em espiral pouco iluminada até sairmos num corredor longo e estreito, que parecia não ter fim. Andamos por alguns minutos, descendo cada vez mais para o subsolo, e aquele trajeto demorou momentos tão intermináveis que eu imaginei que, naquele ritmo, poderíamos chegar ao centro da Terra.

Andando devagar por corredores tão apertados, nada além de paredes, teto e chão a nossa volta, eu já começava a perder o ar quando finalmente paramos em frente a uma porta de ferro.

― Dê-me a chave ― ordenou Byakuya, estendendo a mão. De dentro do quimono, a contragosto, ela tirou um molho de chaves, destacando a maior delas e entregando a ele. Desse modo, meu irmão abriu com certo esforço a grande porta, que parecia ser muito pesada. E, conforme a entrada ia se abrindo, pouco a pouco nos era revelado o que se escondia por trás dela.

Minha curiosidade era demais. A cada pedacinho do novo ambiente que ia se fazendo diante de nós, eu só conseguia perder o fôlego. Meus olhos estavam vidrados... E sobre nós, uma grande quantidade de diferentes tipos de energia espiritual se fazia sentir. O ar ficara mais pesado, tão pesado que só me restou me apoiar na parede para não cair. Senti meu corpo imensamente cansado, de forma que eu tive de fazer um grande esforço apenas para me manter em pé. Afinal, o que era aquilo? Havia alguém dentro daquele lugar? Como uma pessoa normal aguentaria? Era aflitivo demais...

― Mayuri-_sama_, estas pessoas querem vê-lo ― disse a mulher, que parecia não sentir absolutamente nada.

― Nemu, eu lhe disse que não queria ser incomodado por ninguém ― respondeu uma voz masculina e irritadiça de dentro do local. ― Não há jeito, terei de puni-la mais tarde! Como não conseguiu impedi-los de vir?

― Perdão, senhor... Eles são fortes demais...

― Não presta para nada. Só me dará mais trabalho, mas farei uns ajustes em você. Acho que está ficando velha.

― Sinto muito.

― Mas diga logo quem são e o que querem!

― Eu não sei seus nomes, senhor... Mas querem conversar.

― E eu lá tenho tempo pra conversar? E como você não me pergunta nem ao menos os seus nomes? Não seja tão inútil!

― Sinto muito, senhor...

O homem sequer olhou uma única vez para trás durante aquele pequeno diálogo, continuando centrado no que fazia. Porém, sem nem mesmo ter visto seu rosto, eu já o achava um homem horrível. Sua atitude tão grosseira era repugnante! Como podia tratar tão mal aquela mulher? Ela não era uma pessoa comum de fato, talvez realmente fosse uma espécie de boneca. Porém, eu ficara nervosa por ela, mas ela mesma parecia não se importar, ou talvez já estivesse acostumada com o jeito tão rude e agressivo de seu patrão. De qualquer forma, não conseguia admitir aquilo. Mesmo enfraquecida pela intensidade da pressão espiritual que emanava do local, eu quis me pronunciar, apenas para evitar que Nemu ouvisse mais desaforos. Entretanto, meu irmão fora mais rápido.

― Eu sou Kuchiki Byakuya. Talvez já tenha ouvido falar de meu nome.

― Kuchiki, hein... Pois então, que entrem.

Renji e eu seguimos Byakuya. Nós dois estávamos cansados, mas ele ainda parecia bem. Não podia deixar de admirar a força de meu irmão. Contudo, naquele momento, o que eu mais admirei foi o local onde estávamos. Lá dentro, pude ver perfeitamente a grandiosidade daquela construção subterrânea. Era um imenso laboratório, muito bem equipado com os instrumentos científicos mais modernos e caros da época, objetos os quais eu nunca imaginaria que pudessem existir ou apenas conhecia por gravuras de livros, além de prateleiras sobre as quais havia uma grande variedade de recipientes, bem como mesas nas quais estavam depositados cadáveres ― alguns muito bem conservados ― dos mais diversos seres, inclusive seres humanos. Eu nunca havia entrado num laboratório como aquele e o que vislumbrei ali não só me deixou admirada como, ao mesmo tempo, aterrorizada. Não apenas pelos corpos em estudo, mas também porque naquele laboratório havia algo que talvez não existisse em mais lugar algum: recipientes fabricados especialmente para lacrar energias espirituais... almas! Nunca pensei que na minha vida veria algum dia almas recolhidas daquela forma, enclausuradas em cápsulas tão pequenas, mas ao mesmo tempo tão resistentes. Eram os tais Gikongan que Yoruichi havia mencionado! Então, eles realmente existiam. E era por isso que daquele lugar emanavam energias tão instáveis e eu me sentira tão mal... Bem, descobrir a explicação não ajudou nem um pouco.

― E então, o que querem aqui? Algum serviço especial? ― ele perguntou, levantando-se da cadeira e nos encarando. Eu me assustei com seu rosto, inteiramente pintado, com uma grossa faixa de maquiagem preta a colorir sua face de cima a baixo, exceto nas laterais, as quais eram completamente brancas. Um homem realmente excêntrico.

― Quero informações. O senhor atualmente está fazendo trabalhos para Aizen, estou certo?

― Não lhe devo explicações. Estou sendo pago para fazer um serviço, apenas. Faço tudo em nome da ciência.

― Eu posso oferecer uma quantia maior em troca de informações. Será sigiloso. Não contatarei as autoridades. Nós sabemos o que você faz aqui, afinal. Já lutamos contra as criaturas sobre-humanas que são fabricadas por você.

― Então, são vocês! ― ele exclamou, abrindo um sorriso. ― Muito espertos... Ah, e que lindas criaturas, não acham? Ele quis que eu os chamasse de "Espadas". Sinceramente, para mim o nome pouco importa, mas já que é para utilizar um vocábulo estrangeiro, penso que "arrancar" seria mais adequado, afinal, o processo de retirada de suas almas originais de seus corpos é fundamental para que eles nasçam. De qualquer forma, o que ele tinha em mente era tão magnífico que eu não pude deixar de concordar em ajudá-lo! ― Enquanto falava, seus olhos brilhavam e ele aumentava seu sorriso de forma sinistra. Parecia deslumbrado, um cientista louco realmente apaixonado por desvendar mistérios e criar experiências mirabolantes. ― Ah, sim! ― ele continuou ― como são belos! Fortes, resistentes, possuem a pele perfeita. Suas almas, quanto trabalho para modificá-las, fortalecê-las e deixá-las invencíveis! Mas eu consegui, é claro. Um corpo perfeito com um espírito perfeito. São como deuses! Embora, de fato, muitos testes tenham sido feitos e muitos não tenham saído exatamente como o esperado, ou ainda com pequenas imperfeições... os últimos apresentaram resultados realmente satisfatórios! Vocês não acham que esses sacrifícios valem a pena, para atingir a perfeição? ― ele perguntou por fim, apontando para os cadáveres abertos em cima das mesas e as cápsulas que continham suas almas.

― Por que ele quer fazer isso? Qual é seu plano? O que você sabe? ― perguntou Byakuya, ignorando a última parte do abominável discurso de Mayuri.

― Primeiramente, o que receberei em troca, se lhe contar? Eu preciso apenas do necessário para continuar com meus experimentos. Não posso correr o risco de entregar Aizen e perder minha verba em razão de uma traição tola. Mas, é claro, estou aberto a acordos. O senhor havia dito que faríamos tudo em sigilo, não é? Quanto tem a me oferecer?

― Eu cubro o que ele pagou. Mas terá de se mudar daqui. Posso até mesmo lhe oferecer um local de trabalho mais isolado para que ele não o procure. Quanto à segurança, o senhor não precisa se preocupar.

― Eu não estou preocupado com isso. Mas os seus termos parecem bem interessantes.

― O que faz aqui dentro também não me diz respeito, mas se disser o que sabe sobre os planos dele, não precisará se preocupar em trabalhar para mais ninguém além de si mesmo.

― Hum... Isso parece ainda mais interessante.

― Então?

― Está bem. Aceitarei fazer um acordo. O senhor me parece um homem de palavra. Pelo que conheço da estimada família Kuchiki, não há motivos para desconfiança, não é? Homens honrados estão cada vez mais difíceis de se encontrar hoje em dia.

― Eu agradeço. Se puder nos contar tudo o que souber, será de grande ajuda.

― Bem, eu não acho que ele tenha me dito tudo ― comentou Mayuri, segurando o queixo em tom pensativo. ― Mas para que eu pudesse atender os seus pedidos, eu precisaria saber ao menos quais seriam seus objetivos. E, acreditem, ele é um homem que pensa grande. É muito ambicioso, uma qualidade que eu admiro. Queria criar um grande exército invencível e é por isso que procurou meus serviços, mas o grupo de vocês está atrapalhando um pouquinho seus planos. Parece-me que sua meta é aplicar um golpe político, derrubando o primeiro-ministro: forjará sua morte para que todos pensem que foi suicídio e, dessa forma, pretende ser nomeado em seu lugar, colocando todos os seus aliados no poder, fazendo amizade com o Imperador, mas claro, com todo o poder político em mãos.

― Quer dizer que ele não desistiu da ideia do xogunato? Quer se tornar um novo Xogum?

― E alguém achou que ele desistiria? Como puderam subestimá-lo dessa forma? E sabem do que mais? Vão ficar de boca aberta quando eu lhes contar o que vem a seguir!

― Diga, não há mais tempo para suspenses.

― Pois então, vocês não vão adivinhar! Saibam o verdadeiro motivo da guerra que está acontecendo agora: foi Aizen quem arrumou tudo isso. De algum jeito ele persuadiu o governo a declarar guerra contra a China para aquisição do território coreano! ― ao dizer isso, o sorriso de Mayuri se tornou ainda maior. ― hah! Não é irônico? Este homem ainda tem muitas cartas na manga... Mas foi através disso que ele conseguiu se aproximar do novo governo, depois de tanto tempo de reclusão. E está se mostrando muito fiel... Eles estão caindo direitinho na armadilha!

― Mas como? Eles eram inimigos e suas convicções políticas eram completamente contrárias! Como de repente os políticos aceitaram sua volta e se tornaram amigos dele? É impossível.

― Eu não sei dizer ao certo o que ele fez para conseguir isso. Só sei que está tudo saindo como o planejado. O governo confia nele e nem cogita que pode estar sendo enganado, alvo de um golpe político. Tenho a impressão de que ele tenha usado de alguma espécie de hipnose... Imagino quantas coisas aprendeu, tendo ficado tanto tempo escondido na Europa. Ele teve tempo de sobra para elaborar seus planos.

― Eu concordo. Faz sentido que tenha estudado e aprimorado seus conhecimentos em diversos assuntos.

― Pois é. Mas isso é tudo o que sei. Agora, se quiserem detê-lo, terão de se apressar, pois não demorará muito até que ele mate Ito Hirobumi¹.

― Precisamos descobrir quando e como se darão seus ataques. Mas primeiro precisamos alertar o governo.

― Acho que não conseguirão. A família Kuchiki anda com suas relações políticas em baixa, não? Ainda mais agora com Ichimaru Gin tão próximo de Aizen e dos figurões do governo e da polícia federal. São todos um bando de corruptos, essa é que a verdade. Mas, o que nós não fazemos por dinheiro, não é?

― Quanto ao seu pagamento, fique tranquilo. Amanhã à noite enviarei um encarregado especialmente para lhe entregar a devida quantia. Como garantia, fique com este adiantamento. ― Meu irmão retirou do quimono uma pequena bolsa de couro amarrada firmemente com uma fita dourada e carregada de moedas de ouro de iene². Mayuri prontamente a abriu para verificar seu conteúdo. ― Muito obrigado por suas valiosas informações.

― Disponha ― Mayuri respondeu sorrindo enquanto seus olhos brilhavam ao observar as moedas douradas.

Nada mais havia a ser dito. Nemu nos escoltou de volta para fora da casa e andamos em silêncio novamente passando pelos corredores estreitos e escuros. Eu não tinha forças para dizer uma palavra sequer, não apenas pelo cansaço de meu corpo, mas principalmente pela fadiga mental proporcionada por aquela conversa reveladora com Mayuri. Que dor de cabeça! Meu cérebro latejava tentando digerir todas as informações, tentando compreender nossa real situação. Será que haveria saída? Será que tínhamos condições de vencer Aizen e seu plano diabólico? Eu estava com medo do que o futuro traria, imaginando um Japão preso ao domínio de Aizen Sousuke, reprimido numa ditadura, escravizado por sua loucura assim como aqueles pobres espíritos em corpos que não eram seus. O vislumbre desse futuro me fez suar frio e era tão horrendo quanto as experiências de Mayuri... Quanto mais eu andava de volta por aqueles corredores, mais apertados e sombrios eles me pareciam. À sensação sufocante das paredes tão altas que me engoliam, à escuridão do caminho à frente que não parecia ter fim, cuja luz das velas que Nemu levava não alcançavam, seguíamos pelo ambiente claustrofóbico que se misturava com os medos que atormentavam meu cérebro naquele momento e eu apenas desejava sair dali de qualquer jeito. Onde estava a saída? Por que ela não chegava? E por que ninguém dizia nada? Naquele silêncio, ouvia unicamente meu coração disparado e os passos atrás de mim. Um barulho descompassado, que também não tinha fim! E no que é que eu pensava mesmo? Já não mais pensava. Só queria achar a saída, me ver livre daquele lugar!

E quando me vi do lado de fora do muro, minhas pernas perderam toda força. Meus ferimentos ardiam e foi então que eu percebi como estava machucada. Doía, mas eu não tinha ânimo nem para chorar.

Senti mãos quentes e firmes me ampararem e então foi como se meu corpo estivesse flutuando. Alguém me carregava e eu imaginei que fosse Renji, mas não pude abrir minhas pálpebras tão pesadas para verificar. E, embora eu soubesse que era impossível, eu desejei que o dono daquelas mãos fosse Ichigo... Esta é a última lembrança que tenho daquela noite.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Glossário e Notas:**

(1) Ito Hirobumi (1841 - 1909): ele é uma figura que realmente existiu e teve quatro mandatos como primeiro-ministro do Japão (entre 1885 e 1888, 1892 e 1896, no ano de 1898 e entre 1900 e 1901).

(2) Naquela época existiam moedas de iene de ouro e prata e outras unidades de dinheiro menos valiosas, _sen_ e _rin_.

Ufa! É um milagre! Sim, eu ainda existo e essa fic também! xD Peço mil desculpas por tantos meses sem atualizar. Talvez vocês nem se lembrem mais dessa história... Eu na verdade estava prestes a desistir dessa fic, mas nas férias de julho voltei a escrevê-la e pretendia postar antes de agosto, mas aconteceram alguns imprevistos desagradáveis e, enfim, só consegui postar um mês depois do esperado. Bem, antes tarde do que nunca, né? Então, se ainda se lembrarem ou estiverem com vontade, por favor, leiam e comentem. Esse capítulo me deu mais trabalho do que eu esperava e ficou até mais longo do que eu esperava, mas fiz com carinho pra vocês.

Então, é isso... podem me espancar, jogar pedras, me jogar dentro de um poço, façam o que quiserem comigo... acho que eu mereço, depois de deixá-los órfãos por tanto tempo... Espero que esse capítulo ao menos tenha valido toda a espera!

Beijos e obrigada por lerem e por aguardarem bravamente.


End file.
